Tentando a la Bestia
by Luna-Darck
Summary: Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Kinomoto es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del  frenesí copulador  les enzarce en una batalla.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Kinomoto es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del `frenesí copulador` les enzarce en una batalla de calor sexual del cual no hay escapatoria.

Decepción, sangre y el malvado Concejo Genético tras su pista. Shaoran utilizará su fuerza para salvarles a ambos... y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para conservar a su mujer en el proceso.

CAPITULO 1

Washington, D.C.

–Esta historia es mía. – Dijo Sakura a su familia de siete hermanos con voz firme y determinación inquebrantable tal como lo hacía su padre.

Ella sabía que no presentaba una figura muy impotente. Con su 1.60 metros de estatura, era muy difícil convencer a los machos de su familia, todos de mas de 1.80 metros, que era seria respecto a algo. Pero este era un ejemplo, sabía que no tenía ninguna otra elección.

– ¿No piensas que esto es un asunto muy grande para ti?– Caleb, jefe de redacción del foro de debate nacional y el que seguía del hermano mayor, sonrío afectadamente con un aire de superioridad.

Sakura se negó a dejarse hostigar. Sostuvo directamente la atenta expresión de su padre sobre la larga mesa. Fujitaka Kinomoto era al único que tenía que convencer, no a sus imbéciles hermanos arribistas.

–He trabajado mucho para lograrlo, papá, puedo hacer esto. – Luchó por imponer una dura determinación en su voz que tan a menudo había escuchado usar a su hermano mayor. –Me merezco esta oportunidad.

Tenía veinticuatro años, era la más pequeña en una familia de ocho e hija única. Odiaba el maquillaje, los vestidos elegantes y las funciones sociales, escuchaba a menudo cómo era una desilusión a la raza femenina, según sus hermanos. Quería ser periodista; quería hacer una diferencia. Quería parecerse al hombre que estaba en la fotografía sobre la mesa enfrente de ella y ver si sus ojos eran realmente de ese color ámbar brillante. Quizá era más mujer de lo que suponían.

Estaba obsesionada, lo admitió en silencio, y sabía que antes iría al infierno que demostrarlo. Desde el momento en que había visto la fotografía del hombre en cuestión, había estado nerviosa, aterrorizada de que sus enemigos lo atraparan, antes de que ella pudiera entregar la propuesta a su padre.

– ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que eres la mejor persona para este trabajo, sakura?– Dijo su padre inclinándose hacia ella, poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa enfrente de él, sus cafes ojos serios y atentos cuando la miró.

–Porque soy una mujer. – Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. –Si te atreves a poner tanta testosterona en la misma habitación, con solo uno de los machos que esta aquí, te aseguro que obtendrás una automática negativa. Pero el escucharía a una mujer.

– ¿La escucharía o trataría de seducirla?– preguntó uno de sus siete hermanos cruelmente. –Esta idea es inaceptable.

Sakura mantuvo los ojos fijos sobre su padre y rogó a Eriol, el hermano mayor que mantuviera su boca cerrada. Su padre le dijo que estaba preocupado y si al final de cuentas resultaba que era demasiado peligroso, no habría manera de que permitiera que ella fuera.

–Sabré tener cuidado, le dijo en voz baja. –Tú y Eriol me entrenaron bien. Quiero esta oportunidad. Me la merezco.

Y si no la conseguía, entonces por Dios, juraba que la tomaría sola. Sabía que sus hermanos no podían hacer el contacto, pero ella si que podía. Sofocó un escalofrío ante la idea. Algunos dirían que el hombre no era ni siquiera humano. Un experimento genético concebido en una probeta, de un donador humano combinando los genes con un animal con el que su ADN había sido cambiado. Un hombre con todos los instintos y las habilidades de caza de un león. Un macho perfectamente humano al parecer. Un hombre que se ideó para ser un asesino despiadado.

Sakura había leído las notas, los experimentos y el diario que la científica que lo llevó dentro de su cuerpo, la Dra. Sonomi daidouji había llevado durante 30 años, ella había sido una amiga de su padre en la universidad. Era ella quién tenía la caja lista para ser entregada a Fujitaka en caso de su muerte. Era su decisión quién llevaría el último pedido de la mujer.

El tenía que encontrar a su hijo sustituto en la ubicación que les había dado. Ayudarlo a derrotar al Consejo Secreto de genética y convencerlo de que la familia Kinimoto podía ayudarle a buscar la manera de mantenerlo seguro. Tenía las suficientes pruebas conseguirlo. Eriol había hecho el resto. Tenía los nombres de los consejeros, la prueba de su participación, todo, menos el hombre a quien ellos crearon.

–Esto es demasiado peligroso para que confiemos en ella, argumentó Caleb nuevamente. Los otros se mantenían en silencio, pero Sakura sabía que pronto expresarían sus opiniones también.

Sakura inspiró profundamente.

–Consigo la historia, o seguiré a cualquier imbécil de esta habitación hacia donde el vaya. No tendrán ninguna posibilidad.

– ¿Esto viene de la mujer que se niega a llevar maquillaje o vestido?– dijo otro de sus hermanos mascullando con una sonrisa disimulada. –Cariño, tú no tienes lo que se necesita para este trabajo.

–No tengo que ser una puta para lograrlo, respondió furiosamente, contestándole al hermano más joven. Gray –Es lógica simple, burro. Una mujer, en pantalones o en vestido llamará más la atención de un hombre más, que cualquier otro hombre. El es muy cauto, no confía fácilmente. Las notas de Sonomi dicen eso claramente. No confiará en otro hombre. La amenaza del macho es básica.

–Y el podría ser tan peligroso como fue creado para ser, argumentó Caleb, para apoyar a Grey pasando sus dedos a través de su corto cabello oscuro. –Demonios, sakura, tu ni siquiera tendrías que estar cerca de ese bastardo.

Sakura inspiró profundamente de nuevo. Fijo su mirada en la profunda y sombría soledad reflejada en la fotografía sobre la mesa. Sus ojos le fascinaron, incluso en la fotografía. Había décadas de tristeza reflejadas ahí. Tenía tan solo treinta años. Un hombre sin una familia o incluso sin una raza a quién pertenecer. Qué terrible debía de ser eso, y ser cazado era también una tragedia.

–No me quedaré aquí, dijo en voz alta, para que todos la escucharan. –Seguiré a quien quiera que vaya ahí y no dejaré de acosarlos.

El silencio era pesado. Sakura podían sentir ocho pares de ojos sobre ella, diferentes grados de desaprobación se reflejaban en sus expresiones.

Iré con ella. Puedo manejar la parte de la investigación, Sakura puede hacer el contacto. – La voz de Eriol hizo que Sakura volteara sorprendida.

La conmoción la sacudió cuando se dio cuenta de que el hermano que la protegía más era el único dispuesto a ayudarla en este caso. Era difícil de creer. Eriol era arrogante el noventa por ciento del tiempo, la peor calamidad del mundo. Era un comandante ex- Cuerpos Especiales tan mandón como cualquier hombre alguna vez nacido.

Por primera vez lo miró directamente. Su expresión era fría, pero sus ojos mostraban enojo. Profundos y llameantes por la cólera, las esferas azul oscuras se cruzaron con las suyas sin su usual expresión burlona. La intensidad de su mirada casi la asustó. No estaba enfadado con ella, lo sabía, pero Eriol estaba enfadado. Y un Eriol enfadado no era algo agradable.

Sakura era consciente de que su padre, observaba al hijo mayor con sorpresa.

–Tú ya le has dedicado mucho tiempo a esto, Eriol–, comentó Fujitaka. –Seis meses por lo menos. Pensaba que ya estarías listo para un descanso

Eriol echó un vistazo a su padre, encogiéndose de hombros con un firme movimiento.

–Quiero ver terminado este asunto. La podré ayudar si ella me necesita y estaré lo suficientemente cerca, pero también podré hacer la investigación que pueda ser demasiado peligrosa para ella. Si puede estar lista para partir esta noche, entonces podremos hacerlo a su manera.

–Estaré lista. – Su reacción fue instantánea. –Sólo dime a qué hora.

–Quiero que estés lista a las cuatro. Tenemos por delante un paseo en coche de ocho horas delante de nosotros y quiero hacer un poco de reconocimiento antes de mañana. Es bueno que a ti no te importa romperte algunas uñas, chiquilla, porque estarás haciendo justamente eso. –

De repente la habitación se convirtió en un pandemonium cuando los hombres que estaban en ella estallaron en una frenética discusión. Sakura solo pudo mirar a Eriol en silencio, asombrada ante su decisión. ¿Qué diablos estaba tramando ahora?

Hizo caso omiso de las protestas acaloradas de sus otros hermanos. Las discusiones acerca de que Sakura no era hábil, la falta de garantía, las expresiones de que –Algún animal híbrido maldito la contagiaría. Sakura, observó a Eriol a los ojos, mordiéndose los labios nerviosamente cuando la cara de Eriol se tensó en una máscara de cólera peligrosa. Sus ojos estaban como muertos. No podía describirlo de otra manera. Como si ninguna vida o luz residieran dentro de él. Era una mirada que daba miedo.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Nadie, pero nadie, osaba meterse con Eriol cuando estaba de ese humor tan peligroso.

–Estate lista, hermanita, dijo apaciblemente cuando pasó junto a ella. –Y si pones en tu equipaje un maldito vestido o un solo tubo de lápiz labial, te encerraré en tu dormitorio.

–Ah, Eriol–, dijo Sakura gimoteando sarcásticamente. –Tengo una lista de mi equipaje. Estúpido. – Cualquiera pudiera pensar que llevaría algo mejor que eso.

–No lloriquees, malcriada. – Dijo acariciando su cabello cuando pasó junto a ella. –Te recogeré esta noche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Kinomoto es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del `frenesí copulador` les enzarce en una batalla de calor sexual del cual no hay escapatoria.

Decepción, sangre y el malvado Concejo Genético tras su pista. Shaoran utilizará su fuerza para salvarles a ambos... y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para conservar a su mujer en el proceso.

….

CAPITULO DOS  
><span>  
>SandyHook,N. J. <p>

Esto no era una visión para unos ojos vírgenes. Sakura dirigió sus binoculares a la visión debajo de ella, que se estiraba ante los rayos del sol, tan desnudo como un hombre podía estar y más que un poco excitado. Ese eje magnifico, pesado y veteado de rosa de carne de macho, medía sus buenas, ocho pulgadas , algo así, pero también podía medir un poco mas, desde la base, debajo de su plano abdomen. Era grueso y largo y deliciosamente tentador, se le hizo agua la boca. Inspiró profundamente, desde donde estaba escondida tendida horizontalmente sobre la roca que había encontrado, el único punto de vista al pequeño y abrigado jardín trasero. No podía apartar sus ojos de él.  
>Shaoran Li era alto. Al menos 1.90 con pecho amplio, musculoso y abdomen plano, muslos fuertes y el más precioso par de piernas que alguna vez había visto. Esta no era una visión que una periodista pequeña bonita y mojigata como ella debiera de estar viendo. Esta visión podía darle ideas. Ideas de cómo se sentiría encontrarse junto a él, frotarse sobre él, besar esa piel suave y dorada. Tembló ante la idea.<br>Ella y el Señor Li habían estado jugando un pequeño y divertido juego por más de una semana. Ella fingía que no le conocía, que no sabía quien era, ni donde podía ser encontrado, y fingía que no estaba husmeando alrededor del pueblo, que hacía preguntas sobre él y su madre muerta y donde vivía. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca como para sostener una conversación directa con él, como ahora. Claro que había venido preparada, pensó burlonamente. Trabajos, notas, memorándums, fotografías, todo. Había estudiado al hombre por semanas antes de exigir esta historia.  
>Todavía no podía creer que Eriol la hubiera apoyado y traído hasta aquí para que contactase con Shaoran. No que el no estuviera atrás de ella respirando en su cuello todo el tiempo. Estaría ahora aquí con ella si no hubiera tenido que volver corriendo a D.C. para hablar con un científico que ellos pensaban que podía haber estado involucrado con los experimentos originales. Y Sakura suponía que estaba averiguando sobre la madre de Shaoran y haciendo contacto con el elusivo centro de su fascinación.<br>Así que aquí estaba, en lugar de averiguar la historia de su vida, y en lugar de realizar el trabajo periodístico de investigación que debía estar haciendo sobre el hombre que estaba abajo, lo estaba observando asolearse.

Pero ¡que visión! Piel Curtida, bronceada, musculosa. Largo cabello café oscuro, el color del león que fue introducido supuestamente en su estructura de ADN. Un rostro fuerte, valiente, magnífico casi precioso, casi despiadado en ángulos y líneas. Y sus labios, o Dios, sus labios llenos gruesos de macho con sólo una ligera curva despiadada. Quería besar esos labios.

Quería empezar con sus labios y besar y lamer toda su piel hacia abajo. Hacia abajo, hacia ese pecho ancho, al estómago duro y plano hacia la creciente erección entre sus muslos bronceados. Lamió sus labios ante la idea.  
>Se sobresaltó cuando sintió su teléfono celular vibrar en sus caderas. Hizo una mueca impaciente. Supo quién era. Tenía que ser su hermano mayor y el más exasperante.<br>– ¿Qué quieres Eriol?– siseó cuando abrió el teléfono y lo puso en su oído. Se sintió orgullosa de que sus ojos nunca se apartaron de aquel macho orgulloso que estaba abajo.  
>–Pudo haber sido papá, le recordó Eriol, con voz plana y melosa.<br>–Pudo haber sido el Papa también, pero sabemos que posibilidades existen sobre eso, farfulló.  
>–Bruja, gruño casi cariñosamente.<br>–Guauu Eriol, ¡qué dulce!–, sonrío tontamente. –Te quiero también, estúpido.  
>Se escuchó una breve risa ahogada sobre la línea, ella sonrió en respuesta.<br>– ¿Cómo va la historia?– Su voz se tornó seria, demasiado seria.  
>–Andando. Tengo una cita más tarde hoy con una mujer que quiere hablar de la madre. Ella fue asesinada en su propia casa. Papá no sabe eso.<br>Sonomi Daidouji, conocida como Ieran Li en el pequeño pueblo de Southern California, había muerto en las manos de un atacante, no por un ladrón, y ella no fue una víctima aleatoria, por alguien que quería solamente matar.  
>– ¿Qué piensas que vas a averiguar investigando sobre la madre?– le preguntó. –Tú necesitas pruebas sobre el hijo, Saku, no olvides eso.<br>–Sé lo que tengo que hacer, pez gordo, contestó ella. –Excepto que para llegar al hijo, necesito la información completa sobre la madre. Además, alguien está tratando de despistarme sobre Sonomi Daidouji. Sabes cómo odio eso.  
>Había un rompecabezas, tan grande como el rompecabezas que estaba tendido sobre el césped debajo de ella. Dulce Cielo. Aspiró fuertemente cuando vio que su mano se trasladó a su escroto, no para rascarse como pensaba, sino para acariciarse, toquetearse, sintió de golpe como aumentaba su presión sanguínea.<br>–Yo estoy investigando ¿Recuerdas? Le dijo Eriol. –Tú sólo eres el contacto.  
>–Bien, puedo hacer ambas cosas a la vez, siseó.<br>Hubo un cansado suspiro al otro lado de la línea.  
>– ¿No has hecho contacto con Li aún? ¿Le ofreciste el trato que papá propuso?<br>Sí, el trato de una vida, segura, nos cuenta su historia a nosotros, y lo haremos famoso. A la mierda con esa clase de vida. No le había gustado ese trato en primer lugar pero sabía que era lo único que Shaoran recibiría alguna vez, lo que no le proveería ninguna maldita medida de seguridad.  
>–Todavía no llego a eso. – Ella luchó por respirar uniformemente cuando la mano de Shaoran agarró la base de ese tallo largo y grueso y empezó a acariciarse por toda esa carne firme y estupenda.<br>Iba a masturbarse. La incredulidad la recorrió como un espasmo, especialmente su vagina, al comprenderlo. Aquí mismo ante sus ojos el hombre iba a masturbarse. No lo podía creer. Su mano se aferró a su ancho eje, y en forma lenta y fácil, casi perezosamente fue recorriendo desde la punta hacia la base.  
>Sentía la carne entre sus muslos caliente. Los músculos de su vagina apretados, se humedecieron, su útero se contrajo cuando el calor sensual atravesó su cuerpo como un relámpago. Sus pezones se endurecieron, le dolían. Su cuerpo se puso tan sensible que casi podía sentir la brisa acariciando sus brazos desnudos, de la misma manera que el roce de un amante fantasmal.<br>Grandioso, ¿Esto era lo que los hombres sentían cuando observaban a las mujeres masturbándose? Era maravilloso, mmmm…esto se sentía tan bien. Sus dedos largos y anchos acariciaban su miembro desde la punta a la base, con la otra mano debajo agarró el saco de su escroto, masajeándolo al mismo tiempo que se acariciaba con la otra mano. ¿Dónde estaba una maldita brisa cuando la necesitaba? Estaba a punto de recalentarse en unos minutos.  
>–Aprisa, Sakura, que no tienes que estar ahí el resto de tus días, gruño Eriol. –El bastardo tiene a mercenarios que lo acechan. No podemos mantener su localización en secreto para siempre, lo sabes. Tienes más de tres días ahí, y ya no soporto a papá y sus comentarios de que sigues ahí sola.<br>Sí, mercenarios. Parpadeó cuando observó esas manos cubrir la gruesa cabeza de su propia erección, las puntas de sus dedos que acariciaban la zona de abajo. Lamió sus labios, deseando que lo estuviera ayudando allí. Era una condenada virgen.  
>–Me apresuraré, lo prometo, farfulló. –Déjeme estar aquí ahora así yo puedo conseguir adelantar un poco de este maldito trabajo. No tengo tiempo de conversar contigo todo el día. –<br>Lo escuchó suspirar bruscamente.  
>–Repórtate pronto. Siempre esperas demasiado tiempo para llamar, la acusó.<br>– ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? Tu me llamas todos los días, le dijo distraídamente. –Tengo que irme, Eriol. Tengo trabajo por hacer. Hablaré contigo mas tarde, lo prometo.  
>Lo escuchó maldecir cuando se desconectó, cerró el teléfono y lo guardó en su funda en la cadera. Buen Dios, iba a tener una aplopejía. El hijo de gato estaba poniendo su pene como un instrumento finamente afinado ahora.<p>

Podía haber jurado que vio la cabeza palpitar, latir. Sus caderas se arquearon, luego una corriente gruesa de cremoso semen hizo erupción en la punta, salpicando sobre ese abdomen firme y cubriendo su mano con la misma sustancia.  
>–Oh hombre, déjame saborearlo, murmuró, incapaz de retirar sus ojos de la visión.<br>Entonces, abrió sus ojos y se estiró. Aspiró bruscamente cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, una sonrisa presumida se dibujo en esos labios estupendos. Por supuesto, el no podía saber que estaba ahí, se preguntó. Estaba segura. ¿Lo estaba?

* * * * *  
>Shaoran río entre dientes, cuando giró su mirada, hasta donde estaba la mujer que pensaba que estaba escondida. Demonios el podía olfatear su excitación sexual en la brisa, incluso en la distancia de un kilómetro. ¿No leyó su propia tarea escolar? Sabía que los archivos que tenía escondidos en su camión claramente decían que tenía vista, oído y olfato excepcional. Aunque el nunca había olfateado el calor de otra mujer que oliera como ella.<br>Se puso de pie sobre el césped, se estiró otra vez, entregándole una visión de sus músculos apretados y se río con deleite. Molestar a la pequeña periodista era más divertido de lo que alguna vez imaginó que pudiera ser. Cada vez que ella se acercaba a él, fingiendo que no tenía idea de quién era, ponía a prueba su paciencia, se preguntaba cuándo se acercaría. Dudaba que tardara mucho más. No que el tuviera intención de tocarla. Shaoran se puso serio ante esa idea. No, era mejor que no lo hiciera. Infiernos, habría sido mejor si el se hubiera largado cuando ella llegó, pero había algo sobre ella que lo mantuvo firme, le ganó la curiosidad. El rumor de que la curiosidad mató al gato no era folclore, aunque el podía haber prescindido de esa molesta cualidad genética específica.  
>– ¿Esta ella todavía allí?– Le preguntó Tomoyo, cuando el empezó a caminar a la entrada de la casa poniéndose pantaloncillos cortos sobre sus caderas, cubriendo su miembro todavía firme. –Que magnifica función le diste, Shaoran. –<br>Estaba sonriente, aunque había una pregunta en sus ojos.  
>–Quizás estoy disfrutando demasiado del juego. – Sonrío con placer mirando hacia atrás. –Tiene una manera única de ir detrás de una historia, hay que admitirlo. –<br>–O de ir detrás de ti. – Respondió Tomoyo retrocediendo hacia la entrada y dirigiéndose a la cocina. –El Doc quiere verte otra vez en el laboratorio. Sus más recientes pruebas salieron mal, quiere realizarlas otra vez.  
>– ¿Como?– Shaoran frunció el ceño. Las pruebas mensuales nunca habían necesitado repetirlas.<br>Tomoyo se encogió de hombros. –Las glándulas a lo largo de la lengua aparecen ampliadas.  
>Shaoran movió su lengua entre sus dientes, frunciendo el ceño ante la leve diferencia en el tacto. Nada para preocuparse, ya había ocurrido antes.<br>–Tal vez estoy atrapando un resfriado o algo. – Se encogió de hombros.  
>–El ritmo cardíaco, la adrenalina, el semen y los análisis de sangre están alterados también. Podía ser el equipo, pero el Doc quiere más muestras sólo para estar seguro.<br>–Demonios. ¿Ya necesitamos nuevo equipo?– Suspiró. –Estos gastos de mierda, Tomoyo.

Nos mantiene sanos sin embargo, le recordó Tomoyo , sacando una botella de agua del refrigerador. –Vamos a mantenerlo feliz, ya sabes qué malhumorado se pone si una prueba falla. Recuerdas que se puso como loco el año pasado cuando falló la prueba de kia, ¿recuerdas?  
>Condenación sí, recordaba. kia había estado medio loco durante ese año también. Irritable hasta el punto en que era casi despiadado. Desapareció por días sin dar excusas ni disculpas.<br>–Sí, recuerdo también un pequeño medio millón desaparecer de la cuenta para comprar equipo nuevo también. – Shaoran hizo una mueca. –Demonios el va a tener que tener mejor cuidado sobre sus juguetes. Ése sólo fue hace un año.  
>Tomoyo sonrió abiertamente, su nariz arrugándose, en un brusco mohín, sus labios formando una sonrisa.<br>–Es mejor que lo dejes que te tome más muestras entonces, sólo para estar seguros, lo exhortó. –No queremos comprar nuevo equipo solamente por un capricho.  
>Shaoran agitó su cabeza, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la caverna subterránea donde estaba ubicado el laboratorio. No era el lugar más perfecto para mantener sus secretos, pero funcionaba. La atmósfera fresca no estaba tan húmeda como estaban la mayoría de las cavernas, el acceso era seco, sólido y firme bajo el piso de la casa. El doctor disfrutaba el lugar y les hacía más fácil mantener sus vidas en secreto.<br>–Mas pruebas, farfulló. –Yo necesita mas pruebas como necesito a esa mujer cerca de mí.  
>Habría conseguido resolver ese problema si cualquier otra mujer que no fuera la periodista lo acechara. Pero no, se marchitaba de la misma manera que una lechuga blanda sin intentar alejarse siquiera, sintió un calor ardiente en el mismo segundo en que su olor le llegó. Inconveniente, por decir lo menos.<br>El hecho de que era una mujer que no podía tener no estaba ayudando a este problema. Sabía la psicología de eso. La quería más por el solo hecho de que no podía tenerla. Una periodista que lo acechaba no era algo bueno. Sus secretos eran muchos y su supervivencia dependía de que él los guardara. Guardaba un perfil bajo, se alejaba del pueblo tanto como era posible y dejaba que pocas personas lo conocieran, había solamente una razón por la qué un periodista, especialmente un periodista del National Forum , lo estuviera buscando.  
>Su madre de alquiler y su idea infernal de que mostrándose al mundo podía conseguir su libertad eran la causa de esto. La caja que había enviado por correo al foro de debate nacional y a su viejo amigo de la universidad, Fujitaka Kinomoto, justo antes de su muerte, eran las pruebas que el hombre podía tener. Había libretas de notas, los resultados de sus pruebas, los resultados del laboratorio, el orden de la serie de su ADN, todo faltaba. Habían peleado la noche en que había sido atacada y asesinada por su culpa. Discutieron por horas mientras los otros se alejaban de la cocina donde se gritaron y maldijeron de la misma manera que enemigos mortales. Al final, había ganado sin embargo. El había aceptado ir con ella a Nueva York en cuanto terminaran con los mercenarios que los estaban buscando.<br>Él y los otros habían partido para hacer justo eso. Cuando regresaron encontraron a Sonomi en la cocina donde la habían dejado, ahogada en su propia sangre. Y ahora, uno año después, Sakura Kinomoto lo estaba buscando.  
>Si solo el pudiera, pensó, si sólo pudiera cogerla y enviarla de regreso. Pero había vislumbrado una expresión de determinación y tenacidad en su expresión y eso no le daba muchas esperanzas. <p>

Espero y les guste el capitulo

Nos leemos a la próxima…

Y si les gusta dejen reviews….


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO TRES

Las estación de Gasolina –Gass up–, el supermercado del barrio y la cafetería estaban todas en el mismo lugar. Y Shaoran también estaba ahí. Sakura se dio cuenta cuando entró a la zona de estacionamiento, esa tarde y se apeó del Jeep.  
>Había media docena de vehículos aparcados aquí y allí, en las bombas de gasolina y el trataba de pasar desapercibido con su capucha levantada, esperando entrar en el Taller de la estación. Inspirando profundamente, rápidamente Sakura se trasladó al estacionamiento donde el solitario hombre estaba, mirando fijamente algo en las entrañas de la vieja furgoneta y aparcó allí.<br>El juego era divertido, pero ya había durado demasiado. Todavía, estaba renuente a ser ella la que lo terminara. Especialmente después de observarlo acariciar toda esa carne dura y brillante y de haberlo contemplado provocarse a sí mismo un orgasmo. Todavía no se recuperaba de eso. Tampoco la carne entre sus muslos. No dejaba de latir, deseando que ese pene ancho se introdujera dentro de ella (mi Dios que pensamientos).  
>Suspirando se acercó al camión cautelosamente. Hoy, Shaoran estaba vestido con unos jeans descoloridos y gastados, camiseta y una gorra de béisbol que cubría su cabello. Esperaba que no creyera que estaba disfrazado. Si eso era lo que intentaba hacer, no estaba trabajando muy bien. Lo había descubierto en el instante en que ella había visto el centro comercial.<br>–Disculpe, ¿Podría decirme dónde puedo encontrar a Kai Himamura? Sakura, preguntó alegremente, teniendo cuidado de estar unos pasos lejos de él. El aceite había manchado su camiseta gris y la cómoda mezclilla que recubría sus piernas largas y musculosas. Además, pensó que si se ponía muy cerca del, de ninguna manera podría mantener sus manos fuera de sus vaqueros. Todavía no había olvidado las horas anteriores y la visión de toda esa carne firme de macho. Pero estaba otra vez en el juego. Ella no sabía quién era él y el no se lo decía. Estúpido juego.  
>Sus anchos hombros se pusieron rígidos, se volvió hacia ella, y ella observó que traía puesta una gorra de béisbol roja y los ojos escondidos por unos oscuros lentes de sol.<br>–No está aquí, dijo entre dientes y siguió mirando el motor.  
>No practicaba la hospitalidad típica de un pequeño pueblo, Sakura frunció el ceño. Estaba siendo descortés hoy. Pedante. Macho.<br>– ¿Sabe usted dónde podría encontrarlo? ¿O quizás podría dejar un mensaje para él?, preguntó ella a su espalda. Caray que espalda más bonita, pero que atroces modales.  
>El encogió sus anchos hombros.<br>–Puede decírmelo. Le pasaré su mensaje. – Corto y conciso, pero nunca levantó la cabeza del centro de su atención, el motor de la furgoneta y no Sakura.  
>Sakura sacó una pequeña tarjeta del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y se la pasó.<br>–Éste es mi número de teléfono celular. ¿Podría usted pedirle que me llame lo antes posible? Es importante que tenga comunicación con él. – Se estaba irritando con la actitud brusca y –que demonios me importa que él estaba exhibiendo. Podía molestarse en fingir estar interesado por lo menos. Tal vez ella no estaba jugando demasiado bien.  
>–Se lo diré. – La tarjeta desapareció en sus vaqueros salpicados de aceite.<br>Sakura entrecerró los ojos.  
>– ¿Usted podía decirme dónde vive? ¿Quizá podría darle el mensaje yo misma?–, le dijo con los dientes apretados.<br>Sus músculos se tensaron cuando se encogió de hombros otra vez.  
>–Vive aquí la mayor parte del tiempo, contestó.<br>Sakura esperó, pero no hubo ninguna otra información disponible.  
>– ¿Y Shaoran Li? ¿Podría usted decirme dónde puedo localizarlo?–. Preguntó dulcemente, permitiendo que un tono de burla impregnara su tono.<br>Se hizo una larga pausa cuando el hombre extendió la mano hacia el motor y ajustó algunos cables y tornillos en la furgoneta.  
>– ¿Me está escuchando?– Preguntó con un falso tono dulce. – ¿Shaoran Li? ¿Usted sabe dónde podría encontrarlo?<br>Esos hombros anchos se encogieron de hombros otra vez, y Sakura apretó nuevamente sus dientes con cólera.  
>– ¿Quién sabe dónde está Li –, contestó finalmente. –Viene y se va.<br>Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Eso no era verdad? Y la respuesta era legítima por cierto.  
>–Muy bien, farfulló. –Comprobare eso mas tarde.<br>–Hágalo cosita dulce, farfulló, echándole un vistazo con una sonrisa forzada.  
>Sakura entrecerró sus ojos. El colocó cuidadosamente la llave inglesa que estaba usando sobre el marco del capó cuando también la miró. Podía sentir su mirada que la recorría desde sus blancas zapatillas, subiendo por sus piernas bronceadas y desnudas, despacio hasta donde terminaban en sus shorts, luego siguió más arriba. Hizo una pausa en la pequeña línea del abdomen desnudo y luego sobre sus pechos hasta que se detuvieron en su cara.<br>Ella lo miró fijamente con su espalda echada hacia atrás, sus ojos retadores ante la insolencia que leyó en su cuerpo y expresión.  
>– ¿Alguna otra cosa?– Una sola ceja amplia y poblada se arqueó encima de sus lentes de sol.<br>–Nada más, farfulló, dándose la vuelta para entrar rápidamente a la cafetería.

* * * * *  
>Shaoran la observó alejarse, escondiendo su sonrisa cuando le echó un vistazo a su espalda. Demonios, lucía muy bien, pensó. Y definitivamente estaba sobre la pista. Un destello de pena apareció en él cuando admitió que habría disfrutado la persecución si las circunstancias fueran diferentes definitivamente. Si no fuera quién era, si su propia vida no estuviera colgando de un hilo, podía haber disfrutado un par de veces de ese jueguito. Y maldita sea, la mujer estaba demasiado bien para jugar con ella. Se le hizo agua la boca, solo de mirar toda esa piel suave y sexy, ligeramente bronceada y tan tentadora como el mismo pecado.<br>Pero era peligroso, y era seguro de que la señorita Sakura kinomoto no se debía ver envuelta en su vida, no añadiría más peligro al ya existente. Podía mirarla, pero maldita sea si la dejaría acercarse a él. Pero, infiernos, mirarla era la cosa más placentera que alguna vez había hecho en su vida alguna vez. Peligrosa mujer, pensó. Peligrosa maldita sea. Y su olor. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para alejar sus manos de ella, para no pasarlas por su cuerpo, saborear sus labios. Era calor y deseo, especia y crema. Podía ser adictivo.  
>–Maldición, ¿Ella no te está poniendo las cosas fáciles, verdad shao?– Yamazaki, su hermano se acercó despacio cuando Sakura desapareció en el pequeño restaurante.<br>–No, Yamazaki, no se rinde. – Shaoran sonrió abiertamente.  
>–Es bonita. Con todo ese cabello espeso y cafe y esos grandes ojos esmeraldas. – Yamazaki sonrió abiertamente cuando agitó su cabeza. –Aposté con Kai que estarías muy triste si no la hubieras visto hoy. –<br>Ellos lo sabían. Kai se estaba dando cuenta lo importante que la pequeña periodista era para Shaoran. Kai sabía que Shaoran necesitaba ese manuscrito. Kai sabía que Mr. kinomoto lo buscaba a él, sin embargo.  
>–Ayúdame a conseguir que este camión funcione, Yamazaki. Tengo que ir a la casa para dormir así yo podré patrullar esta noche. Y este motor se está negando a cooperar. – Shaoran movió un cable, pero no sucedió nada.<br>–Ahh, tú no sabes cómo hablarles bien, se burló Yamazaki , empujando a Shaoran a un lado, e inclinándose para ver el motor. –Estos motores viejos son como las mujeres, hombre. Solo tienes que saber cómo acariciarlos, y hablarles dulce y suavemente. – Terminó sus palabras con una torsión leve de su muñeca.  
>El motor volvió a funcionar, traqueteando débilmente, pero voluntariamente.<br>–Presumido, se burló Shaoran.

–Lo puedes traer más tarde y te lo afinaré. – Sonriendo, Yamazaki tomó un trapo manchado de su bolsillo trasero y se limpió sus manos.  
>–Dile a Kai que deje las llaves en el camión y lo haré. – Afirmó Shaoran cuando fue hacia la puerta de lado del conductor.<br>–Este bien asintió Yamazaki con una ancha sonrisa. –Y si necesitas cualquier tipo de ayuda con esa cosa bonita después, sólo déjamelo saber. –  
>–Sí…seguro lo haré, Se burló nuevamente Shaoran, divertido con el truco tan obvio de Yamazaki. –Mantén el cierre de tus vaqueros arriba, Yamazaki, y podremos mantenerte vivo. – Más de un padre estaba listo para usar una escopeta con el apasionado joven.<br>Shaoran no esperó una respuesta. Aceleró el motor, deslizando el camión hacia atrás, saliendo del garaje y rápidamente se puso en marcha hacia la casa.

* * * * *  
>Era ya tarde cuando Sakura dejó la cafetería y regresó a su habitación del motel, con la cena. Estaba cansada, sudorosa y malhumorada. Después de ocupar la mayor parte del día en vigilar la casa de Shaoran y tratado de encontrar un camino para llegar hacia allí, se sentía un poco frustrada.<br>Había visto su camioneta ir y regresar a la cabaña grande, pero no veía el camino. ¿Cómo es que estaba escondido? Y no podía simplemente seguir a la camioneta por el camino de grava que llevaba hacia la casa. Hacerlo de esa manera, significaba, que cualquiera podía verla entrar por el camino. No era una buena idea, cuando algunas personas parecían habitar el sitio siempre.  
>Había caminado muchos kilómetros ese día por diferentes lugares y había seguido más de un sendero en el bosque. Pero todavía, nada.<br>Entró en el estacionamiento del motel. Suspiró, comida luego una ducha. Mañana, lo intentaría otra vez. Tenía que haber un camino allá arriba, sólo tenía que encontrarlo. Ése era todo. Estaba empezando a sentirse un poco estúpida por eso.  
>Sus preguntas alrededor de pueblo no la estaban llevando a ningún lugar. Aquellos que confesaron conocer a Shaoran solamente movieron la cabeza cuando preguntó por las instrucciones para llegar a su casa. El resto solamente se le quedo viendo y no le contestaron. Los pequeños pueblos no tenían sentido de la orientación evidentemente, porque los habitantes no le supieron decir nada en absoluto.<br>La dirigieron a la estación de Gass up cada vez que preguntaba por Shaoran. Siempre andaba por ahí decían. Ella lo había buscado allí en un principio. Y las mismas personas que juraban que no lo conocían, estaban hablando en forma muy amigable con él.  
>Demonios, él sabía que ella estaba ahí. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, prendiendo la luz cuando entró. Sabía quién era y tenía una buena idea de lo qué ella quería probablemente, pero igual hacia caso omiso de ella. Lo cual probablemente era algo bueno. Después de esa pequeña función en la mañana, no sabía si ella misma podría mantener alejada sus manos lejos de él.<br>Sakura comió rápidamente, con la mirada clavada distraídamente en la televisión preguntándose donde se encontraría esa maldita entrada a la propiedad de Shaoran. Tuvo que estar ahí en algún lugar. Los caminos no suelen desaparecer. ¿O lo hacían?  
>El problema la atormentó durante la cena y su ducha. Cuando salió del baño, se envolvió en una bata de felpa, de repente el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche sonó desusadamente fuerte. Frunciendo el ceño, recogió el auricular cautelosamente.<br>– ¿Hola?– dijo en voz baja, preguntándose quién podía estar al otro lado del teléfono.  
>– ¿Es usted Sakura kinomoto?– Se escucho la voz de un hombre, áspera y fría.<br>– ¿Quién le llama?  
>Hubo un breve silencio.<br>–Si usted quiere ponerse en contacto con Shaoran Li, anote las instrucciones. Debe tomar la autopista.  
>Sakura sintió que el júbilo la invadía. Finalmente, alguien le daba la dirección.<br>– ¿Usted conoce a Shaoran?– preguntó cuando tomó una libreta de la mesita de noche y sacó una pluma del cajón.  
>– ¿Encontró algo para escribir? Le diré cómo llegar allí.<br>Sakura escribió apresuradamente las instrucciones, concentrándose tratando de recordar las señas que él le daba. Admitió que aún no había probado esa ruta, porque no parecía ir a ningún lugar.  
>– ¿Ya lo anotó?– Le preguntó la voz.<br>–Sí, pero -– se oyó un clic y la línea se desconectó.  
>Sakura inspiró profundamente, mirando fijamente el papel donde había anotado las señas para llegar a la casa de Shaoran. ¿Podía llegar allí en la oscuridad? No era demasiado tarde. Todavía había al menos una buena hora de luz. Y no era como entrar a hurtadillas a la casa de todos modos.<br>Quitándose su bata, se vistió con jeans y una blusa sin mangas rápidamente, tomó su bolso se lo colgó en los hombres y Salió precipitadamente hacia el jeep. La autopista que tenía que seguir estaba solamente unas calles más arriba. Colds Springs, había dicho. Recordó haber visto la pequeña señal verde en sus excursiones en el condado vecino.  
>Lo tenía ahora. Contuvo su grito de júbilo cuando saltó al jeep y encendió el motor. El podría correr, pero si ella tenía la dirección del camino a su casa, no habría ninguna manera de que el pudiese esconderse de ella. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

**Declamar:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Lehigh, como tampoco los personajes de Carda Captor Sakura, que son de las Camp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Binomito es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del `frenesí copulador` les enzarce en una batalla de calor sexual del cual no hay escapatoria.

Decepción, sangre y el malvado Concejo Genético tras su pista. Shaoran utilizará su fuerza para salvarles a ambos... y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para conservar a su mujer en el proceso.

CAPITULO CUATRO

Casi una hora después, se encontraba en la desesperación más absoluta cuando nuevamente tomó el camino de acceso de una de las carreteras secundarias rurales que ya había recorrido con anterioridad en su búsqueda de la casa de Shaoran. Las instrucciones escritas al lado de ella le estaban dando pocas pistas hacia dónde dirigirse, cuando su jeep se topó con un camino de tierra marcado que no parecía conducir a ningún lugar en realidad.  
>Poniendo el freno, Sakura se detuvo y vio el camino con confusión. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Podía haber jurado que había tomado el camino a la derecha algunos kilómetros atrás.<br>–Dios mío, sálvame de las instrucciones simples, gruñó.  
>Apartando el cabello de su frente, puso el jeep marcha atrás y dio la vuelta en el amplio camino cubierto de hierba que limitaba con la carretera. Seguramente no podía ser tan difícil, pensó. Infiernos, nunca se había perdido en ninguna gran ciudad en la que alguna vez había estado, y ahora este pequeño condado de campesinos estaba consiguiendo que por primera vez se perdiera. No podía estar ocurriendo, sus hermanos se burlarían por años si se enteraran.<br>–Demonios. – Siguió conduciendo otro kilómetro más, volvió a detenerse, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y finalmente admitió su derrota. Estaba perdida. Real e irrevocablemente perdida, y no tenía nadie a quien culpar, excepto a ella misma.  
>Dando un suspiro ella miró a su alrededor cansadamente. Tenía que haber una salida allí. En algún momento se había equivocado al dar alguna vuelta o algo así. Saliendo del jeep, estiró sus cansados músculos, fue de un lado para otro sobre el límite del camino, buscando alguna señal de la civilización en el valle que se veía abajo.<br>No había ninguna señal. Todo lo que ella podía ver alrededor de ella, eran los árboles altos y frondosos, ni siquiera el techo de una casa o un granero. No que un granero significara mucho por aquí, ella había visto muchos de ellos, saqueados y cayéndose abandonados, pero nada que se pareciera de cerca a una casa.  
>Después de seguir buscando por algunos momentos más, siguió caminando al otro lado del camino y empezó a subir por la colina que estaba en un lado. Quizá, si pudiera estar un poco más alto, podría ver algo. Tenía que haber una casa en algún lugar. No era como estar en el desierto o en una selva tropical, caray. Las personas vivían aquí. El hombre que le había dado las instrucciones le había asegurado que había un camino, entonces, el condujo por aquí en algún momento. Así que alguna persona tenía que pasar por aquí en cualquier minuto. Y ella iba a tener que encontrarlos pronto. Estaba oscureciendo y realmente ella no quería quedarse aquí a solas después del anochecer.<br>Cuando entró en la parte más frondosa del bosque, dio media vuelta para asegurarse que todavía podía ver el jeep. Cuando lo hizo, un ruido tras ella la sobresaltó, causando que se detuviera con miedo.  
>El hombre se detuvo frente a ella, sus ojos oscuros debajo del ala de su sombrero cuando la miró. Sakura sintió su corazón empezar a bombear sangre rápidamente por su flujo sanguíneo cuando los ojos del hombre recorrieron su cuerpo, animado con un mortal propósito.<br>–Bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí?– El hombre era alto, el sombrero casi le ocultaba sus negros ojos, y su rostro se veía duro y amenazante en las sombras del bosque.  
>Sakura sintió el miedo recorrerla a través de todo su cuerpo. Su corazón empezó a retumbar rápidamente en respuesta a la descarga de adrenalina, la sangre zumbaba con estruendo en sus oídos cuando percibió la expresión fría y severa en la cara del hombre.<br>–Estoy perdida. – dijo Sakura retrocediendo cuando el hombre se acercó a ella, una mirada lasciva apareció en su cara. –Sólo estaba buscando una manera de salir de la montaña.  
>– ¿Perdida usted?– la miró desdeñosamente, como desnudándola con la vista. –Pobre pequeña. Usted necesita un poco de ayuda, ¿o no?<br>Parecía la misma voz del tipo que le llamó con las estúpidas instrucciones que la habían hecho extraviarse.  
>–Estoy segura que puedo arreglármelas. – Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás despacio, luchando contra el pánico que se extendía a través de su cuerpo.<br>Cuando estaba haciéndolo, sus brazos fueron sujetados desde atrás y el miedo se disparó a través de ella con la fuerza de un maremoto. La histeria se apropio de su sistema cuando sintió otro cuerpo firme detrás de ella.  
>–Tal vez podemos ayudarla encontrar el camino. – Le indicó la voz detrás de ella dura como el acero, al mismo tiempo que manos firmes la atrajeron más cerca contra su duro cuerpo. –Tal vez le gustaría, sin embargo divertirse con nosotros un poco primero.<br>No era una pregunta; era una declaración. Sakura tragó fuertemente luchando por guardar la cordura cuando el miedo rebalsó en ella. Estaba en un fuerte problema y lo sabía.  
>Bien. ¿Qué le dijo Eriol? ¿Qué le ordenó hacer?<br>Como el hombre detrás de ella aprisionaba sus brazos, ella puso en tensión los músculos de sus piernas y levantó sus pies del suelo. El sonido sobresaltado del hombre detrás de ella fue su única advertencia. Cuando comenzaba a caer, Sakura rodó sobre su cuerpo lejos de los hombres, se levantó y empezó a correr.  
>Sus gritos hicieron ecos en el bosque cuando escuchó al primer tipo dar una orden rápida de atraparla. Corrió, y gritó. No trató de ahorrar energía, porque sabía que no llegaría al jeep de todos modos así que era mejor gritar para llenar el bosque con sus alaridos aterrorizados.<br>Casi llegaba al jeep. Estaba por subirse a la cabina cuando cayeron encima de ella, aplastándola contra el pavimento con la suficiente fuerza como para que le faltara la respiración y terminaran también sus gritos.  
>–Bruja–, maldijo el hombre. Nuevamente tiró de sus brazos hacia su espalda y la empujo bruscamente a sus pies.<br>Luchó por respirar, sintiendo el sabor metálico de su propia sangre en la boca, el hedor repugnante de su propio terror envuelto alrededor de ella cuando estuvo otra vez frente a frente con uno de sus atacantes.  
>–Soy periodista–, jadeó. –Sakura Kinomoto. Del Nacional Fórum. Habrá personas que me buscan.<br>– ¿Y qué está haciendo por aquí una pequeña periodista como usted?– Si fuera posible, su voz se tornó más fría, más cruel. –Tal vez debamos enseñarle a no meter su pequeña nariz en donde no le conviene Sarita. Periodista.  
>Sin ninguna advertencia, no estaba preparada para la mano que salió disparada y golpeó su cara con la suficiente fuerza como para romper sus tímpanos y llenar su visión de estrellas. Cuando el mundo parecía oscurecerse alrededor de ella, pudo haber jurado que escuchó unos gruñidos profundos y feroces y un eco de un cruel felino resonar por el bosque.<br>Sakura cayó sobre el suelo, aturdida, en el momento en que fue soltada repentinamente, por el hombre que la mantenía atrapada, escuchó el sonido de los pasos de sus atacantes alejándose rápidamente de ella cuando sonaron algunos disparos de armas de fuego. Apoyando su mano sobre la grava desigual del camino, luchó desesperadamente por trepar al jeep. Tenía que entrar al jeep. El teléfono celular estaba ahí. Llamaría al sheriff, seguramente sabría algo sobre la zona en que se encontraba.  
>–Le ayudo. – Unas manos masculinas la ayudaron a subir al jeep cuidadosamente, incluso cuando ella evadió el tacto con un grito discordante. –Está bien, esta segura, debemos irnos, apurémonos, subamos al camión y salgamos de aquí.<br>Sakura sintió el blando asiento bajo de ella, aún así luchó por apartarse del hombre que la sostenía, no obstante sintió que a pesar de que la apuraban, su toque era tierno.  
>–Debemos partir ahora. – La orden fue dada por la persona que se sentó juntó a ella en el jeep y cerró la puerta del vehículo.<br>– ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ella aquí de todos modos?– exigió saber una voz del sexo femenino, cuando el motor del camión salió disparado y la sacudida rápida y desigual del vehículo señaló la velocidad con la que el conductor había salido.  
>Respirando más fácil ahora, Sakura levantó su cabeza y miró fijamente a los ojos del color más electrizantes y de ambar que alguna vez había visto. Un grito entrecortado salió de sus labios, y luego ante su más profunda humillación y angustia, sintió la oscuridad cerrándose sobre ella.<br>–Voy a desmayarme…– dijo y la oscuridad que se cerró sobre ella era tersa y acogedora cuando se desplomó contra el pecho de Shaoran.

* * * * *  
>–Mierda. – Shaoran la acunó cerca de su pecho con un brazo mientras con el otro lo ocupaba para sostenerse.<br>Shaoran todavía estaba maldiciendo. Atrayéndola hacia su mejilla presionó su cabeza contra él y dio gracias a Dios una y otra vez por haberle permitido llegar a tiempo. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ella allí? No había nada más que despeñaderos filosos y tierra virgen en muchos kilómetros y en todas las direcciones a su alrededor. Sabía que estaba desesperada por encontrar la pista para llegar a su casa, pero seguramente tenía suficiente sentido común para saber que el camino no estaba arriba de la montaña, en pleno bosque.  
>–Hay, mira esto. – Tomoyo le mostró un pedazo de papel cuando luchó para sostenerse en su lugar mientras el vehículo avanzaba rápidamente dando tumbos, bajando la montaña. – ¿Dónde estamos llevándola? ¿Tu cuarto o su habitación?<br>–Su habitación. – Shaoran tomó el papel de su mano, echando un vistazo a las instrucciones garabateadas escritas sobre él. – ¿Dónde diablos consiguió esto?  
>El vio fijamente a Tomoyo por el espejo retrovisor.<br>–Parece que los chicos están queriendo jugar, Shaoran –, dijo despacio. –Te han visto con ella, saben lo que está buscando.  
>Un instrumento. Eso era lo que ella había sido para ellos. Un medio para burlarse de él, de tomar algo que pensaban que él quería. No había tenido suficiente cuidado. De algún modo, había dejado ver a los bastardos su interés en ella. La acomodó en su regazo, sujetándola más cerca, absorbiendo el golpeteo del jeep sobre el camino lleno de baches para protegerla. Era tan ligera en sus brazos, su cuerpo se sentía delicado y pequeño contra su cuerpo más alto y ancho.<br>Inhaló su aroma, luchando para hacer caso omiso de la palpitante erección debajo de sus vaqueros, el deseo de acariciar su piel con sus labios. Se contento con frotar su mejilla contra la seda de su pelo. Un olor suave a duraznos con crema penetró en su nariz, su aroma lo tentaba, el siempre había sido aficionado a los duraznos en cualquier forma.  
>– Shaoran, ¿qué vas a hacer?– presionó Tomoyo.<br>Sakura estaba en peligro ahora, ambos lo sabían.  
>–Pon a Dayan a que la vigile, le dijo. –Ella no lo conoce. Dile que se quede tan cerca de ella como sea posible, por las dudas. Dile que me llame si ella se encuentra en problemas. –<br>–El problema no la encuentra a ella, evidentemente ella lo busca. –, comentó Tomoyo.  
>Shaoran sonrío, sus dedos frotando el brazo de Sakura sin hacer ruido. Ella no retrocedía, tenía que concederle eso. Era terca como el demonio, pero no consideraba que en este caso le fuera a servir.<br>– ¿Esta todavía desmayada?– Preguntó Tomoyo con aire de preocupación.  
>–Sí. Así que apúrate a llegar a ese maldito motel antes de que esta pequeña entrometida se despierte. Seguramente tendremos problemas si lo hace. –<br>Sólo podía imaginar su placer, que esperaba fuera mutuo, si ella despertara para encontrarse en sus brazos ahora mismo. Para no mencionar las malditas preguntas que seguramente saldrían en tropel de su boca. Ella solo estaba esperando la posibilidad de atacarlo con sus preguntas, y él no estaba demasiado deseoso para dárselo. Lo veía venir. Sabía que la única manera de evitarla sería dejar el condado nuevamente. Algo que iba a hacer pronto de todos modos para alejar a los malditos soldados a antes de que se enteraran de todos ellos. Hasta donde el consejo sabía, los otros se habían muerto en esa maldita explosión hacía más de diez años. Quería que siguieran creyéndolo.  
>–Ya estamos aquí. – Tomoyo abrió la puerta de habitación del motel rápidamente. Tomó el bolso de Sakura, y arrojó la llave del jeep en las profundidades.<br>Shaoran la dejó abrir la puerta antes de salir del vehículo rápidamente, tomando a Sakura en sus brazos, caminó a zancadas hasta entrar en la habitación. La colocó sobre la cama, fijándose en la bata blanca que estaba tendida sobre el colchón, las sobras de su cena sobre la mesa. La televisión prendida, con el sonido al mínimo, una ligera luz estaba encendida al lado de la cama.  
>Se quedó junto a ella, renuente a dejarla, lamentando la necesidad de partir antes de que ella se despertara. Tocó su mejilla, una caricia más bien fugaz, entonces antes de poder detenerse, se inclinó, rozando sus labios en la comisura de su boca, su lengua se poso suavemente sobre las blandas líneas. Sabía tan dulce y suave como se imaginaba.<br>– Shaoran, tenemos que apresurarnos, siseó Tomoyo desde afuera de la puerta. –Antes de que alguien nos vea.  
>De entre los labios de Sakura, surgió un quejido suave que vibró en su garganta cuando su cabeza giró, buscando inconscientemente mayor acceso a sus caricias. Su lengua tocó la suya, indeciso, inseguro. Luchó por no darle un beso ligero, negar su necesidad de acariciar la suave profundidad de su boca cuando realmente se moría por hacerlo. Finalmente se contento con pasar la lengua nuevamente por sus labios, se retiró rápidamente y se forzó a dejar la habitación.<br>Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido detrás de él, y cuando el camión de Yamasaki se detuvo al lado del jeep. Subió al camión rápidamente después de Tomoyo, en silencio, mirando hacia la puerta del hotel cuando Yamazaki dio marcha atrás. Después de eso mantuvo la mirada fija enfrente de él, haciendo caso omiso de la expresión preocupada de Tomoyo, ignorando su propia necesidad pulsante, caliente y demandante que corría por su torrente sanguíneo. Hijo de puta, él quería a Sakura. Quería colocarse encima de ella, estrecharse en cada curva suave de su esbelto cuerpo antes de enterrar su miembro tan profundamente dentro de ella que ninguno de los dos sería libre otra vez.  
>Cuando salieron del hotel, Shaoran miró cuando Dayan entró a una zona de estacionamiento del hotel pequeña y aislada cerca de la puerta de Sakura. Sería vigilada y cuidada hasta que el pudiera irse. Debía haber partido antes, antes de que esos malditos mercenarios de algún modo se hubieran dado cuenta de su atracción por ella. Antes de que decidieran usarla contra él.<br>–Llama a kai cuando lleguemos a la estación– le dijo a Yamazaki, con voz fría cuando tomó su decisión. –Iremos tras esos bastardos esta noche.  
>–Seguro, Shaoran. – La voz de Yamazaki estaba impregnada de cólera. No deberían de involucrarse, pero Sakura era una mujer, se suponía que debía ser protegida, a cualquier costo. La joven rara vez aprobaba la violencia solamente cuando era necesaria contra el abuso de mujeres, niños o ancianos.<br>–Tomoyo, tú te regresas al motel, envía a Dayan de regreso. – Shaoran sabía que Dayan se enfadaría, su respuesta siempre era hacer caso omiso de los bastardos. –Tú te quedas cerca de ella, puedes llevar a Mei ling si quieres hacerlo.  
>Tomoyo era más que capaz de protegerse ella misma, pero Shaoran odiaba enviarla sola de todos modos.<br>–Consigue un trofeo de ellos para mí. – Los recuerdos y la amargura impregnaban su voz.  
>–Por todos nosotros entonces. – Shaoran asintió cuando Yamazaki entró a la Gass up. –Vamos por las cosas y salgamos.<br>Sabían donde acampaban los soldados, aunque estos no se habían dado cuenta. De la misma manera que los otros antes que ellos, pensaban que su adiestramiento y sus precauciones los esconderían de los instintos arraigados en el ADN de Shaoran. Se enterarían como los demás. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Kinomoto es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del `frenesí copulador` les enzarce en una batalla de calor sexual del cual no hay escapatoria.

Decepción, sangre y el malvado Concejo Genético tras su pista. Shaoran utilizará su fuerza para salvarles a ambos... y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para conservar a su mujer en el proceso.

CAPÍTULO CINCO

Sakura se despertó con dolor al día siguiente. No por la gripe o alguna enfermedad clásica de verano. El dolor completamente femenino de necesitar a un hombre. ¿Como una virgen, se suponía, conocía lo que aquel dolor significaba? Ella no estaba segura. Pero no había ninguna duda que era la causa de su incomodidad. Su parte íntima estaba húmeda y cremosa, sus patines también, demonios toda ella estaba húmeda. Sus pechos estaban hinchados, sus pezones sensibles y duros, y juraba que tenía sabor a canela en sus labios.

Sus labios estaban sensibles. Ella pasó su lengua sobre ellos. No estaban inflamados, solamente bastante sensibles para que ella estuviera muy consciente de ellos. Entonces ella recordó la noche anterior. Frunció el ceño, sus cejas uniéndose al instante con ira. Demonio de hombre. ¿Ni siquiera se había quedado el tiempo suficiente para despertarla?

Ella se giró repentinamente, y al momento sus músculos doloridos protestaron por el esfuerzo. Oh infiernos, ahora sí que dolía. No había ninguna razón para que aquellos bastardos actuaran de esa manera. Gimió con aspereza cuando alcanzó su teléfono celular. Se suponía que Eriol, tendría que haber cuidado de eso.

Marcó su número rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie. Mientras esperaba que Eriol le respondiera, se quitó la ropa que traía puesta, cambiándosela por una camiseta grande y suave de algodón por mientras tomaba una ducha caliente.

¿Dónde infiernos estuviste anoche? – Su voz le llegó sobre la línea con un tono severo e irritable.

–Admirando a los soldados, – le informó tensamente, sabiendo que era mejor decirle la verdad. –Hay dos sobre la colina, encima de la casa de Li. Pensé que te ibas a encargar de eso.

Sus contactos en el sector privado y de gobierno lo ponían en un lugar donde él tendría, o debería haber sabido que aquellos hombres iban a ser enviados ahí. Se escuchó silencio a través de la línea.

–Maldición, – contestó finalmente. – Aléjate de ahí, Sakura. Alguien se tomó el trabajo de ocultar a estos bastardos de mí. Iré por Papá y lo arreglaremos

–Y yo me dirigiré a Li con la oferta, – le cortó ella. –Tú no me vas a sacar de esto, Eriol.

– ¡Caray!, Sakura, ¡ya no estarás a salvo! –

–Averigua quienes son ellos y hazles una llamada. Diles que les arrancarás las pelotas y con ellas alimentarás a tu perro favorito o algo así, – sugirió. Hazlos que se retiren hasta que yo pueda terminar con esto. No comiences a buscar excusas, tampoco. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Eriol era amable, pero sabía ser duro cuando quería. Sakura lo sabía. Nadie se metía con él, y la mayoría de la gente en su pequeño mundo lo debía bastantes favores los que él raras veces tenía que pedir.

– ¿Vamos, saku, por qué solamente no te los quitas de encima tu misma si ya tienes todas las respuestas de mierda? – Ladró Erial.

Sakura mordió sus labios, con mucho dolor, consciente de la contusión al lado izquierdo de su cara. Sí, ella había hecho un trabajó realmente bueno.

–Bien, puedo hacer esto, – reflexionó ella pensativamente. –Ellos se ven demasiado grandes, pero ¡eh!, tal vez si menciono tu nombre…. – Debería haber pensado en esto ayer.

–Demonios, – maldijo. – Podrías, hacerlo, también. Está bien. . Dame solamente unas horas y déjame ver lo que puedo encontrar aquí fuera. Aléjate de problemas, ¡caray!, hasta que yo pueda averiguar algo.

–Yo siempre me alejo de los problemas, – mintió suavemente. Si Eriol supiera el problema en el que ella se encontraba él vendría, la ataría de pies y manos y arrastraría su trasero tan rápido a Nueva York, que ella ni siquiera se daría cuenta.

– Sí. Claro. – Gruñó ausente.

–Esperaré tus noticias. – Evidentemente él estaba ya trabajando duro en su pequeño y fiel ordenador.

– Lo harás, – masculló, luego se desconectó

Sakura suspiró ásperamente tirando el teléfono sobre la cama. ¡Caray!. Como se iba a quedar varada en el motel mientras él buscaba información en el Internet. Contusión o no contusión, ella apenas estaba lastimada. Y se estaba cansando de este juego al que jugaba con Shaoran.

Echando un vistazo en el reloj, se estremeció al ver la hora. Era tarde. Definitivamente había dormido demasiado. Primero una ducha y el almuerzo, después buscaría a Li Shaoran, eso haría. Si fuera necesario lo esperaría en la gasolinera hasta que el infierno se helara. El teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo sus furiosos pensamientos.

–Bien, esto fue bastante rápido, – dijo cuando lo acercó a su oído. – ¿Les amenazaste sus pelotas o qué?

Solo se escucho silencio sobre la línea. Sakura frunció el ceño.

– ¿Eriol?

–Tal vez no necesitabas mucha ayuda ayer. – La voz masculina era baja. Cualquier mujer que pueda amenazar un área tan importante es bastante resistente para vencer a unos pocos mercenarios.

–O al estúpido que la dejo inconsciente toda la noche, – contestó rechinando los dientes. – Shaoran Li, no vamos a llegar a nada si continúas con esto.

Esto causó definitivamente una sonrisa.

– ¿Quien dijo que tenemos que llegar a algo, querida '? Yo intentaba echar una mano. Aquel grito que diste arruinó mi descanso.

–Bien, muchacho grande, dime donde encontrarte y te daré las gracias personalmente. Como si se lo mereciera, después de ser tan condenadamente difícil.

– ¡Un!, tentadora oferta, – bajó su tono, haciéndolo más ronco.

Sakura suspiró, larga y silenciosamente. Ah, lo que aquella voz hizo en su interior. De un momento a otro sus jugos mojarían nuevamente su entrepierna.

–No suenas nada tentado. – Sonrió ella abiertamente, igualando su bajo tono de voz, a efecto de hacerlo sedoso, íntimo. – ¿Vamos, Shaoran, seguramente no quieres tener que rescatarme otra vez? ¿No voy a rendirme, sabes? –

Nuevamente hubo silencio.

–Suenas suave, Sakura, condenadamente suave para lo que estas proponiendo, – contestó finalmente.

– Shaoran, no puedo rendirme. – Ella se sentó sobre la cama, tomando fuertemente el teléfono. –Tienes que hablar conmigo. Tengo algunas cosas que mostrarte, cosas que tengo que decirte que sólo puedo hacer en persona.

– No soy una historia, preciosa, y sé que esto es lo que querrás después, –contestó el, su voz sonó sensible, ella se sintió acariciada, mimada.

–Quizás lo eres, – le contestó Sakura. – ¿Por qué te ocultarías de mí si no lo fueras? Todo lo que quiero es hablar.

–Tal vez yo no me conformaría con hablar, – sugirió Shaoran. –No me conoces. Yo podría ser como aquellos soldados con los que te topaste anoche.

–Y tal vez yo no lucharía contra ti. – Ella cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que no lo haría. Solamente el sonido de su voz hacía latir su pulso furiosamente y a su cuerpo calentarse como un maldito horno.

¡Caray!, si su vagina se apretara un poco más ella lo estrangularía cuando finalmente estuviera dentro de ella. ¿Qué infiernos estaba mal con ella?

Ella podría oírlo respirando en el teléfono, profunda y ásperamente. Ella se preguntaba si él la escuchaba también.

– ¿Como lo que viste el otro día? – Su pregunta fue deliberadamente hecha con voz ardiente y áspera.

Sakura suspiró, pasó nerviosamente la lengua por sus labios resecos...

– ¿Sabías que yo estaba allí?

–Ah, sí, yo sabía. Yo podría sentir tus ardientes ojos sobre mí, Sakura. ¿Piensas que el gato irá al infierno por ello? Soy un hombre adulto, no un niño. No me hago un buen polvo, en el césped, solamente porque si. –

Sakura luchó contra el pequeño gemido que se atoró en su garganta. Juntó sus muslos, luchando contra el dolor que sentía justo allí.

– ¿Por qué? – Susurró. – ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–Porque sabía que estabas mirando. Porque sé que tú me deseas y no sabes la manera de pedírmelo.

– Yo te vi - –

–Soy un hijo de perra, – gruñó. Realmente gruñó las palabras. –Condenación, mujer. ¿Esto es una locura, lo sabes?, ¿verdad?

Ah, ella lo sabía. Ella sabía esta no era la historia que había querido. Había querido obtener la mejor historia de su carrera, revelando una gran conspiración, un crimen contra la naturaleza misma. Era más que eso ahora, y ella se sintió pérdida por la complicación que había resultado.

–Yo podría devolverte el favor. – ¿De dónde habían salido aquellas palabras? Sakura sintió su cara enrojecer, al instante en que salieron de su boca.

Hubo silencio nuevamente. Largo, espeso, tensionarte

–Me tientas. – Su voz sonó estrangulada.

–Tú sabes dónde estoy, – ofreció ella, asombrada de la profundidad de su voz.

– ¿Por qué haces esto? – Sonó tan ardiente como ella había estado cuando lo había visto.

– No estoy realmente segura. – Ella tragó fuerte, pasando sus manos por su cabello luchando contra la necesidad pulsando en su cuerpo ahora. –Porque yo quiero estar contigo, –Nada mas por eso.

Su respiración era áspera, como la suya. Ella podría oír el latido de deseo en él, de la misma manera en que corría por su cuerpo.

– Soy demasiado viejo para esto, – dijo el aunque su voz carecía de convicción.

– ¿Viejo para el sexo?

–Para ser voyeur. No hay manera, estaría en el infierno si no me permitieras tocarte, me quemarías vivo. – Nuevamente, se escuchó indeciso.

–Quiero que me toques. – Estaba confusa por la intensidad de su necesidad. –No sé qué hay de malo en mí, pero estoy sintiendo dolor por ti desesperadamente yo estoy de acuerdo en estar cerca de ti de cualquier forma. Esto no es normal para mí, Shaoran.

–Podrías buscar a un viejo amante.

–Tendría que tener uno primero, – tronó ella, ofendida por cómo se escuchó desesperada. –Olvídalo. No voy a rogar. –

–Pero yo podría -– murmuro el entre dientes. – Dime que no eres una virgen de mierda.

–No, no soy una virgen de mierda. ¿Las vírgenes también tienen que joder no? –

Él maldijo. Bajo, áspero, pero se escuchó perfectamente por el teléfono su respiración ardiente.

–Quiero estar dentro de ti, estoy a punto de reventar, – dijo entre dientes. – Juegas peligroso.

–Espera, – gruñó. – No, espera un momento, primero. Quiero al menos mirar.

El colgó el teléfono. Sakura lo lanzó a través del cuarto al mismo tiempo que un chillido estalló en su garganta. Demonio de hombre. Ella estaba sufriendo. En lo único que podía pensar era en su grueso miembro deslizándose dentro de ella, empujando fuerte y profundo en su vagina, acariciándolo de forma más profunda y más apretada que su mano el día anterior

Suficiente, había sido suficiente. El juego estaba terminado. Estaría loca, si se quedara aquí, esperando ardiente a un hombre que no la quería. Ella le daría el mensaje que su padre le envió y terminaría con esto. Pondría la oferta sobre la mesa entonces y se iría a casa. Ella no necesitaba esto, no lo necesitaba a él. Ahora, solamente debía convencer a su cuerpo de esto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Kinomoto es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del `frenesí copulador` les enzarce en una batalla de calor sexual del cual no hay escapatoria.

Decepción, sangre y el malvado Concejo Genético tras su pista. Shaoran utilizará su fuerza para salvarles a ambos... y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para conservar a su mujer en el proceso.

CAPÍTULO SEIS

– ¿Has terminado de ocultarte de mí?

Shaoran sabía que estaba en problemas cuando la vio acercarse a él momentos antes. El siempre reconocía los problemas. Este problema en especial tenía un olor, un sentido, una vibración baja de advertencia que corría por sus venas. Este sentimiento se alborotaba a través su sistema ahora. Ella estaba de pie a su lado, mirándolo, como chapuceramente trataba de arreglar el motor poco dispuesto de su viejo camión nuevamente y trataba de mantener el control al mismo tiempo. Su aroma le llegaba con la brisa, el olor de mujer fresca, limpia, el calor que empezaba a despertar en el. Aquél aroma cerca del ahora, tentándolo, atrayéndole.

– ¿Vas a contestarme? – Preguntó, inclinando su cabeza con irritación destellando en su expresión.

Al mismo tiempo su cabello café espeso y grueso se movió sobre sus hombros, acariciando la piel de seda y tentando a sus manos. ¡Caray!, él no necesitaba esta clase de problemas. No después de aquella llamada telefónica, no después de la oleada caliente de lujuria que le había golpeado con su oferta.

–Estoy a simple vista. ¿Por qué dices que me oculto? – Él probó una línea en el carburador. – ¿Ahora qué diablos quieres conmigo? No hiciste caso de la pequeña advertencia que te hicieron los soldados, Sarita. Kinomoto. – Cuídate de ellos.

Ella claramente intentaba hacer caso omiso del peligro de la situación. Apoyó sus brazos desnudos contra un lado del camión, mirando detenidamente en el fondo como si supiera lo que hacía.

–Un amigo me envió. – Se encogió de hombros. Aquel movimiento causó que la apacible curva de sus pechos se elevara por encima del escote del top sin mangas que llevaba.

Rojo. ¡Caray!, esto debería ser un crimen, que una mujer tan condenadamente hermosa como ella usara el color rojo.

Él le echó un vistazo. Sus ojos esmeraldas, claros y límpidos, estudiaron el motor atentamente, en lugar de verlo a él. La dulce especia de su necesidad se enredó alrededor de él, haciéndolo endurecer demandante. Estaba en graves problemas, Pensó Shaoran. Literalmente.

– ¿Entonces, quien te envió? – Preguntó el con interés. – No tengo muchos amigos.

–Tal vez no. – Ella le echó un vistazo con sorpresa. – Pero tu madre tenía unos cuantos. Mi padre me envió para extender sus condolencias y ver si necesitabas algo.

Él echó un vistazo a la mujer otra vez. Encontrándose sus miradas. Lo había atrapado y ella era más que consciente de ello. Dejó la llave con la que trataba de arreglar el motor sobre el lado del camión y suspiró.

–Deberías volver a tu casa, Srita. Kinomoto, respondió con cuidado y en voz baja –Este no es lugar para ti o las preguntas de tu padre.

Sakura miró alrededor en forma casual, cuidando de mantener un tono de voz bajo.

–Mi padre puede ayudarte, Shaoran. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

La frustración lo llenó ahora. La ingenuidad de los periodistas a menudo lo asombraba. Ellos creían tan profundamente en sus libertades, en el derecho del público de saber y sus convicciones de justicia que no podían ver el mal que estaba encubierto. La inocencia de esta periodista le cortó el maldito aliento.

–Ven conmigo. – La tomó del brazo, e hizo que lo siguiera.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó con sospecha en su voz. No le tenía miedo aunque él la estuviera probando para ver su coraje. Lo asombró que ella supiera que no le podía hacer ningún daño.

–Arriba. A la oficina. – Él la empujó por el garaje a la esquina trasera y la forzó a subir la escalera escarpada que conducía a la oficina de kai.

El garaje y la tienda eran de su propiedad. Pero Kai aparecía como el dueño exclusivo en las escrituras. Esto era mejor así. Menos sospecha. Menos posibilidad de ser encontrado.

Shaoran tiró del pomo de la puerta y la empujó. Cerrándola con cuidado, le puso llave sintiéndose seguro ahora de que nadie les escucharía desde afuera. Él tendría una posibilidad de asustarla, solo una. Estaba pensando cómo hacerlo, cuando ella sacó un sobre de su monedero y le mostro la indiscutible evidencia.

–No te molestes en mentirme. – Había una poco de pena en su voz, como si ella supiera lo que él intentaba.

Shaoran cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Entrecerró sus ojos sobre ella y dejó salir su frustración en un áspero gruñido que él no había tenido intención de hacer. El gruñido bajo, como el peligroso sonido de un gato, llenó el aire.

Él vio como la mujer parpadeaba. Los papeles temblaron en su mano, el calor de su cuerpo se elevó, el aroma de ella se espeso, ahora por el miedo. Los papeles cayeron al suelo. Demonios, se había incriminado solo, como un niño, la piel gruesa de león cubría su cuerpo, sus ojos, color ámbar brillaban en la habitación. La piel despacio había desaparecido, hasta quedar solo con una apariencia ligera, el pelo casi invisible y suave en extremo. Lo demás solo era apariencia y Shaoran sabía que la información pertinente fue registrada. Grupo sanguíneo, secuencia de ADN, anomalías. Todo registrado. Todas las uñas clavadas en el ataúd que la periodista podría a ayudar construir.

Sakura miró como el poderoso y alto hombre, bajaba la mirada hacia las fotografías en el piso. Su cara era inexpresiva, sus ojos duros, su rostro brillante en sus oscuros rasgos.

Ella no había tenido la intención mostrarle las pruebas que llevaba con ella, pero se dio cuenta que él estaba listo para mentirle. Se había dado cuenta de ello. Mentiras. La palabra se había escapado parecida a un susurro. Pero Sakura tenía la prueba. Ella no había venido con suposiciones y verdades a medias. La evidencia, la que Sonomi Daidouji había enviado a Fujitaka Kinomoto había sido concluyente, irrefutable. Pero traer las pruebas y enseñárselas no había entrado en sus planes. Ella no había pensado mostrarle los papeles, pero el gruñido de advertencia de su garganta había sido más que una advertencia.

–Sonomi y sus pruebas suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza y apartando la vista de los papeles.

El largo cabello, espeso, color oro flotó debajo de la nuca hasta su cuello, enmarcando una cara bruscamente delineada, salvaje en sus ángulos. Amplios y densos ojos rasgados, pómulos con ángulos marcados. Su nariz era aristocrática, pero estaba tan marcada como los pómulos.

Sakura no hizo caso del rápido latido de su corazón cuando finalmente la miró. Su matriz apretada incómodamente, haciendo que empujara y protestara por el vacío existente. Esto era insólito, esta sensación. Ella estaba consciente del calor que se desprendía de ella. Esto hizo que sus pechos aumentaran de tamaño y sus pezones se endurecieran incómodamente, y aquellos ojos extraños se dieron cuenta de la reacción.

–Ella le pidió a mi padre que te ayudara, – dijo, intentando no mostrar su nerviosismo. – Él quiere que vengas conmigo. Tiene guardaespaldas para ti.

Él sonrió una sonrisa sin humor y con la amargura en el corazón. Sacudió la cabeza y la miró fijamente, con burla.

–Si esto es por lo que has venido aquí, Sarita. Kinomoto, entonces has perdido tu tiempo. – Se había ido el buen muchacho ahora, en su lugar estaba una criatura dura y fría. Ella vio la tensa preparación de cuerpo, el destello de sus afilados incisivos en los lados de su boca.

–No estás a salvo, – le informó con preocupación. –Nuestra investigación ha descubierto un complot para matarte.

–Y eventualmente tendrán éxito. – Se encogió de hombros como si le fuera indiferente. –Cuando ellos lo hagan, pueden robar mi cuerpo, y escribir su historia, les deseo buena suerte. Hasta entonces, no necesito ninguna ayuda de ustedes.

La sorpresa llameó dentro de ella.

– ¿No tienes intención de detenerlos? ¿Impedir que esto pase?

–Esto ya ha pasado una y otra vez y otra vez, – le dijo con frialdad. – Ellos usaron lobos también. Según se, soy el único éxito conocido que han alcanzado.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Ella había visto las fotografías de aquellas formas lamentables, habían nacido tan deformes que no había ninguna esperanza de vida. Sólo Shaoran, como él dijo, había sido un éxito.

–No puedes ocultarte siempre, – advirtió. – Si lo haces les dejas ganar, Sr. Li.

–Vivo. No soy un asesino; no sigo sus órdenes. Ellos no me han atrapado otra vez desde mi adolescencia. Los derrotaré hasta que ya no pueda más, Sarita Kinomoto. Entonces, como te dije antes, el resto será historia.

–Mi padre te ofrece una alternativa, – le ofreció.

Ella luchó contra el temblor que se posó sobre su cuerpo cuando él se movió, atrayéndola más cerca de su cuerpo. El calor la empapo, haciendo que la carne entre sus muslos se humedeciera. Si el sentimiento no fuera tan extraño, ella se habría divertido.

Shaoran Li la miraba como haciéndole una pregunta cuando estuvieron más cerca. Ella lo escuchó inhalar profundamente, sus ojos estrechándose sobre ella. Cuando el rozó su cuerpo, no pudo controlar un estremecimiento. Esto hizo que su cuero cabelludo, se estremeciera abajo de su cuello, luego siguió extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo poniéndole la carne de gallina.

Él se detuvo detrás de ella, su cuerpo caliente el calor pareció acercarse alrededor de ella. Podía sentir que su cuerpo quería relajarse contra él, queriendo ser rodeado por él. Sus muslos se debilitaron, y entre ellos ella podría sentir la humedad desprendiéndose de su interior, preparándola, poniéndola a punto. Era una locura.

Ella jadeó, asustada cuando sintió su amplio pecho contra su espalda, y sus labios que le murmuraron en su oído.

– Voy a abrir la puerta, Sarita. Kinomoto. Cuando lo haga, quiero que salgas de aquí, llegues a tu vehículo y vayas a casa. ¿No hagas ninguna parada entre aquí y allí y no menciones mi nombre o lo qué sabes a alguien, me entiendes? Solo eso podrá mantenerte con vida.

Sakura giró su cabeza, una sonrisa burlona asomando a sus labios.

–Esta usted tratando de intimidarme, Sr. ¿Li? – Bueno es gracioso, ¿De dónde venía ese tono ronco de voz? Tal vez viene del mismo lugar que la contracción aguda de mi vagina...

Ella lo sintió tensarse detrás de ella. Su mano fue a sus brazos, pasando sus dedos por la espalda recorriendo suavemente a través de su carne.

– ¿Sabes lo que el Consejo hace a las mujeres hermosas como tú? – Cuestiono. – Ellos introducen en tu cuerpo su última hornada de células genéticamente cambiadas. Después comprueban diariamente tu progreso. Si tu cuerpo lo rechaza, entonces lo hacen una y otra vez hasta que tu cuerpo sostenga el feto, o estés demasiado débil para servirles. Entonces te entregan para que los soldados te usen hasta morir. Esta no es una bonita manera de morir, créelo.

Sakura mordió sus labios cuando sintió el dolor, aplastante, intenso, golpeando en su pecho. Esto no era miedo, esto era horror, repulsión, dolor absoluto por las mujeres que habían pasado por esto, por el hombre que obviamente lo había visto.

–Lo siento, – susurró, mirando al frente, viendo la delgada línea de cólera que se había instalado en su boca.

–Arriesgas tu salud, solo por estar aquí. – Su aliento acarició su oído, un temblor le acarició su piel nuevamente cuando él le habló. –Tu salud y tu vida. Deberías marcharte.

Su voz retumbó con la amenaza. Ello despertó nuevamente su deseo. Espeso, fuerte que se enredó entre su piel, y viajó en espiral por todo su cuerpo.

–Tú lo has dicho. – Ella miró tercamente hacia el frente, cuando él se volvió a afrontarla. –Te lo dije, no estoy dispuesta a dejarlos seguir matando y mutilando, y tú no deberías tampoco. Podemos detenerlos. Mi tío, Samuel Kinomoto, es un Senador y está cercano al Presidente. Él espera para hacer todo lo que es necesario. Tengo siete hermanos, cada uno haciendo su parte, y mi padre está dispuesto a poner cada recurso que él tiene en el periódico para cubrir tu trasero. Tenemos que hacer que se detengan.

– ¿Y piensas que eso los detendrá? – Preguntó con incredulidad. – Tu inocencia es envidiable, Sarita. Kinomoto. Esto es en realidad bastante espantoso. No pueden detener a esta gente.

Ella lo temía. Pero también temía no poder vivir si ellos lograban matarlo. Él era orgulloso, decidido y demasiado notable en su misma humanidad para permitirles que lo asesinaran. Tenía que convencerlo de que su única seguridad sería revelar los horrores de los cuales el había escapado.

–Sabes quienes son. Lo sabes. Tienes el resto de las pruebas que necesitamos para detenerlos, – argumento determinadamente. –Tu madre murió a causa de esto.

–Mi madre fue víctima de un ladrón, – gruñó. –Si el consejo la hubiera matado, me hubieran devuelto su cuerpo en pedazos, el Consejo no la mató. –

–No había ningún signo de robo. – Sakura había leído el informe de policía. –Esto fue un crimen personal, Sr. Li. Quienquiera que la haya atacado, la quería muerta.

Sakura no había venido a este lugar sin estar preparada. Su padre tenía conocimiento de todo lo que estaba implicado en la muerte de Sonoma Daidouji y la evidencia que tenían contra el Consejo.

– Y tuvieron éxito. Pero no fue el Consejo. – Él apartó la vista de ella, sus ojos rojos, furiosos. – Conozco su olor, conozco el hedor de su mal. Como el amargo y el frío como el olor de tu excitación que es dulce y caliente. –

Sakura abrió su boca para discutir hasta que sus últimas palabras penetraran en su cerebro. Ella sintió el rubor en su cara, el aumento en los latidos de su corazón. Lo miró fijamente con sorpresa. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

– ¿Explícame por qué una joven e inocente mujer está de pie ante mí, con su parte mojada y lista para un animal? Y soy un animal, dulzura, diferente a cualquier cosa que hayas conocido.

Espero y les guste el capitulo

Nos leemos a la próxima…

Y si les gusta dejen reviews…


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Kinomoto es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del `frenesí copulador` les enzarce en una batalla de calor sexual del cual no hay escapatoria.

Decepción, sangre y el malvado Concejo Genético tras su pista. Shaoran utilizará su fuerza para salvarles a ambos... y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para conservar a su mujer en el proceso

CAPÍTULO SIETE

Sakura tembló ante la mirada de Shaoran. Sus ojos de ámbar casi brillaron, su voz se hizo más baja, pesada. Un vistazo rápido, muy breve debajo de su cintura mostró un aumento que la hizo sentir muy nerviosa. Claramente, ella no era la única afectada. Y no podría describirse más que como aflicción. Ella se sintió con fiebre, su piel sensible, lista para su toque. Era diferente a lo que alguna vez había conocido. Era diferente de algo que ella alguna vez conocería.

–Yo no sé. – Se escuchó el nerviosismo en su voz, su turbación. Durante unos segundos se quedó inmóvil en su presencia, pero la tentación por tocarlo crecía.

Ella miró con fijeza su pecho, era más capaz de hacer eso que de mirar sus ojos. Aquellas profundidades de ámbar la hacían sentir, la hacían querer, necesitar cosas que ella no estaba segura que debería de querer.

Se estremeció cuando sus dedos le tocaron su barbilla, insegura, casi asustada ahora. Si él no hubiera estado consciente de los deseos que incendiaban su cuerpo, ella podría haber manejado esto. Podría haber manejado su mirada fija, la caricia de sus dedos contra su barbilla. Ella pasó su lengua nerviosamente sobre sus labios secos, consciente de la plenitud repentina en ellos, el dolor, el latido justo bajo la piel.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Con el pulgar recorrió, experimentalmente sobre las suaves comisuras, recogiendo la humedad de su boca. Su pecho se sentía sofocado cuando intentó respirar normalmente. Parecía que no podía inhalar suficiente aire para llenar sus pulmones. Sintió la necesidad de luchar por el aliento, liberar el gemido que tenía atrapado allí.

–Eres peligroso. – Escuchó aquel gruñido otra vez, retumbando justo bajo la superficie de sus palabras. –Lo que sea que esto signifique, Sakura, podría afectar nuestras vidas.

–Anomalía. – Ella se mordió los labios. Sentía que no tenía ninguna respuesta para esto.

Una curva burlona en sus labios mostró su desacuerdo.

–No hay ninguna anomalía cuando se trata de alguien como yo, – le aseguró. –Soy el instinto, Sakura. Un animal apenas disfrazado. Cualquier cosa que pase es para temer.

–No un animal. – Ella sacudió su cabeza, viendo la amargura en sus ojos.

Se alejó de su toque rápidamente. Él hacía que su cuerpo se sintiera débil, flexible. Ella necesitaba de todo su ingenio ahora.

– ¿Como lo llamarías entonces? – Había un hilo de cólera a través de su voz –Si hiciera lo que me pides, y por algún milagro de Dios no terminó muerto, entonces me conocerían como el Monstruo de América. Más experimentos, más pruebas. Al menos de esta forma, soy libre. Mientras pueda correr más rápido que los soldados y ocultarme mejor que mis perseguidores, entonces podré sobrevivir.

– ¿Y es la supervivencia bastante? –Le preguntó, enfadada de que él no quisiera más. – ¿Y los que vendrán más tarde? ¿Las pobres almas que se encuentren en sus manos? ¿No te sientes de algún modo responsable para detenerlos?

El cinismo se reflejó sobre su expresión.

–Tan apasionada, – murmuró, apoyándose contra la pared, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras la miraba. – Soy un hombre

–Con ejercito tras de ti, – arguyó Sakura desesperadamente.

–Tu inocencia debe ser elogiada, Sakura, – dijo entre dientes, enderezándose ahora, más cerca de ella. –Como tus motivos. Pero no tienes ni idea del pedazo que has mordido aquí. Corres peligro de ahogarte.

Él la tomó en sus brazos, acercándola contra su cuerpo, permitiendo que sintiera su erección contra su estómago. Sakura aspiró bruscamente, sus manos apoyadas contra su pecho, al encerrarla él en el círculo de sus brazos.

–Tú vienes a hablar de moralidad y tus ideas de justicia, y todo el rato ciento el aroma de tus jugos, tentándome, volviéndome loco con tu aroma. Esa no es la historia que quieres y esto no es justicia. Tu quieres que el Hombre Gato te joda Admítelo.

Restregó sus caderas contra ella. Sakura jadeó entrecortadamente, luchando contra la relajación lenta de su cuerpo contra la necesidad de rendirse e hundirse en el placer lento e inexorable que la rodeaba. ¿De dónde rayos había venido?

–No sé porque me pasa esto, – dijo con voz ronca, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Esto no era lo que tenía planeado antes de venir aquí. – Yo solo quería ayudarte.

– ¿Esto no te asusta, Sakura? – Su mano agarró su pelo, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. – ¿No te asusta esta lujuria repentina? Como si no fueras como eres normalmente. Esto me tiene malditamente cerca de arrojar mi cordura al viento y ponerte sobre aquel escritorio y joderte hasta que grites de placer.

Sakura se estremeció, luego gritó cuando el bajó su cabeza. Sus labios fueron a su cuello, sus dientes mordiéndolo, arañándolo en un gesto lento, peligroso. Sakura tembló. Sus manos se aferraron a sus poderosos brazos, viendo fijamente el techo mientras se estremecía de éxtasis cuando la lengua de Shaoran pasaba sobre su piel. Con brusquedad húmeda, su lengua que le raspaba como una lija la tenía de puntillas, silenciosamente exigiendo más. Su cabeza inclinada más atrás, exponiendo la curva vulnerable de su cuello. Su piel exigiéndole más.

– Demonios, sabes bien, Sakura. Malditamente bien. – Él lamió su piel nuevamente y ella gemía.

No podía creer la sensación. Como áspero terciopelo, sólo que mejor. Un espasmo agudo de necesidad le recorrió por su matriz, los músculos de su vagina latían como despertando de un profundo sueño. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien, cuándo su cuello nunca había sido una zona erógena antes?

Entonces sus labios cubrieron los suyos. Habían besado a Sakura antes, muchas veces, pero nada como esto. Su lengua dentro de su boca y el sabor de él eran embriagadores. La lengua de Sakura encontró la suya, empujándola más profundo, acariciándola, disfrutando con el sabor de él. Caliente, picante. Su sabor estaba hecho de hombre, oscuro y elusivo. Ella gimió contra sus labios, necesitando más, queriendo probar y descubrir el origen de su sabor. Pero él se movió, regresando sus labios a su cuello nuevamente.

Sus dientes pellizcaron nuevamente su piel brevemente, un gruñido que emano de su pecho al mover su mano de la cadera a sus pechos. Él estaba cerca, tan cerca de su seno dolorosamente hinchado, el pezón duro y palpitante. Gimió nuevamente, apretándose contra él, sin preguntarse más que era esto, sintiendo sólo la respuesta primitiva de su cuerpo al suyo.

–Sal de aquí, – increpó él, aunque aún sin liberarla. –Sal de aquí antes de que yo haga algo de lo que ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá.

Su boca seguía moviéndose por su cuello, a lo largo de su clavícula, lamiendo, saboreando tejiendo un camino desde su cuello, mientras sus manos le apartaban su camisa y le rozaban sus pechos palpitantes. Sakura sentía que se quemaba viva por sus caricias. Sus pezones endureciéndose aún más si fuera posible, rozándose dolorosamente contra el material suave de su sostén, duros, desesperada por sentir el calor de su boca en ellos. Si él no los tocaba, si él no los chupaba profundamente con su boca ella iba a explotar. Ah Dios, si él no lo hiciera, ella explotaría de todos modos. Ella estaba cerca, muy cerca del orgasmo eso la aterrorizó. Su sangre bombeando, se precipitó por su cuerpo. Ella tembló entre sus brazos, su cuerpo arqueado contra el suyo, un gemido desesperado salió de su garganta.

Ella sintió que los faldones de su camisa, salían de sus shorts, sintiendo el roce de la ropa sobre sus hinchados montículos. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros, por el deseo y el fuego que la recorría por dentro.

– ¿Qué diablos nos hacemos el uno al otro? – Susurró con turbación, mientras seguía tocándola. Su mano se movió, acunando su pecho. El calor seco de su carne contra la suya hacía que ella arqueara las caderas con desesperación. Su pierna deslizándola suavemente entre sus muslos, cuando la apretó contra la pared, permitiéndole la pequeña libertad de montarse en su pierna y restregar su montículo en él.

Ah, esto se sentía bien. Su parte más íntima palpitó con dolor, aumentando la tensión, la fricción que ella creó cuando lo montó.

– Shaoran, – su grito era una mezcla espantosa de miedo, de necesidad aplastante, y de desesperación interrogativa cuando su boca cubrió el duro pezón que se elevaba de una manera suplicante en su pecho.

Él se restregó contra ella, la deliciosa sensación se le clavó en su matriz, dentro de ella. Su lengua lamía, mordía, torturaba, la textura de su lengua era áspera, pero increíblemente gentil, profundamente erótica. Él se amamantó, lento, luego siguió mordisqueando la carne mientras ella se retorció sobre su muslo, pidiendo entre gemidos su liberación.

–Hijo de perra. – Se retiró de ella, apartando, la vista de sus ojos que brillaban por la lujuria y la turbación. –Esto no es normal, Sakura. Esta necesidad no debería ser tan intensa.

Acomodó la blusa sobre sus pechos, restaurando el orden a su ropa, no así a sus sentidos.

–Siéntate. – La empujó contra el canapé que estaba contra la pared, y empezó a caminar por la pequeña oficina.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza. Esto no podría detenerse. La sensación palpitante de necesidad sólo se intensificaba.

– ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho? – Jadeó, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Esto no se detiene.

Él hizo una pausa, volviéndose a verla.

– ¡Qué? – Frunció el ceño, mirando fijamente a sus ojos, con la confusión reflejada en su cara.

–Esto no se detiene, – Repitió, luchando por recuperar el control de sí misma –Algo me hiciste. Debes arreglarlo.

Shaoran se acercó al sofá, mirando fijamente sus ojos, viéndola con el ceño fruncido. Una risa trémula escapó de su garganta.

–Maldito, Shaoran, realmente tienes que cuidar tus besos. Son peligrosos. –

–Nunca he tenido problemas con ellos antes, – gruño, tocándose su frente como si comprobara que tenía fiebre.

– ¡Y esperas que te lo crea? – Preguntó, castañeando sus dientes. – No me gusta esto. Pienso que voy a llamar a mis hermanos para que vengan y te pateen el trasero.

No lo haría. No realmente. Ellos le darían la bienvenida a su rendición, sobre todo Fuerzas Especiales Eriol quien estaba a punto de regresarla.

– ¿Qué es lo que sientes? – Le preguntó silenciosamente. – ¿Además de lo obvio? –

–Lo obvio multiplicado por una cantidad más alta como tú puedas llegar, – ella rechinó los dientes, juntando sus muslos. – ¿Sabes que soy virgen? Seriamente, las vírgenes no deberían ser tan calientes. Esto tiene que ser malo para su salud o algo así. ¿Somos una especie en peligro de extinción?, ¿Lo sabías?

Ella no hizo caso de su atónita expresión.

Él inclinó su cabeza, su mirada fija en su cuello, entonces le apartó el cuello de la camisa otra vez, examinando su pecho. Sakura miró hacia abajo sonriendo abiertamente, al ver un moretón en el pezón.

– Shaoran, tu lengua es peligrosa. – Ella gimió cuando su pulgar acarició la carne sensible.

Ella oyó su ronco gemido un instante antes de que él cubriera el otro pico con su boca. Sus manos fueron a su cabello, sosteniéndolo más cerca, sintiendo que su lengua la acariciaba con cuidado, su boca que la chupaba fuerte. Ella se retorció contra él, moviendo su cuerpo más abajo, queriendo presionarse apretada y difícil contra la erección que amenazaba con reventar las costuras de sus vaqueros.

–Dios, te huelo. Tan caliente y dulce, – él jadeó cuando se retiró, acomodó su cabeza, en el valle de sus senos. – Quiero probarte desesperadamente Sakura, estoy que no puedo más.

– ¿Qué? – Se sobresaltó mientras ondas de placer electrificaron su cuerpo.

–Quiero enterrar mi boca en tu pequeña parte caliente, – gimió. –Quiero beber a lengüetadas cada partícula de tus líquidos y acariciarte con mi lengua hasta que me des más.

Los fluidos en cuestión fluían despacio de su vagina en muda súplica por que hiciera justo esto. Su parte seguía palpitante, su matriz se contrajo. Le mordió los labios, su lengua acariciándoles, inflamándoles, necesitándole.

– Por favor, haz algo, – gimió, con los muslos apretados contra su miembro, al mismo tiempo que el empujaba las caderas – Juro, Shaoran, que tu toque parece droga.

Él se detuvo. Ella sintió sus músculos tensos, luego un juramento salió de su boca cuando puso distancia entre ellos.

–Voy a lamentar preguntar. ¿Pero qué pasa ahora? – Dijo mientras se recostaba contra el canapé, respirando pesadamente mientras se acomodaba la blusa.

Ella podría oírlo luchando por recuperar el aliento también. Abrió los ojos, viendo como la miraba de pie frente a ella.

–Si no sales de aquí, voy a joderte, – sus palabras salieron entre sus apretados dientes. – Piensa en ello, Sakura. No me conoces. Soy un extraño para ti. Un animal genético que está preparado para rasgar la ropa de tu cuerpo y violarte sobre un sucio sofá. ¿Así es como quieres que sea tu primera vez?

Sakura frunció el ceño. –Bien, esto no encabezaba mi lista de cosas por hacer el día de hoy. Pero yo siempre he sido buena para improvisar. –

No podría pensar en ninguna buena razón para no tenderse en el sofá y dejarlo que hiciese lo que quisiera con ella. No entendía cual era el problema y su cuerpo estaba tan molesto que realmente no le preocupaba.

– Sakura, piensa, – murmuró entre dientes, moviéndose para sentarse en el otro extremo del sofá y pasando sus dedos entre el cabello. – Nunca has sido asaltada por la lujuria de tal modo. Esto no puede ser normal. –

– ¿Cómo lo sabría? – Frunció el ceño. – Te lo dije, nunca he hecho esto antes. ¿Tú lo has hecho?

– ¿He hecho qué? – Le preguntó con desconfianza.

– ¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo antes? – Preguntó ella con impaciencia. Pareces tan poco dispuesto, que me dio un poco de curiosidad.

–Desde luego que he tenido sexo antes. – Él frunció el ceño. –Era un sujeto requerido antes de mi fuga de los laboratorios. Tuve sexo a diario durante más de dos años.

El impacto explotó contra su sistema.

–Tenías dieciséis años cuando escapaste, – le dijo, horrorizada. –Eras demasiado joven.

La observó con un destello burlón en su mirada. –Fui recapturado a los 17 años y retenido hasta que tuve veinte años antes de destruir los laboratorios. Tienes que estar segura de tus fuentes, Sakura.

– ¿Ellos te enseñaron cómo tener sexo? –No podía imaginarse nada tan barbárico.

–Desde luego, matar a alguien puede ser hecho de diferentes maneras. Ellos me enseñaron como dar placer y como infligir dolor. – Él se burló. – Conozco cada forma inimaginable para joder a un hombre o una mujer, con cualquier grado de cada sensación.

Sakura tragó fuertemente, parpadeando al mirarlo.

–Esto es horrible, – susurró. – ¿Por qué harían eso?

Su lujuria se evaporo al pensar en el terrible dolor de este hombre. Él la miró asqueado, tanto del cómo de lo que ella pensaba.

– Ellos hicieron esto para entrenarme, – le recordó con frialdad. – Yo debía ser un asesino. Sakura Existen muchas maneras de matar, mutilar, obligar a que te den la información que quieres de tu víctima. Me enseñaron todas aquellas cosas. Pero esto no responde la pregunta de nuestro presente problema. No recuerdo ni una vez que mis besos alguna vez hayan drogado a una mujer.

–Tal vez sea eso justamente. – Respiró ásperamente. –Besas realmente bien, Shaoran.

Sus labios tirando de las comisuras de su boca y sus ojos llenos de un tipo cansado de humor.

–Eres una mujer peligrosa. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

–Caliente, – ella suspiró. – Muy caliente, Shaoran.

El latido caliente entre sus muslos amenazaba con empapar por sus pantalones cortos. Estaba tan lista, tan necesitada que se sentía lista para explotar.

–Esto podría ser un problema. – Suspiró.

– ¿Por qué, lo sientes tu también? – Rechino los dientes. – Sí, realmente complica tu existencia ¿No crees?

Sakura se levantó del sofá. Estaba harta de esto. Si no se alejara de él, le iba a pedir que él le hiciera el amor hasta destrozarla Justo lo que necesitaba para comenzar su semana.

– ¿Dónde vas? – Él frunció el ceño cuando ella recogió su bolso del piso y suspiró.

–Regreso al campamento.

– ¿Campamento? – Él sonó incrédulo.

–Sí, al campamento. Declaró. –Armé una tienda debajo de tu propiedad hace unas horas. Puedes encontrarme allí si quieres hablar, o algo así.

La incredulidad cruzó su expresión

– ¿Acampas sobre mi cala? – Tronó. – Traspasas mi propiedad. ¿Cuándo hiciste esto? ¿Piensas que los malditos soldados no te encontrarán allí?

–La establecí esta mañana. Te dije, estoy harta de esperar. Me encontraré contigo mas tarde o más temprano si esto no me mata.

–Los soldados podrían hacer justamente eso, –.

–No puedes quedarte allí, Sakura. Estas traspasando propiedad privada Repitió.

–Puedes demandarme, ya que no estás dispuesto a joderme. – Se encogió de hombros. –Esperaré, Shaoran. Pero soy una persona bastante impaciente, yo me apresuraría si estuviera en tu situación.

– ¿O harás qué? – Preguntó con desconfianza.

–O llamaré a mis hermanos y les dejaré tomar el trabajo después de todo, – Le dijo abriendo la puerta – Y confía en mí, ellos dejarían avergonzados a los soldados del consejo por su tenacidad. Soy la bienvenida, los siete hermanos Kinomoto juntos son el infierno.

Ella abandonó la oficina, dejando sólo su olor. Limpio, fresco, tan jodidamente caliente que hizo que latiera nuevamente su miembro. Se derrumbó contra el sofá mirando fijamente en el cuarto casi vacío, respirando entrecortadamente. ¡Caray!, esto no era bueno. Ella no había salido aún del edificio, y en todo lo que él podía pensar era en arrastrarla por el trasero y joderla en el maldito y sucio sofá.

Gimió, pensado en posar su cabeza entre aquellos muslos sedosos, su lengua bebiendo a lengüetadas la dulce humedad que producía aquel intrigante aroma, off…. era casi más que de lo que podría soportar. Lamió sus labios y soltó un juramento. Algo estaba mal. Esto no debería ser tan fuerte.

Levantándose del sofá, atravesó de un paso la oficina, llegó al escritorio y tomó el teléfono. Marcando rápidamente.

– Doc. Martin. – Se escuchó la voz de Tomoyo, cultivada y cálida.

–Consigue que el Doc. Vaya a la casa cuanto antes. Tengo un problema.

Hubo silencio sobre la línea.

– ¿Qué clase de problema? – Le preguntó con preocupación.

–Físico. Necesito algunas pruebas. Solamente dile que vaya ahí.

Él colgó el teléfono antes de que ella pudiera contestar. Palpitaba, su carne estaba sensible, su cuerpo exigiendo desesperadamente el alivio que se negó con Sakura.

La lujuria no se parecía a esto. Él sabía de intensidad sexual, tenía experiencia en esa área, y sabía que no se parecía a esto. Esto no era droga, esto intoxicaba. Esto no cavó sus garras en sus lomos, exigiendo satisfacción. Lo cual pensó podría ser un problema. Un problema instintivo, genético al que solo hasta ahora había aparecido. Sacudió la cabeza, solo rezaba por estar equivocado cuando se dirigió en su camión a la paz de su hogar.

Espero y les guste el capitulo

Nos leemos a la próxima…

Y si les gusta dejen reviews…


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Kinomoto es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del `frenesí copulador` les enzarce en una batalla de calor sexual del cual no hay escapatoria.

Decepción, sangre y el malvado Concejo Genético tras su pista. Shaoran utilizará su fuerza para salvarles a ambos... y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para conservar a su mujer en el proceso

CAPÍTULO OCHO

–Esto puede tomar un par de días. – El Doctor Martin, el único científico que había quedado de los cinco que originalmente había trabajado en la creación de Shaoran y los demás, había puesto una docena o más de frascos en una pequeña caja y comenzaba a embalar sus instrumentos.

Él tenía muestras de sangre, muestras de saliva, infiernos, hasta una muestra de semen. A pesar de la relajación manual, Shaoran todavía se sentía palpitante. Su sangre bombeaba rápidamente por sus venas y él no podía alejar la esencia de aquella mujer maldita de su cuerpo.

– ¿Alguna sugerencia? –Preguntó Shaoran.

Doc. Se encogió de hombros. –Es posible que pueda ser algo, Shaoran, aunque yo creo que seguramente podremos reducirlo a un problema sexual. No tendré nada concluyente hasta que las pruebas sean terminadas. Y necesito muestras de la mujer también. Tienes que traerla aquí esta noche, dejarme conseguir sus muestras para probarlas junto con las tuyas.

–No. – Él no podía confiar en sí mismo en ninguna parte que estuviera cerca de ella.

–Por lo que dices, ella está afectada también, Shaoran, – dijo Tomoyo que se encontraba al lado del doctor. –Tenemos que saber si esto continúa. Esto no es solamente por ti. Esto también podría afectarnos a todos nosotros.

La estupefacción apareció en su semblante, mientras los otros tres le miraban de forma sombría, más que un poco preocupados al darse cuenta de este nuevo problema que afrontaban.

–Vamos a esperar y ver lo que dicen mis análisis. Si ella todavía experimenta este problema, entonces veremos, – explicó Shaoran entre dientes. –Hasta entonces, no tiene sentido alarmarla. – Ningún sentido habría en ser tentado nuevamente por ella.

–Es bastante más peligroso que hayas sentido esta reacción con una persona normal, – dijo Dayan, Dayan era un ser alterado genéticamente también, pero de un puma, y se notaba meditabundo ante tan extraña situación, sus ojos negros inestables, enfadados, su expresión más salvaje que de costumbre.

–No somos monstruos, Dayan. – Al lado de él, Mei ling, la más joven del nido, también casta de puma, protestó suavemente.

– ¿Como habría que llamarlo entonces? ¿Quieres joder como un macho normal y tener la posibilidad de que nuestra naturaleza la destruya? – Se mofó Dayan.

Shaoran miró a Mei ling estremecerse, palidecer, con el miedo destellando en su expresión.

–Suficiente, – Gruño Shaoran. – ¿Qué pasa contigo, Dayan, quieres tu turno con la mujer ahora? Nada indica que nosotros le hagamos daño a alguien.

–Ella no es normal. Oculta algo.

Un gruñido salvaje estalló en la garganta de Yamasaki. Era un alterado con ADN de tigre de Bengala, imprevisible, y feroz, protector de las mujeres, como un macho joven, su carácter a menudo era tempestuoso e impaciente.

–Suficiente, ¡demonios! – les dijo Shaoran ya que todos se estaban mirando entre sí. Kai y Yamasaki habían colocado Mei ling detrás de ellos y estaban frente a Dayan, con los colmillos hacia afuera, expresiones de cólera dibujadas en sus rostros.

–Están otra vez con esto, – suspiró Tomoyo. –Esto no nos conducirá a ninguna parte.

–Esto no debería de suceder entre nosotros. – Dijo Shaoran con ira. – ¿Es esto lo qué hacen mientras alejo a los soldados del Consejo lejos de nuestro hogar? ¿Luchar entre ustedes?

–Sólo cuando Dayan intenta asumir el mando Exclamó Yamasaki. –Tú dejaste a Kai a cargo, él no tiene ningún derecho de dar órdenes a Mei ling o Tomoyo.

–Él a veces se descontrola, Shaoran, – la voz de Kai era menos violenta, pero su ferocidad palpitó justo bajo la superficie. La clase de jaguar con la que su ADN había sido mezclado podría ser tranquila y paciente, o ferozmente agresiva.

– ¿Dayan? – cuestionó Shaoran con fiereza.

Dayan sacudió su cabeza. –No somos normales. – Él se mostraba más tranquilo ahora, echándose hacia atrás. –Es una locura aparentar lo contrario.

–Ninguno de nosotros pretende fingir que somos normales. – Shaoran pasó sus dedos por el pelo con frustración. –Ve a casa. Veremos si puedes ser paciente hasta mañana por la noche. Quiero que Dayan y Kai hagan patrullaje por el campamento de los soldados. No podemos bajar la guardia, sobre todo ahora.

Dando una breve cabezada, Dayan no respondió, y salió del lugar con fuertes pisadas.

– ¿Mei ling? – La joven todavía parecía protegerse detrás de Yamasaki y Kai. – Ven para acá, pequeña hermana. ¿Por qué estas todavía tan asustada? – Le preguntó Shaoran, pero al instante el mismo encontró la respuesta. Porque la sombra de sus recuerdos regresaban a ella, atormentándola. Él sabía muy bien por qué estaba temerosa.

Ella se movió lejos de la seguridad de los otros, quedando atrás de Kai como para reasegurarse.

– Dayan intenta obligarla a irse con él, – Dijo Tomoyo cuando comenzó a ayudar a Doc. Embalar sus provisiones. – Su deseo por ella la asusta. –

Mei ling palideció. Shaoran respiro cansadamente. Había días en que el temía por su cordura.

–Llévala a casa contigo, Tomoyo, – pidió Shaoran. – No quiero que este sola. –

Él ignoró la mirada de agradecimiento que le dio una sorprendida Mei ling.

–Mantenla a salvo, – continúo. – Tengo las manos ocupadas con la Sarita. Kinomoto. No necesito otras preocupaciones.

– Buena suerte, – Dijo el Doc. Cuando encontró una página de un grueso cuaderno que él había robado hacia algunos años en el laboratorio.

– ¿Qué ha encontrado? – Shaoran frunció el ceño, un poco mas aliviado ahora.

Jacob Martin sacudió la cabeza preocupadamente, su frente fruncida con concentración mientras leía la información que había encontrado.

– No había habido un caso como este, desde el primer león criado, esto fue aproximadamente diez años antes que tú. Él fue mantenido en otro laboratorio. Esto ocurrió con una científica, en realidad. – Él giró los ojos preocupados hacia Shaoran. – Esto te afecta no solamente a ti, Shaoran, también a la mujer. Los dos están en 'un frenesí de acoplamiento '.

– ¿Frenesí de Acoplamiento? – Preguntó cuidadosamente.

–Debo de haber omitido esto, porque nunca has mostrado los síntomas antes. – El científico sacudió la cabeza con turbación. –Esto es solamente una pequeña notación, realmente. Leo y la hembra fue destruida, así no se anotarían los resultados de las pruebas terminadas realizadas a los fenómenos. Pero la extrema angustia sexual, fiebre, sentidos aumentados, la capacidad de sentir el deseo sexual de la hembra, todo está anotado y coincide. El científico lo calificó como 'el frenesí de acoplamiento '. Una condición similar a los de animales felinos.

Shaoran se tumbó en una silla respirando fatigadamente.

– ¿Las pruebas no dicen, si hay manera de saber que pasara al final?– dijo Shaoran

El Doctor Martin sacudió su cabeza. –Menciona que varios científicos quisieron estudiarlos, para ver si Leo podía reproducirse con la mujer, pero los encargados del proyecto no lo permitieron. Los destruyeron a ambos.

Shaoran apoyó sus codos sobre sus piernas, sus manos colgando entre sus rodillas cuando bajó su cabeza, sacudiéndola con horror. Las decisiones de vida y muerte eran hechas tan fácilmente dentro del infierno en el que ellos habían sido creados.

–Alguien tiene que vigilar a la mujer. Necesito tener pruebas de ella, Shaoran, – le advirtió el Doctor. – Tenemos que rastrear esto, por los demás si no por cualquier otra razón. Si esto pasa contigo, entonces esto pasará con ellos. Y no sabemos si la mujer corre algún peligro por esto.

Shaoran se preguntó si la noche pudiera ponerse un poco peor.

–Tienes que vigilarla, shao, – Le advirtió Tomoyo. – O deja que lo haga uno de nosotros.

–Lo haré yo, – gruño, de ninguna manera querría otros machos alrededor de ella – Me llevo el celular. Doc., así usted y Tomoyo siguen aquí investigando por ahora. Me pondré en contacto con usted si ella está todavía por aquí

Se encogió de hombros como resignado.

– ¿Caliente? – Preguntó Tomoyo sonriendo maliciosamente.

–Desesperado, – ladró. – Les avisaré cuando pueden marcharse.

Sakura estaba tensa. Se encontraba en el saco de dormir dentro de su tienda, desnuda, con el cuerpo empapado de sudor, palpitante y afiebrado de pura lujuria. Sus manos ahuecando sus pechos, sus dedos apretando los duros pezones, no podía contener sus gemidos. Mmmmm…. esto se sentía tan bien. Casi tan bien como cuando Shaoran la había tocado allí. Apretó los pequeños y duros pezones entre sus dedos, y empezó a temblar. Sus pechos estaban tan hinchados y sensibles, que era casi doloroso.

Su piel zumbó. Con la otra mano recorrió el camino desde los contornos húmedos de su estómago a la palpitante carne entre sus muslos. El calor húmedo saludó a sus dedos. Su clítoris pulsaba y palpitaba. Se puso tan caliente cuando sus propios dedos tocaron ligeramente el pequeño botón. Destellos de electricidad inundaron su cuerpo hambriento necesitaba llegar a la consumación. Ella quería, necesitaba a Shaoran.

Admitió que estaba en un lío del infierno ahora. De algún modo, de alguna manera él la había hecho enloquecer por su toque, sus besos. Aquel beso había sido tan caliente, picante. El sabor de su boca se mantenía en la suya, haciéndola ansiar más de ella.

Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia abajo hacia la raja densamente poblada entre sus piernas. Sus muslos apretaron dolorosamente su mano, sus piernas temblaron. Ah, a ella le dolía. Sus dedos seguían pellizcando sus pezones, tirando de ellos, apretándose alrededor de ellos hasta que casi enloquecía de deseo. Sus caderas arqueadas contra sus dedos mientras estos seguían trabajando amasando su clítoris Ah, sí...Esto se sentía bien. Pero no tan bien como Shaoran podría hacerla sentir. Ella quería sentir su boca sobre esa parte de su anatomía, quería que la lamiera con su lengua que la acariciara los pezones como ella misma estaba haciendo ahora.

Jadeó buscando aire ahora. Recordando el calor húmedo de su boca sobre ella, sus dedos se movieron más firmemente sobre su humedad, gemidos entrecortados salían de su garganta a consecuencia del ardor que aumentaba en ella, alrededor de ella. Ella era de fuego. Estaba muriéndose. ¿Qué le había hecho él?

– Shaoran, – susurró su nombre en forma trémula.

Se reiría, si no estuviera tan caliente. Si la necesidad que atravesaba por su cuerpo no fuera tan intensa, tan ardiente.

Se preguntó dónde estaba Shaoran. ¿Tendría él idea de lo qué le pasaba? ¿Era este su castigo por haberse atrevido a venir aquí e intentar arrastrarlo a la conciencia pública?

Esto no estaba funcionando. Respirando con fuerza, sus dedos se detuvieron sobre su carne. Ella no iba a culminar, no en el modo en que ella lo hacía. ¡Caray!, sabía que debía haber leído lo que recomendaba el libro que había comprado sobre la masturbación. Pero no, se había convencido a si misma que podría encontrar algún hombre musculoso que pudiera hacer el trabajo por ella. Aquí estaba, perdida en algún jodido lugar en ninguna parte, tan desesperada que sentía que se quemaba viva, y sin ningún Dios musculoso que le ayudara a apagar el fuego.

– ¡Demonios!, – ella golpeó con la mano su saco de dormir, mientras lagrimas de frustración llenaban sus ojos. – Lo mataré cuando lo encuentre. Dejaré a Eriol que se ensañe sobre él. Le arrancaré las bolas con mi pistola.

Gimió, dando la vuelta y quedando de lado, respirando aceleradamente. Podría con esto. Se repitió con fuerza, intentando rescatar algunos jirones de autocontrol. Podría hacerlo, pensó. Podría realmente esperar hasta mañana, entonces estaría afuera de aquel maldito garaje y el Sr. Shaoran n Li, el extraordinario Niño gato, iba a tener que ocuparse de este maldito problema, de alguna u otra manera.

Espero y les guste el capitulo

Nos leemos a la próxima…


	9. Chapter 9

Declaimer:

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

SUMMARY:

Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Kinomoto es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del `frenesí copulador` les enzarce en una batalla de calor sexual del cual no hay escapatoria.

Decepción, sangre y el malvado Concejo Genético tras su pista. Shaoran utilizará su fuerza para salvarles a ambos... y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para conservar a su mujer en el proceso.

CAPÍTULO NUEVE

– Tomoyo, vete de aquí si es que quieres las muestras de sangre. – La voz de Shaoran era baja, él podía sentir y oír el gruñido que salía de su pecho. 'El frenesí de acoplamiento' lo consumía, pero sabía que Sakura se sentía torturada por ello. Podía oír sus gemidos nuevamente, oler su calor.

– ¡Demonios!, Shao, debes traerla a la cabaña, – discutió Tomoyo con ferocidad. –Una tienda no es el lugar más romántico. Y es seguro que no es el lugar ideal para obtener muestras.

–Si la toco, perderé el control, Tomoyo, – susurró Shaoran.

La admisión de ello le golpeó con sorpresa. Él no podía tocarla, no podía estar cerca de ella. Casi se podía escuchar el silencio espeso y denso proveniente de Tomoyo.

–Bien, retírate. Iremos por ella y conseguiremos las muestras. No te le acerques, Shaoran. Necesitamos su sangre y muestras de saliva antes de que la toques nuevamente.

–Entonces será mejor que lo hagas rápido. Si ella envía hacia mí, nuevamente señales de acoplamiento, no me podré contener más. –

Shaoran desconectó el teléfono celular y se alejó hacia donde no podría interceptar fácilmente su olor. No podía soportar sus gemidos. Y el olor de ella lo hacía enloquecer. Sus manos apretadas en puños, su cuerpo ardiente en su necesidad. Podía sentir la pequeña y diminuta saliente bajo la punta de su martille ante miembro. Un misil. Sabía que eso estaba allí. Lo había visto en los rayos X, incontables veces, pero nunca, en todos los años que había estado teniendo sexo había estado tan visible. Ahora palpitaba. Pulsaba con vida propia; la hinchazón casi insoportable de ello era una demanda hacía su propia satisfacción

Cuanto tiempo estuvo esperando, no estaba seguro. El tiempo fue medido con el latido de su duro miembro martilleando, el golpetear de su sangre por sus venas, la lujuria que aparecía cada vez con más fuerza.

– ¡Hay hermano, – apareció Kai al lado de él, ya que Mei ling y Tomoyo se habían dirigido rápidamente hacia la tienda de Sakura. – Dime que es lo que debo hacer.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza, suspirando profundamente.

–Encuentra una cura. – Expreso con una risa áspera. –Estamos hablando de una gran complicación aquí, Kai. Hasta entonces, Yamasaki y tú deben explorar el área, asegurándose que no tenemos alguien observándonos. Seguiré a Mei ling y a Tomoyo, en cuanto ellas consigan sacar a Sakura de la tienda de campaña, regresaremos a la cabaña.

Kai asintió. Palmeó a Shaoran sobre los hombros, con un gesto de afecto que todos ellos practicaban, luego se perdió rápidamente en la distancia. Shaoran se inclinó hacia atrás contra la roca detrás de él y dio un cansado suspiro ¡Caray! Todo era tan complicado.

– Sakura. Soy una amiga de Shaoran. ¿Puedo entrar? – La voz femenina era suave e increíblemente apacible.

Sakura se levantó de un tirón quedando sentada, tapándose el pecho con el saco de dormir y miró fijamente a la puerta de la tienda de campaña que estaba con el cierre subido...

– ¿Dónde está el sucio bastardo? – Maldijo con ira, extendiendo la mano y abriendo el zipper con furia. – Voy a matarlo.

Las dos mujeres franquearon la abertura y entraron súbitamente a la tienda. Sakura cerró rápidamente la cremallera a sus espaldas lo cual consideraron curioso.

– Sakura, tienes que vestirte y acompañarnos a casa. Nuestro doctor les espera a ti y a Shaoran ahí.

– ¿Hay una cura? – Ella estrechó sus ojos sobre ellas.

–Algo así. – Balbuceó la rubia. –Si te apuras y te vistes te explicaremos todo por el camino.

–Yo no sé si puedo caminar, y salir de aquí, – dijo Sakura mordiendo las palabras, con la cólera reflejada en su voz. –No sé lo que él me hizo, pero ciertamente no es agradable.

– Shaoran no está en su mejor momento ahora, puedes creerlo...

Ahora, mi nombre es Tomoyo y esta es mi hermana, Mei ling. Te ayudaremos a vestirte. Mi jeep está muy cerca, no deberás caminar muy lejos...

Cuando Tomoyo terminó de hablar, Mei ling sacó unos shorts de ejercicio de una mochila y una sudadera floja, sin mangas.

–Bien Mei ling, la ropa floja de ejercicio es lo mejor. – Tomoyo tomó las prendas y se las pasó a Sakura. – ¿Necesitas que te ayudemos a vestir?

–No. – Sakura tomó las prendas en sus manos. Ella se había quitado su ropa por una razón, ¿sabían ellas eso?

Levantándose con un irritado suspiro, y rechinando los dientes se vistió rápidamente. El movimiento no era cómodo. Pero nuevamente, respirar no era cómodo. Esto no dolía exactamente. El placer que sintió ante el roce del material de algodón contra su cuerpo fue tan intenso que fue condenadamente imposible contener un gemido cuando el ligero algodón rozó sus pezones.

–Ay Dios, voy a matarlo, – masculló, enrojeciendo de vergüenza.

–Tienes mi permiso. – dijo Tomoyo.

Desabrocharon la puerta de la tienda y salieron de ella. – ¿Podrás conseguirlo? Trajimos a un amigo en caso de que no puedas caminar. –

Sakura negó con la cabeza, con la vergüenza flameando por su cuerpo ahora.

– Puedo caminar. Démonos prisa, para llegar cuanto antes.

Agradeció que Tomoyo estuviera en lo correcto. El jeep estaba mucho más cercano a la tienda de lo que le había comentado. Gracias a Dios, Sakura había recordado traer su chamarra. Como su cuerpo estaba ardoroso, la ligera brisa que corría en el bosque le molestaba.

–Persiste y pronto llegaremos. –Le prometió Tomoyo cuando salían del sitio donde estaba aparcado el jeep.

Ah, ahora que esto no era una feria.

Sakura sentía el éxtasis bailando encima de su espina cuando el jeep saltaba sobre rocas y surcos. Cerró los ojos, sosteniéndose apretadamente a la barra de acero al lado de ella y en el borde del asiento. Cada movimiento de su cuerpo sólo incitaba la fiebre que rabiaba dentro de ella.

–Definitivamente necesito escribir una historia sobre esto. ¿Como lo llama el de todos modos? – Preguntó Sakura. – Me siento como si estuviera en un maldito infierno.

–Cerca. – Tomoyo le dirigió una mirada concentrada. –Esto es llamado 'frenesí de acoplamiento '. Nosotros no sabíamos que existía hasta esta noche. No tenemos mucha información sobre ello. Sólo ha pasado una vez, antes de que nosotros naciéramos.

La declaración no tomó mucho tiempo para golpear el cerebro de Sakura.

– ¿Nosotros? – Ella movió bruscamente la cabeza al advertir lo que Tomoyo había dicho. – ¿Hay más como Shaoran?

Tomoyo asintió, sin dejar de observar la áspera pista por la que conducía con cuidado. –Hay cinco de nosotros. Tres machos, Mei ling y yo. La evidencia de nosotros fue destruida en el laboratorio. Sólo los archivos sobre Shaoran permanecieron.

Mañosamente, los científicos intentaron engañar a sus patrocinadores y no les dijeron sobre sus pequeños experimentos con el resto de nosotros. –

Había amargura y rabia en la voz de la mujer, no es que Sakura la culpase. Ella sólo podría imaginar los horrores que esas dos jóvenes mujeres habrían pasado allí.

– ¿Entonces ustedes tienen su propio Doctor? – Sakura jadeó cuando saltaron sobre una sucesión de surcos. Ah, gloria. Ella cerró los ojos. Si ella no culminaba pronto, iba a quemarse viva.

–Es un científico que se marchó con nosotros. Nos ayudaba en los laboratorios, luego nos ayudó a escapar. Él nos cuida, se asegura que todos estemos bien físicamente. A veces mentalmente también. – Expresó Tomoyo con un encogimiento de hombros. – Es un buen hombre. Algo viejo ahora, pero un buen hombre.

– Ahh...Infiernos, Tomoyo, por favor ten cuidado con las rocas, – suspiró Sakura con desaliento, viendo como la mujer aceleraba sobre el camino como si fuera tabla de lavar, llena de surcos. –Ah, Dios. Estoy muriendo aquí.

–Lo siento, Sakura, realmente tenemos que apresurarnos.

– El jeep prosiguió al mismo ritmo.

A pesar de la estrechez del camino de tierra, y de la escarpada colina que iban subiendo, la mujer aceleró el jeep a una velocidad increíble y de forma regular subiendo sobre el camino casi infranqueable.

–No estamos lejos ahora, – Prometió Tomoyo cuando llegaban a la cima, después una curva, y al siguiente instante otra roca –Solamente unos minutos más.

Una vuelta más y ahora ellas se encontraron directamente encima del medio de la amplia cala que atravesaba las dos montañas. Varios kilómetros más adelante, dieron vuelta otra vez a un camino de grava que conducía a una cabaña de troncos grande y rústica. Por eso ella no podía encontrar el camino. Pensó. No había ningún maldito camino.

–Solamente tenemos que poner el jeep en el garaje – dijo Mei ling desde el asiento trasero. – Tendremos que llevarte abajo.

– Doc. Tiene un pequeño laboratorio debajo de la cabaña, en una caverna que encontramos cuando venimos por primera vez aquí. Lo seco del ambiente, hace que las condiciones sean propicias para su trabajo.

El vehículo estacionó en un amplio garaje, luego se detuvo bruscamente.

–Vamos. Shaoran estará aquí en un minuto, y quiero asegurarme que estés fuera de su vista cuando te tomen las muestras. – Tomoyo le condujo a una puerta que se dirigía a unas frías escaleras.

–Pensé que las pruebas deberían hacerse muy cerca de Shaoran, – suspiró Sakura. – No me gusta esto, Tomoyo.

– Bueno, dale tiempo a Shaoran y te gustará menos, – rió en silencio Tomoyo. – Él es mandón y arrogante. Lo amamos, pero a veces destroza nuestros nervios.

– ¿Que hay respecto a la cama? – Bromeó Sakura, y siguió a Tomoyo por la escalera débilmente alumbrada, pegándosele a sus talones cuando el camino dio una repentina vuelta saliendo a una gran caverna.

La caverna de piedra estaba intensamente alumbrada con luces brillantes, había diferentes mesas, ordenadores y máquinas complicadas.

– ¿Dónde está Frankenstein? – Suspiro, deteniéndose y mirando fijamente a su alrededor asombrada.

–Te dije, él está en camino. – Se escuchó la risa en la voz de Tomoyo. –Ven, reunámonos con el Doc. Y conseguiremos las muestras que necesitamos. –

Muestras. Muestras de sangre, saliva, hasta una esponja en su vagina. Sakura se acostó de espaldas en una camilla, una delgada sábana cubriendo la humedad de su cuerpo. Tomoyo, Rica y el viejo doctor se movían constantemente alrededor de ella. Incluso tomaron muestras de su sudor. Esto no era cómodo, pero comparado con la furiosa lujuria que ella estaba sintiendo, esto no era tan fastidioso.

–Bien, estoy lista para el antídoto ahora, –Declaró Sakura cuando comenzó a sentir las fuertes contracciones de su matriz, coincidiendo con las duras palpitaciones de su vagina. –Es tiempo de hacer algo aquí, chicos. –

El Doctor Martin se inclinó sobre un complicado microscopio, ordenadores y artefactos zumbaron cuando presiono el teclado, levantó la cabeza y comprobó su lectura. Dio un largo suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza.

– ¿Doc? – Tomoyo estuvo al momento de pie a su lado, leyendo los resultados sobre la pantalla del ordenador ella misma.

– Un acoplamiento, – refunfuñó el doctor, pasando su mano por su pelo gris, echando un vistazo encima de Tomoyo. – Mira los resultados de combinar la esperma de Shaoran con sus secreciones vaginales.

–Bien, es tiempo ahora de explicárselo a Sakura. – Ella se sorprendió al dudar de su propia voz y admitió el miedo que se hacía imposible de mantener a raya.

¿Qué sabía ella realmente de esta gente? Ellos podrían ser peligrosos. Esto podría ser algún espectáculo complicado para sus propios experimentos. Sintió su cuerpo temblar, no solo de lujuria, ahora con miedo.

– Está bien, Sakura, – Aseguró Mei ling, con voz suave, vacilante. – Ninguno de nosotros trata de hacerte daño. Estoy segura que el Doc. Y Tomoyo casi han terminado.

Sakura alzó la vista hacia la otra mujer, viendo la compasión, las sombras de pesadillas y el oscuro dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos cafés.

–Pienso que es tiempo de llamar a los Asombrosos siete, – susurró, pensando en sus hermanos. Ellos podrían arreglar algo. –Mis hermanos, – explicó ante la mirada confusa de Rica. – Ellos estarán muy molestos con esto. Realmente esta vez he metido la pata.

Eriol, cabeza dura, antes de averiguar lo que había pasado, gritaría y ella también gritaría, entonces él probablemente mataría Shaoran. Tal vez esto no fuera lo más inteligente, al menos no antes de que este problema con sus hormonas fuera arreglado.

– ¿Algunas otras muestras de esperma reaccionan a las excreciones? – Ella oyó que Tomoyo preguntaba al doctor.

Oh. Señor, esto era malo. Ellos combinaban las muestras tomadas de su cuerpo con diferentes personas. Dijo Sakura entre dientes.

–Suficiente. – Ella no esperó la respuesta del doctor. –Consíganme un teléfono. Es tiempo de llamar a casa.

–Sakura, realmente no hay problema. – Mei ling se deslizó hacia adelante, su carita de corazón preocupada como la de Tomoyo y el Doctor Martin que giraron hacia ella. –Solo un poco más y habremos terminado.

Sakura sentada sobre la camilla, empezó a mover sus pies. Vestirse. Marcharse. Entonces un duro estremecimiento viajo por su cuerpo, su vagina se contrajo y una sacudida de increíble y feroz necesitad sacudió su cuerpo, obligándola a soltar un gemido por su garganta.

–Esto está mal, – gimió, inclinándose y abrazando su estómago. – Oh Dios, esto está mal. Es tiempo de ir a casa. –Repitió.

– Sakura. – Tomoyo se precipitó a su lado cuando sonidos y pitidos metálicos comenzaron a resonar por la caverna así como las máquinas, atadas al cuerpo de Sakura por electrodos. Me voy. – Solamente un minuto

– Es tiempo. – Shaoran apareció de pie en la entrada del laboratorio, su pelo fluyendo sobre sus hombros desnudos, sus ojos de oro brillantes de lujuria.

Sakura jadeó cuando él vino hacia ella. Ella tuvo que tocarlo, tenía que tenerlo junto a sí. Él la miró, tan grande y duro y tan caliente. No hubo ninguna vacilación en ella cuando él la alcanzó, levantándola de la cama de laboratorio.

Ella gimió en voz alta cuando su piel ardiente tocó la de él, sus brazos la levantaron contra su pecho, giró y salió de la caverna. La sábana que la cubría quedó en el piso, su piel sintiendo la calidez de la de él.

– ¿Esto va a ser doloroso? – No podía mantener sus labios alejados de su pecho. Tenía que probarlo. Le dio pequeños mordiscos que luego, lamió cuando su cuerpo se estremeció.

–Infiernos si lo sé, – gruñó él. De su pecho retumbó un sonido profundo, predador que tenía su origen en el anticipado placer. – Y también es condenadamente tarde para preocuparse por ello.

Espero y les guste el capitulo

Nos leemos a la próxima…

Y si les gusta dejen reviews….


	10. Chapter 10

Declaimer:

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

SUMMARY:

Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Kinomoto es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del `frenesí copulador` les enzarce en una batalla de calor sexual del cual no hay escapatoria.

Decepción, sangre y el malvado Concejo Genético tras su pista. Shaoran utilizará su fuerza para salvarles a ambos... y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para conservar a su mujer en el proceso.

CAPÍTULO DIEZ

Shaoran la llevó por la oscura casa, con pasos rápidos, sinuosos, pasaron por una cocina grande, una sala de estar rústica, luego por un largo pasillo, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una puerta que abrió con una patada, cerrándola tras de sí, continuo caminando hacia la amplia cama que estaba en el extremo opuesto de la puerta.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de pensar y Shaoran no se lo pidió. Al momento en que su trasero tocó el colchón de la cama él se puso sobre ella, sus labios tomando los suyos, su lengua hundiéndose poderosamente en su boca.

Él sabor de ella era tan bueno. Con impaciencia, su lengua probó el lujurioso sabor picante de su boca, lo que al momento le alivió el dolor increíble de lujuria que se había posesionado de su cuerpo. Como un drogadicto, en los primeros segundos en que estuvo encima de ella, su cuerpo inició el alivio, las contracciones ásperas de su estómago parecieron disminuir. Pero ella no tomaba riesgos. Sus manos le tomaron por el pelo, atrayéndolo hacia si mientras su boca lo devoraba. Labios y lengua unidas, duras hambrientas, su respuesta hacia que lo impulsara más cerca, profundizando mas el beso.

Sus brazos estuvieron alrededor de ella, sus uñas arañando su trasero cuando ella se arqueó, su cuerpo desnudo atrayéndolo más cerca, desesperado por sentir cada célula de su cuerpo más unida. Su áspero pecho, con su maraña de pelos color oro raspó sus pezones, rozándose junto a ellos al punto de dolor. Sus poderosos muslos separaron sus piernas, mientras con una mano le sostenía el trasero movió la otra hacia su pecho y siguió besándola.

Él lamió sus labios, mordisqueándolos, hizo entrar su lengua en su boca y la chupo, instándola para que Sakura hiciese lo mismo. Más del gusto increíble de él. Se arqueó todavía más cerca, la carne desnuda de su parte baja empujando contra el largo y caliente grosor de su erección, esto era la gloria, su pene contra la carne suave.

–Tan bien, – susurró él contra sus labios, el estruendo de placer que resonó por su pecho haciéndola temblar. –Tus besos, Sakura, tu sabor, es exquisito.

–Tu sabor lo es aún más, – jadeó ella, su cabeza arqueándose hacia atrás mientras su áspera, lengua le acariciaba el cuello.

Ah, esto era bueno. Realmente bueno. Caliente, con una fricción gentil que la hacía jadear cuando su lengua se movió despacio hacia sus pechos.

–No juegues conmigo, – pidió ella, retorciéndose entre sus brazos, sintiendo una calentura que la quemaba por dentro. –Tómame, Shaoran. No puedo soportarlo mucho más tiempo.

–Quiero probarte primero, – él la mordisqueó con los dientes, su lengua lamiendo sus pechos. –Quiero enterrar mi boca en tu vagina, Sakura. El sabor de tu cuerpo es la mejor comida para mí.

Su mano se movió desde su abdomen, acariciando el camino hacia sus muslos separados. Ella casi gritó cuando sus dedos calientes y gruesos encontraron la estrecha raja empapada. Ella abrió los ojos, viendo su cara torcida de placer, la lujuria cruda que transformó su cara. Entonces, para su asombro, vio que el levantaba su mano y se la llevaba a su boca.

Dos dedos brillantes con los fluidos cremosos de su cuerpo. Ella gimió cuando él los metió a su boca, sus ojos oscureciéndose con una mirada de éxtasis cuando los probó. Latigazos de electricidad en la parte baja de su abdomen la hicieron sentir pesada con la sexualidad desbordante, sus labios estaban más llenos, su cara tensa, apretada con la necesidad que recorría su cuerpo.

– Tu sabor es tan delicado como la primavera, tan caliente como el verano, – su susurro áspero la torturaba. – Nunca he probado nada tan bueno, Sakura.

–Ah, infiernos. Te gusta hablar, – gimió. – Dios, yo nunca pude soportar eso en las películas. Esto es demasiado sexy, Shaoran.

Él rió, formándosele unos lindos hoyuelos. .

– Quiero que conozcas cuan caliente y dulce es tu cuerpo, Sakura, – le dijo misteriosamente, moviéndose, más abajo por el borde de su cuerpo. – Quiero decirte que estoy a punto de lamer tu dulce parte, y comer la delicada crema de tu cuerpo.

Sus caderas se arquearon involuntariamente ante el áspero sonido de sus palabras, así como por el significado de ellas.

–Pídeme que te coma, – Demandó él. – Di las palabras para mí, Sakura. –

– Oh, Dios. – Sus ojos se abrieron aún mas, el dolor de desesperación de su cuerpo reflejado en su cara

Él la miraba acaloradamente, sus ojos con un brillo salvaje, caliente.

–Di las palabras para mí, – repitió. –Dame el permiso de devorarte.

Sakura lamió sus labios, jadeando con fuerza cuando él abrió sus piernas aún más, sus dedos posicionados sobre la humedad de su carne.

– Sí, – ella gimió, sacudiéndose, desesperada por su toque. – Devórame, Shaoran. Por favor lámeme. Lámeme ahora - – Su cabeza se movió hacia atrás, mientras un fuerte estremecimiento le recorría su cuerpo.

Su lengua raspó la raja de sus labios inferiores hasta alcanzar el botón. Lentamente deslizo eróticamente la lengua y dejó a la intemperie ese botón tan caliente que sintió la fusión de frío-caliente. Sus fuertes manos detuvieron sus muslos sosteniéndoselos para que ella no los apretase alrededor de su cabeza.

– MM., – su ronco gemido de placer vibró contra su vagina. Ella sintió el pequeño botón latir de necesidad, rogar y suplicar.

Sakura jadeó cuando él introdujo y lamió mas dentro de ella, su lengua trabajando en la entrada apretada de su vagina, que se retorcía cada vez más, su parte que se apretaba y calentaba cada vez, en espasmos de placer contra su cuerpo.

Ella estaba tan ida ahora. Podía sentir un cúmulo de sensaciones, cosquilleo en la piel, la presión que aumentaba en su vagina cuando él le acariciaba sus labios vaginales y succionándoselos ligeramente con su boca.

–Oh...Si por favor, chupame. – Las obscenas palabras estallaron en su boca oyéndolas desde muy lejos desde la neblina de necesidad que la posesionaba, y los labios de Shaoran bebían a sorbos su carne. – Oh, sí, Shaoran. Sí. Justo como eso, – casi gritaba ahora cuando él chupó su vagina más profundamente, más duro. – Por favor. Ah por favor.

La estaba destruyendo. Su cuerpo se apretaba involuntariamente, cada hueso y músculo estando al alcance de su boca, el candente aire de sus labios, la humedad de su lengua. Esto la estaba matando, matándola con placer. El placer aumentaba, Ella podía sentir su corazón que luchaba por seguir latiendo, ante las demandas de su cuerpo, sentía que corría un maratón. De repente el placer la golpeó con fuerza y rápidamente, reventándose por sus venas, un placer proveniente de dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. El duro dedo masculino seguía deslizándose entre los suaves pliegues de su piel adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera. Su boca chupaba aún más rápido, su dedo empujando mas dentro de ella, llenándola, quemándola.

Ella escucho su propio grito ante la explosión de placer dentro de ella. Desesperada, con fuerza, con las caderas arqueadas, casi se sintió morir. Su clímax fue como una ola gigante, ahogándola, avasallándola sacudiendo y devastando su cuerpo, mientras ella se sostenía de su cabeza, rezando porque alguna ancla la sostuviera a la tierra. Esto no se terminaba. El caliente alivio, hacia que su vagina siguiera pulsando y latiendo, apretando aún más el dedo de Shaoran, empapando su mano, sus muslos con un chorro de líquido que la habría horrorizado en cualquier otro momento.

Nuevamente su boca estuvo allí, devorando los líquidos de su orgasmo, su lengua hundiéndose en su vagina, aumentando el placer otra vez cuando la textura de su lengua raspó su carne sensible.

–Voy a joderte primero, – gruñó él su cuerpo moviéndose poderosamente, sus manos levantándola contra el duro miembro alojado contra la entrada a su vagina. – Voy a joderte hasta que grites nuevamente, Sakura. Una y otra vez. Grita para mí, bebé.

Ella gritó. Con un duro empuje introdujo su grueso pene hasta el fondo. Ella sintió el escroto contra sus nalgas, observó la expresión de su hermoso rostro distorsionada en una mueca de placer sublime, sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo arqueado, apretado, tenso.

Shaoran luchó por recuperar el aliento, por recuperar el control. Ella estaba tan apretada y caliente alrededor de su pene, sus músculos lo aprisionaron como un puño liso y aterciopelado. Control. Él tuvo que luchar por el control. Él podría controlar la poderosa lujuria furiosa en él, la exigencia de un coito duro y rápido. Ella se retorcía debajo de él, sus caderas arqueadas hacia su cuerpo, haciéndole más difícil su contención.

Rechinando los dientes, él se tragó un grito ante el placer increíble de la fricción de su miembro contra su cálido y sedoso canal. Su pene estaba tan sensible que esto era casi insoportable. Él podría sentir la pequeña saliente parecida a un bulto que surgía desde lo más profundo de su pene, despacio, revelándose de su antiguo escondrijo. Él rezó a Dios del que alguna vez él había dudado, que esto no le hiciera ningún daño a Sakura. Que por una sola vez la parte inactiva de su miembro, el ADN de su esperma no trajera ningún daño. Porque no había manera de que él pudiera detenerse

Ella se retorció bajo él, luchando por respirar, su cuerpo empapado de transpiración, su miel femenina empapando sus muslos y al mismo. Él siguió empujando dentro de las profundidades apretadas de su cuerpo, que gemía con cada golpe de su ardiente vara, la exquisita sensación que raspaba su carne sensible, le volvía loco y el placer recorría su cuerpo.

Él gruñía, ante las extraordinarias sensaciones que sentía su cuerpo sobre Sakura. Ella se retorcía contra él, su cabeza torciéndose contra las sábanas de la cama, arqueándose desesperadamente, suplicando por la liberación.

– Shaoran - Su súplica era un difícil jadeo, un gemido sin aliento, sus manos fueron a sus hombros, sus uñas arañando su piel.

Su áspero gruñido ante la sensación lo sorprendió. Sintió su miembro hincharse y palpitar. Se introdujo dentro de ella más profundo, con una mano le sostuvo su cadera con la otra la atrajo hacia si acercando sus pechos a su boca para devorarlos. Él no tenía suficiente de ella. Sus pezones eran duros, suculentos, las contracciones contra su pene, lo apretaban cada vez mas.

Ella se estaba acercando. Tan malditamente cerca. Y él también. Podía sentir espirales ardientes de fuego que se movían por su espina ahora, el aumento del grosor de su pene, el rompimiento de la dura membrana diminuta. Entonces todo explotó alrededor. En el siguiente embate que dio dentro de ella, sintió la membrana romperse totalmente, la sintió desgarrarse a través de la carne de seda de sus paredes vaginales, el área del evasivo punto g. Se detuvo con miedo a que sus duros empujes la desgarraran haciéndola daño. Pero el placer. El placer era diferente de cualquier cosa que había conocido. Se envolvió sobre la punta de su pene como dedos diminutos, ohhhh era el paraíso, al mismo tiempo escuchó el grito de Sakura. Su cuerpo se arqueó, sus ojos se abrieron asombrados, su mirada fue salvaje y aturdida durante un segundo antes de que su orgasmo la golpeara. Ella se apretó alrededor de su miembro, mientras la sentía tan apretada y tan caliente, el no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirla. Su gruñido gutural cuando sintió las sacudidas orgásmicas de su cuerpo le impresionó.

El orgasmo dentro de una mujer normal, tan temida durante tantos años, destruyó su sentido del equilibrio. Él podía sentir el movimiento, el roce de su pene contra las paredes apretadas en donde estaba alojado, cada movimiento hacia que Sakura gritara, apretara y comprimiera, su orgasmo se alargaba mientras él se venía dentro de ella. Ella estaba respirando con fuerza, llorando ahora, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro ante su propio placer que comenzara a aliviarla, y él sintió la pequeña saliente retroceder, débilmente dentro de su cuerpo.

Sakura seguía temblando. Sus mejillas estaban mojadas por el sudor y sus lágrimas, y seguía respirando agitadamente. Sus pechos seguían hinchados, sus pezones eran pequeños picos que no habían disminuido con su clímax.

– Sakura, – susurró su nombre gentilmente y la alivió de su peso, acomodándose al lado de ella, su mano limpiando la humedad de sus mejillas. – No llores más, bebé. No creo poder manejarlo.

Con la respiración jadeante, la tomó entre sus brazos, una mano apoyada en su espalda, y la otra alrededor de su cuello.

– ¿Te hice daño? – Él estaba aterrorizado de que quizás se lo había hecho, y no había sido consciente de ello.

Ella sacudió su cabeza contra su pecho. Un movimiento tan ligero como el de su lengua acariciando su piel. Shaoran tomó aliento profunda y cuidadosamente después de aquella pequeña caricia. Él todavía se sentía con fuerzas, y fácilmente podría tomarla otra vez, pero temía por ella. Ella era virgen, y no había habido suavidad en él cuando se había introducido de golpe dentro de su cuerpo sensible.

Ella susurró contra su pecho.

– ¿Qué? – Él se hizo hacia atrás, mirando fijamente en sus ojos aturdidos, apenados.

– ¿Qué es lo que dices?

–Te necesito otra vez. – Una lágrima cayó en su mejilla. –Necesito más, Shaoran.

Ella estaba agotada. Él podía verlo en su expresión, en sus ojos y escucharla en su voz. Era tímida, estaba confusa y asustada por las sensaciones aplastantes que controlaban su cuerpo.

– Ahh, no llores, bebé. Solo tienes que pedirlo. – Él rió suavemente, sus pulgares limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Ella estaba tan cansada que esto le preocupó, pero él no podía ignorar su necesidad, no cuando era la suya también. La giró de lado, acomodando su pierna sobre ella y acercando sus nalgas contra él.

–Haremos que esto sea fácil, – le prometió. –Sé que estás cansada, Sakura. –

Ella sacudió la cabeza, jadeando y, gimiendo cuando la gruesa longitud de su pene entró de nuevo en ella, estirándola, deslizándose en ella profundamente. El apretado canal lo recibió cálidamente, haciendo que sus dientes rechinaran por el placer renovado.

–Te sientes tan bien, – murmuró él en su oído mientras sus dedos le masajeaban los labios de su vagina y el clítoris con cuidado. –Tan apretada y caliente alrededor de mí, Sakura. Completamente diferente a lo que yo alguna vez he sentido.

–Estamos drogados. Es por eso que...– ella jadeó. –Nos drogaste, Shaoran.

–Entonces yo me quedaría drogado para siempre, Sakura. – Él mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, adorando la profunda inspiración de su aliento, el modo en el que ella se empujó hacia atrás, hacia él.

–No hay placer sobre esta tierra que se iguale a tu hermosa vagina apretándose alrededor de mí.

– ¿Ah Dios, por qué esto suena tan sexy? – Gimió ella, apretándose contra él, temblando al sentir sus labios contra su cuello.

– Porque es sexy, – Le aseguró, riendo. Él lamió la carne suave bajo su oído, adorando los pequeños jadeos que ella hacía. –Esto es tan sensual y erótico y tan caliente como el infierno. – Él empujó más duro en la apretada vaina, rechinando los dientes ahora con placer.

–Nos mataremos el uno al otro antes de que la necesidad se vaya, – Jadeó. – Shaoran -– se escucho su súplica cuando él sintió los temblores recorriendo su vagina.

Él lo sintió también, el renacimiento de su sabia, mientras sus embates se hacían más duros sobre su vaina.

– ¿Esto te hace daño, Sakura? – Él se sentía torturado, aterrorizado, ¿y si se había equivocado, y ella gemía de dolor, a pesar de su necesidad? – Dime si esto te hace daño. Intentaré detenerme. –

Él enterró su cabeza en su húmedo cabello. Dios le ayudara si le hacía daño. Dios les ayudara a ambos.

– ¿Qué es esto?– Ella jadeó cuando el movimiento se hizo más rápido, más profundo, más duro.

Shaoran no podía controlarse. Sus caderas comenzaron a empujar su miembro más fuerte dentro de ella, la extrema sensibilidad de su punta hacia que el placer fuera condenadamente bueno, él quería, gritar, quería aullar de placer.

– ¿Esto te hace daño? – Le preguntó otra vez, mordiéndose los labios, luchando por no perder completamente el control.

–No, – grito ella, su mano moviéndose hacia atrás para acercar más sus caderas a su espalda. – Ah, más. Necesito más.

Él empujó su estómago, que se movía detrás de ella, el instinto lo dirigía ahora, a punto de alcanzar el placer físico de alcanzarlo también con su mente.

Apretando más sus muslos subió de golpe su pierna a sus caderas apretándose más contra sus nalgas, sintiendo que su escroto se apretaba contra la base de su pene cuando siguió bombeando dentro de ella. Su cabeza bajó, sus dientes mordieron la sensible área entre el hombro y su cuello y ella gritó de placer. Y esto era el placer. Ella pedía más, sosteniendo todavía su mano en sus caderas, mientras él seguía mordiendo su cuello.

Él era un animal. El animal que siempre había temido que existía dentro del. En su mente, Shaoran estaba horrorizado de sus propias acciones, pero estaba indefenso ante el frenesí que lo poseía. Su pene estaba erguido sólo a la mitad, su sensibilidad, el constante bombeo sobre las paredes apretadas de su vaginal y su suave carne. Esto era más de lo que él podría aguantar. No podría controlarse más.

Un primitivo y áspero gruñido le exigió su rendición, su sumisión cuando él se impulsó dentro de ella, una y otra vez. Ella gritaba ahora, su canal apretado, su cuerpo desesperado. Su miembro se extendió en toda su llena longitud, desgastándose, ella gritó con desesperación, sus músculos apretándose contra su erección cuando nuevamente su orgasmo se precipitó sobre ella. Shaoran se hundió profundo y con fuerza, su propio clímax estremeciendo su alma, los gruñidos constantes ahora rugiendo en su pecho cuando él sintió que se descargaba dentro de ella, los músculos apretados, su liberación.

Entonces ella se quedo quieta. Despacio, las piernas abiertas y Shaoran sintió su propia erección comenzar a disminuir por momentos. Su cuerpo se puso flexible, relajado y sabía que el sueño o la inconsciencia la reclamaban. También, sabía que sería un alivio bienvenido para ella.

Jadeando se puso al lado de ella. Tirando la sábana y el edredón de los pies de la cama, les cubrió a ambos, el cansancio se estaba acumulando sobre sus hombros. Acercó su cuerpo cerca de ella, aspirando su olor, su calor. Él estaba agotado. Nunca había tenido un clímax tan profundo ni tan fuerte. Como si su semilla hubiera estado en su alma, en lugar del apretado saco bajo su miembro.

–Mía, – él susurró la palabra apretándola junto a él con agotamiento. Estuvo consciente de su reclamación, y él admitir esto lo aterrorizó hasta el alma.

Espero y les guste el capitulo

Nos leemos a la próxima…

Y si les gusta dejen reviews….


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Kinomoto es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del `frenesí copulador` les enzarce en una batalla de calor sexual del cual no hay escapatoria.

Decepción, sangre y el malvado Concejo Genético tras su pista. Shaoran utilizará su fuerza para salvarles a ambos... y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para conservar a su mujer en el proceso.

CAPÍTULO ONCE

Sakura despertó, cansada y débil. Dio vuelta en la cama, buscando el calor que había sentido por la noche, pero Shaoran no estaba. Abriendo los ojos parpadeó, mirando hacia el techo e intentó hacer caso omiso a la necesidad apremiante que todavía palpitaba en su vagina. Demonios, hablando de besos potentes. Lamió lentamente sus hinchados labios. los había mordisqueado más de una vez, los había lamido. Su lengua, su áspera textura, el sentido de estimulación de terciopelo abrasivo que atropellaba su piel, los recuerdos de la noche anterior la hicieron temblar.

Necesitaba una ducha. El sudor seco que le picaba la piel, la hacía sentir sucia. El olor a sexo, caliente y salvaje, persistía en el aire y sobre su cuerpo. Hizo una mueca. Levantándose de la cama, dio un paso con cautela sobre el fresco piso de madera, moviéndose hacia la puerta abierta en el extremo derecho de la habitación. Un cuarto de baño, completo con una tina grande hundida y un mensaje breve sobre el mostrador le dieron la bienvenida.

Báñate. Relájate. Permanece en la casa. Volveré pronto con tus cosas. Off... Tanto que trabajó en su campamento para tan poco tiempo que estuvo ahí, suspiró. Después de las horas que le tomó establecerse tan bien, podría haber sido agradable usarlo para más tiempo que solo unas horas. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo hacía que él se había sido ido, luego decidió que realmente no importaba. Él volvería pronto, y ella necesitaba desesperadamente aquel baño.

Casi llenó la tina hasta el borde, agregando un buen puño de burbujeantes sales de baño que encontró en el borde de la tina, luego se introdujo en el agua caliente. Lavó su pelo rápidamente, acomodándolo en una toalla, entonces se echó hacia atrás contra el filo de la bañera para permitir a su cuerpo relajarse. Echó un vistazo a su cuerpo, viendo las marcas rojas sobre su piel, pequeños puntos sensibles donde su lengua la había acariciado un poco fuerte. Sus pechos todavía estaban hinchados y sus pezones endurecidos.

No podía entenderlo. Los acontecimientos del día anterior le habían parecido más un sueño que la realidad. Pero la realidad era la sensibilidad entre sus muslos, el rubor sobre su sexo, la sensibilidad de su cuerpo. La necesidad por Shaoran no era tan intensa, tan áspera como había sido el día anterior, pero todavía palpitaba en ella. Todavía dolía por él. No tenía sentido.

– Sakura. – La voz de Tomoyo se escuchó por la puerta cerrada. – ¿Puedo entrar? –

Sakura comprobó que las burbujas la cubrieran su cuerpo, después suspiró profundamente.

– Sí. Puedes pasar. –

La mujer entró en el cuarto de baño, la preocupación marcaba sus hermosos rasgos, sus ojos amatistas claros mostraban preocupación.

– ¿Si el ADN de Shaoran es león, entonces cual es el tuyo? – Ella no se molestó en dar rodeos. Había más como Shaoran y ella lo sabía.

Tomoyo suspiró. Se sentó con gracia en una silla acolchada que estaba al final de la tina.

–Leopardo de Nieve, – dijo quedamente. – Mei ling y Dayan son mezcla de puma.

Yamasaki es Tigre de Bengala, Kai es el jaguar, Shaoran es el león. – Ella miró a Sakura con cuidado, su expresión compuesta, tranquila, pero sus ojos expresaban preocupación.

– ¿Qué le está pasando a mi cuerpo? – Ella haría las preguntas de su ADN más tarde. Ahora mismo, había problemas más apremiantes.

–Esto es un acoplamiento, Sakura, – dijo Tomoyo con cuidado. – Nuestras pruebas no son concluyentes aún. Doc. esta todavía trabajando en ello. Pero parecen feromonas, la química es la culpable. Las tuyas combinadas con las de Shaoran reaccionaron. Hay todavía tanto que no conocemos sobre nuestros cuerpos. No estamos seguros. Lamentablemente, necesitaremos más muestras. Yo había esperado tomarlas antes de tu baño para iniciarlas. Tu cuerpo nos dará más respuestas que el de Shaoran, ya que la mezcla de su semen y las secreciones de tu cuerpo están dentro de ti.

El miedo recorrió su cuerpo.

–No estoy en control de natalidad, – susurró, con voz temblorosa. Ella no podía creer que no hubiera pensado en esto antes.

–No te preocupes, – Se apresuró a tranquilizarla. – El semen de nuestros machos nunca ha sido compatible con una hembra antes. Pero solo por seguridad, la inyección que el doc. te dio anoche prevendría la concepción, la reacción puede haber cambiado eso. –

– ¿Y esta 'cosa' que sigue en mi cuerpo? –Le preguntó vacilante. – ¿Se detendrá?

Tomoyo suspiró. –Pensamos que sí. El semen de Shaoran parece tener a un agente neutralizante, pero parece que la actuación es muy lenta. A tiempo, creemos se marchará.

Hombre, realmente metí la pata esta vez, – respiró Sakura fatigosamente, cerrando sus ojos ante el problema en el que se había metido ella misma. – Esto no es bueno.

–Quizás para Shaoran lo es, – dijo Tomoyo suavemente. –Él estaba enfadado, muy desesperado, Sakura. Él nos conduce. Nos protege. Tal vez esto era lo que él necesitaba. No puedo decir que él estaba relajado cuando lo vi esta mañana, pero ahora tiene más para planear que solo su muerte.

– ¿Y cuáles son esos planes? – Preguntó Sakura, mirándola entre el vapor del baño.

–Asegurarte a ti. Protegerte, – le informó Tomoyo vacilante.

–No. – Sakura sacudió la cabeza con ferocidad. – Esto es solo una historia. Esta cosa química se marchará, y yo también. No puedo quedarme aquí. Y si él vuelve, entonces voy a la próxima historia. Esto no es permanente.

–Eso es lo que tú piensas. – Shaoran estuvo de pie en la entrada, su cara oscura, las líneas salvajes estiradas en una máscara de excitación masculina y fuerza interior. – No puedes abandonarme ahora, Sakura. No importa lo que cualquiera de los dos deseemos. – Él echó un vistazo a Tomoyo, la mirada dura enérgica.

–Necesito las muestras, Shaoran. Rápidamente, – le dijo ella mirando hacia abajo. – Y Sakura esta dolorida.

–No necesito que me digas mis responsabilidades, Tomoyo. – Él le dirigió una mirada aguda. –Yo siempre he respondido a ellas.

–Desde luego que lo sabes, – dijo Tomoyo preocupadamente. –Cuando termines, por favor, la necesitamos en el laboratorio.

–No soy un cerdo de Guinea, – exclamó Sakura. –Yo no seré empujada y pinchada sin cesar.

Ella enrojeció cuando Shaoran arqueó una ceja sarcásticamente. Entonces su cuerpo acalorado sostuvo su mirada que saltó a sus muslos, luego regresó a su cara. Estaba listo para ella. . Otra vez. Su cuerpo se calentó más aún, su sangre corriendo rápidamente por sus venas.

–Ve, Tomoyo. La tendré allí pronto para sus pruebas. – Shaoran se movió hacia un lado, permitiendo a la mujer retirarse, luego cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Sakura le miró fijamente desde las profundidades de la tina, respirando pesadamente, su cuerpo reaccionando al brillo ardiente en sus ojos soñolientos.

–No te tomaré otra vez, aún, – le prometió suavemente. –Pero pronto. ¿Necesitas ayuda para salir del baño? Puedo traer el almuerzo antes de que te obliguen a aguantar las pruebas del Doc. –

Los ojos de Sakura se posaron sobre él. Él le ordenaba, poderoso. Odiaba eso en un hombre.

–Soy una mujer adulta, creo que soy capaz de terminar mi baño yo misma, – le dijo dulce y, pacientemente. Ella sintió todo, menos paciencia.

– Sakura, mientras tu cuerpo exige mi toque, no es una buena idea empujarme con tu obstinación femenina, – le advirtió, la agresión masculina marcada sobre sus rasgos. – No estoy totalmente en control de mí ahora mismo. Yo no podría prometer ser apacible si me presionas.

Los labios de Sakura se estiraron. Un típico macho. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero se quedó en silencio cuando su mano se elevó, demandante.

–Escúchame bien, – ordenó con los dientes apretados. – Termina tu baño. Entonces ven a comer. Tu ropa está sobre la cama. He intentado decirte, no soy el hombre del cuento de hadas que has imaginado. En este momento soy más instinto que control. Soy más del animal del que fui creado, Sakura. No empujes el animal, porque ni yo mismo puedo predecir su respuesta. –

La pesada pena en su voz silenció su cólera. Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristes recuerdos, emociones que ella no podía definir. Pero vio el dolor allí. Dolor y una terrible soledad.

–Soy muy independiente, – susurró ella. –No puedo cambiar esto. Las órdenes no se llevan bien conmigo.

Él sacudió la cabeza. –No tengo la paciencia de mantener domada a la bestia que exige sumisión. Por ahora, quizás sería lo mejor controlar tu independencia ante algo que ninguno de nosotros puede predecir. Ahora, nuevamente ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?

–No. Pienso que puedo manejarlo. – Ella no podía ayudar con su cólera. No veía ninguna razón para él tuviera que perder el control en algo tan simple como la permisión de sus opciones. Y ella no lo toleraría mucho tiempo. Sólo mientras no le tomara tiempo salir de ese infierno.

–Estas enfadada. – Inclinó su cabeza, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados. –Puedo olerlo, Sakura. Eso está bien mezclado con tu lujuria Aspiró profundamente como si saboreara el aroma.

–Por qué no te marchas y me dejas terminar mi baño, – ladró ella. –No te pedí entrar aquí.

Ella lo vio con los dientes apretados.

–Yo te aconsejaría que llevaras ropa floja, quizás una de mis camisas la que puse sobre la cama para ti. Tu piel esta todavía sensible, y la ropa te irritará

–Conozco como es de sensible mi piel, Shaoran, – le informó, luchando para mantener su voz tranquila. –Conozco lo que mi cuerpo hace, y por qué. No necesito ninguna otra explicación, todo que necesito es privacidad.

Shaoran frunció el ceño y un ronco gruñido emanó de su garganta.

–Y no quiero que me gruñas de esa manera. – Estaba cansada, excitada e irritable. No necesitaba más la agresión masculina. –Márchate y déjame sola. Cuando haya terminado, te encontraré.

– Sakura Kinomoto, eras una mujer molesta la acusó.

–Sigue con eso y puedes decirme perra, mis hermanos lo hacen todo el tiempo, – ella se recuperó. –Ahora, vete a jugar a Leona en algún otro lugar. No tengo tiempo de esto.

– ¿Leona? – Preguntó, claramente ofendido por su referencia a la historieta de los thunderscats.

– ¿Rey León? – Preguntó dulcemente. – No estoy aquí para inflar tu ego. Ahora déjame sola.

Ella lo miró apretar los puños. Sus ojos aún más entrecerrados, dándolo un aspecto predador, peligroso. Abrió su boca para hablar, luego pareció cambiar de opinión. Giró y caminó hacia la puerta del baño, al salir por ella la cerró de un golpe. Sakura se estremeció, luego apretó sus piernas. Demonios.

–Escuché que estabas en el pueblo preguntando sobre Sonomi el otro día, – Dijo Shaoran mientras ponía un emparedado en el plato al lado de una taza de café, cuando ella se sentó en la mesa. – ¿Por qué?

Él parecía molesto, mientras esperaba por la información. Se sentó enfrente de ella, sirviéndose una taza humeante de café para él también, sus ojos de ámbar mirándola sin pestañear.

–Ella fue asesinada. – Sakura rehusó pedir disculpas o retroceder en su afirmación. –Ella era especial para mi padre, Shaoran. Yo lo sé, por el modo en el que habló de ella. Quiero saber quien la mató y por qué.

Él se quedó en silencio durante un tiempo bastante largo. Suficiente tiempo para que Sakura terminara medio emparedado de rosbif y tomate.

–No es nada que le concierna a tu padre ni a ti, – Le respondió suavemente mientras ella comía. –Te estás involucrando nuevamente en un lugar donde no debes.

Sakura lo miró con cuidado, calibrando la tensión en su cuerpo, el gruñido de advertencia de su voz.

– ¿Tu mataste a la persona responsable, Shaoran? – Sakura forzó a las palabras a salir de su boca, necesitaba saber la verdad. No lo culparía si lo hubiera hecho, pero tenía que saber.

La comprensión de cuan poco lo conocía pesaba sobre ella. Había pasado la noche en su cama, su cuerpo unido al suyo, conduciéndola a alturas de placer que nunca imaginó. Sabía que él había sido criado para matar, pero no tenía idea de si habría cruzado aquella línea entre su humanidad y el instinto animal.

–No sé quien la mató, Sakura. – Contestó sacudiendo la cabeza cansadamente. –Desearía saberlo, entonces ya no tendría que preguntarme más. Y yo podría pagarle el daño que me hizo. –

La implicación, de que él mataría, era pesada en su voz. Sakura terminó su emparedado, pero su placer por la comida había disminuido un poco.

¿Pero sospechas de alguien? – Preguntó.

–Infiernos, sospecho de todos, – ladró. –Podría haber sido cualquiera. El Consejo es bueno adquiriendo gente agradable, ordinaria para hacer el trabajo sucio. Lo sé, los he visto hacerlo antes. Mi lista de sospechosos es no menos que cuatro condados diferentes y tal vez más. –

– ¿Sabes lo que buscaban? ¿Seguramente Sonomi dijo algo antes de morir? – Sakura sondeó cautelosa, consciente de la tensión en su cuerpo, y la cólera que impregnaba su corazón.

–Lo que ella dijo no importa, – finalmente suspiró. –Ella no nombró a su asesino, ella pidió a tu padre. Pedí que ella me dijera quien lo había hecho y se rehusó. Ella los protegió, y juro que no he sido capaz de encontrar aún al que ella protegía.

– ¿A quién habría protegido? ¿Quien estaba más cerca de ustedes dos, Shaoran? – Preguntó, luchando por contenerse, para no comentar sus sospechas acerca de la identidad del asesino de Sonomi.

–No confiamos en nadie, y aquellos cerca de nosotros no podían haberlo hecho. Ellos no lo habrían hecho. – Se encogió de hombros. – El que lo haya hecho se mostrará eventualmente, y cuando lo haga, lo estaré esperando. –

El carácter definitivo de su voz le envió un temblor a su estómago a Sakura. Su tono era frío, duro y lleno de amenaza.

– Shaoran…

–Suficientes preguntas acerca de Sonomi. Solucionaré esto cuando sea necesario. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Sakura suspiró ásperamente.

– Shaoran, tienes que hacer algo pronto, – susurró. – No puedes seguir ocultándote.

Sus profundos y brillantes ojos color oro, se llenaron de tristeza y pesar mientras la miraba. Su cara delgada, bronceada estaba tirante. Sus ojos, a pesar de las emociones oscuras, eran tan hermosos que sintió su corazón dolorido.

–Cuando no pueda ocultarme más, entonces me marcharé de aquí, Sakura. Es todo que puedo hacer. – Él sacudió su cabeza ante la futilidad de su argumento.

–Nosotros te podríamos ayudar, Shaoran. – Ella intentó contener las lágrimas pero eso se hizo cada vez más difícil cuando sintió que la pena no era solo por él, sino también para Tomoyo y ella misma.

–No, Belleza. – Él sonrió abiertamente, aunque no hubo ningún humor en su risa. –Nadie puede salvarme y ambos tenemos que aceptar eso. Me ocupare de tu seguridad, y la de los demás, pero ellos saben sobre mí. No hay ninguna seguridad para mí.

–Pero Shaoran – Él se levantó de la mesa, deteniendo sus palabras.

–Si ya has terminado de comer, le prometí a Tomoyo que te llevaría. Ellos necesitan las muestras y las necesitan pronto antes de que yo muera. –

Él la levantó de su silla, sus labios yendo hacia los suyos, y su lengua arremolinándose en su boca. Sakura gimió. El beso era caliente, tempestuoso, su sabor fue casi suficiente para hacerla llegar.

–Te quise para el almuerzo, – le susurró mordiendo sus labios. –Debajo de la mesa, Sakura, con mi cabeza enterrada entre tus muslos. Tu sabor es suficiente para embriagarme. – Sus dientes rasparon su cuello, su mano vagando bajo la suave camisa azul marino, que le había prestado.

Sus manos apretadas sobre sus nalgas, separando la carne, sus dedos introduciéndose en la grieta cuando la acercó aún más. Sakura se sostuvo de sus hombros, gimiendo bajo y profundamente con su boca susurrando sobre su piel, húmeda y caliente. Entonces él la besó otra vez, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, poseyéndola, haciéndola arder mientras le tocaba todo su cuerpo, mientras la ardiente necesidad entre sus muslos la hacía presa.

– Shaoran. – Tomoyo habló detrás de él, con voz firme. –La estamos esperando. –

Él levantó su cabeza, apartando la vista de Sakura mientras ella temblaba en sus brazos.

–Apresúrate, Tomoyo, – le advirtió a la otra mujer cuando despacio y de mala gana dejó ir a Sakura. –La esperaré aquí. –

–Vamos, Sakura. Esto no debe tomarnos mucho tiempo, – Prometió Tomoyo, echando a Shaoran una mirada impaciente.

Sakura suspiró. –Maldición. Se suponía que el sexo no debería ser tan complicado. – Pero ella siguió a la otra mujer de todos modos, determinada a meterle prisa y terminar lo más pronto posible para regresar a los brazos de Shaoran.

Espero y les guste el capitulo

Nos leemos a la próxima…

Y si les gusta dejen reviews….


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Kinomoto es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del `frenesí copulador` les enzarce en una batalla de calor sexual del cual no hay escapatoria.

Decepción, sangre y el malvado Concejo Genético tras su pista. Shaoran utilizará su fuerza para salvarles a ambos... y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para conservar a su mujer en el proceso.

CAPÍTULO DOCE

Cuando las pruebas estuvieron completadas, Sakura se encontraba nuevamente adolorida, la excitación sexual la golpeaba duramente otra vez. Podía sentir la humedad que cubría sus muslos interiores, el calor y la apremiante necesidad de su sexo como un volcán que se dispone a estallar.

La presión era enorme. Pero a pesar de eso, había otro problema. Conforme las horas seguían pasando, Tomoyo y el doctor, ambos comenzaron a atacar sus nervios. Más aún, el toque de sus manos, hasta protegidas por los guantes de látex, la hacía latir. Esto la hizo sentir literalmente enferma de su estómago, hizo sentir que por su piel le recorrieran insectos, la hicieron sentir disminuida como si no tuviera ningún valor para ellos.

Ella no podía explicar la sensación totalmente, incluso a ella misma. Sabía que si tenía que tolerar unos minutos más de ello, se enfermaría. Y necesitaba a Shaoran. Estaba desesperada por tocarlo, sentir el calor increíble de su piel, sus manos acariciándola. Estaba fría, adolorida, asustada.

–No más pruebas, – les informó mientras se vestía abotonando la camisa de Shaoran con dedos temblorosos sobre los picos palpitantes de sus pechos. – No puedo soportarlo más.

–Las pruebas son necesarias, Sakura, – Dijo Tomoyo con un suspiro.

–Mira, no puedo seguir tolerando seguir siendo tocada, – dijo casi estallando en lágrimas, su piel todavía con la sensación de que unas manos avanzaban lentamente sobre ella, las manos de Shaoran sobre ella. – ¿Me entiendes? –

Una expresión de perplejidad cruzó por la cara de Tomoyo, mientras el doctor la miraba con desconcierto.

¿A qué te refieres, Sakura? – La voz de Tomoyo se escuchó tranquila, pero Sakura sintió la turbación de su voz.

–Justo lo que dije. – Sakura luchó por contener sus lágrimas. – ¿Dónde está Shaoran? Se suponía que el vendría por mí.

Ella tenía que encontrarlo. Su cuerpo estaba loco, desenfrenado. La sensación de diminutos dedos recorriendo su piel, la hacían estremecer, sacudiéndola.

– Shaoran está arriba, tal como lo prometió. – Tomoyo tendió la mano para tocarla, pero Sakura brincó hacia atrás, estremeciéndose ante el contacto. – Sakura, evidentemente te pasa algo. Tienes que dejar que te ayudemos. –

–Aléjate de mí. – Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

– Tomoyo, trae a Shaoran aquí, – el Doctor Martin había estado oyéndolas sin interrumpir, silenciosamente, pero ahora ordenó. – Tráelo aquí rápidamente.

Sakura se levantó de la camilla. Sus piernas temblaban mientras luchaba por sostenerse en pie.

–Quiero ir a casa, – jadeó, de repente aterrorizada por los mil sentimientos y sensaciones diferentes que la asaltaban. –Hágalos llevarme a casa, Doctor.

–Hablaré de ello con Shaoran, Sakura, – le prometió suavemente, pero ella oyó el tono indulgente de su voz. Él simplemente la aplacaba. Le mentía.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, luchando por sostenerse.

–Donde diantre esta Shaoran, – gritó, desorientada ahora. Sudaba copiosamente; podía sentir la humedad que empapaba su cara y entre sus pechos. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza, sus pulmones luchaban por el aliento. – ¿Qué fue lo que él me hizo?

Sus puños se apretaron cuando sintió que la derrumbaban contra la cama.

–Déjeme ayudarla, Sakura. – El doctor la mantenía sobre la cama.

Ella sintió sus manos en sus brazos y se hizo hacia atrás, su toque la hizo sentir como si su piel hubiese sido tocada por una lanza de fuego, luchó por escapar. Tropezó con la camilla, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo que se lastimaba las rodillas con el duro piso de la caverna mientras luchaba contra ella misma.

– ¡No me toque! – Gritó.

Ella lloraba ahora, su estómago se estaba acalambrando. Abrazando su abdomen se inclinó y se empezó a mecer para aliviar un dolor que nunca antes había sentido. Estaba aterrorizada. Tan asustada, que su cuerpo entero se estremecía ahora. Tenía frío, seguía temblando, tenía miedo y sobre todo estaba al borde de la histeria.

– Sakura. – La voz sobresaltada de Shaoran resonó alrededor del cuarto.

Segundos más tarde sus manos la tomaron entre sus brazos acercándola junto a él.

– ¿Qué infiernos pasa aquí? – Su tono elevado, furioso, con un peligroso gruñido retumbando en su pecho.

–Síndrome de abstinencia, – dijo el doctor. – Creo, Shaoran, que tu mujer está en período de abstinencia.

Shaoran sintió una ráfaga de miedo recorrer su cuerpo. Sakura se le acercaba, luchando por estar más cerca de él, llorando histéricamente de miedo o dolor, él no podía decir que.

– ¿Por qué? – Él levantó la cabeza, Apartándola del rostro de Sakura.

Ella estaba pálida, sus ojos oscuros, casi verdes por el shock.

–De ti declaró el Doctor Martín finalmente. – No sé lo que puedo hacer ahora por ella.

Shaoran maldijo.

–Ayúdame, – susurró desesperadamente Sakura, sus lágrimas fluyendo calientes sobre su carne, su cuerpo tembloroso, su piel fría y húmeda. –Por favor, Shaoran. Por favor ayúdame.

Él la levantó rápidamente en sus brazos, sus labios uniéndose a los suyos, su beso tragando sus lágrimas mientras se daba la vuelta fuera de la vista de los otros. Su lengua fue a su boca, tentando la suya, necesitaba unirse con ella. Él sabía que cuando la necesidad había estado en este grado la noche anterior, sus besos la habían calmado, habían aliviado la necesidad apremiante que la desgarraba. Dios les ayudase él y ella si esto no resultara ahora.

Él la besó desesperadamente, lastimándola, cuando ella se retorció en sus brazos, luchando por profundizar el beso, la unión de ambas lenguas, un gemido caliente de necesidad susurrando en su boca, haciéndole casi imposible para él controlar sus propias necesidades. Pero ella se alivió. Despacio. Los violentos temblores que recorrían su cuerpo disminuyeron, el llanto fue sustituido por leves gemidos de deseo.

–Necesitamos la muestra de saliva ahora. – Él oyó al doctor a su lado. –No podemos tocarla, Shaoran. Necesito tu ayuda.

Retirando sus labios de ella, Shaoran puso a Sakura boca arriba en la camilla. Ella le miraba con necesidad aturdida, como un adicto que necesita un pase. Dios querido, que le había hecho. Él abrió su boca con cuidado.

–Fácil, – susurró cuando ella se estremeció mirando hacia el doctor. –Está bien, bebé.

La esponja estuvo alrededor de su boca rápidamente.

–Tu turno. – Una esponja limpia fue puesta en su boca. Shaoran permitió que le tomaran la muestra, vigilando a Sakura cuidadosamente.

–No más pruebas, – susurró ella. – No puedo soportar que me toquen.

–Entonces déjame hacerlo, – le dijo él, con voz suave, melodiosa. –Debemos encontrar un modo de detener esto, Sakura. –

–Necesito otra esponja vaginal y Tomoyo necesita la sangre. Ahora, Shaoran. – La voz del doctor era imperativa.

Sakura sacudía la cabeza.

– Ahh, – Shaoran se puso a su lado. – Concéntrate en mí, Sakura, y esto irá rápidamente. Sostente en mí, bebé.

Él puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sobre la cama para que Tomoyo tomara la muestra, sus manos, sosteniéndola todavía. Entonces él bajó a su boca. Ella tenía los labios más suaves, más dulces, su lengua se movió cuando él lo tocó, su beso se hizo más débil, e hizo latir su pene.

Él sintió un tirón cuando Tomoyo insertó la aguja en su brazo, pero ella no luchó. Lo mismo cuando la muestra vaginal fue tomada otra vez, ella lo soportó, enfocándose en su beso, su toque, más bien que en las degradantes pruebas que eran requeridas.

–Lo siento tanto, – susurró contra sus labios cuando todo hubo terminado.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos, cruzando rápidamente el laboratorio. Condenados. Él, Tomoyo, el doctor. ¿Qué le habían hecho a Sakura? Abstinencia, de algún modo ella se había hecho dependiente a cualquier droga que él tenía en su sistema y por sus besos la había liberado. ¡Demonios, hasta ahora ellos no sabían cual era, no conocían como controlarlo.

Sus brazos apretados alrededor de ella. No podía quedarse tan tranquilo ante este conocimiento insoportable de lo que su cuerpo le había hecho y la inutilidad de encontrar un modo de aliviarlo.

–Ahora, – le susurró ella desesperadamente cuando él entró en la parte principal de la casa con ella. –Te necesito ahora, Shaoran. –

Sus dedos se cavaban en sus hombros, su voz débil, suplicante.

Él no podría lograr llegar al dormitorio con ella. Su cuerpo no era el único afectado, ella no era la única que estaba perdiendo el control. La puso sobre el canapé, rasgando la camisa húmeda de su cuerpo y rápidamente le abrió el cierre de sus vaqueros, y se los bajó hasta las rodillas antes de ir hacia sus muslos.

Su erección estaba dura como el acero, dolía de necesidad. Su esencia como una marca para sus sentidos, calientes y seductora, como si fuera adicto a sus besos, como si no pudiera esperar para el orgasmo. Él sabía que ella estaba todavía sensible, todavía dolorida. Luchó por controlarse.

Nunca estuvo seguro, de cómo pudo controlarse.

Se deslizó dentro de ella, moviéndose hacia atrás para mirar como poco a poco como los labios de su vagina se separaban alrededor del grosor de su pene. Su vagina lo abrazó, lo succiono. Sus dedos hicieron a un lado la carne de seda de su sexo, sus ojos viendo a los suyos despacio.

– ¿Estas mojada? – Susurró, moviendo su dedo sobre la piel, con la mirada ausente mientras le acariciaba su hinchado sexo.

La perla pulsaba bajo su dedo, exigiendo su atención.

–Sí. – Su cabeza se sacudió cuando le tocó el sensible botón, así como por su pene palpitante deslizándose hasta el fondo de su matriz.

– ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Le preguntó el, apretando sus dientes cuando Sakura apretó sus músculos interiores sobre su carne.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, oscuros, seductores, mientras se humedecía sus labios con la lengua. Sus caderas arqueándose hacia arriba.

–Un amigo me convenció para intentarlo, – jadeó, moviéndose contra él, acercándole sus pechos a sus manos, respirando ásperamente cuando él acarició sus hinchados pezones. –Me gusta esto.

– ¿Por qué? – Gruño. – Dime porque te guardabas algo como esto.

Él se deslizó casi libre por su cuerpo, con los dientes apretados, el sudor humedeciendo su cuerpo entero cuando siguió deslizándose una y otra vez. Sus músculos apretados, calientes, succionando su carne. Tuvo que luchar por mantenerse cuerdo, por no enloquecer. Luchar por el control.

–Esto se siente mejor, – jadeó ella. –Con más libertad.

–Siento el satén caliente contra mí, Sakura, – Gruño Shaoran. –Con esto destruyes mi control, caliente terciopelo adentro, satín y seda afuera. Me vuelves loco.

Él se inclinó hacia ella, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello, sus labios mordisqueando los suyos retrocediéndose y luego inclinándose nuevamente mientras seguía bombeando, adentro y afuera.

– Ahh…, Shaoran. – Mientras temblaba contra él, sus manos se le clavaban en su trasero, sus uñas arañando sus nalgas. –Te necesito más duro. Por favor, hazlo más fuerte, más rápido…..ahhhhhh –

Él no resistió la tentación. Él quería hacerlos lento y fácil primero. Pero ahora quería tomarla rápidamente pues estaba al borde de locura, donde el parecía vivir, cada vez que la tocaba.

–Siento como estas de apretada, Sakura, – le dijo gimiendo contra su cuello, su lengua lamiendo su transpiración allí. – Siento como mi carne dentro de ti te llena. Fuiste creada solo para mí.

Su sexo se apretó aún mas sobre él, sus músculos se contrajeron cuando el susurró las palabras contra su cuello. Él se retiró nuevamente con una mano la sostuvo del cabello con la otra, la tomo por las caderas, cuidando que ella no se moviera mucho para no correr el riesgo de salir de su cuerpo.

Sus labios se dirigieron a chupar su dulce pezón erguido como una pequeña baya madura. Él lo lamió, permitiendo a su lengua rasparlo, sus dientes mordisqueando cuando ella se apretó contra él, intentando obligarlo a un contacto más profundo. Y todo el rato su miembro moviéndose despacio dentro de ella, empujando contra los músculos de su vagina, reteniéndolo por unos segundos mientras detenía la salida de su esperma.

–Me matarás, – jadeó. – ¿Qué infiernos es esto, Shaoran?

– ¿A qué se siente bien? – Murmuró contra su pecho. Estaba aterrorizado de decirle, que si no lo hacía despacio el deseo animal que estaba sintiendo podría desgarrarla.

–No lo sé. Es intenso. – Ella se agarró a él con fuerza, haciendo una mueca cuando él sacó su carne de su sexo, luego empujado hacia adelante otra vez. –Esta firme, jadeó. –Esto parece un pequeño dedo que me raspa. – Su grito de placer lo electrificó mientras él sentía que estaba a punto del orgasmo.

Él no aguantaría mucho tiempo más. Control. Estaba clavado, profundamente dentro de ella, luchando por el aliento, mientras sentía que la pequeña gota retrocedía ligeramente. Demonios, esto lo estaba matando. El placer que aumentaba con cada embestida, amenazaba con destruirle el alma. Nunca había sentido nada como eso.

– ¿Por qué te detienes? – gimió ella, apretándolo aun más fuerte, cuando el volvió a chupar su pezón.

–Lento y fácil, Sakura, – gruñó.

–No. – Ella sacudió la cabeza. – Rápido y con fuerza. Ah Dios, Shaoran. Si no me vengo pronto voy a morir.

Ella estaba aturdida, suplicante, apretándose alrededor de él, sus fluidos deslizándose sobre su miembro. Él no duraría mucho tiempo más. Su pene estaba pulsando, a punto de derramarse, palpitaba, exigiendo la rápida satisfacción, exigiendo la feroz y dura fricción feroz que le enviaría moviéndose en espiral hasta su orgasmo.

–No quiero hacerte daño. – Él besó su pecho otra vez. –Sé que estas sensible.

–No. Estoy muriendo. – Él sintió que ella levantaba sus piernas, le rodeaba sus caderas y su control se desintegró.

Sakura gritó cuando iniciaron los empujes más rápidos. Duros, calientes, dentro de ella. La extensión gruesa de su pene, la sintió, cortante en su canal, independientemente del infierno que su dedo le estaba haciendo sentir conjuntamente con su pene. Esto sin lugar a dudas, la mataría. Las paredes de su canal estaban hipersensibles ante la doble caricia que no sabía que existía., hinchándose y pulsándose contra ella, haciendo una perfecta sincronía, entre su dedo y su erección.

Sus piernas apretadas alrededor de sus caderas, conduciéndolo más profundo dentro de ella mientras luchaba por el aliento. Esto era tan bueno. Su escroto pegado con la mano en sus nalgas, la carne de su abdomen inferior raspando su hinchado sexo. Sentía el fuego en su vagina, en su matriz, quemándola, chamuscándola. Sus músculos apretados alrededor de él, adorando la sensación que le daba su apretado miembro en las paredes de su vagina... Estaba caliente. Ahh…. Dios, esto la mataba de placer, Eran como duras cosquillas. Esto es lo que era. Una fuerza destructiva de cosquillas lo que cerraba y abría sus músculos, robando su fuerza.

– Sakura, bebé, – gimió el contra su pecho. – No me puedo controlar.

El pequeño pulgar se hizo a un lado, apartándose para poder introducir su pene profundamente dentro de ella, empalándose hacia las ultra sensitivas y profundas partes de su sexo. Este se movió, pulsó, cosquilleó y exploró hasta que explotó.

Ella gritó, sintiendo abundantes chorros de semen dentro de ella, mientras que al mismo tiempo ella culminó alrededor de su carne, abundantes líquidos salieron de su parte, arqueando sus caderas, su sexo estallando de placer, la lava ardiente corriendo por sus venas, burbujeando en feroz éxtasis, mientras ella apretaba y apretaba alrededor de él, succionando su pene, empapando su carne de sus líquidos.

Sus caderas seguían empujando contra ella, sus gruñidos retumbaban y vibraban contra sus pechos mientras el respiraba ásperamente sobre sus hombros, gimiendo en las frenéticas convulsiones de su propia liberación. Entonces despacio, ella sintió que se aliviaba en su interior, mientras su grueso miembro, ahora ligeramente ablandado, salía de ella.

–Una vez que descanse, – dijo Sakura soñolientamente. – Vas a decirme de que se trataba esto, Shaoran.

Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho y él se derrumbó al lado de ella, arrastrando unos cojines y una manta del canapé, abrigándole, sus pechos, contra el calor increíble de su pecho, su cuerpo lánguido y saciado de momento.

–Si tengo que…, – susurró él en su oído, sombrío.

– ¡Un!, Tienes que hacerlo. – Bostezó. Pero primero, una siesta. Sus ojos se cerraron, su cuerpo relajado contra su calor y ella se fue a la deriva rápidamente a descansar.

Espero y les guste el capitulo

Nos leemos a la próxima…

Y si les gusta dejen reviews….


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Kinomoto es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del `frenesí copulador` les enzarce en una batalla de calor sexual del cual no hay escapatoria.

Decepción, sangre y el malvado Concejo Genético tras su pista. Shaoran utilizará su fuerza para salvarles a ambos... y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para conservar a su mujer en el proceso.

CAPÍTULO TRECE

–Tengo trabajo que hacer. – Sakura mantuvo su voz cuidadosamente controlada y tranquila, cuando se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a la mañana siguiente, apartando la vista de su tasa intacta de café.

Habían guardado silencio en el desayuno, a pesar de la cantidad de gente que se había reunido alrededor de la mesa. Había seis de las Clases como se llamaban entre ellos, Sakura y el doctor. La imposibilidad de lo que estaba viendo la aterrorizó. No debido a las implicaciones de ello, sino a la parte que ella ahora jugaba en eso.

Los demás se habían marchado después de comer. Otros tres machos desaparecieron afuera, Tomoyo, Mei ling y el científico volvieron al laboratorio mientras Shaoran se quedó mientras veía a Sakura con interés.

– ¿Qué trabajo tienes que hacer que requiere que salgas de aquí? –Dijo encogiendo sus amplios hombros desnudos, como si su confinamiento forzado aquí no fuera un problema.

– ¿Dónde está mi teléfono celular? – Contestó Sakura haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta. – Quiero que me lleves al campamento. Tengo entrevistas que hacer

– ¿Si yo soy tu historia, entonces por qué tendrías que hacer otras entrevistas? – Le preguntó con curiosidad.

–La muerte de tu madre – comenzó…

–Eso no es parte de esta historia, Sakura, – terminó el por ella. –Su muerte no la ordeno ningún miembro del Consejo, te he dicho esto ya. Y este es un misterio que tú no puedes solucionar. Déjalo ir.

Su voz era tranquila, apacible. La observó con sus ojos dorados, todavía ardientes de lujuria, pero sombreados con demanda.

–Tengo una vida, Shaoran, un trabajo, – Le dijo firmemente. –Tengo que regresar a él. Y necesito que me devuelvas mi celular. Tengo que hablar con mi familia, avisarles que estoy bien. –

– ¿Qué es lo que les dirás? – Le preguntó, sus ojos mostrando una genuina mirada de turbación. –No puedes decirles la verdad, Sakura. No antes de que hayamos resuelto esto.

–Ellos se preocuparán. Y si se preocupan, mis siete hermanos se aparecerán aquí fuera y comenzarán a patear traseros hasta que me encuentren, – le advirtió. –Sería más fácil si me dejas llamarlos y avisarles que estoy bien. –

–No hay ningún problema en que les llames. – Él se encogió de hombros. –Mi único problema sería lo que tú puedas decirles. No tendré a un equipo de científicos o asesinos del Consejo después aquí sobre nuestro rastro. Tuve que hacerme cargo de las personas que te atacaron, no quiero tener a más gente sobre nuestras cabezas ahora.

Un choque eléctrico le recorrió por su sistema.

– ¿Tuve que hacerme cargo? – Ella susurró. – ¿Cómo te encargaste de ellos? –

La irritación se reflejó en su semblante. –Les di dos nalgadas y los envié a casa con sus mamás, –dijo entre dientes. – ¿Cómo piensas que me deshice de ellos, Sakura? Son asesinos. Te habrían violado, te habrían torturado y no hubieran tenido después ningún pensamiento o remordimiento por tu vida. ¿Qué importancia tiene como me encargue de ellos?

Se levantó y puso su tasa vacía en el fregadero.

Sakura pasó sus dedos por el cabello, respirando ásperamente. La cólera se empezó a acumular en ella cuando la situación comenzó a abrumarla.

– ¿Los mataste? – Le preguntó con furia.

Él estaba de espaldas, mirando fijamente la ventana de la cocina, sus hombros tensos.

–No tuve opción. – Su voz, se escuchó pesada, fría, indiferente.

–Entonces no eres mejor que ellos, – ladró ella.

–Ahí es donde te equivocas. – Espetó, con ojos ardientes, la boca abierta en un gruñido que reveló sus mortales incisivos. –No pedí que me crearan, Sakura. No pedí el ADN que ellos insertaron en mi cuerpo, tampoco les pedí entrenamiento para matar. No les pedí cualquiera de sus regalos. Ciertamente no les pedí acecharme, torturan a mis amigos y hacen de mi vida un infierno porque yo no acepto matar gente inocente para ellos. Y no toleraré que envíen a sus soldados para destruir a mí ni a los míos, Sakura. Esto es la ley de la naturaleza. Sólo el más fuerte sobrevivirá.

La rabia tembló por todo su cuerpo y se reflejó en su voz.

–Esto no es la selva, – gritó levantándose de la mesa y colocando sus palmas encima de esta. –No tendrías que matar si le avisaras al mundo que es lo que pasa.

–Dios, que inocencia, – gruñó, levantando sus manos con exasperación. –El público Americano es voluble. Probablemente seríamos quemados en la hoguera como monstruos.

–Se coherente, Shaoran, no estamos ya en la edad media, – exclamó. – ¿No crees que el público tiene derecho a saber? ¿Darse cuenta de las atrocidades que están cometiendo en nombre de la ciencia? Muéstrales que los monstruos son ellos y esto te dará la seguridad.

–Eso no lo hará, – gritó él, sacudiendo la cabeza. – No tienes ni idea de los hombres contra los que te enfrentas, Sakura. Hombres con gran cantidad de recursos sociales, financieros y políticos no solo en América, sino también en otras naciones, grandes compañías poderosas e influyentes. Tú no detendrás a estos hombres. No puedes detener los crímenes.

–Tu tampoco si no lo intentas, – contestó Sakura con ferocidad. –Mira, Shaoran. Ocultándose, nunca sabrán que es lo que pasa con sus propios cuerpos, serán incapaces de conseguir la ayuda que necesiten, cuando lo requieran. Esto no es vida.

–Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer. – Sus ojos ardían. –Déjame decirte la alternativa, Sakura. – Su nombre era una maldición sobre sus labios. –La alternativa es vivir en un higiénico y estructurado laboratorio, ser requerido sólo cuando se necesiten pruebas, y para el entrenamiento, u objetivos de cría. Esto es frío y estéril y el peor infierno que alguna vez te podrías imaginar. Al menos aquí somos libres.

– ¿Mientras matas? – Sus puños apretados mientras luchaba por comprender su vida. La rabia contra él y contra los que le hacían esto.

–Si ellos dejaran de intentar matarme, entonces yo no los mataría, – le informó con frialdad, y colocando un manto de arrogancia sobre él como una aureola de peligro.

–Puedes detenerte, – exclamó.

–Como también ellos pueden hacerlo, – dijo mientras ella veía como intentaba luchar por el control. –Yo no mataría a sus malditos mercenarios si ellos cesaran de enviarlos.

–Vamos. Mi padre puede ayudarte. – No podía entender su necesidad de ocultarse cuando le ofrecían ayuda.

–No soy un monstruo para que los tabloides ponderen mi humanidad. – Dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza bruscamente. –Tengo tanto derecho de vivir como tus hermanos o tú. No habrá nadie que me cuestione, tampoco dejaré que el voluble público decida mi destino.

–Esto no es como pasará. – Sakura apretó sus puños con ira. –El público te ayudará.

–Sólo si tu historia es mejor que la de mis enemigos, – mordió. – Y confía en mí, Sakura, tus hermanos y tu son buenos. Pero ellos sobornarán a sus científicos, sus doctores, arrojarán y contestarán cada arma que tengas en tus manos hasta lograr que yo sea marcado como no más que un monstruo. Y luego, no habrá ningún lugar donde puedo ocultarme.

–Esto no pasará, – Aseguró Sakura.

Sakura conocía a su padre, su tío y sus hermanos y eran muy cuidadosos. No tomarían riesgos con su vida.

En su cara se reflejó un amago de sonrisa.

– ¿Crees que no? – Le preguntó. – Jacob pensó que podría ayudarnos y rechazar sus ofertas. Él volvió a casa y se encontró con la brutal muerte de su esposa e hijos. Una lección. ¿Cuántos de sus científicos arriesgaría esto? El shock recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura. Ella sabía que el Consejo asesinaba indiscriminadamente, tenía las pruebas de ello. Pero escucharlo en la voz de Shaoran con una fría furia lo hizo sonar de alguna forma más real.

–Te Prometo que mi familia encontrará la manera de ayudarte, – susurró. –Míranos, Shaoran. Mírame. No puedo estar separada de ti por más de de una hora sin que mi cuerpo entre en una especie de abstinencia loca. No puedo seguir así.

–Esto sólo será temporal, – le prometió. –El Doc. lo arreglará.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Exigió. – ¿Qué pasa si esto no tiene solución, Shaoran? ¿Qué pasará si nunca podemos estar el uno sin el otro? ¿Qué pasará si nunca más podemos ser libres?

–Yo nunca quise nacer como un animal, o como un experimento. Lo que uno quiere no cuenta. – Su voz tuvo un timbre definitivo.

– ¿Y si el Doc. no lo arregla? – Su actitud sólo estimuló su cólera aún más. – ¿Que pasará conmigo, Shaoran? ¿Solo escaparás y me abandonarás para arreglármelas como pueda?

Él dio la vuelta acercándose hacia ella. Sakura observó que un músculo se movía en su mejilla...

–Si yo lo hiciera, – le dijo suavemente, rechazando mirarla ahora. –Si tuviera que escoger la opción de revelar mis secretos, o ir contigo, Sakura. Mi familia debe ir primero.

–Sé, acerca de tu familia, – le dijo, irrazonablemente furiosa ante su actitud. – ¿Qué es lo que tienes que contarme?

Él dio vuelta la para mirarla y la sangre se le congeló en sus venas. Sus ojos eran fríos, duros como piedra y tan impasibles como su expresión. Jadeando, ella se alejó de él, luchando contra el miedo instintivo que se elevó dentro de ella.

– Shaoran. – La voz de Tomoyo detuvo la confrontación.

La alta rubia estaba de pie en la entrada de la cocina, con una jeringuilla en la mano.

– ¿Qué necesitas, Tomoyo? –Le preguntó bruscamente. – No tengo tiempo para más de tus pruebas.

Sakura miró los ojos de Tomoyo entrecerrarse.

–Bueno, porque yo con más probabilidad intentaría matarte en lugar de hacerte más pruebas, – dijo dulcemente. –He traído la inyección anticonceptiva de Sakura. Quizás debes salir de aquí y recuperar el control mientras se la administro.

Shaoran le dirigió una dura mirada.

– No me intimidas, hermana, – le informó, moviéndose por el cuarto con determinación. – Y no deberías intentar intimidar a Sakura.

Ya de por si esto es bastante difícil para ella.

–No trato de intimidarte Tomoyo, – le recordó misteriosamente.

–No, por lo general tienes éxito, – admitió. –Pero ahora no es el momento para practicar este tipo de actitud. Ve a buscar una pieza que no sea humana para variar, mientras explico a Sakura por que tuviste que matar, para salvar a una joven mujer de aquellos soldados que encontramos unas horas después de que la rescatamos, más bien que dejarla pensar que lo hiciste a sangre fría.

Los ojos de Shaoran se estrecharon, mientras a Sakura los miraba sorprendida.

– ¿Qué? – Susurró con incredulidad.

–Sí. –Dijo Tomoyo, deteniéndose al lado de ella e indicándole a Sakura que debía levantar su brazo para la inyección. –Cuando él regresó a rastrearlos, e incapacitarlos para luego enviarles de regreso avergonzados, ellos trataron de violar a una joven mujer que habían secuestrado antes. Cuando él los interrumpió, decidieron luchar en lugar de rendirse y cuando Shaoran intento dejarlos ir, uno de ellos intentó matar a la muchacha de todos modos.

Sakura tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, mientras observaba a Shaoran.

–Ellos están muertos. – Se burló. –De todas maneras habrían muerto solo por haberte tocado.

Shaoran observó el parpadeo de Sakura ante su declaración. No tenía intención de revelarlo, pero las palabras habían salido de su boca de todos modos. Él no tenía ninguna intención de dejar vivos a esos bastardos, como normalmente hacía. Había tenido un ataque de rabia después del rescatar a Sakura de sus manos, y tenía la intención de destruirlos. Los soldados se lo hicieron fácil para no tener que luchar con el peso de su conciencia.

Habían tocado lo que era suyo. Reconoció la emoción, el origen de la furia ahora. Habían puesto sus manos sobre su mujer, habían dejado su olor sobre ella. Habían cruzado una línea que Shaoran no imagino que existiera. El se aseguró de su muerte.

Esto le preocupó, lo posesivo que se sentía sobre ella, las violentas emociones que se arremolinaban en su cerebro y en su cuerpo. Quiso negárselos, no a ella, pero ante el mismo. ¿Cómo podría alejarse de ella si no podía estar más que unas horas sin tocarla?

La miró, luchando por mantener su cara inexpresiva al ver que Tomoyo inyectaba a Sakura. Él sabía que Doc. no le daba un anticonceptivo normal. La inyección no era tan poderosa como la que le hubieran dado en la oficina de un ginecólogo. Este solo duraría unos cuantos días y no afectarían su sistema con severidad.

–Odio las inyecciones, Tomoyo. – Él todavía podía escuchar un tono de cólera de la voz de Sakura.

–Lo sé, – Tomoyo la calmó mientras sacaba la aguja. –Tenemos todas las muestras que podemos necesitar por un tiempo. Hasta que haya un cambio.

– Será mejor que haya un cambio pronto, – Dijo firmemente. – Esto me enferma. Hay tantas cosas que tengo que hacer.

Ella necesitaba marcharse. Shaoran detuvo la instintiva furia que sintió con aquel pensamiento. Ella quería irse de aquí, poner distancia entre ellos, mientras el siguiera rechazando ceder ante sus demandas para volver con ella. Revelarse a sí mismo. Ella era tan inocente, demasiado y malditamente inocente. No había ningún modo el que él podría escapar del Consejo tan fácilmente como ella creía. Si esto pudiera haberse hecho, entonces Sonomi y Doc. habrían encontrado un modo de hacerlo antes de su muerte.

– Shaoran, Doc. Todavía necesita muestra tuyo, – Le informó Tomoyo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. –Diariamente. ¿Cuándo podrás estar en el laboratorio?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros. –Cualquiera que sea la hora. Envía a Mei ling a que este aquí con Sakura.

–No necesito a una niñera, – replicó Sakura, su cólera todavía evidente de su voz.

–Muy malo, – le dijo, indiferente. –No soy la noticia que esperabas, me aseguraré entonces que no te quedes sola. Tus deseos en esto no importan. –

Él no hizo caso de la mirada de sorpresa de Tomoyo, los ojos entrecerrados y el destello de obstinación de Sakura.

– Shaoran, pienso que todo este exceso de testosterona que inunda tu sistema te pone muy irritable. – Tomoyo frunció el ceño.

– ¿Sobrecarga de testosterona? – Sakura dio a un gruñido que no era muy elegante. – Más bien un asno sobrecargado si me preguntas.

Shaoran gruñó bajo y profundo ante el desafío en la voz de Sakura.

– Y no hagas esa especie de gruñidos conmigo. – Dijo apuntándole con el dedo – Has estado con eso toda la mañana, Shaoran. No te molestes en abandonar la guarida en el sótano si no puedes actuar decentemente.

Su pene palpitaba. Él ya podía oler su excitación y podía sentir su sangre que bombeaba con fuerza y se acumulaba en su aparato. Debería lanzarla a través de la mesa y jodérsela hasta provocarse un orgasmo antes de que ella terminara. Esto la enseñaría a no desafiarlo.

Pensando en eso, se la imaginó arriba de la madera oscura de la mesa mientras él se introducía dentro de ella. Era casi una visión irresistible de lujuria. Ella movería su cabeza de un lado a otro y le pediría que la montara más duro, más rápido y más profundo. Aspiró profundamente.

–Vamos. – Atravesó el cuarto y le pidió a Tomoyo que lo siguiera. –Otro minuto más en la compañía de esta mujer y me volveré violento.

– O lo haría yo, – refunfuñó Sakura, aunque su voz parecía más débil, más petulante que furiosa...

Extraño, ella no había puesto mala cara desde que él había puesto sus ojos sobre ella, él no esperaba que ella cambiara su tono de voz. Ya se vería cuando él le volviera, le mostraría quien era el que dominaba entre ellos. La haría gritar para que la tomara, le rogaría que la hiciera llegar al orgasmo. Y él sabía cómo hacerlo. El Consejo había sido extremadamente cuidadoso en sus lecciones. El Sexo podría ser un arma así como un placer. Un instrumento para matar, o engatusar, cualquiera de las dos garantizaba la situación. Él le mostraría que los juegos sexuales podrían ser una tortura, una lección tan increíble de placer que bordeaban con el dolor. Su pene se puso más duro ante el curso de sus pensamientos. Demonios, en cuanto regresara, le mostraría a su mujer quien era el jefe.

Espero y les guste el capitulo

Nos leemos a la próxima…

Y si les gusta dejen reviews….


	14. Chapter 14

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Kinomoto es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del `frenesí copulador` les enzarce en una batalla de calor sexual del cual no hay escapatoria.

Decepción, sangre y el malvado Concejo Genético tras su pista. Shaoran utilizará su fuerza para salvarles a ambos... y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para conservar a su mujer en el proceso.

CAPÍTULO CATORCE

Ella no podía esperar para estar cerca de él. Estaba harta de pruebas y exámenes, la palpitación, la ardiente necesidad recorrían su cuerpo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era alejarse del. Esto era todo. El confinamiento obligado solo aumentaba la dependencia que su cuerpo abrigaba hacia él. Si solamente pudiera alejarse, entonces podría controlarlo.

Sakura se vistió apresuradamente, con shorts de licra, top y zapatos de deporte. Introdujo algo de efectivo en el cierre de sus shorts y luego salió de la casa. Ella sabía que otros tres machos patrullaban las colinas alrededor de la cabaña para evitar que los mercenarios entraran por sorpresa, pero esperó que pasaran por el camino principal. Un vehículo podría oírse fácilmente si entraba. Aquella área no era un punto débil.

Inspirando profundamente, avanzó rápidamente a través del patio y se introdujo en la espesura del bosque que bordeaba el camino. Manteniéndose cerca del borde prosiguió por la línea arbolada, trotando rápidamente hacia la carretera principal.

No le tomaría a Shaoran mucho tiempo averiguar que ella no se encontraba donde se suponía, y estaba tan segura como el infierno que rastrearla no sería un problema para él. Tenía que llegar al campamento. Shaoran podría haber robado el teléfono celular que tenía, pero tenía uno adicional oculto en el jeep. Y el jeep estaba todavía allí. Ella lo había escuchado hablar de ello con los demás aquella mañana. Él quería que trajeran el jeep y comenzaran a quitar su campamento, eliminando todo rastro de ella en el área.

A pesar de los intentos de Tomoyo de aliviar sus miedos, Sakura tenía miedo de las intenciones de Shaoran. Él habló tan fácilmente de matar a aquellos soldados. ¿Qué podía impedir que la matara a ella cuando su pasión hubiese terminado? Cuando su cuerpo no la ansiara mas, cuando su lujuria disminuyera, ella sería una molestia, una que conocía todos sus secretos.

El miedo se precipitó por sus venas, proporcionándole la adrenalina necesaria para apresurarse, casi corriendo, cerca de dos millas de terreno áspero al camino principal. Allí, la suerte estuvo con ella. No había dado más que unos pasos por el pavimento cuando un coche pasó cerca de ella, luego redujo la marcha.

El alivio la inundó cuando vio a unas chicas mirarla con expectación.

– ¿¡Eh!, usted no es la periodista que ha estado paseando por la ciudad? – le preguntó la rubia, que conducía, con una sonrisa.

La muchacha era la mesera que la atendía todas las tardes en el pequeño restaurante donde ella comía, recordó Sakura.

–Necesito ir a mi campamento, – Le dijo Sakura urgentemente. – ¿Podría llevarme allí?

Estaba transpirando la sangre corriendo rápidamente por sus venas. Necesitaba a Shaoran. Tragó la bilis que sentía en la garganta mientras luchaba con los síntomas que la debilitaban.

–Seguro. La llevaremos. Aunque parece enferma. ¿Seguro que no quiere ir al doctor?

Sakura abrió la puerta trasera y se deslizó con agradecimiento.

–Ningún doctor. – Apenas pudo contener el estremecimiento de su cuerpo ante el pensamiento de alguien tocándola. –Solamente déjame en la carretera de acceso a mi campamento. Será fácil para mí llegar desde ahí. –

Se preguntó si su jeep estaba todavía allí. Otro teléfono celular estaba oculto, una pieza de recambio, por si acaso, le había dicho Eriol. Ella tenía que conseguir aquel teléfono.

–Seguro. No hay problema. – Aceleró rápidamente y el coche avanzó hacia adelante.

Sakura se mordió los labios, luchando por la necesidad de gritarle que se detuviera, que la llevara de regreso a Shaoran.

Las aficiones podrían ser curadas, se dijo. Datos. Eriol lo había mencionado hacía mucho tiempo, y él le dijo una vez, que cualquier afición podría ser curada. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era luchar. Solo eso, luchar contra ello.

Ella podría luchar contra esto, se dijo Sakura.

Apretó sus puños en los bolsillos de sus shorts, su cuerpo palpitó y el aire se hizo sofocante. Probó la sangre que sus dientes hicieron al morder sus labios y se obligó a apretarlos nuevamente. Control, canturreó. Control. Eriol había dicho que todo era cuestión control.

El rugido que estalló en la garganta de Shaoran cuando se dio cuenta que Sakura había escapado casi le impresionó a el mismo. Sabía que había sobresaltado a los otros. Mei ling gimoteó, Tomoyo se estremeció. Los tres hombres cuyo único trabajo era proteger la casa palidecieron.

– ¿No se dieron cuenta que ella estaba afuera? – El gruñido primario de su voz, causo que los tres hombres dieran un paso hacia atrás.

–Nosotros estábamos cerca de ella, Shaoran. No había ninguna razón para creer que ella intentaría escapar de ti. Los defendió Kai. –

– ¿Y por qué no patrullaron el camino? ¿Pensaron que nadie intentaría usarlo? – Dijo severamente. – ¿Para qué infiernos están?

–Nosotros nos habríamos enterado

–No lo hubieran hecho si hubieran entrado a pie como Sakura se fue, – tronó Shaoran con furia.

La rabia corría por su cuerpo que estaba ardiente y violento. Condenación, ella había huido de él. Tomó el dinero, las llaves de su vehículo y corrió, a pesar de las necesidades que corrían por su cuerpo. Y ella lo necesitaba. Él lo sabía, porque el latido caliente de lujuria lo hacía volverse loco.

–Calculamos mal, – admitió Kai.

–La jodiste, hay una diferencia en eso, – Lo acusó Shaoran. –Ella se ha dirigido al campamento. – Paso las manos por su cabello, luchando por pensar. – Ella querrá su vehículo de esa manera se podrá ir de aquí. Vamos.

Él se dio la vuelta y salió en su busca poco dispuesto a esperar más.

– Tomoyo, tu y Yamasaki diríjanse a la ciudad, para comprobar que ella no está allí. El resto de nosotros se dirigirá al campamento. Maldita sea mi suerte si ella me jode llamando a los Marines antes de que llegue yo allí.

Los Marines o aquellos malditos de sus hermanos, con los que se pasaba amenazándolo. Aquella mujer pensaba que sus hermanos podrían mover el maldito mundo si ellos quisieran. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y un juramento de repugnancia mientras se subía en la camioneta Bronco y giraba la llave. Kai y Dayan le siguieron rápidamente, apenas se alcanzaron a acomodar en sus asientos cuando Shaoran se lanzó hacia el camino de entrada.

–Ella se ha vuelto una responsabilidad, Shaoran, dijo Dayan culpándola, mientras se apresuraban por el camino principal unos minutos más tarde. –Un peligro para todos nosotros.

–Cállate, Dayan. – Shaoran echó un vistazo al hombre por el espejo retrovisor.

Observó la furia asomar en la cara de Dayan, sus negros ojos entrecerrándose en respuesta a la ofensa. Shaoran se mostró preocupado. El respeto tenía un precio. Él y Kai habían vivido mucho juntos y Shaoran sería desagradecido si no aceptaba la responsabilidad de esto él mismo. Cada uno tenía un trabajo por hacer y él había hecho su parte. Los otros machos habían fallado en el suyo y el precio podría ser sus vidas si no encontraran a Sakura.

–Ella no debe haberse adelantado mucho de nosotros, – dijo Shaoran entre dientes. – No más de una hora, y habrá hecho la mayor parte corriendo por el camino principal.

–Podría ser menos si alguien la llevara, intervino Kai.

Shaoran le arrojó una mirada sarcástica. Desde luego, ella caminaría. Nadie paseaba por aquí.

–Si ella ha llamado su familia, tendrás que dejarla ir, Shaoran, – Afirmó Dayan. –Debemos ocultarnos nuevamente. No hay ninguna otra opción.

Shaoran rechazó contestarle. Dio vuelta bruscamente en otro camino de grava, un atajo que le llevaría directo al área donde Sakura había aparcado su jeep. Lo que le llevaría llegar ahí eran tan solo unos minutos comparados a la media hora que tomaría ir por el camino principal. Él rezó por alcanzar a Sakura antes de que pudiera llegar al maldito jeep. Si ella lograra salir del condado antes que la alcanzara, entonces ambos estarían en más problemas, de los que incluso el se negaba a considerar.

Shaoran no podía pensar en dejar ir Sakura. Él no podría. No aún. No ahora. No mientras su cuerpo estuviera inflamado, los instintos naturales por someter a su compañera acumulados en su cuerpo. No podía creer que ella hubiera hecho un movimiento tan malditamente tonto. Que la mujer tan fuerte y decidida que había llegado a conocer huyera de esa manera.

Que ella fuera bastante valiente para tentar la bestia que estaba justo debajo de la superficie.

Ella sudaba, su respiración trabajando laboriosamente en sus pulmones cuando alcanzó el pequeño claro donde su jeep estaba aparcado. Estaba todavía allí. Casi gritó de alivio cuando tropezó con el vehículo, luchando con la cremallera del bolsillo de los shorts, para sacar sus llaves. Casi las dejó caer dos veces antes de que lograra insertar la llave en la cerradura y abrirla.

Trepó en el interior, estremeciéndose, su cuerpo débil e inestable cuando busco a tientas en la guantera para abrirla. La puerta finalmente se abrió, revelando el teléfono celular de repuesto que Erial había insistido que ella llevase.

Al prenderlo, ella marco el número de Eriol de la memoria y se escucho que estaba llamando.

– ¡Sakura! – Su voz era un grito desesperado a través de la línea.

–Eriol, – jadeó, acostándose en el asiento ahora, sosteniendo su estómago. –Oh, Dios. Estoy en problemas, Eriol.

Ella pudo escuchar la maldición, furiosa. Había miedo y preocupación en su voz. .

– ¡Caray!, Sakura, te le dije, eres estúpida, – gritó nuevamente.

–Solo quiero decirte algo, – intentó gritar, pero su voz salió débil. –Ven por mí, Eriol. Él me encontrará y no puedo conducir. Tienes que venir por mí. Esto es grande. Dios, más grande de lo que nosotros pensábamos el gruñido suave en la parte de atrás del jeep, hizo que se congelara de terror.

– ¿Sakura? – Eriol preguntó ante su silencio repentino.

Sakura gimoteó. Lo sintió detrás de ella, grande, duro, excitado. Ella sabía que estaba excitado, sabía que estaba furioso.

–Apresúrate, Eriol-– el teléfono le fue arrebatado de sus manos mientras era levantada del asiento del jeep.

Ella oyó a Eriol que le gritaba, mirando como Shaoran cerraba el teléfono, despacio, deliberadamente.

–Estas cometiendo un error, – gruñó Sakura, arremetiendo su puño en su cara, cogiéndolo fuera de guardia.

Él la dejó ir por un tiempo suficientemente largo para dejar que ella se alejara de él, entonces se lanzó corriendo entre los árboles. Si ella pudiera acercarse al camino, tal vez alguien oiría sus gritos de ayuda. Alguien sabría que ella estaba en problemas.

–Déjenla ir, – ordenó a Dayan y Kai cuando corrían detrás de ella. –Recoge esta mierda y ocúltala. Jeep y todo. Te encontraré en la casa en unas horas.

Shaoran sacudió el teléfono celular que sonaba en el jeep con un gruñido.

¿Vas a dejar que se vaya corriendo? – Le preguntó Kai curiosamente.

–Ella no sabe a qué distancia esta del camino. – Se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que a menudo los novatos se perdían en el área debido a tantos atajos que no llegaban a ningún lado. –Haz lo que te digo. La atraparé.

–Ahh, Shaoran, tal vez deberías dejarme ir tras ella, – sugirió Kai. –No estás muy tranquilo en este momento.

–Ella está a salvo. Por ahora, – Aseguró Shaoran. –Solo haz lo que te dije, y te encontraré en la casa más tarde.

Shaoran estaba furioso. No podía creer que no hubiera logrado alcanzarla antes de que ella hiciera aquella maldita llamada telefónica. Lo último que necesitaba era a todo el clan del periódico de los Kinomoto descendiendo sobre la pequeña ciudad, buscándolo. Debería haberse encargado del campamento y del jeep antes. Había sido un cálculo equivocado de su parte. Y él nunca habría sospechado que ella llevaba dos teléfonos celulares. De lo único que podía darse cuenta ahora mismo era del hecho de que ella había huido de él. Deliberadamente, había dejado la casa y había intentado evitarlo. Ella le pertenecía, al menos hasta que maldita fuera, su polla del infierno decidiera dejar de estar dura. Hasta entonces, ella era una necesidad para él. Tal como sabía que él lo era para ella.

Podía oler su calor que lo llamaba. Miedo, confusión y excitación. Este era un aroma embriagador que enviaba sus propias pulsaciones y hacía que su erección aumentara en respuesta. Él no la persiguió, la acechó. Moviéndose alrededor de ella, detrás de ella, coreografiando sus movimientos mientras la empujaba hacia el área que quería.

Un claro en medio del bosque, un área aislada, privada abrigada entre los lados por rocas, con una sola y estrecha entrada. Él la quería allí, en aislamiento en el lugar que él había escogido como propio.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla siguiendo sus pasos en silencio llegar a la entrada del claro. Él podía oír su respiración pesada, sus maldiciones. Sonrió, sus hermanos debían haberle enseñado aquellas maldiciones, porque ninguna señorita podría haber pensado en ellos sola.

Estaba sentaba al lado de la corriente, el sudor humedeciendo su cuerpo, su cabeza hacia abajo mientras murmuraba débilmente sobre los malditos animales y hombres superiores

–Ah, me atrapaste. – Ella le miró desde su posición hacia arriba, sus oscuros ojos, brillando desordenadamente con lujuria y desafío. –Él te perseguirá como un perro.

–Especie incorrecta, querida. – Sonrió lento y seguro.

Ella estrechó sus ojos sobre él cuando se quitó la camisa de su espalda.

–Asno, – refunfuñó, su respiración se volvió áspera, más pesada cuando él se quito los mocasines de cuero de sus pies.

–Mía. – Juñó.

Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando se quitó sus pantalones y observó, saltar su miembro libre, con fuerza. Él observó que sus pezones se endurecían aún más bajo su top.

–No soy tuya, – Protestó débilmente.

–Quítate la ropa, Sakura, – le dijo suavemente. –Si lo hago yo, la romperé. Nunca deberías haber huido de mí.

– ¿Simplemente debo estar a tu alrededor?

–Quítate la ropa de mierda antes de que te la arranque, – amenazó nuevamente, sus puños apretados mientras luchaba luchó el impulso de hacer justamente eso.

–No quiero. – Dijo, pero lo hizo. Él podía oler que quería, por el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo.

–Ahora. – Él hizo un movimiento hacia ella, la satisfacción llenando cada poro de su cuerpo cuando la blusa de Sakura cayó rápidamente, seguida de sus shorts y ropa interior.

Ella estaba desnuda. Maravillosamente desnuda. Le miró de arriba a abajo, enrojecida y furiosa, su respiración se volvió áspera en el silencio repentino del claro.

–Eriol vendrá por mí, – le advirtió misteriosamente. –Él y el resto. No dejará que me mantengas prisionera.

–Tendrá que encontrarte primero, – le dijo suavemente, sonriendo con su victoria mientras iba hacia ella. – Y te lo prometo, no lo hará

Estrellas explotaron delante de sus ojos cuando su pie le disparó a sus pelotas. Él parpadeó, luchando contra la bilis que subió a su garganta, y también por recuperar el aliento mientras caía.

Joder. Le había hecho daño. Jadeó, luchando por recuperar el aliento, consciente de que ella estaba temblando mientras trataba de volver a ponerse su ropa. Estaba débil, temblorosa, su cuerpo ardiente y torpe por la necesidad. Hija de Perra, ya vería en un momento. En cuanto se recuperara saldría corriendo detrás de ella.

Shaoran se levantó con dificultad, luchando por el aliento y mentalmente maldiciendo a la pequeña hembra, por quién todo esto valía la pena. Maldita fuera. Él iba a atraparla.

Levantó sus vaqueros del suelo e intentaba meterse en ellos cuando escuchó sus gritos. El terror llenaba su voz. Dejó caer sus pantalones y con un poco de dolor, corrió tras ella, la furia elevándose dentro de él otra vez. Mataría a quienquiera que la hubiese asustado. Entonces lo juraba, ella pagaría para este pequeño truco.

Espero y les guste el capitulo

Nos leemos a la próxima…

Y si les gusta dejen reviews….


	15. Chapter 15

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Kinomoto es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del `frenesí copulador` les enzarce en una batalla de calor sexual del cual no hay escapatoria.

Decepción, sangre y el malvado Concejo Genético tras su pista. Shaoran utilizará su fuerza para salvarles a ambos... y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para conservar a su mujer en el proceso.

**CAPITULO QUINCE**

Dayan la tenía. No la tocaba, pero no la dejaba ir. Su cara era una máscara de furia, sus labios se abrieron en un gruñido, mostrando sus incisivos mientras soltaba otro gruñido de advertencia para ella. Sus ojos parecían brillar, su cuerpo tenso y listo para el ataque. Sakura se había caído otra vez, retrocediendo desesperadamente mientras el avanzaba.

– Shaoran, – sus gritos rebotaron alrededor del claro cuando Dayan la alcanzaba.

Shaoran actuó por instinto. Vio la intención en la cara de Dayan, la mueca de furia y el hambre que rabiaba en el otro hombre. Se lanzó contra él, un gruñido salvaje estallando en su garganta mientras caía sobre el hombre.

Shaoran conocía la rabia de la matanza desde tiempo antes. La neblina de sangre ante sus ojos, la necesidad de muerte en sus tensos músculos, cuando Dayan acortó la distancia hacia Sakura, el gruñido salvaje de furia debería haber sido bastante para advertir al otro hombre. En cambio, Dayan volteó sobre sus pies, afrontando y gruñendo ante el orgulloso desafío.

Shaoran estrechó sus ojos, viendo la sangre en los ojos de Dayan, y en ese momento supo que había llegado el momento reafirmar su supremacía dentro de la orgullosa casta que habían establecido.

Sakura observó con creciente horror como el otro hombre desafiaba a Shaoran. Era más joven pero, ambos hombres estaban en magnífica condición y listos para luchar.

– Oh, mierda, – susurró, levantándose y alejándose de ellos.

– Kai, – Llamó Shaoran, sin apartar la vista de Dayan. – No la dejes ir., pero no la toques.. –

Sakura miró alrededor con desesperación. Kai, un hombre apacible y de negros cabellos, surgió de los árboles, sus ojos verde jade preocupados cuando miró a los dos hombres.

–No me hagas detenerte, Sakura, – le advirtió cuando ella dio vuelta para correr en la espesura del bosque. –Esto no sería agradable para ninguno de nosotros. –

Un grito de furia hizo eco en el claro. Sakura dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Dayan volar sobre el hombro de Shaoran y caer con fuerza. Se levantó rápidamente e inmediatamente se lanzó sobre Shaoran otra vez. Shaoran se apartó en el último segundo, con un movimiento que lo puso fuera del alcance de Dayan y rió cuando nuevamente Dayan cayó como un fardo sobre el pasto.

Dayan sacudió su cabeza esta vez, pareciendo agitado por la caída.

–Si hubieras tocado a mi mujer, Dayan, habría tenido que matarte, – Advirtió Dayan cuando el otro hombre quedó a sus pies. – Ella no tendrá el olor de nadie sobre ella más que el mío. –

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué era eso de los olores?

–Eres su compañera, Sakura. – Kai debió haber entendido su exasperación. Él estaba de pie cerca de ella, pero sin tocarla mientras observaba el progreso de la lucha.

Ellos estaban dando vueltas alrededor uno del otro, aunque Dayan estaba más agitado que Shaoran. El hombre estaba perdiendo el control en una espuma de furia. Gruñendo, la baba fluyendo de su boca mientras Shaoran lo afrontaba con calma.

–No soy tu compañera de mierda, – dijo entre dientes.

–Cuida tu boca. Incluso Tomoyo y Mei ling no manejan ese lenguaje soez, – le dijo malhumorado, luego hizo una mueca de dolor cuando lanzó a Dayan al piso nuevamente.

– Oh, Dios, – refunfuñó Sakura cuando ambos hombres estuvieron de pronto en el polvo, con los dientes descubiertos, y los puños volando.

Los golpes de Shaoran eran ásperos y demoledores. Sakura escuchó sus puños golpear contra la carne de Dayan, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba los gruñidos de dolor y de rabia del otro hombre. Ella nunca había visto nada parecido a la sangre y los golpes que llovieron entre ellos. Hasta que finalmente Dayan fue perdiendo terreno, y quedó casi inconsciente cuando Shaoran saltó sobre sus piernas.

Salvaje, con los brillantes ojos color ámbar clavados en Sakura. Ella lo miró, con la garganta seca, y sus ojos se ensancharon al contemplar su verga endurecida cuando el avanzó despacio hacia ella. .

–Llévatelo de aquí, – Le dijo a Kai, su voz era áspera, mientras tomaba el brazo de Sakura. –Regresa a la casa. Me encargaré de él allí. –

–Tu ya te encargaste de él, – Protesto Sakura cuando él comenzó a arrastrarla fuera del claro.

Su mano se cerró dura sobre su brazo, casi dolorosamente cuando le obligó a ir detrás de él.

–Lo arreglaré con él después, – dijo entre dientes, la furia masculina crujiendo en el aire. –Pero a ti te arreglaré aquí. –

Él la empujó sobre hierba, moviéndose rápidamente entre sus muslos antes de que ella pudiera emprender la huída. Él juntó sus dos brazos en su espalda con una sola mano, acercándola a lo largo de su cuerpo con su verga presionando el material de licra de sus shorts contra la entrada empapada de su vagina.

– Shaoran. – Ella odió el miedo que teñía su voz.

Él estaba demasiado enfadado, demasiado intenso. Ella no sabía cómo manejar al animal, el lado salvaje de su naturaleza.

Él rompió sus shorts, alejándolos de su cuerpo convertidos en harapos.

–Te advertí que los rompería. – La camisa siguió después.

Su furiosa negación no lo disuadió en lo más mínimo. Él la sostuvo todavía, mirando su cuerpo mientras ella se retorcía contra él. Sakura respiraba con fuerza, su piel sensible, el roce de sus vellos sobre su cuerpo, acariciándola casi la volvía loca. Eran suaves, rozándose contra ella. Los vellos de sus piernas rasparon sus muslos interiores, la punta de su pene encontrando su sensible entrada.

Sakura sintió la sangre retumbando en sus venas. Ella lo quería. Ah, ella lo quiso tanto que esto estuvo a punto de matarla. Dentro de ella, profundamente y con fuerza, haciendo que gritara de necesidad

–Huiste de mi, – gruñó Shaoran, hundiendo una pulgada de su erección dentro de ella.

Sakura sintió el empuje diminuto, su contracción alrededor de él, el llanto por más. Su vagina palpitó, sus pechos le dolieron, los sensibles pezones tan duros y ardientes que ella se preguntó si no se quemarían

–No te dejaré -– Ella sacudió su cabeza, su trasero se arqueo cuando él se hundió otra pulgada.

–Eres mía, – su voz era baja y áspera.

–No -– Ella gritaba de necesidad ahora. Su parte mojada pidiendo más de él. –No te dejaré hacerme esto. No puedo. –

Él empujó en un poco más. Sakura contuvo el aliento, sintiendo la extensión apretada de sus músculos mientras ellos se acoplaban a su anchura. Ella pulsaba alrededor de él, sintiendo más de sus jugos alrededor de su carne. Ella estaba lista ahora frotándose con lujuria.

–Dime, – le ordeno, su voz ronca y dura. –Dime que eres mía, Sakura. –

Él inició sus empujes dentro de ella, sus ojos brillantes, mientras la sostenía empujando, con pujes en grados lentos, dolorosos. Ella era vergonzosamente consciente del pulso de su carne interior que lo chupaba y acariciaba. Se ahogaba en su propia lujuria, su propia necesidad.

–Tócame, – pidió ella descaradamente, sus pechos apretándose contra el suyo. –Por favor, Shaoran, tócame. –

Su lengua lamió sus pechos. Raspando su carne fresca, ella se arqueó contra él, necesitando más de su toque.

–Dímelo, y te daré lo que necesitas, – le dijo tensamente. –Di las palabras, Sakura. –

–No. – Ella sacudió su cabeza, sus caderas torciéndose mientras luchaba para acercarse más a él, conducir aquel acero fuerte y profundamente dentro de ella.

–Tienes que decírmelo, – gimió, una mano sosteniendo sus caderas mientras que con la otra se sostenía en el duro suelo.

Ella alzó el rostro hacia él, viendo las líneas salvajes de su cara, la determinación en sus ojos. Su cuerpo estaba duro y tan caliente contra el suyo que casi quemaba. Ella tuvo que luchar para evitar decir las palabras que él quería oír. Él quería la rendición. Él quería dominar y poseer y ella rechazaba permitírselo. No podía dejar que lo hiciera. Si lo hiciera ahora, no se detendría ante nada más tarde.

– ¿Eres tu mío? – Preguntó en cambio, apretando sus músculos sobre la dura carne dentro de ella. – ¿Me perteneces tu a mí, Shaoran? –

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

–Mis hermanos estarán aquí pronto, – Le dijo, jadeando, luchando por mantener su cordura. –Ellos me llevarán a casa entonces. ¿Donde estarás entonces? –

–No, – dijo entre dientes, deteniendo el movimiento de sus caderas, haciendo que su erección saliera unos centímetros más de su cuerpo que antes.

– ¿No, no eres mío? – Susurró, jadeando cuando sus dientes mordieron y lamieron sus pezones.

Ah, como quería ella aceptar.

–No te marcharás, – gruñó, mordiéndola otra vez, luego lamiendo la herida.

Sus dientes eran duros, agudos, los pequeños destellos ardientes de placer corrían por su matriz, causando que apretara más fuerte y, profundo.

– ¿Cómo me detendrás? – Susurró, mirando hacia arriba, estirándose para conseguir estar más cerca de él, conseguir que él estuviera más profundo dentro de ella.

Él aspiró con fuerza. De forma irregular.

–Eres mía. Mía, Sakura. – Sus caderas se movieron con fuerza, introduciendo su pene profundamente dentro de ella, causando que vibrara de placer, con una sobrecarga de sensaciones que hizo que acallara su grito hundiendo profundamente los dientes en su hombro.

El ya no se pudo contener entonces. Gimió, áspera y salvajemente en su cuello mientras su verga palpitaba dentro ella. Llenó su vagina, estirando deliciosamente el tejido sensible, acariciándolo como un millón de voltios de erótica electricidad chisporroteando a lo largo de su canal. Profundo, conduciendo los empujes mientras contenía sus gritos, mendigando la liberación. Ella sintió el latido de su pene, luego a lo largo del tejido suave de la cima de su vagina comenzó. Al principio, justo como un ligero cambio. Un golpe, como una ligera sensación. Un pulso separado, un suspiro de placer que no podía soportar. Esto encendió partes de su cuerpo que ella ni sabía que existían, la hicieron retorcerse, luchando por conseguir más.

– Sakura, – gimió su nombre cuando esto comenzó a pasar, su voz cargada por el placer insoportable.

– ¿Qué es esto?– Su cabeza se movió de un lado a otro cuando esto se hizo más intenso, las embestidas más duras, conduciéndola más alto. –Oh Dios, Shaoran. No puedo soportar más…

Ella gritó con el poco aliento que le quedaba. Lo sintió extenderse, pulsando cuando su miembro se alojó en el extremo más sensible en las profundidades de su carne mientras la liberación de Shaoran comenzó a reventar dentro de ella. Ella no pudo detener su propio y explosivo orgasmo. Este rasgó su cuerpo mientras Shaoran daba una de sus últimas embestidas que la hizo llegar al cúmulo de sus sensaciones. Sus piernas se apretaron alrededor de sus caderas, moviendo su parte contra él, sintiendo el ardiente líquido de su liberación que se alojó profundamente dentro de su matriz. Ella estaba moviéndose, luchando por recuperar el aliento, mientras parecía que el placer nunca terminaría, hasta que se derrumbó contra él.

Sus brazos estaban apretados alrededor de ella. Ella nunca supo cuando él liberó sus manos. Su cabeza se enterró en su cuello, su propio aliento subiendo y bajando de su pecho mientras él luchaba por el aire. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y duro, dominante.

–Mía, – susurró otra vez en su cuello.

Sakura sintió las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos. Estaba desnuda, tumbada sobre la hierba en medio de un maldito bosque con un hombre al que ella realmente no conocía, alojado dentro de su cuerpo. Su carne todavía estremecida por su orgasmo, su vagina apretada alrededor de su erección, poco dispuesta a dejarlo ir, y de repente se aterrorizó.

–Déjame ir, – susurró, empujando sus hombros, luchando contra el cansancio y el miedo que se elevaba dentro de ella.

Ella sintió sus labios en su cuello otra vez. Ardientes, la caricia enviaba sensaciones eléctricas sobre su cuerpo. Sus pezones se endurecieron nuevamente y sintió la necesidad que revoloteaba en su matriz mientras su cuerpo le respondía. Su aliento enganchado, sintió las lágrimas cuando cayeron de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas.

– ¿Sakura? – Su voz era suave, baja, un ronroneo de saciedad cuando se incorporó encima de ella.

Ella alejó su cara de él dándole la espalda, de pronto consciente de la tierra áspera sobre su cuerpo. Él se retiró de ella, y Sakura apenas pudo controlar sus sollozos cuando sintió que la firme longitud de su pene salía despacio de sus carnes.

– ¿Te hice daño? – Le preguntó mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo, su expresión sombría, arrepentida.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza, luchando por contener sus lágrimas. Ella estaba húmeda de sudor, su semen y su jugo escapándose de entre sus muslos, un caliente recordatorio del ardiente orgasmo que había tenido momentos antes.

Ella lo oyó suspirar fatigosamente mientras se alejaba, entonces él se pasó la camisa sobre su cabeza, metiendo los brazos dentro de ella, cubriendo su cuerpo. Se alejó de ella recogiendo sus vaqueros del piso y poniéndoselos. Sus mocasines vinieron después, sus movimientos estaban llenos de gracia, fluidos, a pesar de la cólera que podía sentir que le recorría su cuerpo.

–Permanece aquí. Buscaré tus zapatos, – le ordenó.

Sakura asintió, mirando fijamente sus pies desnudos, el rojo pulido que necesitaba cambiar en sus uñas de los pies, la suciedad de sus pies y de sus piernas.

Una mano amplia, masculina tomó su barbilla, girando su cara hacia él. Ella se apartó, ocultando las lágrimas en su cara. Su mano volvió a tomar su barbilla, manteniéndola fuertemente sujeta mientras ella trataba de apartar la vista.

–Te dije que no me presionaras, – le recordó con tono áspero. – ¿Ahora te quedarás aquí, o debo arrastrarte conmigo para encontrar tus malditos zapatos? –

Ella casi se ahogó con sus sollozos mientras luchaba por contenerlos. Se estremeció espasmódicamente. No podía hablar, si lo hiciera, tenía temor de perder por completo el control por el que luchaba tan desesperadamente.

Él la liberó, no exigiendo nada más, luego giró y busco en la distancia. Sakura se abrazó a sí misma, mordiendo sus labios mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas que fluían de sus ojos. De pronto estaba tan asustada que no pudo contener sus estremecimientos. ¿En nombre de Dios que le estaba pasando?

–Aquí. – Shaoran se arrodilló en sus pies. Con manos apacibles le puso sus zapatos, luego los ató rápidamente.

En lugar de levantarse cuando terminó de anudar los cordones él siguió arrodillado, su cabeza bajó, sus dedos acariciaron sus tobillos.

–Lo siento. – Su voz se escuchó afligida y frustrada. –No pensé que te haría daño. –

Levantó la cabeza, sus ojos esmeralda mostraron preocupación y desconcierto. Como si él también pisara en aguas tan desconocidos y profundas y la amenaza de ahogarse fuera inminente.

–Eriol vendrá por mí, – susurró Sakura. –Tienes que dejarme ir, Shaoran. –

Sus labios se torcieron amargamente. –Lo sé, – dijo mostrando su acuerdo y levantando sus manos para limpiar con su pulgar, sus lágrimas. –Pero para llevarte, Sakura, tendrá que matarme. –

El carácter definitivo de su voz la aterrorizó. El eco resonante en su corazón rompió su última esperanza de que ella alguna vez estuviera sin él.

–Tú dijiste que podrías alejarte, – sollozó. –Incluso si esto te doliera podrías alejarte. –

–Y una hora más tarde encontré y perdí mi cordura, – le dijo tristemente.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. Esto no podía estar pasando. No algo como esto. No se suponía que tuviera que pasar esto.

–Eriol no te dejará quedarte conmigo, – dijo, desesperada por que él entendiera, y la dejara ir. Desesperada por hacerle creer, a pesar de la agonía que sentía. Ella no quería estar sin él, y esto la asustaba más que nada.

–Como yo rechazaría a dejar que cualquier hombre se llevará a Tomoyo o a Mei ling contra su voluntad, – contestó Shaoran, su expresión mostrando aceptación. –Esto tendrá que solucionarse, Sakura. Uno de nosotros morirá si intentas marcharte con él. No le dejaré llevarte. –

–Dijiste que el doctor encontraría una cura. – Sus puños se apretaron cuando ella rechazó su brutal declaración. –Dijiste que él lo haría mejor. –

–Y mientras huías, comprendí que no puede hacerlo. – Shaoran la acercó a él apartando el cabello de su cara mientras la miraba. –Esto tendrá que solucionarse solo, y creó que se resolverá. Pero creo que nunca se marchará completamente. Esta necesidad, Sakura, todo lo que es, podría ser algo de lo que ninguno de nosotros será libre. Aunque ciertamente no estoy seguro de querer serlo. . –

Ella escucho la curiosa vulnerabilidad de su voz. Le desconcertó que el sintiera de esa manera.

–Tengo que llamar a mis hermanos. Ellos tienen que saber que estoy a salvo. – Sabía que Eriol iba a estar loco de preocupación. Shaoran no estaría a salvo mientras Eriol estuviera alrededor.

Shaoran suspiró fatigadamente y la jaló hacia él.

–Vamos. Volveremos a la cabaña. Hablaremos de ello allí. – Él le ofreció su mano.

Sakura miró hacia él, la cólera y el dolor la abrumaron.

– No me dejarás llamarlos, verdad? No les dejarás ayudarme. –

–No les dejaré tomarte,– la corrigió. –Y si ellos pueden encontrarte, lo intentarán, Sakura. Ellos se convencerán de que puedes ser curada. Que la necesidad puede ser eliminada. No creo que se pueda. Creo que la naturaleza jugó su última broma sobre aquellos locos bastardos que me crearon. –

– ¿A que te refieres? – Sacudió su cabeza, más confusa que antes.

–La hormona que libera mi cuerpo al tuyo neutraliza la inyección de contracepción que el doctor ha estado dándote, – le dijo suavemente. –Fuimos creados para ser incapaces de reproducirnos, nuestro semen es incompatible con la gente normal. Pero la hormona esta cambiando esto, despacio. Esta invirtiendo nuestro código de ADN. Somos compañeros. La naturaleza no nos permitirá ninguna otra opción. –

Sakura sintió una conmoción mundial. Sus manos apretaron su estómago, mientras tuvo que luchar por el aire.

– ¿Estoy…emb…. –? – Ella tragó fuerte.

–No todavía, – aseguró. –Pero eventualmente lo estarás. No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer, pero veremos como puede resolverse esta anomalía. –

–No. – Desesperada, suplicante, se acercó a él sus manos agitando sus brazos. – No, Shaoran, tienes que hacer algo para detener esto. Lleva un condón. Esto me protegería. –

Una mueca de burla pasó a través de su cara. – ¿Qué, Sakura, ya no estas tan dispuesta a copular con un animal después de todo? –

El choque la sostuvo inmóvil sólo un momento.

Demonio ella repartió golpes a diestro y siniestro contra el. –No estoy dispuesta a ser un experimento para ustedes. No me amas, Shaoran. No soy nada para ti excepto una función corporal. Rechazo tener un hijo en estas circunstancias. –

–Un condón no funcionaría de todos modos, le dijo amargamente. – Aquella parte de mí que te da tal placer, las elevaciones y latidos dentro de tu carne no lo permitirían. –

– ¿Qué es lo que dices? – Ella sacudió su brazo, sus uñas arañando su carne. – Un condón funcionaría, Shaoran. –

–Un condón se rompería cuando la lengüeta se hinchara en mi pene, Sakura. Cuando estoy en plena erección, esto te llena hasta tu trasero saliéndose de tu pequeña vagina, Esto no te hace daño, porque esta firmemente ensartado, pero es demasiado grande para que un condón lo sostenga. –

Sakura palideció intensamente. Sus rodillas se debilitaron, su corazón que golpeando fuertemente dentro de su pecho.

– ¿Lengüeta? – Su voz sonó estrangulada ahora mientras luchaba contra la creciente la náusea que estallaba en su estómago.

–Te dije que era un animal, Sakura, – dijo enojado. – ¿No recuerdas que te lo advertí, aquel día en la estación? – Su mirada fija se clavó con fuerza, fría ahora cuándo la miró. Sakura sintió que la frialdad invadía su cuerpo. –Deberías haberme creído. –

Sakura soltó sus brazos, luchando por respirar por acallar el pánico que la llenaba.

–Entonces solamente lucharemos contra ello dijo, sus pulmones agitados por recuperar el aire por delante de la constricción en su garganta. – – No lo haremos de nuevo, – – Ella agitó su mano señalando la erección bajo sus vaqueros.

– ¿Joder? – Le preguntó sarcásticamente, arqueando una dorada ceja inquisitiva.

Sakura asintió su respiración palpitante, su pulso latiendo a mil.

–Abstinencia eso es. – Ella luchó para respirar uniformemente. –Lo terminaremos. Solamente nos abstendremos. –

–Bien, – gruñó él. –Puedes abstenerte todo lo que quieras. Yo no estoy tan dispuesto - –

–No. – Ella sacudió su cabeza, alejándose de él. – Tienes que hacerlo Shaoran. Tienes que. No podemos traer a un bebé a esto. Por favor. Los bebés son inocentes. Ellos no merecen esto. –

Ella gritaba otra vez. Su estómago estaba hecho un nudo de nervios, su pecho apretado por el dolor. Podía sentir el pánico que la abrumaba, el histerismo que se elevaba dentro. Ella no podía tener un bebé. No estaba lista para un bebé.

–Vamos, tenemos que llegar a casa. – Puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Sakura brincó hacia atrás. El terror congelaba la sangre en sus venas. Agitó su cabeza, apartándose de sus manos, tratando de mantenerse a distancia de él.

–No puedes tocarme, – susurró. –No podemos dejar que esto pase, Shaoran. No podemos. No dejaré que me hagas esto. –

–Sakura, vamos a ir a casa. Lo hablaremos allí, – le dijo, con voz calma y tranquila.

–Demonios por supuesto que lo arreglaremos, – jadeó, la determinación endureciendo su voz. –Estaremos en cuartos separados, Shaoran. En extremos opuestos de la casa. Esto está terminado. Rehúso tener a un hijo, ahora o en un futuro próximo. Sobre todo con un hombre que esta determinado a arriesgar todo por orgullo. Maldita sea si yo confiara en ti para proteger a nuestro hijo, cuando nunca hasta ahora has tomado medidas para protegerte a ti mismo. –

Ella observó la cólera reflejarse en su cara, en sus ojos.

–No permitiré que ningún hijo mío sea utilizado para experimentos o que lo alejen de mi, Sakura, – le informó con frialdad. – Puedes contar con eso. –

– ¿Y me puedes decir como piensas que puedes asegurar esto? – Contestó con incredulidad.

–Te lo aseguró, – contestó entredientes, tomando su brazo y acercándola hacia el vehículo. –La conversión no ha terminado aún. Cuando haya terminado, trataremos con ello. Hasta entonces, no te dejaré ir. Hermano o no. –

–No puedes mantenerme para siempre contigo. – Dijo Sakura tropezando contra él, temblando cuando el suave vello de su pecho acarició sus brazos. Condenación. Esto no se tenía que sentir tan bien. Él no tenía que hacerle esto.

–Pensaremos en eso luego. –

Espero y les guste el capitulo

Nos leemos a la próxima…

Y si les gusta dejen reviews….


	16. Chapter 16

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Kinomoto es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del `frenesí copulador` les enzarce en una batalla de calor sexual del cual no hay escapatoria.

Decepción, sangre y el malvado Concejo Genético tras su pista. Shaoran utilizará su fuerza para salvarles a ambos... y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para conservar a su mujer en el proceso.

CAPÍTULO DIECISEIS

Shaoran entró medio arrastrando a Sakura en la casa, su expresión dura, sus ojos brillantes de cólera. Eso estaba bien, porque Sakura tampoco estaba demasiado tranquila ella misma. La furia recorría su cuerpo tan ardiente y tan pura como lo había hecho el deseo.

–Necesito una ducha, – expresó, alejándose de él, mientras cerraba de golpe la puerta detrás de ellos.

La Casta entera estaba en asamblea, pensó sarcásticamente cuando observó las expresiones interesadas de las otras seis personas en la habitación. Incluso el Doctor Martin estaba allí, bebiendo con calma a sorbos su café mientras los miraba.

–Buena idea, – Respondió Shaoran –Cuando lo hayas hecho, mantén tu trasero en el dormitorio donde no puedas meterte en ningún problema.–

Ella le dirigió una mirada burlona.

–Recuerdo a Eriol diciendo lo mismo. Él aprendió de la mejor manera, también. –

Varias sonrisas disimuladas y algunos sonidos parecidos a unas discretas toses se escucharon en el cuarto. Sakura no esperó a saber la reacción de Shaoran a su comentario. Revisando que su camiseta fuera lo suficientemente grande para cubrir su trasero, atravesó la casa, dirigiéndose al dormitorio y a tomar un baño caliente.

–Ella llamó a su hermano. – Shaoran miró Sakura desaparecer en el vestíbulo. –Sospecho que piensan hacernos una visita. Es hora de hacer planes. –

–Te dije ella era un problema, – gruñó Dayan, sus ojos brillantes de ardiente cólera bajo las contusiones, que estropeaban su rostro.

Shaoran miró fijamente al hombre, observando una furia que lo preocupó.

–Si yo fuera tu me abstendría de tales comentarios, hasta que yo olvidara el hecho de que estabas listo para atacarla, – Le ordenó Shaoran en tono duro. Nunca olvidaría la visión de Dayan listo para saltar y atacar.

Los labios de Dayan hicieron una mueca burlona, y Shaoran casi perdió el control otra vez.

–Sal, y patrulla la casa si no puedes contribuir algo a esta conversación. – Shaoran caminó hacia la cafetera, sirviéndose una taza grande y luchando por recuperar la calma.

Se oyó el rechinido de una silla sobre el piso de madera. Segundos más tarde, la puerta de atrás se cerraba de golpe.

– ¿Alguien más? – Preguntó sin dar la vuelta. Solo el silencio respondió a su pregunta.

Se volvió hacia ellos, observando el interés sobre sus rostros.

–Las fuerzas Especiales de Eriol, – Le informó Kai tranquilamente. –De mas alta calidad que aquellos bufones que el Consejo sigue enviando. Sus hermanos no se quedaran con los brazos cruzados tampoco. Él los ha entrenado. Encontrarán la casa. Entrarán como alma que lleva el diablo y se la llevaran, esto será un infierno. –

–Me figuro algo así, – gruñó Shaoran.

Él sabía todo lo que debía saber sobre la familia. Siete hermanos y su padre, cada hombre confiable, fuerte. Ellos eran arrogantes y hacían un gran equipo ellos mismos. Serían un pequeño ejército.

–Si él se la lleva, o si él te mata, ella sufrirá, Dijo el Doctor Martin. –La adicción no cederá según mis pruebas, Shaoran. –

– ¿Que pasa en cuanto a su teoría sobre la concepción? – Cuestionó Shaoran bruscamente.

El Doctor Martin se encogió de hombros. –La hormona es producida sólo durante el embarazo, lo que lo hace más lenta, y poca además. Lo que me preocupa es el efecto que sus hormonas están teniendo sobre sus anticonceptivos. Esto los neutraliza. Y de algún modo, de alguna manera, una cantidad diminuta de tu esperma se ha hecho perfectamente normal. Hay una posibilidad, aunque leve, de que ella podría concebir en cualquier momento. –

Shaoran pasó su mano por su cuello fatigosamente. Más complicaciones, más resultados, de pruebas que habían hecho poco para ayudarlos.

–Tenemos que reunirnos con sus hermanos antes de que esto llegue mas lejos, – dijo Kai preocupado. –No podemos arriesgarnos contigo, Shaoran. O con ella. –

–Deja que les llame, Shao, – aconsejó Tomoyo al final de la declaración de Kai. –Ellos tienen que estar aterrorizados por ella. Es su hermanita. La niña de Fujitaka. Sonomi hubiera odiado esto. –

El recordatorio de su madre sustituta y su devoción a John Tyler lo sobresaltó.

–Debemos dejar que ella llame, – estuvo de acuerdo Kai. –Decirle que les diga que se encuentren con Doc antes de que ellos entren como los malditos marines. Sakura no te perdonara si llegas a hacerle daño a cualquiera de ellos. –

Probablemente intentaría matarlo ella misma, pensó.

–Tal vez tengan razón, – suspiró. –Tal vez esto la tranquilice un poco. Ella parece un maldito volcán a punto de estallar. –

–Y cuando estalle, vas a resultar quemado, –Le dijo Tomoyo sin compasión. – Tu actitud con ella apesta. –

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

–Esto es normal. – Doc sonrió abiertamente. –El ritual de acoplamiento de todos los animales. Los machos luchan por el predominio sobre sus hembras. Los machos humanos han perdido la lucha en las pasadas generaciones contra el feminismo y la igualdad de derechos y tocando su lado sensible, – rió disimuladamente. –El ADN de Shaoran rechaza permitirle la opción de practicar la igualdad. Esto es parte de su código genético. –

Shaoran gruño. Solo eso le faltaba, una explicación científica de mierda de su problema.

–Grandioso, – Refunfuño Kai. –Justo lo que necesitábamos saber. –

Y la necesidad de dominar empeoraba. La lucha de Shaoran contra sus necesidades, sus deseos sexuales, era una batalla constante ahora.

–Necesitaré más muestras de Sakura después su siguiente mmmm…. asociación. – El doctor carraspeó, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de asombro de Shaoran ante sus palabras. –Como su cuerpo reacciona tan violentamente a cualquier toque, menos al tuyo, sugiero que vengas con ella. –

–Adivino que estaré levantada durante la noche otra vez entonces, – bostezó Tomoyo, estirándose cansadamente. –Entonces me iré a la cama. –

–Yo también. – Mei ling, la más silenciosa del grupo, se levantó de su asiento.

Ella llevó su taza al fregadero, la enjuagó y la puso en el escurridor.

–Vamos, Yamasaki. – Kai se puso de pie, dando una palmada a Yamasaki apurándolo. –Tiempo de ir a trabajar. –

–Sí, a trabajar, – Yamasaki se quejó, pero no hubo ninguna vacilación en sus movimientos. –Hombre, recuérdame que me volveré dominante, para así, buscar a una mujer que no discute. Podía escuchar a Sakura, maldiciendo por todo el bosque. –

–Cuida tu boca, – ordenó Shaoran amenazador.

Yamasaki sonrió abiertamente, levantando su mano en un saludo amistoso y siguió a Kai a la puerta de la cocina. La casa quedó silenciosa ahora, sin sus ocupantes y sus preocupaciones y afectos. Esto dejó a Shaoran sintiéndose tenso, casi solo. El sentimiento lo dejó añorando a Sakura. No solo sexualmente, si no con compañerismo, con la comprensión y el entendimiento que había encontrado en ella, a pesar de sus pasadas discusiones.

Se levantó y fue a la sala, encendió el televisor con sonido bajo, esperando llenar un silencio que nunca le había molestado antes. Cuando se sentó fatigosamente en la silla, una pequeña vibración en sus vaqueros lo hizo fruncir el ceño con sorpresa. El teléfono celular de Sakura. Él sacó el dispositivo de su bolsillo, lo miró fijamente un momento, luego contestó.

– ¿Sí? –

Hubo silencio en la línea.

–Quiero que usted le dé este teléfono a Sakura. – La orden de la voz masculina tenía un tono que hizo que los instintos posesivos de Shaoran hacia Sakura llamearan.

– ¿Y puedo preguntar quien le llama? – Shaoran sonrió con satisfacción. Como si él no supiera quien era.

Silencio otra vez. El eco de una tranquila rabia.

– ¿Ella está viva? – Hubo un ligero temblor en la voz, pensó Shaoran.

–Desde luego que está viva, – mordió. –La matanza de jóvenes inocentes es el trabajo del próximo año. Este año solamente acecho a soldados de mierda. –

–Usted tiene bastantes de ellos tras de su trasero, – la voz se rompió. –Envié a mi hermana allí con una oferta de ayuda, no pensé que usted podría abusar de ella. –

Shaoran se levantó.

–No he abusado de ella, – gruñó con furia. –Si algo tiene esa mujer, es que en cada oportunidad ha hecho todo lo posible para frustrar mis tentativas de mantenerla lejos de mis problemas. Lo culpo usted, Sr. Kinomoto , como su hermano mayor, por su indisciplina y su indiferencia total ante la autoridad. Su hermana es una amenaza. –

La frustración hizo que un gruñido saliera de lo más profundo de su garganta cuando él se permitió dar rienda suelta a sus frustraciones sobre el hombre que muy probablemente había hecho que Sakura desarrollara tales rasgos.

–Entonces usted no tendrá ningún problema en regresarle su teléfono entonces, para poder tomar medidas y recoger a mi voluntariosa hermana, – comentó Eriol suavemente, con desconfianza. –Aterrizaré en el aeropuerto en un par de horas. Espero que ella este ahí. –

–No pienso que esto sea posible, Kinomoto. Dijo Shaoran. – Manteniendo su tono de voz, liso y tranquilo. – Lamentablemente, su influencia sobre ella ha sido perjudicial. Es una mujer obstinada y decidida, pero ahora, es mi mujer. –

Silencio otra vez. Shaoran se imaginó que el hombre luchaba por contenerse, un modo de salvar a su hermana de cualquier peligro en el que creía estaba.

–No me haga entrar y tomarla, – Le advirtió Eriol advirtió sedosamente. –No le gustaría esto, Li. –

–Y su hermana no sobreviviría, – Le contestó Shaoran quedamente. –No cometa ese error. –

–No le haga daño -–

–Yo no podría hacerle más daño que el que yo me hiciera a mi mismo, – Dijo Shaoran entredientes. –Su hermana no está en ningún peligro por mi causa. Pero ella no puede abandonarme ahora, por su propia seguridad, esto es inadmisible. –

–Ella está en más peligro con usted. – Ladró Eriol.

–Ella esta atada a mi ahora, Kinomoto, de muchas formas que usted no entiende, – suspiró Shaoran. –Usted puede ver a su hermana. Usted puede hablar con ella, pero a la hora que yo lo decida

– ¿Y usted espera que yo acepte con calma su decisión? –

–No, sabiendo que Sakura debió haber aprendido su terquedad de en algún sitio, yo sospecharía que más valiera que mirara sobre mi hombro ahora. – Gruño Shaoran –Pero no tema, , he mirado sobre mis hombros por mucho tiempo de todos modos, así que creo que esto no será difícil. –

Los ojos de Shaoran en ese momento se dirigieron a Sakura, quien acababa de salir de la habitación, el olor de Sakura lo atraía, calentando su sangre. Ella soportó su mirada, sus brazos doblados contra sus pechos, una fea mueca estropeando su expresión

–Pierdes tu tiempo, – le dijo pacientemente. –Si es Eriol el que está en el teléfono, entonces no lo convencerás. –

– ¿Quien dice que deseo convencerlo en absoluto? – Le preguntó, permitiéndose una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios. – Simplemente estaba aburrido de mi propia compañía. –

–Déjeme hablar con ella Li. – La voz de Kinomoto de pronto se escuchó imperativa, con furiosa frialdad en su oído.

Sakura esperaba pacientemente delante de él, sus ojos colores avellana sospechosos, esperanzadores. Él suspiró. Nunca debería haber contestado el maldito teléfono.

Cubrió la boquilla con cuidado, mirándola.

–No mencionaré a los otros, – dijo ella suavemente. –Pero si no le dejas hablar conmigo, se volverá peligroso, Shaoran. No quiero que tu o mis hermanos peleen. Y puedes apostar que Eriol no vendrá solo. –

Shaoran gruñó suavemente. Una complicación que ellos desde luego no necesitaban.

–Habla con él, pero Sakura, recuerda. Mi Casta daría su vida por la tuya. No los traiciones. – Él no pensó que ella lo hiciera, pero ellos no habían sobrevivido estos largos años solo con la fe.

Ella avanzó despacio, su delgado brazo extendiendo su mano para tomar el pequeño teléfono. Shaoran se lo dio, observándola, evaluando su suave expresión cuando ella lo puso en su oído.

Él escuchó su conversación con su hermano. Escuchó el temblor en su voz, su inquebrantable fe en Eriol cuando ella le habló a él. Argumentó con él. Le aseguró a él.

–No es tan simple, Eriol. No puedo abandonarlo, – Dijo ella suavemente al final. –Sé que no lo entiendes, pero te lo explicaré todo cuando lo entienda yo misma. –

Shaoran extendió la mano, sus dedos tocando ligeramente su otro brazo.

–Dile que nos encontraremos con él. Tú el Doctor Martin y yo. Solos, Sakura. No tendré a la tribu entera respirando sobre mi cuello. –

Ella lo miró con sorpresa.

–Como si yo no supiera que él tiene a la familia entera en el avión con él. – Gruñó.

Él escuchó mientras le transmitía el mensaje. Estuvo silenciosa durante largos momentos, con la tristeza inundando sus ojos.

–Tú y Papá solamente, Eriol, – Le dijo ella finalmente, en forma firme. – O no podré hacerlo. Tú sabes que yo no te lo pediría si existiera cualquier otra manera. – Se quedó escuchando nuevamente, luego volvió a hablar con tono duro. – Escucha idiota, esta no es tu decisión. Deja de jugar al hombre macho tú sabes que esto no funciona. –

Shaoran se estremeció. Al menos el hermano no tenía que soportar su carácter. Entonces ella comenzó a discutir con Eriol. Con furia, su tono acerado, fuerte, su dureza hizo que se estremeciera con compasión. Largo rato mas tarde, parecía que ella había ganado

–Puedes ponerte de acuerdo con Shaoran. ¿Podrán hablar en forma civilizada? – Dijo arqueando una fina y oscura ceja a Shaoran.

–Soy siempre civilizado, – Le informó malicioso.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, acercándole el teléfono. –Intenta ser un poco más civilizado entonces. Porque lo que yo he visto hasta ahora tu actitud definitivamente deja mucho que desear. –

Él aceptó el teléfono, observando como ella entonces dio la vuelta y entró en la cocina.

–Ya veo que usted ha tenido éxito en la manera de educarla, – dijo vilmente en el receptor. –Espero que usted entrene mejor a sus amantes de lo que ha entrenado a su hermana. –

–Voy a matarlo, Chico Gato, – arrancó Eriol entredientes, furioso, incapaz de ocultar su ira. –Despacio. En forma muy dolorosa. –

–Usted puede desearlo, – Acordó Shaoran, con tono sarcástico. –Pero dudo que ella le dé su permiso. –

Él pudo escuchar el rechinido de dientes sobre la línea. Sabía que su presunción de que Sakura controlaba a los hombres fuertes de su familia era correcta. Parecía un diminuto general, dirigiendo sus movimientos hacia donde ella estuviera concentrada en ese momento.

–Cuando usted aterrice, habrá una mujer que le estará esperando. Tiene el cabello pelinegro y ojos amatistas. Su nombre es Tomoyo. Sabrá quién es usted, y se presentará ella misma. Le dará los detalles de la reunión. ¿Cumplirá con esto? –

Un silencio extraño, tenso llenó la línea. Como si Eriol sostuviera su aliento, o su sorpresa.

– Tomoyo, – susurró el nombre con un suspiro que hizo que Shaoran frunciera el ceño con confusión. – Esperaré por ella. –

Shaoran suspiró. El hermano no era más fácil de tratar que su hermana.

–Ciertamente lo hará, – suspiró . –Por la seguridad de su hermana, Kinomoto, mantenga su rabia a fuego lento, mientras se entera de los problemas que la aquejan. Quizás después de eso, tendrá un poco más de compasión por mi posición para entonces. –

El teléfono se desconectó. Shaoran sonrió tristemente. Entendía bien el problema de Eriol. Tal como Shaoran sentía compasión por la situación en que se encontraba el hermano de Sakura, de mala gana desde luego, también había sentido la compasión de Eriol por él. Aunque Eriol estuviera furioso con las sospechas que él tenía en cuanto a la relación entre Sakura y Shaoran.

– ¿Ustedes dos por fin llegaron a un acuerdo? – El olor de su piel llegó a él como un puño que se impactó en sus omoplatos.

Ella estaba en la sala de estar nuevamente con un emparedado en una mano, y un vaso de leche en la otra. Se sentó en el canapé, con movimientos llenos de gracia, su cuerpo una tentación enfundada en unos suaves shorts de licra y una camiseta sin mangas. Sus pezones eran pequeños puntos duros bajo su camiseta; sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando la lujuria invadió su cuerpo. Y ella parecía determinada a ignorarlo, por el estaba bien.

Ella levantó el control remoto de la mesa de centro, moviendo los canales rápidamente, decidiéndose por una serie sangrienta de acción. Él suspiró agitadamente, arrastrando sus dedos por su cabello entonces sintiéndose claustrofóbico en la habitación. Estaría condenado si se sentara allí con ella, su olor que lo volvía loco, mientras ella miraba tranquilamente la televisión. Si quería ignorarlo, entonces por Dios que la dejaría hacerlo. Ya vería quién de los dos daba el primer paso.

Espero y les guste el capitulo

Nos leemos a la próxima…

Y si les gusta dejen reviews….


	17. Chapter 17

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Kinomoto es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del `frenesí copulador` les enzarce en una batalla de calor sexual del cual no hay escapatoria.

Decepción, sangre y el malvado Concejo Genético tras su pista. Shaoran utilizará su fuerza para salvarles a ambos... y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para conservar a su mujer en el proceso.

**CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE**

Sakura observaba que Shaoran vigilaba la casa. Mientras ella estaba sobre el canapé, sentada sobre sus piernas intentando terminar de ver la película, gruñó y se fue a los dormitorios. Ella suspiró fatigadamente. Su vagina estaba tan caliente que la sentía arder. Podía sentir la humedad sobre sus bragas, los jugos que resbalaban de su vagina a la entrepierna.

Se sentía miserable. Vacía. Tan vacía que quería gritarle para que la tomara, la llenara, para que la montara tan duro y profundo como lo había hecho en el bosque. Con aquella violencia, sexo áspero, la pérdida completa de control que él mostró, eso sólo había estimulado su lujuria aún más. Tembló, recordando sus dientes mordiendo la sensible piel entre su cuello y el hombro, los agudos incisivos, que apenas le perforaron la piel, el dolor sensual que le hizo sentir su placer más fuerte. Odiaba esto. Odiaba saber que era tan depravada, que gozaba con eso; que lo necesitara otra vez, tan sólo unas horas más tarde.

Cambió de posición sobre el canapé, puso su cabeza sobre el apoyabrazos, sus muslos recogidos contra su abdomen. Oh Dios, le dolía. Los músculos de su vagina se apretaban en espasmos. Esto la hizo llorar despacio, con lágrimas calientes, su excitación aumentando. Mordiéndose los labios, sus ojos fueron a la cocina, donde Shaoran estaba haciendo mucho ruido. Estaba frente al refrigerador abierto, tomándose una cerveza. Él se asomó a la sala, con la mirada peligrosa mientras, levantaba la botella a sus labios y tomaba un sorbo.

–Puedo oler tu aroma hasta el fondo de la casa, – Gruñó mientras dejaba la botella medio vacía. – ¿Qué intentas demostrar negándonos a ambos lo que sabes que queremos? –

Sakura se sintió soñolienta, sensual, cuando sus ojos la acariciaron. Quería rodearle el trasero, extender sus piernas y suplicar. Pero luchó contra el deseo, sus músculos se apretaron cuando le miró fijamente, negándose el placer a ella y a él.

Lo miró estaba tan malditamente sexy allí parado. Su excitación era mucha. Su cara y su cuerpo estaban tensos. Los músculos de su abdomen estaban apretados, dibujando sus muslos. Oh cielos, parecía una perfecta escultura de dios sexual.

–No puedo arriesgarme. Susurró Sakura, apartando su mirada de su regio cuerpo. –No concebiré… -–

–Hay pocas posibilidades de que esto suceda aún. – Informó Shaoran sacudiendo su cabeza. –Solo son excusas, Sakura. –

Eso era, ella lo sabía. Estaba aterrorizada, no de Shaoran, si no de ella. Estaba aterrorizada de las necesidades de su cuerpo, la carencia completa de piedad que su lujuria tenía sobre sus emociones. Ya no podía separar la necesidad emocional de la necesidad sexual. No desde esta mañana. No desde que él había tomado, con fuerza y dominante, había perdido por completo el control de su cuerpo, sus respuestas. No desde que él la había sostenido aquellos minutos después, su lengua lamiendo con cuidado sobre la pequeña herida sobre su cuello.

La señal estaba todavía allí. Podía sentirla palpitar, pulsar al mismo tiempo que los latidos del corazón, mendigando por sus besos, sus caricias. El dolor agudo de sus dientes que se apretaban.

–Tengo que controlarme, – susurró.

Sus hermanos estarían aquí pronto. Ellos tendrían una respuesta. Lo sabía, pero tendría que tener cuidado. Tratarían de alejarla de Shaoran y no podía permitir eso. Apenas pudo controlar un quejido de dolor emocional, no solamente sexual. Su cuerpo se dolía por él, su corazón también. Ella no quería marcharse. No aún. Ella solamente quería que esta 'cosa' que los atormentaba se aliviase. Quería estar entre sus brazos, sin nada de sexo. Quería ser sostenida por él, acariciada, que el se preocupara por ella. Y estaba terriblemente asustada que todo esto no fuera nada más que lujuria química de su parte. Él no parecía tener ninguna de estas necesidades.

Su polla estaba dura. Se estiraba contra el material suave de sus pantalones apretándose contra la tela, mientras ella lo miraba y se preguntaba a que sabría. Tragó fuerte, lamiendo sus labios secos, mientras se preguntaba si a el le gustaría. En el calor del frenesí de lujuria en los días pasados, fue una experiencia para la que no se habían dado tiempo. Comprendió ahora que lo quería. Quería pasar su lengua sobre la piel hinchada de su pene, sentirla contra sus labios, descubrir la diferencia entre esto y lo que se sentiría tener un orgasmo en su boca.

Cerró sus ojos, luchando contra la necesidad. No solo por su deseo, también por el propio.

– Sakura, esto no funcionará, – le advirtió, endureciendo su voz. El predominio latente masculino al acecho, justo bajo el suave gruñido se detectaba un ligero temblor.

Su voz había sido áspera cuando habían hecho el amor, también. Cuando él había llegado al clímax, su pecho retumbó como un animal, ya no quería seguir pensando en ello. . Él era un animal, masculino, sexual, arrogante, seguro de su valor y sus capacidades. Musculoso, fuerte, en perfecta armonía de su cuerpo. Quería probar la piel estirada sobre aquellos ángulos y planos. Quería lamerlo, morder su carne y oírlo gemir su nombre. Quería estirarse sobre él, rozarse contra él, encontrar algún alivio para sus pezones, contra su ardiente carne.

Abrió sus ojos, enfocando las llamas y explosiones llegar a su fin en la serie de televisión. Esto era mejor que mirar fijamente el duro pene amenazando con reventarse en los pantalones de Shaoran, pero esto le proporcionó poca distracción, ya que su propia carne entre sus muslos pulsaba y gritaba en su propia demanda.

–Puedo hacerlo funcionar. Soy increíblemente obstinada, pregúntale a mis hermanos, – le dijo, su voz parecía mucho más decidida que lo que ella sentía en realidad.

–No tengo que preguntar nada a tus hermanos, – contestó, en voz alta. Oh, le gustaba aquel sonido. Incluso aunque realmente sintiera como si las vibraciones de su voz se repitieran en su matriz. –Eres la hembra mas molesta que alguna vez he encontrado en mi vida. –

Sakura se encogió. El movimiento hizo que su camiseta se pegara contra sus duros pezones. Ella casi gimió de placer. Demonios. Solo deseaba que él se marchara. Se marchara o tomara la decisión en sus manos y que la tomara hasta que gritara en su orgasmo. Era lo que ella quería. Quería lo que ella tenía antes, las manos de Shaoran, rudas sobre su cuerpo, en su pelo, conduciéndola a alturas que ella no sabía que existieran. Y al mismo tiempo no lo quería. Esto de igual forma la aterrorizó.

–Yo podría aliviarte de otra manera, Sakura,– mordió Shaoran. Él todavía no se movía de la entrada.

Ella le echó un vistazo encima. Él la miró atentamente, esperando cualquier signo de debilidad. Ella se mantendría firme en su resolución. Podría hacer eso. Podría hacer que su cuerpo le obedeciera. No habría ninguna otra manera.

Sakura tragó fuerte. –No. Yo te pediría que terminaras, Shaoran. Esto no se alivia hasta que te vienes dentro de mí. –

El líquido ardiente de su semilla, corriendo duro y cálido dentro de su vagina era el único alivio de la presión en su cuerpo. No importaba cuantas veces llegara ella al clímax, de cuantas maneras diferentes, era sólo la acción final lo que permitía a su cuerpo enfriarse.

–Arriesgas mi autocontrol por ese camino, Sakura– le dijo suavemente. –Cuando tú estas ansiosa, lo estoy yo también, mi necesidad aumenta también. Tal como pasó esta mañana. Tientas a la bestia que te toma, más que al hombre, Sakura. –

Ella examinó su cara. La botella de cerveza estaba vacía, aunque él todavía la sostenía con fuerza. Su cara tenía dibujada una máscara de deseo. Sus ojos de ámbar casi brillaban, calientes y exigentes. Su gatito se puso aún más caliente. Ah, ella lo quería. Podría estar jodiendo durante horas y nunca tener bastante.

–No eres una bestia, – le dijo con voz suave cuando vio el pesar en sus ojos.

Esto lo molestó, ella conocía, sus necesidades, el dominio sobre su control que tenía que ejercer para no lastimarla, para no tomarla ahí mismo. No le gustaban los instintos que rabiaban en él, mas que los instintos que rabiaban en ella.

–Pero lo soy, Sakura, – suspiró, mirando hacia la botella mientras la seguía sosteniendo. Cuando él la miró otra vez, había remordimiento, y aceptación. –No niego lo que soy. Hacerlo así sería arriesgarme a volverme loco. Y tú no lo debes olvidar tampoco. Nunca debes olvidar que el animal está allí, al acecho bajo la superficie. Es peligroso hacerlo de otra manera. –

El problema era, que la bestia dentro de él no la asustaba tanto como temía. Sintió sus músculos interiores apretarse, apretar su matriz ardiente, a punto de perder el control. Cuanto más exigente se pondría él, se preguntó, luego tembló ante el pensamiento.

–Sakura, no hagas esto,– dijo, su voz atormentada ahora. –No te niegues a mí. No quiero hacerte daño. –

Ella oyó la súplica de su voz. Y quiso ir hacia el, quiso que la tomara, que aliviara el fuego que corría por su cuerpo, pero ella no podía. No ahora. No aún. Esto no era una necesidad de tentarlo, o curiosidad de hasta donde podría soportar él, como le advirtió. Ella lo que quería era controlar su propio cuerpo, y sabía que esto era la raíz de su problema. Necesitaba ese control. Tenía que ordenar a su cuerpo cuando quería joder y cuando quería cariño, no que su cuerpo o esta reacción química la condujera a la locura.

–Todavía no. – Ella cerró sus ojos, luchando por contener las lágrimas, luchando con su cuerpo.

Era su cuerpo, ¡caray! Era su cuerpo que últimamente tenía una mente propia y la estaba matando.

Shaoran la miró durante un largo rato, luego con una maldición que tensiono todo su cuerpo, se fue de la habitación. Sakura suspiró, su respiración más fuerte ahora que él se había ido. No pudo controlar el suave quejido que escapó de sus labios. Agradeció que la televisión ocultara el sonido.

Respiraba con fuerza, luchando por que el aire entrara en sus pulmones así como también contra su propio cuerpo que le exigía alivio. Su clitoris en realidad palpitó y sus pezones se pusieron dolorosamente duros, exigiendo el calor de su boca. Su mano se movió, sus dedos se movieron sobre los enhiestos pezones ligeramente, su cuerpo tembló ante el increíble placer que la acción le produjo.

Se acomodó en el antebrazo del sofá. Sintiendo que le resbalaban sus jugos entre los muslos. Ahogando un gemido, se sentó nuevamente, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, se paso las manos por el cabello con desesperación. Sus dedos clavados en su cuero cabelludo. Tembló otra vez. Incluso aquel dolor era excitante.

Podría controlar esto. Inspiró profundamente, luchando contra la locura que amenazaba invadirla. Podría hacerlo. Autocontrol, era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Si una persona podía pasar el síndrome de abstinencia de drogas, seguramente ella podría con la abstinencia de Shaoran. Solo era cuestión de controlar su urgencia. Eso era todo.

Asintió con firmeza. La acción hizo que su camisa rozara nuevamente sus sensibles pezones, tuvo que morderse los labios para contener un gemido.

Algo frío para beber. Una de las cervezas de Shaoran. Demonios, él tenía el refrigerador lleno. Cuando se puso de pie, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus bragas presionaron su clítoris. Oh Dios, ella se iba a venir solo con la fricción. Era lamentable.

Caminando con cuidado, fue a la cocina y sacó una de las cervezas del refrigerador. Descorchó la tapa, escuchando el débil silbido que hizo al abrirse. Llevo la botella a su boca, tomando un gran sorbo frío. Luego presiono la helada botella contra sus pechos, mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta del refrigerador. Esto estaba muy mal. Realmente mal.

– ¿Dónde está Shaoran? – Dijo Tomoyo entrando en la cocina, mientras miraba mientras Sakura tomaba de la cerveza.

–En cama. – Se habría abrazado a si misma si hubiera podido soportar el roce contra sus pechos.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tuvieron sexo? – Preguntó Tomoyo sin rodeos.

Sakura volteó los ojos. –No necesito que lo haga, pronto

Sí. Claro. No en esta vida.

Los labios de Tomoyo se endurecieron.

–No es una buena idea negarse cuando es tan fuerte, Sakura. Sabes que te pones mal. – Tomoyo fue al fregadero, se sirvió agua en un vaso y lo bebió rápidamente.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Respondió. – Yo no veo que vayas por todos lados buscando un hombre para tirártelo. –

Tomoyo miró hacia la distancia, con expresión indiferente, pero con una mirada atormentada que hizo que Sakura se arrepintiera de sus palabras.

–Lo siento, no pensé decir esto, Tomoyo. Pero es mi cuerpo, es mi decisión, – dijo Sakura entredientes, mientras se acercaba la botella a los y terminaba la cerveza. Pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba algo para enfriarla ahora. Abrió el refrigerador nuevamente y sacó otra.

Abrió la tapa rápidamente y tomó otro largo trago.

–Es peligroso, Sakura. – Tomoyo caminó hacia ella, mirando con el ceño fruncido la bebida. –No conocemos como se comportará el alcohol y la reacción química entre Shaoran y tu. –

–Supongo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo entonces. – Sakura puso la botella sobre su cuerpo. Se sentía fresca y agradable contra su ardiente piel – ¿Puedes disminuir un poco la temperatura del aire acondicionado Tomoyo? – Preguntó Sakura. – Está muy caliente aquí. –

Ella cerró sus ojos, apoyándose en el refrigerador mientras respiraba agitadamente. Estaba acalorada y cada vez se ponía más caliente.

–No es el aire acondicionado, Sakura, – dijo Tomoyo con voz tranquila. –Esto es la reacción. La abstinencia. Tienes que ir con Shaoran. –

–Puedo controlar esto, – dijo Sakura, más por convencerse ella misma que a Tomoyo. –Solo dame tiempo. –

Ella tomó otro trago de cerveza, finalmente sintiendo los efectos de ella comenzando a penetrar la neblina de lujuria. El frenesí de acoplamiento, qué nombre tan raro para llamarlo, pensó. Nunca había visto que sus malditos se comportaran de esa manera, ellos gritaban y chillaban hasta que lo hacían. Esto era ridículo.

– Sakura, el alcohol podría tener severos efectos - – Advirtió Tomoyo.

–También el sexo con Shaoran, – arguyó. –Por Dios, Tomoyo, sus pequeños soldados están neutralizando el anticonceptivo que sigues inyectando en mi brazo. Su esperma cambia y se hace normal, y sólo Dios sabe cuando comenzaré a ovular, si no me hago una diaria revisión. No quiero terminar embarazada de un hombre que no me ama o solamente me necesita para aplacar esa química de mierda que se desarrolla entre nosotros. ¿Por qué no pueden entender esto? –

Sakura podía sentir la cólera que rabiaba dentro de ella ahora. Esto ya había pasado antes. Ahora lo recordaba. Aquel día en el laboratorio, cuando Tomoyo y el doctor no dejaban de tocarla, y hacerle pruebas. Ella se levantó de la mesa y se sentó. El dolor había venido después. Las grandes olas de dolor erótico que la habían dejado débil y jadeante. Entonces Shaoran la había besado. El sabor de él, de hombre, y especias, tan caliente, se había vuelto loco pidiéndole que la jodiera. Pero esto había aliviado aquella ansia tan terrible. ¿Tal vez todo lo que ella necesitaba era un beso?

Ella podría manejar un beso. Sus labios ásperos y calientes, su lengua sumergiéndose en su boca, acariciando la suya, imitando los movimientos que su pene podía hacer más tarde, conduciéndola a la locura por mas. O su lengua introduciéndose entre sus piernas. Era donde ella lo quería. Bebiendo a lengüetadas en ella, jodiendo en su parte necesitada mientras el lamía contra los pliegues de piel. Terminó la cerveza rápidamente.

–Me voy a la sala. – Mientras caminaba, perdió momentáneamente el equilibrio, pero se recuperó con dificultad dando unos pasitos hacia el canapé. Maldita sea, unas cervezas nunca le habían afectado de esta manera.

–Me sentaré aquí contigo un ratito, – suspiró Tomoyo, yendo tras ella. –Deberías dejarme que te ayude a ir a la cama al menos, Sakura.–

–No. No estaré tan cerca de Callan. Demonios. Una casa entera no es suficiente distancia ahora mismo. –

–Quizás deberías dejar de luchar, – sugirió Tomoyo.

Sakura se derrumbó sobre el canapé, doblando su cuerpo apretado, sintiendo las olas de dolor que empezaban a venir en oleadas a su cuerpo.

–Márchate, – refunfuño Sakura . –No necesito tus consejos ahora. –

La primera oleada meció su cuerpo. Sakura cerró los ojos, luchando por relajarse contra el calor, el duro golpe de deseo insatisfecho que la recorría. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo un espasmo en su vagina como una fuerte ola que la golpeaba, y la humedad de los jugos que salían de su cuerpo. Su braguitas no la contendrían por mucho tiempo, pensó deprimida.

Esto era diferente de todo lo que ella alguna vez había pensado que pudiera existir. Ellos deberían embotellar la sustancia que Shaoran tenía en su cuerpo, lo que le hizo esto. Esto les podría redituar en una fortuna. Un afrodisíaco diferente de cualquier otro.

Tomoyo no se marchó. Sakura era consciente de su presencia silenciosa al lado de ella sobre el canapé, mientras la vigilaba estrechamente. Como un maldito germen bajo un microscopio, pensó Sakura vilmente. Así era como se empezaba a sentir. Minutos más tarde fue consciente de que Tomoyo que salía del cuarto. No le tomó mucho tiempo regresar. Desde luego, había regresado con su pequeña cesta de remedios con ella.

–Abre tu boca. –

Sakura gimió, pero hizo lo que le ordenó. Pasó una esponja sobre su boca seca. Que bien le iba a hacer esto, Sakura no tenía idea. Entonces ella apretó sus dientes, intentando no luchar contra la siguiente ola de lasciva demanda. Esta resulto mas dura que la anterior, estirando su matriz, apretando su vagina. Maldita sea, ella estrangularía el pene de Shaoran si entrara en ella ahora.

–Muestra vaginal. – Tomoyo se movió hacia ella.

–Inténtalo y te mataré, – jadeó Sakura. –Deja mi maldita vagina sola. Bastantes problemas tiene ahora mismo. –

Pero no luchó cuando la esponja rápidamente fue pasada por debajo de sus bragas y limpio los jugos en su entrada vaginal.

–Soy un experimento sexual de mierda, – gimió Sakura.

–Realmente necesito una muestra de sangre ahora, – se preocupó Tomoyo. –Es realmente importante. –

–Ustedes deberían haber sido vampiros, gruñó Sakura pero estiró su brazo cuando Tomoyo empujó la mesa de centro cerca del canapé para que lo pusiera sobre ella.

–No te tocaré a menos que no tenga mas remedio, – prometió Tomoyo

–Maldita cosa. Pero espera solo un minuto, – jadeó Sakura.

Un temblor comenzó en su matriz, despacio recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sintiéndose, casi como un clímax, que hizo que Sakura jadeara y apretara sus puños cuando su cuerpo fue mecido por una demanda que la hizo perder el aliento. Ella oyó la maldición de Tomoyo , cuando se movió violentamente hacia atrás.

Sakura no estuvo segura cuanto tiempo duró, cuanto tiempo luchó por respirar. Sus ojos se abrieron y su visión se torno borrosa ante las olas de lujuria que pulsaban contra ella una y otra vez. Esto iba a matarla. Lo sabía, ahora, ella moriría, una muerte lenta, miserable y caliente, en verdad, aquí y ahora.

Espero y les guste el capitulo

Nos leemos a la próxima…

Y si les gusta dejen reviews….


	18. Chapter 18

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Kinomoto es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del `frenesí copulador` les enzarce en una batalla de calor sexual del cual no hay escapatoria.

Decepción, sangre y el malvado Concejo Genético tras su pista. Shaoran utilizará su fuerza para salvarles a ambos... y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para conservar a su mujer en el proceso.

**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO**

–Tengo que joder a esta mujer obstinada, – maldijo Shaoran con una voz que pareció resonar en su cabeza.

Shaoran la levantó del canapé en sus brazos, sus pechos aplastados contra su pecho, sus muslos alrededor de sus caderas. Sus labios cubriendo los suyos, su lengua introduciéndose en su boca como si la quemara. Sus brazos se posaron alrededor de sus hombros, sus manos se enredaron en su pelo, apretándolo allí, manteniéndolo más cerca, indiferente a cualquier dolor que ella le causara. Ella quería que doliera. Quiso que él conociera lo que le hacía, quería que él sintiera la violencia que se elevaba dentro de ella, la necesidad, tan aguda y atormentadora tan parecida a la muerte.

Él la llevó por la casa, sus labios pegados con fuerza sobre los suyos, mordiéndolos con sus dientes, su lengua introducida con fuerza enredándose contra la suya, lamiéndola, acariciando sus labios. Su erección estaba caliente, descubierta, apretándose contra la frágil barrera de sus shorts y sus pequeñas braguitas mientras la llevaba por la casa. Estaba siendo conducida a la locura. Quería que se introdujera dentro de ella, ahora.

Se arqueó contra él, sus manos todavía tirando de su pelo mientras el continuaba arrasando sus labios contra los suyos, cubriéndole de besos su cuello en el camino al oscuro dormitorio. Sus dientes pellizcándola, Su lengua raspando su piel, apretándola mas duro contra el.

–Hembra obstinada,– la maldijo, sin aliento, su voz como un trueno animal, con su mano enredada en su pelo ahora, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, miles de estrellas zumbaron en su cabeza ante el dolor que le produjo. Demonios, que bien se sentía. Demasiado bien.

Entonces la liberó, y la soltó sobre la cama, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados mientras ella estaba de rodillas, afrontándolo, con la respiración entrecortada.

–No seré gentil, – le advirtió, con voz ruda.

–Tampoco yo. – Ella se sacó la camiseta por sobre su cabeza.

Mirándolo, se lamió los labios mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su estómago, acariciándolo, al mismo tiempo que el ahuecaba sus pechos en sus palmas, que gemían ante la sensación, ante la ferocidad de su expresión. Sus manos no aliviaban la necesidad desesperada de su interior, pero la expresión sobre su cara alivió el vacío terrible que había estado naciendo en su alma. Él la quería, la ansiaba tan desesperadamente como ella lo ansiaba. Podía tentarlo, podía jugar con el, así como el con ella. Podría ser empujado a los límites de la lujuria, y ella tenía la intención de hacerlo.

Sus manos se movieron hacia a sus shorts, tomándolos de la cintura y empujándolos para quitárselos, seguidos de sus bragas rápidamente. Ella los lanzó lejos hacia el piso, sus ojos nunca abandonaron su cara. No estaba dispuesta a ser sumisa, o a sacrificarse ante las reacciones que desgarraban su cuerpo. Quería todo de él, al hombre y a la bestia. Quería tomarlo en vez de dejarle tener el control de su pasión.

– ¿Cuan salvaje te sientes ahora? – Preguntó, asombrada ante el sonido bajo y ronco de su voz.

Los dedos de su mano recorrieron con sus dedos en medio de sus pechos, sobre su estómago, luego entre sus muslos. Sus ojos llamearon, su cara estaba roja cuando sus dedos bajaron al calor y la humedad que brillaban sobre los labios interiores. Sus labios se separaron y su respiración se torno áspera.

–Demasiado salvaje para lo que intentas, bebé, – le advirtió.

–No me rendiré. – Sonrió provocativamente mientras el pasaba sus dedos por sus labios, saboreándolos al mismo tiempo que un gruñido resbalaba de su garganta. –Si lo quieres, entonces tendrás que tomarlo. –

Ella abrió aún mas su boca, atrapando sus dedos, el calor de su boca chupando el gusto de su cuerpo de ellos. Él gimió, sus puños se apretaron cuando la miró. Ella arqueó su cuello, permitiendo a su cabello caer en cascada hacia abajo, a su espalda, sus pechos hinchados tentándolo, y le tomaba las manos acercándolo a sus duros picos, mientras el le torturaba los pezones.

– ¿Por qué haces esto? – Preguntó, con tono oscuro, salvajemente erótico.

– ¿Te parece mal que lo haga? – Ella continuó abajo, mirándolo hacia arriba, su boca ahora nivelada con la longitud de su erección. – Lo haré de todas formas. –

– Sakura, no hagas que te haga daño, – susurró, aunque en vez de súplica, su tono era de advertencia.

–No me hagas lastimarte a ti, Shaoran. – Su lengua acarició la cabeza bulbosa de su pene.

Un siseo de deleite estalló en su garganta. Sakura sonrió con satisfacción, sus labios separándose, una mano tomando la base de su amplio miembro, y su boca sobre la cabeza, sus labios lamiendo la carne con pequeñas lameduras calientes. Ella había leído bastante sobre el sexo oral, se habían enterado bastante, así que tenía los conocimientos básicos. Así que pensó que podría improvisar el resto. Sus labios se acercaron a él y comenzó un movimiento de lactación profundo que chupó en su pene, golpeando su lengua sobre el perezosamente. Evidentemente ella estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Las manos de Shaoran tiraron de su cabello, empujando sus caderas contra su boca a sacudidas. Su lengua sondeó bajo la cabeza, sintiendo un curioso bulto, un latido áspero en el fondo de la cabeza, bajo la piel lisa, sensible. Su pene estirado, latiendo más rápido.

–Dios, Sakura, – gritó su nombre, mitad gruñendo, mitad suplicando. –No hagas esto. No puedo controlar la necesidad. –

Su mano agarró la base de su pene, la otra ahuecando su escroto apretándolo, en forma de masaje y caricia mientras comenzaba a mover su boca arriba y abajo de la carne que estaba a punto de reventar, acariciando con los labios y la lengua, mientras disfrutaba de sus gruñidos estrangulados, ya que él luchaba por impedirse a si mismo empalar su boca con su carne.

Los dedos de Shaoran estaban apretados en su pelo, tirando de el, frotando los hilos de seda sobre su abdomen mientras él jodía en su boca. Esto era exquisito, el calor húmedo que lo acariciaba, la lengua sobre él, acariciando la púa escondida que surgiría cuando su orgasmo se acercara. Él podría sentirlo palpitando ahora, luchando por anular su control, erosionando su necesidad de contenerse, demandando la dominación. Que él estuviera dentro de su boca con fuerza, tener un orgasmo dentro de su boca. Él nunca había hecho esto. Nunca había permitido que una mujer lo tuviera dentro de su boca para culminar. Quería que Sakura lo hiciera. Lo necesitaba. Tenía que saber como se sentía con ella de esa manera. Se torturaba ante la necesidad, de tomarla, poseerla de todas las maneras en las que un hombre podría poseer a una mujer.

Aquella necesidad había estado creciendo a lo largo de los días pasados. Él luchaba contra ella. Cada vez que veía sus labios, o su lengua lamer sus labios. Luchaba contra la imagen de su pene dentro de su boca, de tomarla también por la parte de atrás. Aquel pequeño agujero apretado prohibido apretándolo, tal como sus labios lo hacían ahora.

Ella chupaba en él ahora, masajeando sus pelotas apretadas contra su cuerpo, su lengüeta palpitó. Él sacudió su cabeza, el sudor vertiéndose sobre su cuerpo. El calor se abrigó alrededor de él, acariciado por su lujuria, aumentado por su toque.

– Sakura, es suficiente, bebé. – Él no podía arrancarla de su erección, de su placer mientras lo chupaba. No tenía el control necesario, y de cualquier forma ella no le haría caso.

Ella aspiro ruidosamente sobre el duro y grueso pene, absorbiéndolo hasta su garganta, entonces otra vez con sus labios, y otra vez a su garganta. Su lengua raspaba, acariciaba, haciendo que casi llegara a su punto culminante más cerca con cada lengüeteada.

Él no podía controlarlo. No podía luchar contra la necesidad, la demanda caliente que se precipitaba en su miembro. Sintió la carne ponerse mas dura, la lengüeta surgir, endurecerse, apretarse. Ella gimió sobre su carne mientras su lengua seguía con sus caricias, sus labios lo apretaron. Sus dientes le rasparon, sus manos agarraron su cabeza empujándola contra él. No podía detenerse, no quería detenerse. Dios le ayudara, él era la bestia que aquellos bastardos habían creado. Sus pelotas se apretaron, su pene estirado, entonces él gritó, sosteniendo su cabeza todavía mientras se enterraba tan profundamente, con tanta fuerza como la mano que estaba apretando alrededor de la base de su carne aumentada permitiera antes de que él estallara.

Él no dejaría que ella se alejara, pero ella no lo intentó. Sus labios estaban sujetos como abrazaderas sobre su pene, su lengua como un latigazo de fuego sobre la cabeza a punto de reventar. Él sintió su semen explotar de la punta, el gorgoteo en su boca. Las corrientes largas, gruesas que hicieron que su estómago se estremeciera de placer, con un gruñido de liberación, masculino repetido por toda la habitación, Ohhhhhhh…...

Él luchaba por el aliento, su pecho subía y bajaba con agitación, su cuerpo aletargado cuando retrocedió de ella, temblando cuando sus labios dieron un último lengüetazo, mientras tiraba de ella, lo miró hacia arriba, con la humedad colgando de sus labios, sus ojos oscuros, brillantes y sensuales.

Ella era la criatura más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Excesivamente llena de gracia, incluso en su lujuria. Su pelo estaba enredado alrededor de su cara roja, sus labios separados mientras su lengua los lamía despacio, como si saboreara su gusto.

Estaba todavía duro. Su orgasmo había aliviado la demanda más apremiante, pero necesitaba más. Necesitaba el sabor de ella, dulce y explosivo llenando su boca. Antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo, él la tenía encima de él, acercándose a ella, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, mientras bajaba su cabeza, tomando sus labios en un beso tan caliente que la hizo vibrar hasta el mismo centro de su ser.

Sus manos ahuecaron sus pechos, mientras sus dedos acariciaban los duros picos de sus pezones, pellizcándolos con cuidado. Ella se arqueo contra él, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en su pelo otra vez.

No, esta noche ella no era ningún sacrificio dispuesto a su frenesí. No era de ninguna manera sumisa. Ella se responsabilizo de cada beso con una avaricia propia, restregando su cuerpo contra el suyo, gimiendo y gritando en cada toque.

–Me quemarás vivo, – susurró en su cuello, su boca rozando sobre la señal que le había dejado ese mismo día. Ella tembló ante la caricia.

–Nos quemaremos el uno al otro entonces. – Su voz era ronca, llena de maravilla, mientras sus dientes raspaban su hombro en venganza después por lo que él había hecho a su cuello.

Le gustó sentir sus dientes sobre su carne, raspando, dándose un banquete con él. Su lengua parecía un golpe de seda a través de su piel. Seda caliente, húmeda que lo hizo volverse loco por más.

Él se movió más abajo sobre su cuerpo, su boca acariciando, lamiendo sus pechos. Le agradó el sonido de su gemido sin aliento cuando él chupó las pequeñas puntas duras de sus pezones. En el camino sus manos jalaron su cabello, sosteniéndolo cerca. En el camino ella le montó una pierna y él se puso a comer cerca de su parte húmeda. Él tenía sed de ella. Él no podía esperar mucho más tiempo para moverse más abajo, lamer mas abajo en la raja estrecha, cerrada, sumergir su lengua profundamente en las profundidades apretadas de su vagina mientras saboreaba toda su crema sedosa en su boca. No había nada tan intoxicante como el sabor del placer de su mujer.

–Voy a comerte viva, – gruñó contra la curva suave de su pecho cuando comenzó su viaje hacia abajo. – Te mostraré la dulce tortura que me diste bebé –

Ella gimió, con un sonido bajo y ahogado mientras sus labios viajaban por su abdomen plano. Sus manos moviéndose entre sus muslos, que no se quedaban quietos ante el calor de su piel, separándolos mas, mientras el bajaba entre ellos.

Él podía oler su calor. Era diferente a todo lo que él conocía. Dulce, solo con un toque de canela, salvaje y elusivo. Era un hombre que moría por su sabor de ambrosia, y ella tenía la única fuente disponible entre aquellos muslos delgados. Su cabeza bajó, su lengua moviéndose despacio por la esencia lisa que cubría los suaves labios interiores.

El toque de su lengua fue semejante a un choque eléctrico quemando su matriz. Sakura jadeó ante la ardiente sensación, su cuerpo latía al unísono, del placer que se elevaba sobre ella. No había habido nada como eso en toda su vida. Ella acercaba su parte a la boca de Shaoran, sintiendo su lengua lamer su clítoris, sus labios amamantándolo. Su mano separó los pliegues, su dedo resbaló hacia adentro, entre los jugos que salían de su cuerpo, abriendo camino hacia la entrada oculta en su espalda, al agujero apretado de su ano. Ella se alejó. Él gruñó mordiendo su carne, enviando vibraciones de éxtasis por sobre su cuerpo. Ella se arqueó. Mientras su lengua seguía apuñalando su vagina, su dedo se deslizó una pulgada en el espacio prohibido entre sus nalgas.

– Oh Dios, Shaoran. –

Ella se sostuvo de sus hombros, clavando sus uñas, los músculos de su vagina apretados, desesperados por mantener la lengua de Shaoran en el mismo lugar, mientras se maravillaba de lo que sentía con su dedo alojado justo en la entrada de su ano.

Esto no dolía. Ella lo habría pensado. Él lo movió, sacándolo de su cuerpo, y humedeciendo los dedos en los jugos que salían de su parte, luego volviendo a deslizarlos en el agujero apretado otra vez. Todo ese tiempo, su lengua empujando con fuerza y rápido dentro de ella, conduciéndola más cerca a la culminación, mientras su dedo la conducía más cerca de la locura.

Ella se sacudió, contra él, sus manos jalándole el cabello, acercándolo más, mientras sentía la mordedura del dolor sensual en su ano, el empuje y la resistencia de su lengua áspera en su vagina. Un intensa y dolorosa necesidad se posesiono de ella, quemándola viva mientras él la penetraba con su lengua con fuerza y rápidamente dentro de su apretado canal.

Ella se iba a correr con tanta fuerza, que sabía moriría con las sensaciones de su orgasmo. Jadeó, quemándose mientras lo alcanzaba, gritó cuando el placer la poseyó y explotó en la boca de Shaoran mientras su dedo se introducía profundamente dentro de su ano, un instante antes de que sus músculos sujetaran como abrazaderas su dedo en el orgasmo. Chispas ardientes de electricidad chisporrotearon en sus ijares, con sus manos ancladas en su pelo, él sacó su dedo de su ano, antes de introducirse rápidamente en ella.

Su pene se introdujo de golpe dentro de su vagina. Estirándola y llenándola mientras ambos gritaron ante las lujuriosas sensaciones que habían tomado el mando de sus cuerpos. No había tiempo para ser suaves en su carrera por el orgasmo. Sus cuerpos estaban frenéticos, enzarzados juntos en un baile de placer y angustia. Sus caderas introdujeron su erección profundamente, empujando con fuerza y rápidamente. Ella sintió el pequeño pulgar de carne que empezó a tensarse justamente bajo la punta de su pene. Con un último apretón de los músculos de su vagina, aprisionó su eje totalmente, apresándolo profundamente, dentro de su cuerpo mientras su esperma estallaba desde la cabeza de su miembro.

Sakura vio estrellas. Su orgasmo fue parecido a un tornado, cuando este se instaló por su cuerpo nuevamente. Ella no podía respirar, sólo podría convulsionarse contra él y morder su piel entre su cuello y el hombro, solo lo justo para causarle bastante dolor, solamente lo justo para conducirlo al borde de la locura.

Unos momentos más tarde, sintió el derrumbe de Shaoran en la cama al lado de ella, manteniéndola apretada contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que arrastraba las mantas sobre sus cuerpos ardientes. Él la sostuvo cerca de su calor, su mano presionando su cara en su pecho, su cuerpo abrigándola de manera protectora.

–Lo siento, – susurró, su voz atormentada. –Ah Dios, Sakura, lo siento tanto. Lo siento tanto. –

Ella se retiró de su pecho, mirando fijamente las profundidades torturadas de sus ojos de oro. Estaba saciada, relajada. Su cuerpo palpitando, la lujuria todavía instalada en ella.

– ¿Por qué? – Su mano se levantó débilmente para acariciar la dura línea de su mandíbula.

–Te hice daño. – Puso su mano sobre la suya, presionándola. –No quiero hacerte daño. –

– ¡Um!, – ella murmuró. –Hazme un poco más de daño, la próxima vez entonces. Debes haber encontrado una cura. –

– ¿Qué? – Su voz se escuchó sobresaltada.

–Puedo dormir ahora. – Y para demostrarlo cerró sus ojos para hacer justo esto. –Ya no duele más, Shaoran. –

Lo dijo mientras se acurrucaba contra su pecho, sintiendo sus brazos acercándose a ella con una vacilación que trajo lágrimas a sus ojos. Ella besó su pecho débilmente, luego dejó que la oscuridad y el calor increíble de su cuerpo la llevaran a la paz. Por primera vez desde que vio el retrato de Shaoran, en el escritorio de su padre, Sakura estaba en paz.

Espero y les guste el capitulo

Nos leemos a la próxima…

Y si les gusta dejen reviews….


	19. Chapter 19

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Kinomoto es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del `frenesí copulador` les enzarce en una batalla de calor sexual del cual no hay escapatoria.

Decepción, sangre y el malvado Concejo Genético tras su pista. Shaoran utilizará su fuerza para salvarles a ambos... y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para conservar a su mujer en el proceso.

**CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE**

Era apenas el alba cuando Shaoran despertó a Sakura rápidamente. Con su mano sobre su boca, su voz un siseo tranquilo en su oído, le advirtió que guardara silencio. Mirándolo con sorpresa, Sakura asintió con la cabeza, apenas reconociendo la forma salvaje que estaba frente a ella.

Su expresión era dura, atemorizante en la tenue luz del cuarto. Lo que era aún más aterrador era el hecho de que estaba vestido con ropas oscuras, su pelo atado en la nuca, sus ojos de ámbar encendidos con una luz misteriosa que se reflejaba en la oscuridad del cuarto.

–Aquí. – Él le paso su playera sobre su cabeza mientras le acercaba sus shorts a sus manos. –Vístete rápidamente. –

Él ya estaba vestido. Cuando ella estaba pasando sus shorts nerviosamente sobre sus caderas, él le dio sus calcetines y sus botas de excursión.

–Apresúrate, – la urgió mientras ella se ponía los calcetines y se anudaba las botas con dedos temblorosos.

Mientras ella se apuraba a vestirse, Shaoran introducía cajas en una mochila, sus movimientos apresurados, pero controlados. Los músculos asomaban bajo la ropa, apretados y duros, su cuerpo tenso en preparación para el peligro. Esto no era un paseo para relajarse.

– ¿Qué esta mal? – La confusión llenó su voz, aunque luchaba por mantenerla en un bajo susurro.

–Tenemos compañía. Soldados. – Él tomó su mano cuando ella terminó de atar sus botas y la dirigió rápidamente a la puerta.

Esto era entonces, Sakura vio el destello del arma que él llevaba en su mano. Pequeña y mortal, EL color negro y plata brillaba sutilmente en la oscuridad, recordándole la muerte que siempre lo rodeaba. Inspiro profundamente, estabilizando el aliento, lo siguió mientras el la alejaba de la cama. Su otra mano tomó con cuidado su muñeca, mientras la dirigía fuera del dormitorio, acercándose cautelosamente hacia el oscuro vestíbulo.

Sakura no podía oír nada. Se esforzó por descubrir cualquier sonido fuera de lo normal, pero todo lo que ella escuchaba era silencio total, y el ruido sordo de los latidos de su propio corazón. Se movieron con cuidado a lo largo del vestíbulo, avanzando pegados contra la pared mientras se dirigían hacia la cocina. Instándola a inclinarse, Shaoran la empujó hacia la cocina y a la puerta que conducía al garaje. Allí, él giró el pomo de la puerta silenciosamente, con la alerta en su expresión mientras inhalaba despacio.

Él detuvo la puerta abierta y se precipitó por ella a través del suelo de concreto hacia la puerta oculta. Esta se abrió antes de que ellos pudieran alcanzarla. Tomoyo les hizo señas para que entraran rápidamente, vestida también de negro, con un arma en su mano.

–Consíguele ropas. – Shaoran empujó a Sakura hacia Tomoyo mientras él se dirigía hacia donde el doctor embalaba el equipo con prisa desesperada.

–Abandone todo lo que no sea estrictamente necesario. Solo llévese las muestras y los apuntes, Doc. – Shaoran agarró algunas cajas solamente y se precipitó con ellas a un jeep que esperaba aparcado al final de la caverna. – No tenemos tiempo para el resto de las cosas. –

– ¿Que tan cerca están ellos? – Preguntó Tomoyo, mientras le entregaba a Sakura unos pantalones ajustados y una camiseta negra, echando un vistazo hacia atrás.

–Pasarán nuestro sistema de seguridad en unos minutos. No les tomará mucho tiempo encontrar la puerta oculta, – ladró Shaoran. –Reúnan todo y vamos a salir de aquí. Kai y Yamasaki están tras la pista de ellos y están cuidando las entradas ahora. –

Sakura apresuradamente tomó sus botas se quitó sus shorts, y la camiseta. Mientras luchaba por ponerse la otra ropa. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta del pequeño auricular y micrófono que él tenía sobre su cabeza. Lo observó mientras hablaba en voz baja durante un segundo mientras cargaba otra caja en el jeep.

– ¿Que pasa con Dayan? –Preguntó Tomoyo cuando Sakura terminó de vestirse.

–Fuera de contacto. – La voz de Shaoran era dura, fría.

¿Se fue nuevamente? – Preguntó Tomoyo con asombro, el enfado evidente en su voz. Evidentemente no era insólito en Dayan estar fuera de la línea de fuego cuando surgían los problemas.

–Empacado todo. – Shaoran no hizo caso a la pregunta. –Tomoyo, tú y Mei ling consigan sacar al doctor fuera de este infierno. Quédate a salvo en la casa y espérame allí. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer si no tienes noticias mías. –

Sakura sintió que el miedo penetraba lentamente en su cuerpo. ¿Qué harían ellos? ¿Qué pasaba con Eriol? Tomoyo, supuestamente tenía que encontrarse con ellos en la mañana, ella lo sabía.

–Prometiste que Tomoyo se encontraría con Eriol. – Miró fijamente a través del cuarto la fría expresión de Shaoran.

–Y nosotros no habíamos sido atacados hasta que yo no hable con tu hermano dijo entredientes. –Hasta que yo sepa si él no fue el que nos traicionó, mientras tanto puede esperarnos. Esto no es un equipo, Sakura, como antes. Esto es un asalto completo, más de una docena de soldados. Ellos no están tomando riesgos esta vez. –

Sakura sacudió su cabeza ante la acusación en su tono.

–Eriol no lo hizo. Él no sabía donde estábamos nosotros. –

–Eriol es un soldado, Sakura, – gruñó. – Él podría haber tenido un rastreador sobre el celular de mierda y encontrarnos en un par de minutos. Si yo no hubiera estado tan concentrado con tus preocupaciones y tus miedos, habría pensado en esto. Nos he arriesgado a todos con mi propia ignorancia. –

Sakura se mordió los labios, mientras él cruzó de un tranco rápidamente el cuarto, llevaba una mochila grande sobre sus hombros y una más pequeña sobre su brazo.

–Tenemos que irnos. – Tomó su muñeca, empujándola detrás de él mientras Tomoyo y el doctor se precipitaban al jeep. –Esperamos que, los soldados escuchen al jeep y lo sigan. Tomoyo y el doctor no tendrán ningún problema cuando salgan al exterior, porque el área comúnmente solo es usada por cazadores y el camino hacia aquí es desconocido. Hay un camino más pequeño, oculto encima de aquí que nos saca a las montañas. –

– ¿Cómo nos ayudará esto? – Ella luchó por mantenerse a su paso, cuando se precipitó por el túnel estrecho que los conducía por la montaña que estaba atrás de la cabaña.

–Porque conozco el área de mierda y ellos no, – murmuró entredientes. –No estamos a salvo en ninguna parte, Sakura. Sólo aquí. –

–Llama a Eriol, – ella jadeó cuando él la empujo por una oscura grieta.

Él empujó una roca grande en el camino, y la hizo entrar en el pasillo oscuro, luego la hizo rodar cerrándola otra vez. Segundos más tarde, un pequeño haz de luz alumbró el camino.

Sakura podría sentir los nervios y el pánico sobre ella. Shaoran pensaba que Eriol los había traicionado, ella sabía que no lo había hecho, y no podía pensar en un modo de convencerle de lo contrario. Ella sabía que su hermano nunca, la habría puesto en una posición que podría dañarla seriamente. Lastimarla un poco tal vez, pero nunca hacerle daño.

–Tal vez, no eran soldados. – Dijo mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento, casi corriendo por el estrecho camino que Callan le obligaba a seguir. –Tal vez era Eriol y mis hermanos. –

–Entonces llegaron del modo incorrecto, – mordió Shaoran. –Quienquiera que estuviera ahí portaba armas, Sakura, y muchas. Esto fue lo primero que olí. Ellos estaban fuera de nuestra ventana de la recámara directamente antes de que yo te despertara. Si fueran tus hermanos, ellos debieron tener tu olor. Y Kai habría reconocido a tu familia. –

–Eriol no intentaría dañarte, – discutió.

– ¡Caray!, Sakura, el bastardo tiene suficiente inteligencia para saber que un animal jode a su hermanita. Él estaba furioso en el teléfono. Si fuera yo, ya lo habría matado. –

Ella enrojeció ante sus palabras. Desde luego Eriol lo sabría, pero de todos modos, ella no podía imaginarlo precipitarse y hacer algo tan impulsivo sin evaluar la situación primero. Esto no se parecía a la manera de hacer sus cosas. Pero no tenía aliento para discutir más con él. Él se movía rápidamente por el estrecho pasillo, sus pasos silenciosos, mientras ella luchaba por mantener sus pasos igualmente rápidos y silenciosos. Sus botas eran suaves, pero todavía se escuchaba, un crujido del cuero sobre la piedra que parecía resonar alrededor de ella.

Parecía que cruzaron en un santiamén, infinitos metros de piedra erosionada antes de que él disminuyera la velocidad de su rápido paso. Comenzó a moverse más despacio, facilitando su paso por el pasillo, con la cabeza inclinada mientras escuchaba con cuidado.

–Debemos prepararnos para salir túnel. Quiero que te quedes quieta, Sakura y que permanezcas directamente detrás de mí, – le advirtió mientras se detenía y acercando su boca a su oído para hablar. –Pase lo que pase, si yo te digo que hagas algo, lo haces y lo haces rápido. ¿Entiendes? –

Su voz era tranquila otra vez, con un ligero toque de salvajismo en el, haciendo que su corazón latiera fuera de control. Ella asintió rápidamente cuando él echó un vistazo atrás de ella. Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad, dorados, furiosos, fríos.

Apagó su pequeña lámpara y se dirigió hacia una esquina, moviéndose silenciosamente hacia la débil luz que se vislumbraba enfrente. Se quedo quieto, mientras sus dedos iban a sus labios para imponerle silencio, su cabeza se inclinó, escuchando atentamente. La empujó contra la pared, indicándole que ella debería quedarse allí, y permanecer en silencio.

Se adelantó sin ella. Sakura sacudió su cabeza violentamente, sus dedos se aferraron a sus brazos. Entonces escuchó un sonido, unas pisadas, un ligero crujido contra la piedra. Sus ojos se ensancharon, mientras el terror hacia presa de ella. Los ojos de Shaoran se estrecharon mientras la empujaba más pegada a la piedra, con una advertencia en su expresión, él saco el arma de su cinturón y comenzó a alejarse de ella.

Sakura inspiro profunda y silenciosamente. Mientras luchaba por respirar normalmente, obligando a su corazón a latir más despacio. No podía escuchar nada por delante del tambor desesperado de sangre que se precipita por su cuerpo. Estaba aterrorizada. Su propio miedo parecía una entidad separada que la ahogaba, estrangulando el aliento en su garganta mientras Shaoran se alejaba silenciosamente de ella. Observó su cara, viendo la fría amenaza en su expresión. Este no era el amante que ella había conocido en los pasados días, o el bromista, incluso no era la elusiva presa que ella había acechado las semanas anteriores. Shaoran era ahora la criatura que aquellos malditos científicos habían creado. Frío, duro, su cuerpo preparado y listo para atacar.

¡Quédate aquí! Articuló silenciosamente.

Ella asintió, poco dispuesta a preocuparlo. Eriol la había advertido muchas veces del peligro de un soldado que permite que su concentración se quiebre en la lucha. Él tenía que ser capaz de defenderse sin equipaje de conflictos internos o emocionales. Ella se presionó más contra la piedra, mirándolo desesperadamente, rezando por que el estuviera seguro de que ella se quedaría quieta tal como él le advirtió.

Él rió suavemente, con aprobación, luego desapareció de su vista en un parpadeo.

Shaoran podría olerlos a pesar del olor de camuflaje con el que ellos tontamente pensaron enmascararía su presencia. No había ningún modo de ocultar el apestoso sudor y el deseo de matar. Eran buenos, les concedió esto. No había sido por el olor, él nunca hubiera sabido que ellos estaban allí antes de que él se diera cuenta de las pisadas. Y esto habría sido enmascarado por su propia prisa por el pasillo. Los hombres que enviaron tras él estaban bien entrenados y decididos. Eran peligrosos.

Kai y Yamasaki estaban todavía del otro lado de las cuevas cuidando la fuga de Tomoyo, Mei ling y el Doctor Martin. No esperaba ninguna ayuda de allí. Sólo Dios sabía donde estaba Dayan. Como siempre, él desaparecía cuando llegaban los problemas. Había tres soldados que lo esperaban fuera de la pequeña cueva. Lo bueno del asunto es que ellos pensaban que lo oirían a tiempo de reaccionar. No estaban ocultos, más bien a simple vista.

Shaoran deslizó un cuchillo de caza de la vaina en su muslo, tomándolo con cuidado, luego dio un paso a la vista. El arma fue al vuelo en el hombro del hombre cuya arma estaba primero. Él cayó al suelo, mientras Shaoran giró su arma sobre los otros dos, otro cuchillo salió de la vaina y lo lanzó al brazo del otro.

–No quiero matarles bastardos, pero lo voy a hacer,– anunció suavemente, su arma apuntando sobre los heridos, y sorprendidos soldados. Se dirigió al que estaba de pie, mirándolo con frialdad mientras el hombre sostenía sus manos con cuidado a la altura de sus hombros.

–No estamos aquí para matarlo, Li. Solamente queremos a la chica. – La sorprendente declaración hizo que Shaoran gruñera bajo, peligroso.

– ¿Por qué querría usted a la chica? – Preguntó suavemente.

El soldado se encogió de hombros. –Ordenes del Consejo. Ellos no dan explicaciones. –

¿Cómo podría el Consejo saber de Sakura? ¿Cómo podrían haberlo sabido a no ser que Eriol les hubiera retransmitido la llamada?

–Lánceme los lazos. – Shaoran indicó el plástico que el soldado llevaba en su cinturón.

Él se movió con cuidado. Shaoran vio el abultamiento de sus músculos, la intención en sus ojos. Sacó el último cuchillo, apuntándolo cuando el soldado se detuvo.

–El próximo bastardo que lo intente lo consigue en el corazón, – les advirtió. –Ahora haga lo que le dije, y sea verdaderamente cauteloso. –

Los lazos fueron lanzados a sus pies. Él devolvió dos al soldado que estaba de pie.

–Amarre con cuidado a sus compañeros. – Observó sin inmutarse como los lazos fueron colocados sobre las muñecas de los soldados entonces comprobó los lazos, estaban apretados, pero no lo bastante como para restringir el flujo de sangre. –Siéntese. Ponga las manos en su espalda. – Shaoran agitó el arma frente a él, indicando el piso.

El hombre suspiró e hizo lo que le ordenó.

– ¿Por qué quiere el Consejo a la chica? – Repitió la pregunta mientras amarraba al soldado, luego colocó las correas a los pies de los tres hombres. – Y contésteme esta vez o lo haré sangrar, también. –

Él podría escuchar el rechinido de dientes. Habían sido sometidos de manera eficiente, fácilmente. Esto no se vería bien en su récord.

–Todo lo que tengo son órdenes. – El soldado encogió sus hombros, la cara resignada. –No sabemos por qué ellos la quieren. Solo porque es su mujer, y ellos ahora la consideran propiedad del Consejo. –

La rabia llameó en el estómago de Shaoran. Propiedad del Consejo. Mercancía disponible. Si ellos sabían que Sakura era su mujer entonces su vida estaba en más peligro de lo que estaba en este momento. Él se movió alrededor de los hombres, buscando cuchillos mortales ocultos. Pequeñas dagas bajo los cuellos de las camisas y bajo las mangas. Había un millón de sitios para ocultar un arma, sólo podría esperar encontrar todas las que los soldados llevaban.

– ¿Cuándo les dieron la orden? – Preguntó Shaoran, con fuerza.

–Tarde anoche. Fuimos transportados en un jet del Consejo y traídos aquí. –

– ¿Desde dónde fueron transportados? –

Los soldados gruñeron. –Vamos, Shaoran, usted conoce mejor que nosotros aquella mierda. –

Ellos no se lo dirían, nunca lo harían.

–Usted cometió un error. –

–Si, lo hizo cuando mató al último equipo que enviaron, – le dijo soldado en voz baja. –Informaron sobre el rescate de la muchacha, cuando ellos aparecieron muertos, usted demostró que ella era más que solamente una periodista entremetida. Debería haber tenido mejor criterio hombre. –

Shaoran suspiró. Él no conocía a este soldado, pero se parecía a todos los que conocía. Ellos sabían quién era él, quien lo creó. Sabían que el objetivo principal era la captura, pero el Consejo aceptaría su muerte si no hubiera ningún otro camino. Y ahora, ellos sabían sobre Sakura.

–Diga el Consejo y a sus cómplices, que el recreo terminó, dijo Shaoran suavemente mientras se movía hacia atrás a la entrada de pasillo. –No jugaré más. Mataré. –

Hizo una pausa, escuchando con cuidado. Podía oler el miedo de Sakura, y la lujuria que avanzaba en su cuerpo. Maldita sea, él no se movía bastante rápido. Tenía que llevarla a un lugar seguro rápidamente.

– Sakura, – le llamó suavemente.

Ella se precipitó hacia él, sus manos tendiéndose hacia sus palmas extendidas. Él la abrazó. Los ojos del hombre fueron inmediatamente a la señal sobre el cuello de Sakura.

–Mierda, usted se apareó con ella. – El soldado sacudió la cabeza cuando observó como Shaoran pasaba su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, la censura en su voz. –Usted también podría matarla ahora, hombre. Ella nunca sobrevivirá las pruebas que aquellos bastardos harán sobre ella cuando la atrapen. . –

Shaoran sintió el estremecimiento de miedo de Sakura.

–Shh, no digas nada, – le advirtió, su aliento en su oído. –Vamos a salir aquí. –

Él la sacó de la caverna, cuidadosamente bordeando a los soldados. Ellos estaban bien entrenados y eran peligrosos, incluso maniatados. Si pusieran sus manos sobre Sakura, fácilmente podrían usarla para obligarle a hacer lo que quisieran y él lo sabía.

El alba apenas se asomaba por la cordillera cuando se movieron por el bosque. Los gorjeos suaves de la mañana, los sonidos de los animales despertando, alimentándose, moviéndose de un lado a otro, le reconfortó, aunque el peligro acechaba muy cerca. Él tenía que sacarla del área y llevarla al jeep que mantenía oculto. Incluso los demás no tenían idea de las medidas preventivas que el tenía en el lugar. Aquel jeep, cuidadosamente oculto y preparado para casos de urgencia, los llevaría bastante lejos, para que él asegurara a Sakura e hiciera pagar a su hermano por su traición.

Él tenía que llevarla a una de las casas de seguridad. Ya que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, necesitándolo, tal como él comenzaba a necesitarla. Incluso en el peligro del momento, él podría sentir su necesidad pulsando en su sangre.

– ¿Cómo sabían sobre el acoplamiento? – Preguntó Sakura mientras se movían rápidamente por el espeso bosque, siguiendo lo que parecía ser un poco más que el rastro de un animal.

–Mi error, – dijo entredientes. Sus errores iban a terminar por costarle la vida a la mujer que comenzaba a significarle todo.

–No hiciste nada, – discutió jadeante, mientras seguía su paso rápido. Él tenía que alejarla de la maldita caverna todo lo posible antes de que aquellos soldados se escaparan y lograran llamar a sus compinches.

–La señal sobre tu cuello, el hecho que te toqué. Te abracé, – explico. –Raras veces toco a alguien, y sólo es durante el acto sexual. Ellos saben esto. Los soldados conocen todo sobre mi ADN, mi entrenamiento, mis hábitos. Nos delaté. –

Él estaba lleno de cólera impotente y auto-repugnancia. Había cometido su primer error al matar a aquellos soldados. Anteriormente nunca habría regresado por ellos, y sólo había matado cuando no le había quedado ninguna otra opción. Debería haber sabido que los bastardos habían notado a Sakura y sus preguntas de sondeo al Consejo. Él debería haber pensado, ¡caray!, más bien que dejar que la furia dirigiera sus acciones. El impulso del animal de protegerse, abrigarse, y tomar represalias contra cualquier peligro contra su mujer lo atacó con fuerza, incluso entonces. Esto empeoraba. Había hecho hasta lo imposible por abstenerse de matar a aquellos hombres en la cueva. Sólo su conocimiento de la reacción de Sakura a ello había influido en él, y evitado que lo hiciera. Su conexión emocional a él no habría sobrevivido el derramamiento de sangre.

Espero y les guste el capitulo

Nos leemos a la próxima…

Y si les gusta dejen reviews….


	20. Chapter 20

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Kinomoto es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del `frenesí copulador` les enzarce en una batalla de calor sexual del cual no hay escapatoria.

Decepción, sangre y el malvado Concejo Genético tras su pista. Shaoran utilizará su fuerza para salvarles a ambos... y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para conservar a su mujer en el proceso.

CAPÍTULO VEINTE

Tomoyo estaba en las sombras del motel en silencio, observando con cuidado, entrecerrando sus ojos cuando los nueve hombres se separaron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Estaban furiosos, pero solo uno era de ellos exudaba peligro. Ella los había visto en el aeropuerto después de dejar al Doc en la casa de seguridad, luego los había seguido al motel y había visto como se registraron.

Eriol no se le parecía a Sakura de ningún modo. Él tenía el cabello más oscuro, color casi negro, ojos intensos, fríos azules. Su mandíbula fuerte y pómulos altos daban una pista de su ascendencia americana nativa, su cuerpo duro, lleno de gracia insinuaba el extenso entrenamiento militar. Ella conocía esa mirada, el modo en que el asesino se movía. Ella había crecido entre ellos, había sido violada por ellos más de una vez. Pero éste, ella lo conocía personalmente.

Este hombre había traído su placer. A pesar de sus súplicas, a pesar de sus deseos de lo contrario, él la había tomado bajo el ojo insensible de una cámara, llevándola de un clímax a otro, su lujuria igualada por la suya, y la suya por su toque.

¿Esto sólo había sido hacía siete años? Dulce cielo, aquella noche la atormentó siempre, incluso ahora, como si esto hubiera pasado sólo ayer. El soldado oscuro que había jurado ayudarla y rescatarla. Él había venido, sosteniendo la libertad en una mano, su corazón en el otro, y había pasado la noche enseñándole los placeres del cuerpo a la mujer. Cuando se marchó, nunca volvió. Pero los doctores si. Con el vídeo, vinieron las risas, las burlas de las cosas que Eriol Kinomoto le había hecho, lo que ella le había hecho, todo en nombre de la ciencia. La violación no la había fecundado. Ellos se preguntaban si el placer lo haría.

Sus manos se apretaron en puños de rabia cuando el salió fuera de su cuarto, perezosamente terminando un cigarrillo que había encendido momentos antes. Ella quiso matarlo ahora. Había jurado que lo mataría si alguna vez lo encontraba. Había jurado que el pagaría cada momento de dolor que ella sufrió todos aquellos años. Había jurado que él pagaría por mentirle, y por hacerlo tan fácilmente sin su conocimiento. Él la había traicionado, tal como había traicionado a su hermana.

Su expresión se endureció cuando la última puerta finalmente se cerró y quedo a solas con ella.

– ¿Dónde está Sakura? – Su voz era salvaje, pulsando con una furia que envió un resquicio de inquietud a su cuerpo. – Y por qué cuernos no nos encontramos en el aeropuerto como lo prometieron. –

–Tengo una mejor pregunta, – Le contestó desde la seguridad de las sombras. – ¿Por qué un hermano traicionaría a su hermana que el jura amar en lugar de llegar con la ayuda prometida? –

Él giró despacio, casualmente, hasta que la enfrentó. Ella vio la dureza en su expresión y la sorpresa.

– ¿De qué diablos esta usted hablando? –

–Un equipo entero de soldados barrió sobre la casa de Shaoran. Una docena de hombres. Todo lo que sé seguro es que ellos no los atraparon. Pero sé que ellos la quieren. Ellos saben sobre ella. –

¿Saben qué, por Dios? – Él pasó sus dedos por su cabello, su voz era tranquila, pero a un paso de la furia. – ¿Por qué demonios ellos atacarían ahora? –

–Ellos saben que su hermana es compañera de Shaoran, – le dijo con cuidado. –Tal como usted debe saberlo. –

¿Estuvo con él? Ella miró su cara pálida alarmada, sus ojos azules abiertos con sorpresa.

– ¿Aquel bastardo la tocó? – Mordió entre dientes.

–No, – habló ella arrastrando las palabras burlonamente. –Él se emparejó con ella. ¿Seguramente usted recuerda el concepto? Y ahora el Consejo no se preocupa si el esta vivo o muerto. Ellos quieren a la mujer y cualquier niño que ella pudiera llevar. Pero usted ya sabía eso, no Sr. Kinomoto? ¿Por que atacarían ellos solo unas horas después de ella se comunicara con usted? –

Él sacudió su cabeza despacio.

–Nunca traicioné a mi hermana. No lo haría. – Su voz envió una frialdad sobre su espina dorsal.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño.

–Vine para matarlo, Eriol Kinomoto, – le dijo con cuidado.

Él no pareció sorprendido ahora. Su boca con una mueca burlona.

–Quizás usted podría retrasar su pequeño intento durante el tiempo que me tome salvar a la tonta de mi hermana, – Ladró. – ¿Que es esa mierda de acoplamiento? –

–Más tarde, – Contestó Tomoyo. –Ahora no es tiempo para explicaciones. Ahora es tiempo para que usted me diga como supo el Consejo del acoplamiento, si Sakura no se lo dijo a usted. –

Y Tomoyo estuvo casi segura que el ciertamente no lo sabía. Él era un mentiroso, pero en éste caso, decía la verdad. Sus dones habían crecido con los años, con la madurez y a fuerza de desesperación. Ella ahora podría oler una mentira como los otros podrían oler la basura.

– ¿Quien es usted? – Su voz chisporroteó. – Y usted va a tener que aproximarse más mujer. No puedo ayudar a Sakura o Shaoran con tan poca información. –

Suspirando, Tomoyo dio un paso de las sombras. Ella miró sus ojos agrandarse cuando la reconoció.

–No estas muerta, – susurró, parpadeando, intentando asegurarse de que ella estaba allí.

La amargura la llenó con una ola de dolor tan intenso, que amenazó con ahogarla.

–No, amor, no fui asesinada. Pero esto no significa que tenga mucho por que vivir. –

Y Tomoyo afrontó su pasado como nunca lo había hecho antes. Las pesadillas y esperanzas rotas se fragmentaron alrededor de ella, haciendo entrar su alma en un vacío triste, oscuro del que ella temió nunca poder escapar. Sintió la lujuria avanzar por su cuerpo, la necesidad, tal como Shaoran y Sakura la sentían, tronando a través de su sangre, a través de su mismo ser. Ante ella se encontraba el hombre que la había traicionado años atrás. En un laboratorio triste, frío, su cuerpo respondiendo aún sin su consentimiento, lanzándola hacia el placer a pesar de cada barrera que ella presentó contra eso. Su compañero. El padre del niño que ella había perdido. Un hombre al que ella había jurado matar.

Oscureció antes de que Shaoran encontrara el oculto jeep. Las precauciones que insistió en tomar y el terreno abrupto por el que caminaban convirtieron la excursión de media jornada en un día completo. Empujó Sakura dentro del jeep, arrancó el motor con una oración, luego soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando el vehículo encendió fácilmente. Saliendo del pequeño y desolado cobertizo en el borde de un campamento de tala de árboles deslizó el vehículo por el camino en un paso fácil.

Sakura estaba tendida en el asiento trasero, cansada, agotada de la caminata y de la lujuria que corría por su cuerpo. Shaoran rápidamente había substituido su camiseta camuflada por una simple camisa blanca de algodón. Su cabello fue empujado bajo un gorro de béisbol, y su arma de fuego al alcance. La distancia hacía la próxima ciudad no era mucha y si él se quedaba en el camino principal, lejos de los senderos que él tomaba comúnmente, a lo mejor podrían salir de esto relativamente indemnes.

Su casa de seguridad estaba a varias horas de la montaña. En los límites de una ciudad grande, la casa era modesta, con sólo algunos vecinos y estaba totalmente abastecida. Él podría ocultarse allí durante mucho tiempo, mientras calculaba y reflexionaba sobre lo que había pasado.

Abrió la puerta del garaje más tarde, suspirando fatigadamente, mientras la puerta del garaje se cerraba automáticamente tras ellos. Sakura había caído en un sueño agitado. Gemía ocasionalmente, cambiando de posición, pero el cansancio que se había acumulado en su cuerpo había cobrado su precio.

– ¿Donde estamos? – Ella se levantó despacio del asiento, su voz soñolienta, sensual. Dios, él la deseaba.

Estaba lista para él, su cuerpo mojado por él. Inspiró profundamente. Tenía que llevarla a la casa primero.

–Vamos. – Él brincó del jeep, y extendió una mano, levantándola con cuidado en sus brazos y caminando hacia la puerta.

–Puedo andar, – protestó, pero se presionó más cerca de él, su boca encontrando la piel caliente de su cuello mientras él insertaba la llave en la cerradura.

–Y yo puedo cargarte, – le dijo, sintiendo algo en su pecho que se apretaba mientras cerraba la puerta.

La casa estaba oscura, silenciosa. Él prendió algunas luces bajas en la cocina, inhalando con cuidado para no encontrar ninguna sorpresa inesperada. Todo lo que olía era el aroma a cerrado de la casa y a la mujer caliente y mojada que tenía entre sus brazos.

– ¿Hambrienta? – Él dio un paso en la sala de estar, colocándola sobre el canapé.

Ella pasó sus dedos por su pelo mientras lo miraba.

–Sí. Y una ducha. Necesito una ducha, – ella suspiró. – ¿Dónde estamos? –

–Al otro lado de Ashland , – le dijo quedamente. –Ven, te mostraré donde esta la ducha para que puedas bañarte. Yo usaré otra y haré la cena cuando haya terminado. Esto no tomará mucho tiempo. –

Él la condujo a la recámara principal. Los pesados muebles de madera y el aspecto inmaculado le daban un toque impersonal. Él nunca se preocupaba mucho por el lugar, pero el mero hecho de que fuera lo contrario de lo que hubiera escogido personalmente, lo hacia mucho mas seguro.

–Anda. Señalo el baño principal y su gran tina. –Traeré una camisa para ti. Usaré el otro cuarto de baño. –

Ella giró hacia el, sus párpados pesados por el cansancio que se abatía sobre ella, y sin embargo era todavía la mujer más hermosa sobre la que él alguna vez había puesto sus ojos. Él levantó su mano para pasar sus dedos sobre su mejilla, mirándola, añorándola. Sólo el hecho de que ella estuviera tan cansada y hambrienta, le impedía ponerla sobre la gran cama, sin usar e introducirse en ella.

Ella presionó su mejilla contra sus dedos, levantando las comisuras de su boca haciendo un mohín. –

–Toma tu tiempo. – Dijo Shaoran inclinándose hacia ella, sus labios susurrando sobre los suyos en un beso apacible. –Me iré y comenzaré a hacer la cena después de mi ducha. Regresaré por ti cuando haya terminado. –

–Te amo, Shaoran. –

Su corazón se rompió. Él lo sintió romperse, los pedazos acumulándose de golpe en su alma mientras ella le miraba con los ojos soñolientos, su cuerpo lleno de necesidad, su vida en más peligro del que alguna vez había estado, y de todos modos ella le susurraba aquellas palabras.

Él cerró sus ojos, queriendo bloquear esa sensación de su mente, alejarla de la bestia que aullaba miserablemente.

–No, – susurró, sacudiendo su cabeza. Ellos ya estaban atados, por siempre atados juntos en su necesidad el uno por el otro, atados ante el peligro que los acechaba. El no podía enfrentarse a esta nueva carga.

Ella sintió sus dedos sobre sus labios. Sus labios temblaron. Él abrió sus ojos y vio las lágrimas que fluían de sus ojos. Fluyeron sobre sus mejillas, tristes y solas dibujando una línea por el polvo y la mugre sobre su cara, resultado de su caminata por la montaña.

–Sí. – Su voz tembló mientras lloraba.

Él quiso gritar ante la injusticia de aquello. El destino se burlaba de él. En una mano le mostraba todos sus sueños. En la otra su muerte.

La acercó hacia él, aplastándola contra su pecho mientras luchaba por contener sus propias lágrimas, los gritos de la bestia que sufría dentro de él.

–Solamente quise que supieras, Shaoran, que incluso antes del acoplamiento, te amé. Cuando eras solamente una fotografía, una historia, un hombre yo no podía dejar de soñar contigo. – Sus palabras perforaron su corazón. – No quiero que nosotros muramos sin que sepas que te amo. Que yo te amaba mucho antes que me tocaras. –

Shaoran se estremeció. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella, enterró la cara en su cuello. Apretó los labios contra la pequeña herida, allí donde sus dientes la habían lastimado durante las alturas de su pasión.

–Cuando te vi por primera vez, estabas de pie en aquel grasiento estacionamiento de la gasolinera, llevando aquellos malditos vaqueros y aquella camisa que enseñaba tu abdomen,– dijo con voz ronca. –Mi polla estuvo cerca de salir de mis vaqueros, y mi corazón sangró. Porque tenía a la vista a la mujer que yo habría tomado para mi, si mi vida fuera mía. –

Su vida no era suya, pero ella si lo era. La naturaleza había tomado la opción por él. Y esto lo mataría si no lograba protegerla. Shaoran sabía que las posibilidades de protegerla eran menores cada día. El Consejo sabía sobre ella. Ellos sabían sobre el acoplamiento.

Se retiró, incapaz de mantener su contacto durante más tiempo, incapaz de ver el futuro incierto que le miraba fijamente a la cara. El demonio condenara sus almas, Sakura estaría mejor muerta que arriesgando su vida de esa manera. Ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Eventualmente, ellos la atraparían. Tal como ellos siempre lo capturaban. Eventualmente. Él dio vuelta alejándose de ella, dirigiéndose a la puerta del dormitorio.

–Báñate, – susurró, su voz estrangulada, por el dolor en su alma. –Tendré algo para comer pronto. –

Él escuchó su suspiro detrás de él. Un suspiro perdido, dolorido que le atravesó como una lanza, haciéndolo mas daño que el que ya sentía. Ella era tan inocente. Malditamente inocente para los horrores que los esperaban. ¿Cómo podría el mantenerla segura? ¿Qué podría el hacer para salvarla de la degradación y el dolor que él sabía que sufriría en el futuro?

¿Podrían hacer lo que ella sugirió? Aquella pregunta lo atormentaba. Él podría aceptar la humillación, las historias de los tabloides y los juicios contra él. Podría arriesgarse a la posibilidad de que él sería marcado como infrahumano. Si esto trajera su salvación. Si su hermano hubiera sido el que la traicionara entonces esto no era posible. Pero, si sus otras sospechas fueran verdad, entonces no había sido su hermano en absoluto.

El cansancio tiró de él, ante la desesperación que golpeaba en su cerebro. Había estado allí en la cueva con aquellos soldados. Un olor evasivo casi oculto por el olor del mal de los hombres. Él no lo había notado al principio, y sólo más tarde, después de que Sakura se durmió en el jeep lo recordó. Había otro olor, de un hombre que no era como los soldados, un hombre que Shaoran conocía bien. Su pecho se contrajo con aquella certidumbre, a pesar de su necesidad de negarlo.

La cueva oculta se usaba por una razón. Apenas la conocían, incluso los residentes de aquella área de las montañas. Y ninguno estaba enterado de la línea de pasadizos en las cavernas, ya que Shaoran los había cerrado años antes. Él se desnudó rápidamente, ajustando el agua y acercándose al chorro de la regadera. Quería lavar con ese baño, los recuerdos del horror y el dolor, pero esto no era posible. Quería llevarse el mal de su concepción, el hedor del crimen contra la humanidad que habían cometido, pero tampoco podía. Todo lo que podía hacer era quitar con agua la mugre acumulada de su escape a la seguridad, y rezar a Dios estar equivocado sobre el traidor. Bastante sangre manchaba sus manos y su alma, él no quería agravar sus pecados, con el pecado de matar a una de las pocas personas que el quería.

– Shaoran. – Se sacudió con sorpresa cuando una pequeña silueta apareció fuera de la puerta de cristal del baño.

Escultural, pequeña y frágil, Sakura esperaba fuera de la ducha llena de vapor, su voz indecisa, llamándolo. Él abrió la puerta, deslizándola sobre el riel de aluminio. Ella estaba radiantemente desnuda, la esperanza y la necesidad brillando en sus ojos.

– Sakura, – suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza.

–Necesito que alguien talle mi espalda.– Ella sostenía una esponja, la expresión esperanzada, su cuerpo excitado

¿Sería alguna vez capaz de negarse ante el perfume de su necesidad? Shaoran sabía que no podría. Nunca lo haría. Era tan embriagante como su sabor lo era para ella. Estaba de pie bajo el agua, sintiendo que acariciaba su piel con su calor, y el saber eso, no era nada comparado al calor que podría encontrar dentro de su cuerpo.

–Te follaré, – gimió.

Ella sonrió tristemente, dando un paso en el cubículo con él, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

–Y yo te amaré, – susurró ella.

Sus manos fueron a su pecho, frotando su piel, las yemas de los dedos tocando sus músculos. Tomando la esponja, la dejó caer descuidadamente en el pequeño anaquel donde ponía el jabón. La observó, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y el agua caía a torrentes sobre su cabello y su pálida cara. Ella disfrutaba con el calor del agua, moviendo su cabeza para permitir que se empapara cada hebra.

–Déjame lavarte entonces, preciosa,– le dijo con voz suave. Demasiado suave para su propia paz mental. Como la quería. Su cuerpo le dolía de necesidad, tanto física como emocional.

En su palma ahuecada él depositó una cantidad generosa de champú y comenzó a enjabonar su cabello. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron su cuero cabelludo, acariciando la piel sensible de su cabeza. Ella gimió de placer, mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba contra su pecho, su lengua posándose sobre el pezón masculino con lenta sensualidad.

Su cuerpo se tenso, calentándose más cada segundo. Él la movió bajo el rocío otra vez, mirando como el agua aclaraba su pelo, rodando despacio sobre sus hombros y sus pechos llenos. Acariciándola como él quería acariciarla. Besando su piel con suavidad de satén, ocultando la dureza de sus atractivos pezones durante breves segundos. Cuando los restos del jabón se fueron, él recuperó el jabón del anaquel, abandonando la esponja. No quería nada más que el resbaloso jabón entre sus manos y su carne.

Él hizo espuma de jabón entre sus manos sin apartar la vista de ella. Sus ojos estaban llenos de pasión, la mirada ausente, su cuerpo temblando ante el cansancio y el deseo.

–Debes comer antes de ir a dormir, – le dijo suavemente, con una sonrisa involuntaria asomando a su boca.

La risa desapareció cuando él la tocó. Ella jadeó, arqueándose contra las manos que ahuecaban sus pechos, los dedos que pellizcaban sus pezones. Despacio, centímetro a centímetro cubrió su cuerpo con la cremosa espuma hasta que se arrodilló en sus pies, abriendo sus piernas para que sus dedos encontraran la suavidad de su pubis.

–Me gusta el modo en que me tocas, – jadeó Sakura cuando sus dedos comenzaron a acariciarla, a lavarla. La espuma rodó por sus muslos mezclada con el aroma embriagador de su necesidad femenina.

Shaoran puso su cabeza contra su abdomen, su brazo apretando alrededor de sus muslos superiores mientras la sostenía estable, abriendo aún mas sus piernas. Él tenía que probarla. No podía contenerse. Su lengua golpeó por los pliegues satinados y rizados alrededor de su hinchado pubis.

Ella se estremeció ante el asalto de su lengua. Sus manos se clavaron en su pelo, sosteniéndose de él mientras le daba pequeños golpeteos a su suave botón, cuidadoso de mantener la parte más áspera de su lengua fuera de ella. Con sólo la punta de su lengua acarició alrededor de su pubis, sintiendo sus estremecimientos, sus contracciones de placer. Lo chupó con su boca entonces, aplicando solamente una ligera presión para acercar sus caderas contra él, sus gemidos de necesidad llenaron la ducha cuando el se detuvo.

– Shaoran, por favor. – Ella acerco su pubis contra su boca, mientras el la presionaba contra la pared, luego levantó su muslo a su hombro.

Ella gritó cuando su lengua se introdujo en ella. Profundamente, con fuerza, comprimiendo los músculos de su vagina cuando el encontró él sabor de su deseo. Los dedos de una mano siguieron el mismo camino contra su rosado botón, donde antes había estado su lengua, probando, saboreando. Él no quería precipitarse todavía, él quería saborear el sabor y el aroma de ella.

Él lamió dentro de ella con cuidado entonces, gimiendo cuando sus jugos cubrieron su lengua y sus labios. Tan lista para él. Lloraba por el, gemía por él, apretando los músculos vaginales sobre su invasora lengua mientras alcanzaba la liberación que solamente podía lograr con él.

–Mía, – gimió contra los pliegues de su carne, lamiendo más rápidamente con golpes firmes y rápidos.

–Mío, – gritó ella, apretando sus manos en su pelo, su voz enloquecida ante la necesidad y el clímax. –Siempre mío. –

Y lo era. Era suyo. Ella era de él. Él se levantó, cargándola, empujando entre sus muslos, su miembro introduciéndose dentro de ella en un golpe rápido, que la tomó por completo. Shaoran apretó sus dientes ante el placer ardiente que se extendió sobre su cuerpo. Estaba apretada, absorbiéndolo en un puño de seda tan condenadamente caliente que le robó el aliento.

Un gemido de placer salió de sus labios. Ella se apretó, meciéndose contra él. Él se retiró y empujó con fuerza otra vez. Ella culminó al instante, su liberación lloviendo sobre su erección, destruyendo su autocontrol. La sujetó mas fuerte entre sus brazos mientras impulsaba sus caderas en ella, luchando por introducirse más profundo, más cerca. Dios le ayudara, ella era todo lo que le importaba ahora. Estar dentro de ella, de su corazón, alma, cuerpo. Esto era todo lo que él había soñado y más de lo que él alguna vez había creído posible.

Moviéndose desesperadamente dentro de ella, escucho sus gemidos ante la aproximación de un nuevo clímax, sintiendo la aparición de la lengüeta, sabía que el éxtasis estaba sólo a segundos de distancia. Él la sostuvo más apretada, empujando más fuerte, más rápido. Sakura apretaba sus brazos, y con su miembro alojado profundamente, su semilla esparciéndose en ella, escuchó su grito y sintió el clímax de ella por segunda vez. Y en sus brazos, durante aquellos pocos segundos, encontró la paz.

Espero y les guste el capitulo

Nos leemos a la próxima…

Y si les gusta dejen reviews….


	21. Chapter 21

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Kinomoto es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del `frenesí copulador` les enzarce en una batalla de calor sexual del cual no hay escapatoria.

Decepción, sangre y el malvado Concejo Genético tras su pista. Shaoran utilizará su fuerza para salvarles a ambos... y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para conservar a su mujer en el proceso.

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO**

Se quedaron en la casa durante dos días mientras Shaoran recorría la casa y comprobaba la cuenta de correo electrónico oculta que tenía. Todos se habían reportado. Estaban seguros, pero dos de los mensajes despertaron sus instintos de autodefensa. El primero de Dayan, jurando que Eriol y los hermanos Kinomoto fueron vistos reuniéndose con los soldados, coordinando una búsqueda para encontrar a Shaoran que cubrió cada pulgada de las montañas. Otro mensaje era de Tomoyo, informándole que ella y un pariente los buscaban desesperadamente para compartir información. Maldijo violentamente cuando le llegó aquel correo electrónico. Le había ordenado que se quedase a salvo, disuadiéndola de reunirse con Eriol Kinomoto. ¿Por qué había tomado ella esto en sus propias manos? ¿Y quien estaba mintiendo? ¿Tomoyo o Dayan? Por primera vez desde que se unieron Shaoran comenzó a cuestionarse la lealtad de la manada.

– ¿Esta todo bien? – Sakura estaba de pie entre la cocina y la sala de estar, mirándolo con interés.

Su cabello estaba enredado alrededor de su cara, la somnolencia todavía enrojecía su piel. La había dejado durmiendo en la cama, después de varias sesiones de encuentros amorosos que lo habían dejado agotado.

Ella vestía una de sus camisetas. El dobladillo de algodón azul cubría sus muslos y colgaba sobre sus hombros delgados. Lo íntimo de que ella llevara su ropa le produjo una sensación visceral de deseo que no pudo negar. Posesión, en carne viva y ardiente se acumulaba en él. Su mujer.

–Todo esta bien, – le aseguró en voz baja, poco dispuesto a preocuparla.

Él vio la preocupación en sus ojos sin embargo, y supo que no la había engañado. Sus vidas pendían de un hilo ahora, los peligros inherentes a la situación lo aterrorizaron. Sakura no sabía del mal que existía en el Consejo y él rezaba por que ella nunca aprendiera.

–Tenemos que ponernos en contacto con Eriol, Shaoran, – dijo Sakura, abordando un tema que él no estaba dispuesto a discutir aún. –Él va a estar preocupado. Esto no es bueno, tampoco. –

Él podía ver la absoluta fe en su hermano reflejada en su expresión. Pensaba en su familia antes de pensar en ella. Confiaba en ellos cuando no podía confiar en nadie más, especialmente en el maldito soldado hermano de ella.

–Tengo que estar seguro de que él no nos traicionó primero, Sakura.– Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, mirando fijamente el correo electrónico de Tomoyo.

Podría asumir que la traición vino de Eriol, o de uno de los suyos. ¿Cuál era la persona más probable que quería verlos a Sakura y a él capturados y muertos?

–Eriol no me traicionaría, Shaoran, – le dijo Sakura en voz baja.

No había cólera en su tono, sin embargo. Ella confiaba implícitamente en su hermano.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, Sakura? – Suspiró. – El ataque vino horas después de su llamada. –

–Lo sé, porque conozco a Eriol. – Ella sacudió su cabeza, acercándose más a Shaoran.

Se acercó al canapé a lado de él, se sentó y lo contempló en forma solemne.

–Eriol se enojó terriblemente cuando Papá le mostró la caja que tu madre le había enviado después de su muerte, – reveló. –No sé por qué, pero sé que él estaba lastimado. Lastimado y enfadado, pero no contigo. Pasó meses recolectando evidencia, trabajando, revelando a los miembros del Consejo. Tiene una larga lista y un montón de pruebas contra ellos que te aterrorizarían. –

Shaoran la miró entornando los ojos.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes? – Le preguntó.

–Intenté decirte, pero nunca quisiste oírlo. – Sakura puso los ojos en blanco ante su abrupta pregunta. –Te dije que teníamos todo calculado. ¿Pensabas que te estaba mintiendo? –

–Infiernos, si yo supiera que pensar entonces, o ahora, – dijo gruñendo, cerrando el programa de correo electrónico y acomodándose en el piso. –Sé que hemos sido traicionados por alguien cercano a nosotros, y acusar a tu hermano es más fácil que la alternativa viable. – Mejor creer eso, que creer que uno de los nuestros lo haría.

Él no podía sacar el pensamiento de su cabeza, que uno de los suyos lo había traicionado, o el recuerdo de aquel aroma en las cuevas, impregnándose en el cuerpo del soldado.

– ¿Cual es la alternativa? – Preguntó Sakura con cuidado. – Shaoran, Eriol no sabía que nosotros estábamos en pareja, o todo lo que esto implica. Incluso no estaba seguro de que tuviéramos sexo. Lo sospechaba, pero él no sabía que era algo más profundo. –

–El lo sabía. – Shaoran frunció el ceño. Sabía que Eriol al menos había sospechado que su hermana estaba demasiado implicada emocionalmente con su amante para marcharse. El Consejo habría sospechado el resto basado en esto.

Sakura suspiró. –Tal vez lo sabía, pero él no nos habría traicionado a mí o a ti. Él ha puesto demasiado en esto, ha tomado demasiados riesgos para si mismo. –

– ¿Por qué? – Shaoran chasqueó la lengua. – ¿Por qué haría el esto, solamente por una historia? Él no necesitaba nada más que las pruebas de Sonomi para contarla. –

Sakura mordió sus labios pensativamente.

–No sé por qué, – finalmente admitió. –Todo lo que sé es que él lo hizo. Y sé que él ha estado muy alterado desde que esto ocurrió, casi obsesionado con ello. Él no te traicionaría, no solamente debido al riesgo que implicaría para mi, si no debido a cualquier cosa que lo conduce por este camino. –

Shaoran gruño bajo.

–Ese es un sonido muy atractivo. – Él se dio la vuelta sorprendido por la excitación que se escuchaba en su voz.

Ella lo miraba, su cuerpo relajado para un cambio, su cabeza inclinada pensativamente.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó el con cuidado.

–El gruñido de tu voz, – le dijo, mirándolo con deseo y los párpados pesados. –Me hace temblar, hace a mi cuerpo querer rozar todo el tuyo.–

Ella no estaba caliente aún. Él olisqueó el aire con cuidado. El olor de mujer caliente, dispuesta estaba allí, pero no la lujuria desesperada a la que él estaba acostumbrado a oler cuando ella lo quería. Shaoran la miró con cuidado, no viendo nada en su expresión que indicará que las necesidades químicamente inducidas la poseían. No había ningún olor de ello en el aire, ninguna desesperación, nada de músculos tensos mostrando o insinuando su necesidad.

Había algo evasivo, sin embargo. Como la débil fragancia de primavera. Él admitió estar un poco más confuso ahora.

– ¿Por qué me miras así? – Ella pasó sus dedos por su cabello, intentando recuperar el orden. Ella todavía parecía sexy y despeinada aunque, caliente y seductora.

–Me deseas. – Él estaba más que un poco asombrado por aquel hecho.

–Bien, buuu., – ella le dio una mirada que sugería que comenzaba a sospechar de su inteligencia. – ¿Solo te figuras eso, Sherlock? –

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

–Mujer, eres una criatura vil. – Él permitió que el estruendo en su pecho resonara en su voz.

Su cara enrojeció, pero su expresión mostró la expresión de que la estaba tentando.

–Soy una bruja. – Ella se reía claramente de él. –Pregúntale a Eriol, él te lo dirá. –

La mención de su hermano lo puso serio. Introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y se acercó a la ventana que mantenía con las cortinas corridas. No veía hacia afuera, no había ninguna necesidad. Había bastante fauna en el área que le avisaría si estuvieran siendo acechados. Los pájaros dejarían de cantar, las ranas enmudecerían su serenata de noche.

– ¿Tienes alguna manera de comunicarte con él, alguna otra que no sea el teléfono celular? – Le preguntó.

Ella suspiró, poniéndose seria. Estaba llena de risa y esperanza, a pesar de las circunstancias. Su inocencia le asombraba y aterrorizaba.

–No, no realmente. – Él echó un vistazo atrás cuando ella se encogió de hombros. –Eriol aseguró los teléfonos que estábamos usando antes de que partiera así las llamadas no podía ser cortadas o rastreadas. Ambas unidades tienen un indicador sobre ellas, en el caso imposible de que algo pasara y alguien cerrara el canal. Él tomó cada precaución posible con ellos. –

La unidad de Sakura estaba en su bolso. Él había sentido la vibración de este, por la mañana cuando había desenterrado las municiones para su pistola.

–Tu hermano o el mío nos ha traicionado, – le dijo, mirando su rostro palidecer con el choque. –Estamos en problemas aquí, Sakura. El Consejo sabe que estoy apareándome contigo; ellos no se detendrán ante nada para atraparte ahora. Hicieron de todo para que tuviéramos descendencia mientras estábamos en cautiverio, pensando que teniendo nuestros niños sería más fácil controlarnos. Si te atrapan, entonces me tienen de buen grado, y ellos saben esto. –

Observó el miedo que se reflejó sobre su cara. Tragó fuerte, sus manos estrujaron la camiseta en su cintura, sus dedos blancos con la tensión que invadía su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué es lo que haremos? – Preguntó.

Shaoran espiró bruscamente. –Tengo dos opciones, ninguna es segura. Podríamos dejar el país y desaparecer, pero esto no es una garantía de que no nos encontrarán. Nunca estaremos realmente a salvo y ninguno de nuestros hijos va a estar salvo. O yo podría confiar en tu familia y hacer lo que viniste a pedirme que hiciera, pero aún si así fuera no hay ninguna garantía. Ambas opciones están llenas de peligro, Sakura. No habrá paz para nosotros, cualquiera que sea el camino que escojamos. –

La esperanza llenó su expresión. Tenía la certidumbre que sus hermanos y su padre podría solucionar cualquier problema. Él se preguntó como habría sido crecer en un ambiente tan seguro, protector. Tener tanta fe en alguien que no fuera uno mismo.

– Eriol sabe lo que hace, también los demás, Shaoran, – le prometió desesperadamente. – Tengo siete hermanos, cada uno de ellos ha estado trabajando en esto durante más de seis meses. Gray esta con el FBI, Touya es un investigador privado, Eriol tiene toda clase de contactos en la C.I.A. y hasta el otro lado del océano. Ellos tienen las cajas de pruebas, pero necesitan que lo confirmes. Puedes hacer esto, Shaoran. Podemos hacerlo juntos. –

Su expresión suplicaba, sus ojos grandes y llenos de confianza. Esta vez en él. Lo veía como si él pudiera solucionar este problema a su voluntad. Quiso maldecir su inocencia, pero se encontró desesperado creyendo en ello también. Seguramente, esto no podía ser tan simple. ¿Después de años de correr, décadas de duda y desesperación, esto realmente podría ser tan fácil? ¿Desde luego esto no sería así, pero qué otra opción tenían?

–Esperaremos un día más, – finalmente dijo suspirando, mientras echaba un vistazo hacia atrás al ordenador, los correos electrónicos que había recibido le molestaban más de lo que quería admitir. Yamasaki y Kai habían hecho una copia de los suyos a cada uno de los demás miembros de la manada. Tomoyo no lo había hecho así. El correo electrónico había venido por separado y cuidadosamente cifrado. Ella no confiaba en nadie ahora, excepto en Eriol Kinomoto y él mismo

–Creo que Dayan me ha traicionado, – finalmente le dijo suavemente. –Su olor estaba en la cueva y encima de los soldados. Él estaba enterado del acoplamiento y ha estado furioso por eso. Su inestabilidad podría haberlo conducido hasta el borde. –

Él ocultó su rabia, su dolor. Si Dayan había traicionado a la manada, entonces recaería en el su muerte. Dayan sería cazado, algo que Shaoran juró a los demás que nunca harían otra vez.

– Shaoran. – Sakura se sentó a sus pies, con expresión triste, llena de dolor por él.

Él sacudió su cabeza, alejándose de ella. No quería su ternura en ese momento, no mientras estuviera lleno de esta rabia.

–Los liberé y cubrí sus fugas con las muertes de científicos, soldados y doctores, – susurró. –Los gritos de gente muriendo todavía resuenan en mis oídos, las muertes de los bebés que estaban en incubadoras todavía afligen mi conciencia. – Se mesó sus cabellos, luchando ante los recuerdos de horror y de pesar.

–Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, Shaoran. – Ella le dio su total aceptación, cuando él no la tenía para el mismo.

–Juré que nunca los cazarían otra vez, – susurró, luchando ante la herida que rasgaba su alma. –No me gustaría cazar a mi hermano, Sakura. Saber que la bestia lo venció no nos da ninguna esperanza al resto de nosotros. –

– ¿Estas hablando en serio? – La cólera incrédula se escuchó en su tono. Él se dio vuelta con sorpresa.

Sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre sus caderas, sus cejas fruncidas mientras le miraba fijamente como si él se hubiera vuelto loco.

– ¿A que te refieres? – Le preguntó con cuidado. Demonios, ella podía ser demasiado voluble.

– ¿La bestia le venció? – Ella resopló de una manera poco elegante. Probablemente podría culpar a Eriol por aquel hábito. –Con más probabilidad esta saliendo su naturaleza humana. ¡Caray!, Shaoran, los animales no se traicionan el uno al otro, debes ver el Discovery Chanel un poco más a menudo. Honestamente, tienes que investigar. Sólo los seres humanos se venden el uno al otro, sólo los seres humanos se matan sin ninguna razón. Yo diría que quizás Dayan consiguió un poco más de ADN humano que el resto de ustedes. –

Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre sus pechos, haciéndolo apartar la vista como si él fuera un niño que necesitara una lección. ¿Dónde estaba el miedo de esta mujer? ¿Su respeto? Incluso los científicos le habían mostrado mayor temor.

Él levantó una ceja. Ella no entendía lo que los científicos habían creado, como ellos habían intentado entrenarlos. Él podría perdonarle su ignorancia, decidió.

–Ah, mira la ceja arqueada, – dijo burlonamente. – Lion O piensa que él sabe más que yo. –

Shaoran rechinó los dientes.

Sakura levantó sus manos conciliadora.

–Bien, cree lo que quieras, – musitó. –Justo como un hombre, lo harás de todos modos. Pero te digo ahora mismo, y averiguarás que tengo razón, Shaoran Li, Dayan es un típico psicópata. Eso está allí en sus pequeños y maliciosos ojos. Nunca confié en él. –

– ¿Existe tal cosa como un típico psicópata? ¿Viste eso también en el Discovery Chanel querida? –

Sus ojos se ensancharon un poco inclinando su cabeza como considerando si se burlaba de ella.

–Estoy segura que es así y estoy segura de tener razón. Tengo un hermano que esta en psicología, él conoce todo sobre ello y estoy segura que estaría de acuerdo conmigo. –

Figúrese. ¿Había allí algo que aquellos hermanos de ella no hicieron? ¿Y ellos alguna vez discreparon con el pequeño diablillo que estaba de pie a frente a él? Se le ocurrió que ella estaba un poco consentida por aquellos hermanos suyos.

– ¿Entonces que vas a hacer? – Allí estaban aquellas manos sobre las delgadas caderas otra vez.

Sus pechos empujaban contra la camiseta, los duros pezones como un faro ante sus ojos. ¿Cómo se suponía que un hombre razonara cuando se enfrentaba con aquella vista?

–Te lo dije, lo decidiré por la mañana, – gruñó, luchando contra la lujuria que no tenía nada que ver con cualquier olor de necesidad que proviniera de su cuerpo. Para variar, el leve y ardiente olor estaba apenas presente. Aunque lo que el detectaba ahora, era mucho más destructivo. Una mujer irritada, enfadada, y sencilla. Su pene palpitó.

–Bien, ahora sabes lo que pienso. Voy a tomar un baño y tú puedes sentarte aquí y pensar todo lo que quieras. Después prepararé la cena. Hago una gran ensalada de pastas. –

Ella desapareció de la habitación antes de que él pudiera gruñir. ¿Ensalada de pastas? Él no pensaba en eso.

Espero y les guste el capitulo

Nos leemos a la próxima…

Y si les gusta dejen reviews….


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO VEINTIDOS

Sakura hizo su ensalada de pastas para acompañar los filetes que hizo Shaoran y patatas al horno. Comieron en silencio, luego juntos limpiaron la cocina . Sirviéndose una copa de vino, Shaoran regresó a la sala de estar.  
>Su silencio no la ponía nerviosa. Sakura podía suponer lo que el estaba pensando, las opciones que tenían. No, que ella viera que hubiera muchas opciones. Había que llamar a Eriol, tanto si le gustaba eso a Shaoran o no. Su familia era su única esperanza.<br>Ella se sentó sobre el sofá mientras él paseaba por la habitación, ignorando el aumento de calor entre sus muslos. Admitía que el deseo normal que sentía por el no era suficientemente malo, pero esta tensión que estaba aumentando, esta fiereza que parecía empeorar cada vez que hacían el amor, la estaba volviendo loca.  
>–Quítate la camiseta. – Su voz se escuchó tensa, violenta, su sexualidad a flor de piel.<br>Sakura le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa cuando el caminó hacia ella. Sus movimientos lentos y llenos de gracia, los vaqueros no ocultaban el bulto entre sus muslos que parecía ponerse más grande entre mas más cerca estaba.  
>Su expresión era absorta, casi salvaje. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, encendidos en el profundo bronceado de su cara. Sakura sintió su corazón golpeando rápidamente, su respiración se hizo mas profunda y lamió sus labios con anticipación. Esto sería un acoplamiento. Las ocasiones anteriores habían sido lujuria, un alivio del fuego que rabiaba entre ellos. Pero esta vez sería diferente, ella podría sentirlo.<br>Alzó los brazos sobre su pecho, levantando la camiseta sobre su cabeza con un movimiento lánguido, mientras recogía sus piernas al canapé, quedando ligeramente inclinada. Esta vez ella no se rendiría ante él fácilmente. Por un momento, le preocupó, el sentimiento que se precipitó sobre su cuerpo. Se sintió casi animal, la necesidad por él que iba más allá del simple deseo, su determinación de hacer que ella lo deseara, de igual manera que ella a él.  
>Él se detuvo, sus ojos se estrecharon mientras su mano iba al cierre de sus vaqueros. Las manos de Sakura fueron a sus pechos; ella los ahuecó despacio, sus dedos masajeando sus pezones, y arqueando sus pechos hacia él. Un movimiento que quería ofrecer y atraer. El gruño bajo y profundo haciendo una mueca con sus labios. Sakura se rió de él, entornando sus párpados mientras se lamía los labios observaba el orgulloso miembro surgir de sus vaqueros abiertos.<br>–Abre tus muslos,– ordenó, ella se estremeció al escuchar su voz con una nota sensual.  
>Sakura elevo los pies en cambio. No le daría nada de buen grado esta vez. Si él quisiera, si él quisiera tomarla, hacerle el amor, entonces tendría que luchar por ello. De donde venía su renuencia salvaje, no lo sabía. Que le hacía negarse a las demandas de su cuerpo, no estaba segura. Pero esto estaba allí y rehusaba hacerse a un lado.<br>–No estas desnudo aún, – le dijo con un poco de timidez. – ¿Me tomarías todavía vestida, con tu pene como la única piel desnuda tocándome? –  
>Sus ojos siguieron sus movimientos con cuidado.<br>–Estoy al borde, Sakura, – advirtió Shaoran, con voz oscura. –Este demonio se ha elevado demasiado rápido, demasiado fuerte dentro de mí. Acuéstate y no luches contra mí. No quiero hacerte daño. –  
>Ella le echó una mirada sobre su hombro mientras daba una vuelta alrededor de él.<br>–Quizás seas tu el que terminará lastimado,– sugirió, con tono bajo, estremeciéndose ante el aumento de este deseo nuevo e intrigante que se elevaba dentro de ella. – ¿Por qué debería rendirme? Tú te acuestas, y me permites hacerlo a mi manera. –  
>Su mano rozó su nalga cuando pasó al alcance de su brazo. La sensación de su propia mano contra sus nalgas envió una ola de puro calor precipitándose sobre su cuerpo. Cuando ella lo miró sobre su hombro, pasó sus uñas a través de su piel, previendo que le dejaría su marca.<br>Su cara enrojeció, sus ojos brillaron. Él se movió sin precipitarse, despojando los vaqueros de su cuerpo, tensos y duros los poderosos músculos de sus piernas y muslos cuando los envió al canapé.  
>–No seré fácil, Sakura, – le prometió, moviéndose alrededor de ella, acechándola, con clara intención en su expresión.<br>–Ni yo, – prometió ella.  
>Lo sabía antes de que saltara. Ella miró los músculos de su pecho. Un instante antes de que él se moviera, ella corrió hacia la escalera. Sintió su corazón galopando áspero y ruidoso dentro de su pecho, su sangre corriendo rabiosa por sus venas, el deseo aumentando alrededor de ellos, impulsándolos en un juego desesperado de dominación.<br>Él la atrapó a mitad del camino encima de la escalera. El calor de su cuerpo cubrió el suyo cuando la cogió alrededor de la cintura, la detuvo en el descanso de las escaleras, doblándola por las rodillas. Sakura lo esquivó. Sintió su erección deslizándose contra sus nalgas, calentando la grieta estrecha con su calor increíble. Él estaba duro y grueso, y sería tentador dejarlo pegado en sus caderas y permitirle empujar dentro del canal mojado y necesitado que el buscaba.  
>Le permitió creer que esta era su intención. Se relajó, moviéndose contra él, y cuando sus brazos se alejaron para tomarla por sus caderas, ella subió unos pocos pasos más. Desde luego, él la dejó ir, ella no era lo bastante tonta como para creer que en realidad se había escapado.<br>Sakura echó un vistazo hacia atrás, mirando como él subía detrás de ella. Se movía rápido, su expresión era salvaje. Corrió a toda velocidad por el dormitorio, con la intención de cerrar de golpe la puerta detrás de ella, bloqueándole el paso, dejándole solo el aroma de su lujuria para tentarlo. Ella lo hizo pero al tratar de empujar la puerta, él estuvo allí, empujando por delante de ella, cerrándola de golpe detrás de ellos.  
>– ¿Quisieras intentar ocultarte bajo la cama? – Sugirió sedosamente cuando la tuvo contra él.<br>– ¿Quisieras probar mis rodillas en tus partes nobles nuevamente? – Sonrió, mientras observaba su estremecimiento. Su cara se tensó definitivamente.  
>–Me quieres, – acusó sin acalorarse. –Puedo ver tus jugos brillar en tu coño. –<br>Ella lamió sus labios, pasando su lengua sobre ellos saboreándolos lentamente mientras sus ojos llameaban.  
>–Solo tómame. – Dijo. Y añadió –Si puedes. –<br>Él sonrió.  
>– ¿Piensas que esto será fácil otra vez, Sakura? – Le preguntó a ella, con voz baja y peligrosa. – ¿Piensas que simplemente será otra dura y rápida cogida antes de que me introduzca dentro de ti? –<br>Su vagina se apretó en anticipación. Pero él sólo sacudió su cabeza ante ella.  
>–No esta vez,– Le advirtió. –Esta vez, te haré rendirte. –<br>– ¿Y cómo es que tienes la intención de hacer esto? – Le preguntó maliciosamente.  
>Su mano se dirigió a su miembro. Él lo acarició despacio, sus movimientos lentos.<br>–Cuando termine, Sakura, no habrá una entrada en tu dulce cuerpo que no habré tomado. – Él avanzó más cerca de ella, mientras ella retrocedía, mirándolo con cautela ahora.  
>–Te tendré sobre tus rodillas, tus labios envueltos alrededor de mi pene hasta que eyacule dentro de tu ardiente boca. Joderé tus labios como he soñado hacerlo desde la otra noche cuando robaste mi control. Y cuando haya terminado mi primera carga allí, te pondré sobre tu estómago, abriré tus nalgas y te joderé hasta que quede anclado allí, llenándote con más de mi semilla. Y ambos sabemos que yo todavía estaré duro cuando haya terminado. – Él no hizo caso de sus ojos abiertos al máximo. Ella no podía imaginárselo cabiendo allí. –Entonces, levantaré tus caderas y joderé tu pequeño gatito caliente hasta que quedes ronca con tus gritos, tu cuerpo pulsando con tantos orgasmos, que me pedirás que me detenga.–<br>–Excelente itinerario,– dijo dulcemente. –Lo estabas haciendo muy bien hasta que mencionaste la cosa esa, la anal, Shaoran. Ambos sabemos que no cabrá, así que no hagas promesas no puedas mantener. –  
>Él sonrió un segundo antes de que se lanzara encima de ella. Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar un pequeño grito de alarma antes de que él la inclinara sobre sus rodillas frente a él. Sus manos sostuvieron sus hombros, manteniéndola sujeta a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Su pene se acomodó en sus labios, mientras una mano soltaba su hombro para agarrar su mandíbula, sosteniéndola todavía.<br>–Lo harás, – gimió.  
>La cabeza de su erección se embutió contra sus labios húmedos, sus dedos abrieron su boca hasta que se deslizo en su cavidad con un gruñido. Ella lo haría, Sakura, lo sabía, pero su clímax no sería tan fácil. No con ella. No aún.<br>Ella rechazó apretar sus labios sobre él. Su lengua lo acarició con lentos y suaves estoques, su cuerpo se endureció tanto como su carne dentro de su boca. Un bajo y sexy gruñido, llenó el silencio mientras el le sostenía su cabeza, sus caderas empujándose contra ella, adentro y afuera mientras buscaba el alivio en las profundidades húmedas de su boca.  
>El duro y grueso miembro en sus labios la quemaba con su calor. Ella lo chupó con un movimiento lento, perezoso de sus labios, mientras miraba hacia arriba, observando su cara retorcerse de placer. Sus manos estaban en su pelo, amasando su cuero cabelludo; sus cortas uñas raspando su piel eróticamente. Sakura gimió ante el creciente entusiasmo, luego sintió el temblor sobre el cuerpo de Shaoran en las vibraciones contra su erección. La tensión creciente y la excitación la quemaban viva.<br>Sakura sentía que estaba poseída y al borde de una excitación sexual diferente a lo que había sentido antes. La sensación de su miembro en dulces embestidas dentro de su boca, su posición, el predominio de él, se unían para llevarla a elevadas alturas de pasión. Su escroto apretado contra la base de su miembro y el gemido áspero de placer en aumento que le susurraba en sus oídos. Ella lo lamía como si fuera caramelo, de la base a la punta. Sus labios acariciaban y daban lengüetazos, extendiendo la humedad de su boca sobre su dura vaina mientras lo chupaba ligeramente.  
>Ella rechazaba apretar sus labios. Quería tentar y jugar. Lo quería salvaje y caliente, más salvaje de lo que él alguna vez había estado antes. Sus dedos aprisionaron el tenso saco bajo su erección palpitante, sus uñas raspándolo ligeramente, y su lengua seguía el camino de su pene, con besos húmedos y ligeros ignorando sus desesperados gemidos.<br>– Chupalo, Sakura, – gruñó, apretando sus manos en su cabello. – Demonios, hazlo. –  
>Ella lo miró desde debajo de sus labios, tentándolo y desafiándolo a que la castigara. El juego sexual se calentaba de un modo nuevo y peligroso. Sintió un poco de nerviosismo por sus propias acciones, pero la demanda principal dentro de ella rechazaba dejarla ceder fácilmente. Rodeó el eje de su miembro con su lengua, luego acarició con suavidad, el área increíblemente sensible donde la lengüeta pulsaba justo bajo la piel, amenazando con surgir, suplicando por el desesperado empuje de su boca para traerla a la vida.<br>–Esto es un juego peligroso, bebe, – susurró mientras ella sonreía.  
>Sakura sintió que su útero se contraía, sintió que se deslizaban lentamente los jugos de su vagina. Estaba mojada y ardiente. Su propio orgasmo estaba a sólo unos breves empujes si él la empalara con el grueso miembro que tenía en la boca. ¡Y que instrumento de tortura sensual era¡<br>Acomodando su lengua a lo largo de la rigidez creciente, lo encajonó cómodamente en su boca y lo lamió otra vez. Despacio. Se negaba a ceder ante sus acalorados gemidos.  
>–Sakura, bebé, me estas matando, – jadeó cuando sus dedos se unieron al juego, acariciando y jugando con su escroto con ligeros golpes y leves arañazos.<br>Sus manos la mantuvieron en su lugar, rehusando retroceder, seguir con la tortura de su lengua sobre su erección. Sus muslos se endurecieron como roca con fuerza ahora, de repente arqueó sus caderas para empujar sobre su boca.  
>–Demonios, – gruñó con voz ronca. –Pagarás por esto, Sakura. Chupa mi condenado pene. –<br>Él presionó la longitud de su carne en su boca, casi hasta llegar a sus amígdalas antes de que ella apretara su boca contra el, sus dientes raspando el acero revestido de seda, su boca caliente y húmeda, apretando, mientras el comenzaba a introducirse con cortas y breves embestidas.  
>–Sí. Sí. Así, – susurró, su voz dura, sonando torturada por el placer.<br>Él la estaba mirando fijamente concentrado mientras seguía empujando dentro de su boca. Sus párpados pesados, su cara sensualmente enrojecida, sus labios separados y llenos mientras respiraba fuerte y profundo, con tensos gruñidos que salían de su pecho. Sakura acomodó sus manos alrededor de la base de su pene, gimiendo cuando sintió la erección incipiente de la lengüeta. Habría aflojado la presión entonces, pero las manos de Shaoran le apretaron las mejillas y la mandíbula contra su pene.  
>–No más juegos, – gruñó eróticamente mientras continuaba empujando su miembro peligrosamente cerca de su garganta.<br>La amenaza sólo incitó su lujuria desesperada. Comenzó a mamar más profundo, su lengua acariciando con golpes rápidos mientras él comenzó a moverse mas duro dentro de su boca. Él era salvaje ahora, salvaje en su intensidad sexual. Los duros contornos de su cara estaban estirados, los dientes apretados ante la creciente proximidad de su orgasmo, Sakura sintió que su pene palpitaba, la lengüeta emergiendo, extendiéndose a lo largo de la piel, completamente erguida.  
>La necesidad estaba sobre ella ahora. Quería saborearlo. Quería oír sus gritos desesperados, mientras el se estremecía y esparcía su semilla en las profundidades de su boca. Quiso probarlo, amarlo. Quiso mostrarle, demostrarle que ella lo aceptaba a él, todo de él, cada deseo, cada acto que el tuviera con ella.<br>– Sakura. – Él bombeaba más duro, más rápido, sólo sus manos reforzadas en la base de su erección le impedían llegar hasta el fondo de su garganta.  
>Un gruñido bajo, atormentado surgió de su garganta mientras su respiración se volvía áspera y profunda. La transpiración brillaba en su frente, sus manos estaban detrás, en su cabello, apretando los hilos de seda. Sakura sintió la erección completa de su lengüeta, al menos de media pulgada de longitud, tiesa, pulsante. Enroscó su lengua alrededor de él, su cuerpo tensándose, mientras un grito animal surgía de su boca cuando ella lo acarició y lo raspó con su lengua. Empujó contra ella desesperadamente ahora, su cuerpo temblando, la lujuria alcanzándolo. Él se comportaba salvaje, desesperado por la liberación, cuando ella sintió la primera ráfaga dura de su chorro de semen en su boca, escuchó un grito felino de satisfacción estallando fuera de su boca. Él mantuvo un clímax prolongado, llenando su boca con los líquidos de su liberación.<br>Sakura todavía rechazaba dejar de lamerlo. Su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que ella lamía la cabeza, la lengüeta palpitante, los pequeños chorros de su esperma que salían de de su cuerpo con cada embestida, por largos momentos. Finalmente, la lengüeta se retiró otra vez, pero el duro miembro permaneció. Él se retiró de ella, sus ojos y su expresión eran salvajes, cuando la tomó de la cintura y la puso rápidamente a sus pies.  
>–Mía. – Su voz se escuchó áspera, demandando su posesión.<br>Ella sonrió lentamente, tentándolo.  
>–Entonces pruébalo, – susurró.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Kinomoto es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del `frenesí copulador` les enzarce en una batalla de calor sexual del cual no hay escapatoria.

Decepción, sangre y el malvado Concejo Genético tras su pista. Shaoran utilizará su fuerza para salvarles a ambos... y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para conservar a su mujer en el proceso.

CAPÍTULO VEINTITRES

La bestia en Shaoran rugió ante el desafío que susurraron sus labios. Emitió un gruñido, ahora había pasado el punto donde pudiera ser responsable de sus propias acciones. La bestia dentro de él había tomado el control y no importaba con que fuerza intentara luchar contra eso, no podía frenarlo. Y Sakura lo tentaba. Deliberada y sistemáticamente destruyendo el control que luchaba por mantener.

Él la levantó, sus manos no eran gentiles, aunque él luchara para impedir hacerle daño. Él no quería hacerle daño. No quería dañar su delicada piel, pero sabía que su agarre era demasiado rudo cuando la arrastró contra su pecho.

Sus pezones presionaban sobre su pecho. Estaban calientes y duros tentándolo. Él bajó su cabeza, sus labios se dirigieron hacia su seductora sonrisa. Gruñó cuando ella rechazó abrírselos. Sus dientes mordisquearon su boca. Él sintió que sus uñas le arañaban sus hombros, pero de todos modos ella le rechazaba la entrada.

– Sakura, no hagas esto, – le suplicó, con sus últimas reservas de contención, soltándola despacio mientras ella continuaba divirtiéndose.

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban bajo sus entornadas pestañas, mientras lamía sus labios. Sus manos se apretaron sobre sus brazos. La bestia clamaba por su libertad, arañando sus lomos con una demanda que el no podía ya negar. Él la acerco mas a él, sus dientes más rudos mordiendo sus labios nuevamente, consiguiendo un grito sorprendido de placer por parte de ella. Aquel sonido lo ganó la entrada a su boca.

Él inclinó su cabeza, introduciendo su lengua entre sus labios mientras atravesaba como una lanza su boca. Podía sentir las glándulas a lo largo de su lengua, hinchadas, la intoxicante hormona de su raza lista para introducirse en su sistema. Acarició su lengua y ella rehusó jugar. Como con su pene, ella rechazaba utilizarlo, tomando la liberación en ella. Ella luchaba contra él, sus uñas arañando sus hombros, aunque empujaba desesperadamente sus caderas contra su eje cuando este se apretaba contra su estómago inferior.

Su lengua se movía en su boca, su boca moviéndose para ejemplificar como quería que ella lo besara, luego succiono su boca nuevamente. Una tentadora sonrisa vibró contra sus labios cuando ella lo rechazó otra vez. Su mano fue a sus cabellos, enredando los hilos, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Él sabía que el ligero dolor le advertiría su intención, pero ella rehusaba todavía utilizar su lengua. Su salvaje gruñido lo impresionó, igual que sus acciones, pero él no tenía tiempo ya de controlar su alivio de esa manera.

Él la apoyó rápidamente en la pared, acercándola contra él, acomodando su miembro hasta que empujo los pliegues sensibles de su húmeda entrada. Estaba tan lisa y cremosa, tan caliente y tentadora que él no pudo detener el gruñido excitado de placer que pulsaba por su cuerpo. Sus manos agarraron sus nalgas, sus dedos lubricaron con sus mismos jugos antes de que él introdujera un dedo dentro de su apretado ano.

–Así es como yo quiero, – ordeno ferozmente cuando ella gritó, arqueándose ante la pequeña penetración.

–Hazlo, – lo desafió nuevamente vez, una sirena, una seductora de destrucción.

–No hagas esto, Sakura.– Su dedo se deslizó más profundo dentro de su ano, su pene pulsando por entrar en las profundidades apretadas y ardientes de aquel canal. –Conozco más formas sobre forzar de las que tu alguna vez podrías soñar. No quiero hacerte daño. –

Ella mordió sus labios fuertemente, su mirada fija llamándolo.

–Quiero todo de ti. El hombre y la bestia, – susurró cuando él se echó para atrás sorprendido ante su áspera caricia. –No me resistiré a ti por mas tiempo. –

La bestia aulló de alegría, el hombre tembló de placer.

¿Cuánto había pasado ya, desde que había podido dar rienda suelta a sus deseos? Había sido en los laboratorios, donde las mujeres que le traían estaban bien versadas en todas las formas de actos sexuales dolorosos. La bestia había rabiado entonces, cuando su sexualidad primero había emergido por primera vez. Pero desde que se había escapado, no había permitido que la fiera escapara.

–Te haré daño. – Su dedo retrocedió, buscando más humedad, luego sumergió su longitud llena en su ano nuevamente.

Su cuerpo se arqueó, y su boca se abrió en un grito bajo cuando ella se estremeció ante el placer/dolor que el le dio.

–Lo harás como yo quiero, Sakura,– ordenó, su voz un estruendo, ahora que el hombre y la bestia estaban unidos. –Haz lo que deseo. Chupa mi lengua dentro de tu boca. –

Su lengua palpitó con la necesidad de liberar su esencia en su cuerpo. El afrodisíaco llenaría sus cuerpos entonces, estimulando su lujuria, liberando a la bestia del último y frágil control que lo sostenía.

–No, – gritó, sacudiendo su cabeza, su cuerpo tirando contra él mientras luchaba para acostumbrarse al empalamiento.

–Entonces me detendré. – Él saco su dedo de ella.

–No. No te detengas. – Ella luchó por soportar su dedo enterrado dentro de ella.

–Haz lo que te pido, Sakura, – le ordenó nuevamente contra sus labios, entonces su lengua acaricio la suya, más áspera ahora con la necesidad hormonal que se elevaba por su cuerpo. –Hazlo, Sakura. –

Su cabeza se sacudió cuando él frotó su pene contra su humedad. Él podía sentir la pequeña perla que temblaba contra él, aumentando, desesperada por la liberación.

Sus labios moviéndose contra su, su boca que aceptaba su lengua, utilizándola despacio, sensualmente. El gusto de especia llenó sus sentidos cuando ella acepto la intoxicante hormona en su lengua. Ella gritó, sus uñas se incrustaron en su trasero, sus piernas se apretaron alrededor de sus caderas mientras él sumergía su lengua una y otra vez en los labios de seda que lo encajonaban.

Cuando las glándulas no palpitaron más, él la acercó más a su pecho. Ella respiraba con fuerza, su pecho subía y bajaba con aliento entrecortado, sus pezones raspando su pecho, sus caderas retorciéndose contra el mientras luchaba por obligar a su miembro a que entrara dentro de su caliente portal. Ella le miró con sus mejillas enrojecidas cuando la potencia de su hormona comenzó a invadir su sistema. Suya. Ella era su mujer. Su compañera. Esto lo demostraba.

–Mía, – gruñó otra vez, apretando sus manos sobre sus nalgas, mientras movía su eje dolorosamente ardiente que suplicaba por alivio. –Dilo. Dime que eres mía. –

Ella rió. Aquella risa hacia que su corazón casi reventara dentro de su pecho. La mezcla de ternura y desafío era casi más de lo que él podía soportar.

–Tú eres mío, – susurró ella.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

–Pronunciaras las palabras antes de que termine la noche, Sakura,– juró. –Me las gritarás y pedirá que te escuche. –

–No, tu las gritarás para mí. Su voz se escuchaba sofocada y ronca, su cuerpo caliente y salvaje mientras pasaba sus uñas por sobre su pecho, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

Ella estaba sonriendo con aquella sonrisa otra vez. Esa que tenía rabiando y gruñendo profundamente a la bestia. Ella lamió sus labios, extendiendo el sabor de ella sobre los suyos. Quería tentarlo y jugar con él. Quería presionar a la bestia y al fragmento de control que el hombre había luchado durante tantos años para lograr. Bien. La bestia estaba libre. Gruñía bajo ella, no en la violencia, no en la rabia. Tan solo en la demanda.

Él se movió entonces, frotando sus pliegues sedosos, lisos de si piel sobre su erección mientras la conducía a la cama. Observó sus ojos dilatarse, su cara ruborizada cuando su caliente miembro acariciaba su pubis. Escuchó su inspiración y disfrutó con ello. Cuando él alcanzó la cama la dejó caer, fijando la vista en ella durante un largo momento. Conocía la forma de lograr hacer lo que el quería. Podría lanzarla a un placer tan intenso, tan ardiente y profundo que ella le suplicaría que la poseyera, le pediría que le permitiera pertenecerle. Él le mostraría esta noche quien era el amo de su cama.

Él se movió a la mesita de noche y la abrió despacio. Él no tenía todos los dispositivos sensuales en esta casa como en su casa, pero siempre mantenía a mano un tubo grande de lubricante. Lo sacó y se volvió hacia ella.

Ella echó un vistazo al tubo, luego a Shaoran. Él se volvió a mirarla, moviéndose con cuidado sobre el colchón al lado de ella. Entonces la acercó a él Atravesó una pierna sobre sus muslos para mantenerla en su lugar, su cuerpo sobre ella sus hombros contra el colchón.

–Podría atarte, – susurró, mordisqueando su cuello cuando ella luchó contra él. –Las restricciones pueden conducir al placer más alto, Sakura. ¿Preferirías eso? ¿O prefieres darme lo qué deseo? –

Ella luchaba por respirar y solo por el aroma de su necesidad bajo el olor de su excitación, él pudo darse cuenta de su agitación. Respiraba con fuerza y ásperamente, su cuerpo tenso mientras el la sostenía con cuidado en su lugar ante el toque por venir. Ella se alejó cuando su mano atrapó sus nalgas. Los globos pálidos y redondeados lo atrajeron para acariciarlos y, llenar sus manos de su calor, y él hizo justamente eso. Entonces sus dedos viajaron por el estrecho pliegue. Sonrió cuando ella apretó su entrada e inspiró profundamente.

–Voy a tomarte por detrás ahora, Sakura,– respiró contra su oído. –Voy a prepararte con cuidado y mostrarte cuanto de placer hay en el dolor de esa posesión. Cuando estés lista a rendirte, querida, solamente puedes decir las palabras. –

Su protesta se convirtió en un gemido estrangulado cuando sus dedos encontraron la pequeña y estrecha entrada. Ella sentía los efectos de su beso ahora. Él podía sentir sus músculos relajados, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por detenerlo. Abrió el tubo del lubricante y esparció una generosa cantidad sobre sus dedos.

– ¿ Shaoran? – Su voz estaba llena de nervios cuando sus dedos encontraron la apretada entrada otra vez.

Shaoran acomodó su cabeza entre sus omóplatos, separando los globos de su trasero con una mano mientras sus dedos iniciaron su sensual invasión. El primer dedo se deslizó fácilmente. Escuchó su gemido vibrando en su trasero cuando él se deslizó dentro y fuera en golpes fáciles durante largos momentos. Entonces un segundo dedo participó en el juego. Ella se abrió fácilmente para él, su cuerpo empujando contra él, su piel transpirando mientras la sostenía. Cuando el tercer dedo se unió a los dos primeros, segundos más tarde, ella se estremeció ante el estirón, sus músculos sensibles, el conocía el placer que comenzaba a invadir el apretado canal.

–Relájate, Sakura,– la calmó. –Siento como fácilmente tu cuerpo lo acepta. Como fácilmente mis dedos se deslizan en ti. –

Él los retiró, luego volvió nuevamente con una penetración rápida, profunda. Ella casi gritó por la sensación, que hizo retroceder sus dedos, su cuerpo temblando de necesidad.

–No puedo soportarlo, – gritó, esquivándole.

–Dime lo que quiero oír entonces, – le dijo con cuidado, aunque él sabía que nada podía salvarla de la posesión por venir. Había pasado mucho tiempo de que él había tomado a una mujer de esa manera. Él recordó el calor apretado, la sensación embriagadora de lo prohibido de pronto al alcance. Observando su miembro estirado tan cerca de la carne femenina, a un paso de esta última intimidad.

Sakura no era ninguna puta comprada simplemente para su placer, aunque ella no estuviera entrenada, ni bien versada en los placeres y el dolor de la lujuria. Ella era principiante, y eso combinado con sus vacilaciones femeninas sólo estimuló su necesidad más alta.

–No. – Ella sacudió su cabeza negándose.

–No iras al orgasmo hasta que yo tenga lo que quiero, Sakura, – le prometió, llenándola despacio otra vez. –Conozco mil modos de hacerte gritar con facilidad. Cede ante mí ahora. –

Él tenía que obtener su sumisión.

–No. – Sus caderas siguieron sus dedos atrás cuando él se retiró.

La bestia gruñó de impaciencia, el hombre se movió rápidamente, retirando sus dedos, su cuerpo moviéndose para sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, su miembro buscando alojamiento en el pliegue de sus nalgas. Ella jadeó ante el movimiento, su cuerpo tenso en la expectativa.

– ¿Estás lista, Sakura? – Canturreó, su voz apacible a pesar de la brusquedad del tono. – ¿Estás lista para recibirme allí? –

Él acarició su dura carne a lo largo del pliegue, mirando los globos apretados hasta que encontró el pequeño agujero rosado que buscaba. Ella se acercó contra él moviéndose entre sus muslos entonces, separándolos rápidamente, sus manos acomodando sus caderas a la posición apropiada.

Ella intentó alejarse de él entonces. Con un movimiento ágil, lleno de gracia, estuvo casi fuera de sus brazos, rodó sobre su trasero intentando voltearse en la cama. Shaoran se rió cuando victorioso la cogió, arrastrando su trasero al centro de la cama, mirando fijamente sus ojos dilatados cuando se acomodó entre sus muslos otra vez.

–Podemos hacerlo de esta manera también, – le aseguró.

Él agarró sus tobillos, luego la sostuvo por el hombro, colocando en ángulo sus brazos sobre la cabecera. Como una mano la sostuvo allí, la otra la dirigió a su miembro. Sakura continuaba respirando agitada, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos llenos con una combinación de miedo y anticipación. Esperando más, él probó su diminuto agujero para ver si estaba preparada, entonces colocado la base de su miembro en la entrada.

–Ríndete a mí, – ordenó, su cuerpo tenso de dicha anticipada.

– Shaoran, – gritó cuando sus caderas alojaron la amplia cabeza sensible abertura.

–Ríndete. –

–Ríndete tu, – su grito era una súplica de piedad.

Él empujó contra ella, sintiendo sus apretados músculos, deteniéndose cuando su gemido se convirtió en un grito, un largo grito de placer/dolor. Shaoran apretó sus dientes, luchando contra el deseo aplastante de introducirse en su carne. La acarició despacio en cambio, mirando como se ensanchaba su entrada, sintiendo el apretón de sus nalgas sobre su carne, entonces él acarició el anillo apretado, resistente de músculos que era su última barrera.

Sakura no podía gritar. Ella sólo podía mirar por un lado a Shaoran mientras luchaba por el aliento, sintiendo la hinchada longitud de su miembro cuando empaló su ano. El dolor se mezcló con el placer, corcoveando sus caderas, conduciéndolo más profundo, manteniendo el orgasmo controlado, el la estiró, acariciando puntas de nervios que ella nunca había sabido que tenía.

Sus puños estaban apretados en las mantas, su cabeza se sacudió mientras luchaba por alejarlo.

–Ríndete a mí, – susurró.

Ella no podía rendirse. No antes de que él lo hiciera. No antes de que él la tomara como sabía que él quería. No antes de perder el control.

–Ríndete, – suplicó ella cuando él comenzó a acariciarla despacio dentro de ella.

Ella no podía soportarlo. Las sensaciones eran aterradoras. La mezcla de placer y dolor la mataría. Shaoran subió sus piernas a sus hombros, separándolas, sus ojos fueron a su invasión. Su cara estaba retorcida de absoluto placer animal. Sus ojos brillantes.

Sus embestidas eran lentas y fáciles, acariciando su propio miembro y golpeando su escroto contra sus nalgas. Sakura lo sentía apretado, escuchándolo gruñir. Ella se empujaba contra el de manera casi insana ahora con la necesidad de una embestida más profunda, más dura.

–Más, – ella finalmente gritó. –Por favor, Shaoran, más duro. –

–Ríndete ante mí. – Ella estaba más que impresionada cuando su mano, golpeó su trasero.

Sus ojos se ensancharon ante el ardiente placer.

– No, – negó otra vez.

Él empujó contra ella más duro, más profundo, su mano golpeando nuevamente su carne. Sakura gritó, casi al borde del orgasmo con cada golpe poderoso en su ano, cada pequeña palmada a sus nalgas. Ella se arqueó contra él, luchando por más, más duro. Ella necesitaba desesperadamente culminar. Sus dedos fueron a su pubis, queriendo acariciarlo para liberarse, pero Shaoran se rió. Él se rió de ella mientras sostenía su mano, evitándolo.

Un gemido de frustración se rasgó de sus labios. Su cabeza sacudida como el dolor agradable era acariciada en su canal inferior, ella gritaba sobre cada golpe, casi la mendicidad.

–Ríndete a mí, – le ordenó otra vez.

Sus dedos le dieron un rozón a su húmeda cavidad y ella se restregó contra él. Rozó sobre la pequeña perla, bombeando con golpes ligeros, pero nunca lo bastante para llegar a un orgasmo. La caricia sólo la lanzó más profundo en el oscuro pozo de la excitación. Ella podría sentir los músculos de su coño apretados, llenos, latiendo por la culminación su cuerpo suplicando por ello. Sacudió su cabeza, incapaz de hablar ahora luchando por llegar a punto culminante.

–Lo harás. – Sus dedos se movieron conjuntamente con su erección y siguieron empalando su ano.

Él extendió los labios de su pubis, sus ojos entrecerrados mientras mantenía sus piernas levantadas sobre sus hombros. Entonces sumergió dos dedos diabólicos dentro de ella.

Tan cerca. Su cuerpo se apretó, el orgasmo solo a un aliento de distancia, y de todos modos él no le dejaría tenerlo. Él simplemente estiró su vagina, llenándola, sus dedos torciéndose dentro de ella, y luchado contra las demandas de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que con las de ella. Dando su cuerpo ahora gritando ante la demanda.

–Mía, – le dijo otra vez, su ojos entrecerrados. Su expresión salvaje, sus dientes apretados exhalando un gruñido cuando introdujo una vez más sus dedos.

–Tuya, – gritó ella, desesperada ahora, su cuerpo asaltado por tantas sensaciones, que pensó que se volvería loca. – Soy tuya…oh Dios, Shaoran, déjame ir - –

Sus dedos bombearon dentro de ella en un difícil y rápido ritmo que hizo juego con su pene enterrado en su ano. Ella sintió la pequeña erección surgir, su lengüeta estirándose en su ano más abierto con un dolor ardiente que la puso aun mas cerca del borde cuando ella lo escuchó gruñendo su propia liberación. Un segundo más tarde, ella sintió la carga explosiva de su semen fluyendo dentro de ella, y ella explotó de tal modo y se consumió de tanto placer, que se preguntó si sobreviviría. Orgasmo tras orgasmo, sus gritos débiles y tensos llenaron su carne, sus dedos, su cuerpo estremeciéndose violentamente con la liberación salvaje esto fluyó sobre ella.

Y Shaoran no era en ningún caso inmune. La bestia se soltó. Levantó su cabeza y un rugido de victoria se escuchó conjuntamente con su última descarga de su semilla dentro de ella. Él quedó alojado profundamente dentro de ella, su pene hinchado, tieso, la lengüeta pulsante. Su cabello húmedo, la expresión de su rostro fija en su cuerpo arqueado, temblando ante las ráfagas de su liberación. Momentos más tarde, ella lo sintió salirse de ella, todavía duro y palpitante, sólo la lengüeta había perdido su erección. Su pene todavía estaba hinchado y pesado con su lujuria.

Ella estaba demasiado débil para abrir sus ojos para ver a donde iba, pero momentos más tarde escuchó el agua correr en el cuarto de baño. Cuando él volvió, él la giró sobre su estómago con cuidado. Ella no podía protestar contra todo lo que le quisiera hacer. Estaba débil y saciada. Pero lo que sintió fue un paño caliente entre sus muslos. Primero sobre los labios hinchados de su vagina, luego por la hendidura estrecha de su ano.

Él la limpió con cuidado, sus manos lentas y cuidadosas.

– ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó finalmente, su voz suave, insegura.

–Mmmm…. – Ella no quería usar la energía que necesitaba para respirar, para contestarle.

Él se quedó quieto detrás de ella entonces. Su mano se sentía caliente sobre sus nalgas; su silencio en cambio, estuvo lleno de tensión.

–Lo siento.– Ella apenas pudo escuchar las disculpas.

Sakura tomó aliento fuerte y profundamente. Malditos los hombres y sus fobias. Ella se volteó sobre su trasero para mirarlo soñolienta.

– ¿Por qué? – Masculló.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

– Perdí el control - –

– ¿Y? – Bostezó. Demonios, ella estaba cansada ahora. –Yo lo quise también. Ahora acércate aquí y abrácame, ¡caray!. Se supone que una mujer necesita ser abrazada después del sexo, no intentando dilucidar la psique de algún hombre. –

Uh ah. Ella miró la expresión de ofensa masculina cruzando su cara. ¿Ahora, cómo infiernos había logrado lastimar su pequeño ego?

–Mi psique no es el problema, – le informó con una sobrecarga de orgullo.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

¿'Entonces qué es? – Ella tiró débilmente de la colcha cuando el una frió comenzó a sustituir el calor de su cuerpo.

–Perdí el control, – dijo nuevamente.

–Y yo dije: ¿Y?–

–Te hice daño. –

Sakura lo observó. Estaba totalmente en control, si acaso un poco caliente. Él se sentó al lado de ella, sus ojos color ámbar brillantes de pesar.

–No me hiciste daño, – Arguyó. –Me gustó todo lo que me hiciste. –

– ¡Caray!, Sakura, te pegué, – dijo entredientes, acercando su mano a su cabello. – No golpeo las a mujeres. –

Sakura sonrió. Ella recordó bien el placer de esto particular y ligero azote.

–Sí, lo sé, – suspiró con alegría. –Abrázame un momento y podrás hacerlo otra vez. –

El impacto sobre su cara habría sido cómico si tuviera la energía para reírse.

– ¿Tu quieres eso? – Él pareció confuso por ello.

Sakura suspiró. – Shaoran, los quiero a todos. Te quiero salvaje y gruñendo, ronroneante y contento, hasta rugiendo en tu liberación. No quiero una pequeña parte de ti. Te amo. El paquete entero. –

Él sacudió su cabeza como si negara su reclamo.

–Pero tu eres mío, también, – le dijo firmemente. –Recuerda esto. O realmente te castrare. O haré que Eriol lo haga. Y apuesto que él no usará anestesia. –

Él se estremeció. Bien. Entonces acercó su mano a su cara, su expresión llena de ternura. Demonios, mejor que no la hiciera llorar. Ella realmente no tenía la energía.

–Me humillas, – le dijo aproximándose a ella.

–Y si me hace llorar, voy a golpearte. – Ella besó su palma sin embargo, y suspiró plácidamente. –Ahora por favor mantenme tibia y cómoda entonces podré dormir. Estoy muerta. –

Shaoran se movió vacilante, tirando las mantas de debajo de ella y arropándola. Sakura se acercó a él al instante, su calor adicional un bálsamo para su frío cuerpo.

Sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola cerca de su pecho, su barbilla descansando encima de su cabeza. Él estaba pensando, ella lo podía asegurar. No pensaba que fuera una cosa buena, considerando el sexo increíble de momentos antes, que el pensara con tanta fuerza.

–Lo hice deliberadamente, sabes, – dijo ella finalmente con exasperación cuando él se movió para apagar la lámpara.

–Sé que lo hiciste. – Él enredo sus brazos alrededor de ella nuevamente.

– ¿Entonces por qué tanto remordimiento? – Ella frunció el ceño.

–Yo podría haberte hecho daño, Sakura,– musitó. –Sé como hacerlo. Estuve fuera de control contigo. Esto es peligroso. –

–Evidentemente no. – Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. – Shaoran, no soy tu enemigo, tampoco amenazo tu vida. Déjalo ir. Hiciste un trabajo fabuloso conmigo hace unos momentos y estaré por siempre agradecida. Incluso más tarde hasta podemos jugar otra vez. –

–Me volverás loco.– Su voz se escuchó resignada.

Sakura estuvo quieta por unos momentos. Gracioso, su padre y sus hermanos usaban el mismo tono de voz y las mismas palabras a menudo. ¿Qué diablos hacia ella?

–Voy a dormir. – Ella lo dilucidaría más tarde. –Los hombres son demasiado confusos para entenderlos en este momento. –

Pensó que lo había escuchado reír en silencio, pero también podrían ser las vibraciones del ronroneo suave que escuchaba bajo su mejilla. Definitivamente era más calmante que los ronquidos.

Espero y les guste el capitulo

Nos leemos a la próxima…

Y si les gusta dejen reviews….


	24. Chapter 24

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Kinomoto es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del `frenesí copulador` les enzarce en una batalla de calor sexual del cual no hay escapatoria.

Decepción, sangre y el malvado Concejo Genético tras su pista. Shaoran utilizará su fuerza para salvarles a ambos... y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para conservar a su mujer en el proceso.

CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO

Shaoran sostuvo a Sakura durante mucho tiempo después de que ella cayó en un sueño profundo. Su cuerpo curveado cerca del suyo, suave y tentándolo. Sus manos acariciaron la curva de su trasero, sus ojos se cerraron dolidos. Debería de haberse alejado de ella en el momento en que ella entró en la ciudad. Debería haber hecho las maletas y desaparecido como pensó hacer. En cambio, él había caído en la tentación de sus ojos esmeraldas llenos de risa, y un tentador y curvilíneo cuerpo que endureció miembro en segundos. Y luego, él había lanzado su vida en el caos.

Gimió, sabiendo que la pasada semana había estado más tiempo sobre ella que con ella. Las demandas que su cuerpo hacía sobre ella, debían haberle resultado confusas, espantosas, pero ella nunca le reclamó. Ella todavía reía, ella todavía luchaba con él, lo había tentado. Le había dado su cuerpo de buen grado, incluso en los momentos cuando 'el frenesí' no estaba sobre ella. Su pasión lo quemó vivo entonces. Lo que había pasado menos de una hora antes lo tenía aterrorizado.

No podía encontrar una razón por la qué él de repente le había exigido su sumisión. El aroma de su lujuria lo había golpeado como las alas de un murciélago, por el ardiente calor, provocando algún instinto primario dentro de él. Esto había hecho imperativo que ella se sometiera y aceptara que ella era suya, y ella se había rehusado. Él tenía que oírla admitir que le pertenecía, y ella había vuelto a rehusarse. Solo por un momento. Y su rechazo había roto su control.

Gruño, recordando el regocijo, el placer de liberar a la bestia dentro de él. Esta palpitaba por su sangre, su miembro, su corazón y su alma. El clímax había sido tan intenso que pensó que su cabeza explotaría de igual forma que su pene. Y ella había gozado cada minuto de ello. No había ninguna confusión en la máscara de éxtasis que había cubierto su cara. Sus súplicas por más. Sus gritos desesperados, estrangulados de liberación. Maldito sea. Ella lo había atado. Tomando su voluntad para no alejarse de ella. Él estaba atado ahora, sin esperanza de fuga, y ninguna esperanza de seguridad. No podía correr bastante lejos, u ocultarse durante mucho tiempo ahora para impedir que Consejo terminara atrapandola eventualmente. Había sólo una opción, una posibilidad para salvar lo que él había encontrado con ella.

Se alejó de Sakura con cuidado, arropando las mantas alrededor de ella, acariciando su cabello con pesar. Nunca sería tan fácil como ella quería que fuera. Él nunca podía darle paz, o verdadera seguridad.

Poniéndose un par de pantalones cortos, Shaoran abandonó el dormitorio y volvió abajo. El ordenador todavía corría, su programa de correo registrando sus mensajes en. Él vio que tenía la respuesta de Tomoyo que había estado esperando. Ella estaba todavía con Eriol y su familia. Un ejército en si mismos, le aseguró. Ella confiaba en ellos. Pero no confiaba en Dayan. Shaoran paso sus manos sobre su cara. La verdad finalmente aparecía y él la odió. Tomoyo esperaba con Eriol una llamada de él. Como Sakura había dicho, los teléfonos celulares eran seguros y Eriol sabría si estaban intervenidos.

Él había sacado el teléfono del bolso de Sakura antes. Estaba sobre su escritorio ahora. Le echó un vistazo, con un suspiro fatigado. Lo levantó y marcó un número seguro, mirando el indicador en la parte posterior. Este se quedó verde, positivo para una línea segura.

– ¿Sakura? – La línea fue contestada rápidamente por un hermano muy furioso.

–Ella duerme. – Shaoran quisó que esta primera conversación fuera solo entre ellos dos. – ¿Dónde está Tomoyo? –

– Justo aquí, – contestó Eriol. – Díganos donde encontrarle, Shaoran. Esta mierda se hace profunda ahora, tenemos que sacarlo de ahí rápidamente. –

–Déjeme hablar con Tomoyo primero. Entonces hablaré con usted. – Shaoran sabría por su voz si el hombre era confiable.

Hubo una pausa, y el sonido de una voz baja femenina.

– Shaoran, – habló despacio. –Eriol no miente. Tenemos graves problemas aquí. –

Shaoran inspiró ásperamente, tanto de alivio como de irritación. Al menos ella estaba a salvo.

– ¿Dónde está Dayan? – Preguntó Shaoran con frialdad.

Hubo silencio.

– ¿Tomoyo? – Preguntó lentamente.

–Él ha desaparecido, Shaoran. Kai y Yamasaki lo rastrean, pero él esta fuera de alcance. –

– ¿Qué pasó? – Algo había pasado, Shaoran lo sabía, o los demás no irían tras él.

–Atacó a Mei ling. –

Shaoran quedó en silencio, sintiendo que la rabia estaba en el, sobre él. Después de los horrores a los que Tomoyo y Mei ling se habían enfrentado, él había desafiado a quien le quisiera hacer daño.

– ¿Cómo esta ella? – Preguntó con cuidado, luchando contra su furia.

–Bastante mal. Pero sobrevivirá, – suspiró Tomoyo. –La tenemos en la casa segura con Doc ahora. Él cuidará de ella. Kai y Yamasaki tendrán cuidado de Dayan. Tenemos que llevarlos a ti y a Sakura a Nueva York. La información de Eriol es tan segura como dice, Shaoran. Él tiene toda la evidencia en su lugar, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es conseguir asistir a las reuniones del Senado esta semana sobre la ingeniería genético en D.C –

Shaoran gruño. Él tendría que estar de pie frente a todo el mundo y demandar que él no era completamente humano, no exactamente un animal. La bilis ardió en su estómago. La única cosa peor sería que consiguieran atrapar a Sakura.

– ¿Están ustedes en la posición que te di? – Preguntó, refiriéndose a las direcciones cifradas que le envió por el correo electrónico.

–Estoy aquí, así como los hermanos de Sakura y su padre. Dinos que hacer, Shaoran. –

–Pon a Eriol. –

– ¿Cómo quieres hacer esto, Li? – La voz de Eriol se escuchó fuerte y decidida.

–Hay un campo de aviación aproximadamente a cuatro millas de usted. Uno pequeño. Muy privado y desierto. Tenga un avión privado allí al mediodía de mañana. Sakura y yo nos encontraremos con usted donde usted esta ahora, e iremos al aeropuerto juntos. Cuando estemos allí, su piloto anulará el registro del vuelo y volaremos a una posición sin revelar fuera de D:C Si todavía puedo confiar en usted después de eso, entonces seguiremos adelante con sus proyectos. –

– ¿Bastardo desconfiado, verdad? –Dijo Eriol.

– Eriol, si el Consejo atrapa a su hermana, ellos la destruirán, con mucho dolor. No habrá nada más de ella, viva o muerta cuando ellos terminen. Me rehúso a arriesgarme sobre ello. Y no piense que el Consejo no lo esta vigilando, también. Ellos saben todo sobre Sakura y ellos saben quien es, y si Dayan nos ha traicionado a nosotros, los proyectos de su familia también. No hay ninguna seguridad para nosotros, o para usted y su familia hasta que esto este terminado. –

–Conozco al Consejo, Shaoran, y tengo mis propios salvaguardas en el lugar. –Le aseguró Eriol. –Mi hermana lo es todo para mí y el resto de la familia. Usted puede contar con esto. –

–Tanto como pueda. Recuerde, al mediodía mañana. – Shaoran desconectó el teléfono, luego arrojó el teléfono al escritorio.

Él inspiró ásperamente. Aterrorizado por tener que confiar en alguien Tomoyo lo apoyaba. Él no confiaba en nadie, pero eran el y Sakura ahora. Especialmente ahora cuando el peligro estaba mucho más cerca.

Caminó de un lado a otro despacio. El motel en el que Eriol y Tomoyo se quedaban era uno de lo mejores y él sabía que ella había tomado medidas de precaución al registrarse y disfrazarse ella misma. Ellos estaban conscientes de que el Consejo había estado vigilándolos, sus soldados intentando rastrearlos. No era ninguna garantía, pero aunque habían tomado bastantes medidas de precaución. No había ninguna respuesta infalible. Sus músculos estaban rígidos con la tensión por los hechos que le habían comunicado. Los caminos entre aquí y D.C no eran seguros. Habría agentes secretos del Consejo ocultos por todo el camino, si es que no los había ya.

Hijo de perra. Gruño de cólera. Él podría haber escapado solo, pero no con Sakura-

– ¿Shaoran? – Ella estaba de pie en la entrada, vestida con su camisa otra vez, la preocupación grabada cruzaba su cara.

Él expiró lentamente, dando la vuelta, abriendo sus brazos para ella.

Ella fue a él tan naturalmente como la respiración. Sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, mientras el la sostenía cerca de su pecho desnudo.

– ¿Cómo te protejo, Sakura? – Susurró cerca de su cabello. – Estoy aterrorizado de perderte. Aterrorizado de no poder llevarte a D.C. a salvo. –

– ¿Que harías si no fuera contigo? – Le preguntó, levantando su cabeza hasta encontrar su mirada. – Puedo cuidarme, Shaoran. No soy débil e intentaré duramente no estorbarte. Haz lo que harías si tuviera que hacer tu solo para llegar allí. –

– Hay números de seguridad, – él suspiró. – Tu familia conoce eso, es por eso que ellos están juntos esperando por ti. Solamente espero que el Consejo no esté dispuesto a arriesgar todo por detenerlos. Una masacre pública sólo daría crédito a la prueba que tiene tu hermano y no los serviría para ningún propósito. –

–Entonces tenemos que mantener esto público, – dijo con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Por qué intentar moverse a D.C.? Estoy segura de que Eriol puede arreglar una declaración pública, y luego el Tío Brian puede arreglar una escolta a D.C. ¿Por qué estar cubiertos? –

–Porque… - Se pregunto a si mismo.

Él apartó la vista de ella, inclinando su cabeza, cambiando de parecer. ¿Por qué no? Esto sólo le daría al Consejo la oportunidad de intentar atraparlos. Él se había ocultado por tanto tiempo, luchado encubierto por tanto tiempo, que él no conocía nada más. No conocía ningún otro modo de luchar.

Tomó el teléfono del escritorio y marcó el número de Eriol. La luz del indicador destelló verde.

– ¿Shaoran? – La voz de Eriol preguntó.

¿Tiene contactos con las estaciones de televisión de por aquí? – Preguntó Shaoran rápidamente.

–Varios son afiliados, le contestó cautelosamente.

–¿Tiene las prueba que reunió fácilmente accesibles? –

–La mayor parte de ellas. – Otra vez, la voz era cautelosa.

Rápidamente, Shaoran perfiló el plan que se había formado en su cabeza. Los bastardos no podrían tocarlos si la nación entera observara su viaje a D.C. Esto sería perfecto.

–Esto podría funcionar, – Dijo Eriol, su voz bordeando de entusiasmo. –Tomará un rato arreglar esto. Le llamaré para finalizar detalles. Si usted esta disponible para contestar la llamada. –

–La contestaré, – gruñó Shaoran. –Arregle todo. Tenga a los reporteros preparados para encontrarnos. –

– ¿Shaoran, en cuanto a los demás? – La voz de Eriol era gutural ahora. – Tomoyo, Mei ling, y los dos hombres. –

–Hay otros tres hombres, – le recordó Shaoran.

–No por mucho tiempo mas si pienso que hará lo que creo que hará, – mordió Eriol entredientes. – ¿Usted los expondrá también? –

Shaoran suspiró. –Esta será su decisión. Haga que Tomoyo se ponga en contacto con los demás. Ellos pueden estar de pie conmigo, o haré todo lo que pueda para seguir ocultándolos. Cualquier cosa que ellos decidan. –

Hubo un tenso silencio a través de la línea.

– ¿Esta bien Sakura? –preguntó Eriol finalmente.

Shaoran echó un vistazo a Sakura, observando su expresión preocupada.

–Ella esta bien. Pero quiero dejar esta línea antes de que sea localizada. Hemos hablado durante mucho tiempo esta tarde ya. Póngase en contacto conmigo cuando inicie este juego y le daremos nuestra posición. –

Shaoran desconectó el teléfono.

– ¿Realmente vas a hacer esto? – Susurró Sakura esperanzada. – ¿Realmente irás y los harás pagar? –

Shaoran gruñó. Él no se hacía muchas ilusiones sobre esto. El Consejo nunca pagaría realmente.

–Voy a ir hacia adelante. Me someteré a sus preguntas y en última instancia a sus exámenes, por un tiempo, – prometió. –Pero el peligro nunca terminará, Sakura, debes entender esto. Siempre tendremos que ser cuidadosos, siempre estar dentro de nuestro grupo. Nuestra fuerza es estar unidos. –

– ¿Y si los demás no van? – Preguntó Sakura.

–Lo harán. – Los conocía a todos bien. Ellos estarían de pie al lado de él, costara lo que costara.

Sostuvo a Sakura en sus brazos nuevamente, rezando por un milagro que realmente no esperaba. La Paz sería demasiado para pedirla. Entonces él rezó sólo por su seguridad con todo su corazón y su alma. Rezó solamente para eso.

Eriol desconectó el teléfono, comprobando la señal luminosa con cuidado. Estaba todavía en verde. Él respiró largamente, agotado, luego buscó a los demás en el cuarto. Encontró a Tomoyo inmediatamente. Estaba sentaba en una esquina alejada, holgazaneando en una de las cómodas sillas que la habitación contenía. Sus hermanos lo miraban con expectación, la cara de su padre, rayana en la preocupación y el dolor, aunque confiada.

–Estableceremos una rueda de prensa. Touya, – se dirigió al segundo hermano en edad. – Abre tu línea y contacta con reporteros de D.C. y Nueva York. Queremos nombres importantes aquí. No quiero un asunto mal hecho. – Él dio vuelta hacia Tomoyo, entonces lanzó el teléfono que llevaba hacia ella. Ella lo atrapó con gracia, su cuerpo ágil no fue tomado por sorpresa. Como si hubiera estado esperándolo a lo largo de toda la llamada. –Llama a tus hermanos y al Doctor Martin. Reúnelos a todos aquí. Shaoran quiere que la búsqueda de Dayan se detenga. También quiere que cada uno de ustedes decida si están dispuestos a revelarse, o si prefieren quedarse ocultos. –

– ¿Notificamos a nuestro contacto en el Consejo? –Preguntó Grey el hermano más joven, y el que se parecía mas a Sakura.

– No, deja que se enteren por sus topos de los periódicos y las estaciones de televisión. – Eriol se encogió de hombros. –Tenemos un bocado muy grande aquí. Mi unidad está lista para moverse y proporcionar seguridad y protección a Shaoran y a su familia. Ahora dejemos que las cosas se muevan. –

El grupo de doce hombres de ex - fuerzas especiales seguía a Eriol en cada trabajo que el tomaba, personal o relacionado con el negocio. Actualmente estaban acomodados en cada cuarto alrededor que Eriol y su familia habían tomado.

– ¿Cuantos problemas esperas? – Fujitaka Kinomoto, el Patriarca del clan de los Kinomoto preguntó severamente.

Eriol respiró áspero.

–Espero al menos un atentado sobre ellos durante la rueda de prensa, – admitió. –Quiero a Sakura cubierta y todos los ángulos accesibles a ellos cubiertos también. Haré que mis hombres tengan cuidado de esto. Esto podría ser fácil, pero nunca espero nada fácil. –

–El Consejo los querrá muertos si es posible. Si no, intentarán el control de daños en cambio. – Tomoyo se levantó cuando ellos dieron la vuelta para afrontarla. – Ellos no esperarán la prueba que Eriol tiene sobre ellos, entonces podemos estar todos más a salvo de lo que pensamos. –

Era por lo que Eriol rezaba. Cuando la mierda los golpeara esto implicaría a más de un gobierno de varios países, así como a un puñado de millonarios. El control de daños no sería fácil de proveer para entonces.

–Bien, vamos a hacer que todo este listo, – dijo Fujitaka con tensión. –Quiero que esto se haga con cuidado y quiero a mi hija en casa. Pongámonos en movimiento. –

Y desde luego ellos lo hicieron. Nadie ignoró a Fujitaka Kinomoto, o lo desobedeció. Ellos se pusieron el movimiento. Todos, excepto Tomoyo. Ella había hecho su llamada, su parte, y Eriol la miraba mientras se movía agitadamente alrededor de la habitación. Así había estado todo el día. Casi nerviosa, poco dispuesta a quedarse en un lugar por mucho tiempo. No, que él esperara que la tensión fuera la misma que la suya. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso de excitación, y había sido así ya desde que ella había dado un paso desde las sombras la otra noche.

Él no podía olvidar su toque. El sabor de su piel de seda, aquellos condenaron gruñidos guturales que ella hacía mientras él palpitaba dentro de su cuerpo. Le gustó su sexo áspero, sus dientes mordiéndole, sus manos sosteniéndole, Ella no era ninguna virgen violeta o pusilánime que se encogiera, incluso cuando había sido virgen. Había sido una tentadora, una seductora, su cuerpo que se le amoldaba, instándolo a la violencia. Él quería joderla otra vez tanto que apenas podía soportarlo. Sienta que el caliente gatito se apretaba alrededor de el, sus cremosos líquidos que empapaban su pene y sus bolas. Maldito fuera ella. Él no había estado tan caliente desde sus días en los laboratorios.

Y esto era por lo qué ella lo odiaba ahora. Ella nunca había entendido por qué él estaba allí. Y ella no escuchaba cuando él intentó decirle por qué él no había vuelto por ella como él juró que lo haría. Con que fuerza podría rescatar a alguien cuando estaba enterrado a la mitad en un hoyo, fertilizándolo con su sangre. Los bastardos sabían que el estaba involucrado de algún modo y casi lo mataron por sus esfuerzos. Lo único que lo salvó fue el hecho de que, entonces, ellos no tenían ninguna idea de quien era. Y cuando él se curó, había sido olvidado. Sólo los científicos y soldados de los laboratorios habían visto su cara, y Eriol procuró no estar en foco, ninguna aparición pública. Había estado trabajando en este caso durante diez años y él, juró que, vería a cada bastardo detrás de ese malvado proyecto destruido. Tal como ellos lo habían destruido.

Él miró a Tomoyo otra vez, el dolor golpeando su pecho, la culpa que lo carcomía vivo. ¿Qué le habían hecho ellos? Shaoran la había rescatado no mucho después de la tentativa hecha sobre la vida de Eriol. Él la había sacado de ahí, la había salvado, pero algo más la había marcado. Eso estaba allí en su expresión, el cambio cuidadoso en su expresión cuando él se acercaba, los secretos que se arremolinaron en las sombras de aquellos ojos amatista. Ella no confiaba más en él y realmente no podía culparla. Ella lo había esperado, había creído en él, y él había fallado. No importaba por qué.

– ¿ Tomoyo, que dijo tu gente? – Se acercó a ella, intentando controlar su cólera cuando ella se distanció de él.

–Estarán aquí en un par de horas. Kai y Yamasaki están con Mei ling. Dayan se escabulló de ellos. –

Él la vio apretar sus puños. Ella se había enfurecido cuando le dijeron que Kai apenas había llegado a tiempo de salvar a la muchacha de la violación brutal del hombre.

– ¿Estarán con Shaoran en su declaración? – Preguntó Eriol, sabiendo que el grupo haría un impacto mucho mayor que un solo hombre.

–Nosotros siempre estamos de pie detrás de Shaoran. Así como él siempre nos protegió. – Dijo Tomoyo mirándolo salvajemente.

Otro dardo para el. Antes de que ella terminara el estaría cortado en pequeños fragmentos a sus pies.

–Eso es todo lo que necesito saber. – Asintió en vez de tener un altercado con ella delante de los demás. Él se dio la vuelta hacia Touya. – Tenemos un posible grupo, no solamente una persona. Conservemos ese trozo de información, para que cuando se utilice, sea imposible de resistir. –

Touya asintió, e hizo otra llamada.

Los hombres Kinomoto se movieron alrededor de la habitación realizando sus asignaciones. Tomoyo lo observó todo con un gruñido sobre sus labios.

–Tranquila, bebe, tendremos cuidado de todo, – le dijo suavemente.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, su expresión se endureció furiosa.

–No soy tu bebé, – se mofó. –Detén tus palabras mentirosas, Eriol. Te conozco y conozco lo que eres, así que puedes dejar intentar lamerme el culo. –

Eriol sintió que su control comenzaba a erosionara. Ocho expresiones sorprendidas se giraron hacia ellos, observando la escena con cuidado. Sus ojos se estrecharon sobre ella, apretando sus puños ante el impulso de tirarla en la habitación de al lado y darle algo por que luchar.

–Bebe, cuando comience a chuparte no será una tentativa, – dijo entredientes con disgusto, poniendo distancia entre ellos. –Jódete, trataré contigo más tarde cuando tenga tiempo. –

–No, tu no tratarás conmigo después. – Ella caminó por delante de él, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

– ¿Dónde infiernos piensas que vas? – Él agarró su brazo cuando ella se dirigía a la salida, girándola para afrontarlo.

La furia perfiló su cuerpo cuando ella miró hacia abajo, a la mano que agarraba su brazo, luego alejándose de él como si el toque la pusiera enferma.

–Aleja tus manos de mí. – Su voz vibró con cólera, pero maldita sea, si él no viera la necesidad llamear en sus ojos también.

Él la jaló a través del cuarto, empujándola bruscamente de regreso a la silla. Cuando ella trató de levantarse, él cerró de golpe sus manos sobre los brazos del asiento, conteniéndola.

–No iras a ninguna parte, – Exclamó con furia, observando su rostro enrojecido. –Puedes dejar tu trasero aquí o puede correr y ocultarte en el dormitorio, pero no dejarás esta habitación. ¿Me entiendes? –

– Eriol. – La voz aguda de su padre protestó detrás de él. Por primera vez en su vida, Eriol no hizo caso a su padre.

– ¿Me escuchas, Tomoyo? – Dijo otra vez, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

Sus labios se estiraron en un pequeño puchero que casi lo tienta para poseerlos con una fuerza de un deseo que casi lo desgarró.

–Esta bien, – ella literalmente le gruñó, sus ojos lanzaron chispas de furia mientras retrocedía todo lo posible de él. –Pero tu hermana tiene razón, eres un asno. –

Los ojos de Eriol se ensancharon con sorpresa, entonces él frunció el ceño con irritación.

– ¿Ella le dice a todos que soy un asno? – Él escuchó su voz incrédula, luego giró para observar a su familia buscando una respuesta.

Ellos le miraban fijamente con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad.

–Tal vez le gusta advertir al mundo de su potencial, – se mofó Tomoyo. –No es que este muy equivocada. –

Él se dio la vuelta hacia ella otra vez.

– Eriol. – La orden en la voz de su padre era imposible de negar. –Deja a la chica sola, ella dijo que no iría a ninguna parte. Sal de aquí y asegúrate de que esta todo listo y entonces tal vez todos podamos descansar un poco antes del amanecer. Que está sólo a unas cuantas horas más. –

Fujitaka miró a su hijo, con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba a su hijo mayor algo turbado.

– Tomoyo, si dejas esta habitación juro que te perseguiré, – le dijo con ferocidad, mirando fijamente sus ojos, que se abrieron mucho ante dicha afirmación. – Y te prometo, que no disfrutaras mucho cuando te encuentre. –

Ella gruñó silenciosamente, revelando sus colmillos más largos que los normales saliendo de su boca.

–Se una buena chica, bebé. – Sonrió burlonamente. Luego giró y abandonó el cuarto antes de que ella tuviera la posibilidad de tomar represalias, pero su maldición furiosa lo persiguió en el pasillo.

Él inspiró profundamente entonces, pasando sus manos sobre su corto cabello negro y entro pisando muy fuerte en la próxima habitación. ¡Caray!. Él no tenía ningún deseo de luchar con Tomoyo. Él no la quería furiosa. La quería caliente, ardiente y mendigando sexo. Y eventualmente, la tendría.

Espero y les guste el capitulo

Nos leemos a la próxima…

Y si les gusta dejen reviews….


	25. Chapter 25

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Kinomoto es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del `frenesí copulador` les enzarce en una batalla de calor sexual del cual no hay escapatoria.

Decepción, sangre y el malvado Concejo Genético tras su pista. Shaoran utilizará su fuerza para salvarles a ambos... y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para conservar a su mujer en el proceso.

CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO

Shaoran estaba tendido al lado de Sakura oliendo su necesidad, su calor. La esencia había cambiado, y él sintió su pecho apretarse con ese conocimiento. Se quedó inmóvil, sin tocarla, mirando fijamente el techo, sumido en la oscuridad. 'El frenesí de acoplamiento' completaba su ciclo, Sakura estaba ovulando.

Ella se movió en la cama, todavía durmiendo, a pesar de la excitación que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo. Despertaría pronto, y cuando lo hiciera, necesitaría su pasión, su semilla. La desesperada lujuria se aliviaría entonces, según el Doctor Martin y se haría más normal, pero ella llevaría a su hijo. Esto estaba en el correo electrónico que Shaoran no le había mostrado. Las conclusiones de las pruebas, que el científico había estado haciendo habían llegado ya tarde la noche anterior. La incertidumbre sobre la hormona del embarazo que aliviaba el frenesí del acoplamiento estaba comprobada. A pesar de las indicaciones anteriores de que esto no sucedería las pruebas finalmente habían mostrado que el frenesí era el modo de la naturaleza de asegurar la continuidad de la descendencia dentro de la Casta.

Sus puños se apretaron cuando la realidad se impuso. La esperanza y la rabia se combinaban en su cuerpo. Como cualquier hombre, soñaba con tener un hijo con la mujer que le había robado el corazón. Un niño lleno de risas, de felicidad. ¿Pero podría un hijo suyo, tener alguna vez una vida despreocupada? ¿Un hijo cuyo ADN infantil hubiera sido infectado por su propio padre, un hijo que ellos llaSonomin un monstruo de la ciencia?

Sakura rodó contra él, su mano de seda encontró su abdomen. Él gruñó ante la creciente excitación en su propio cuerpo, el placer que él encontraba en su toque. Podía sentir su lengua que palpitaba otra vez, las glándulas a lo largo de su hinchada lengua. Un afrodisíaco, para asegurar 'el frenesí'. La naturaleza estaba jugando su última carta sobre ellos. De algún modo, había encontrado algo digno en la ciencia que el Consejo había creado con la mezcla de razas y había determinado esta situación para que se mantuvieran unidos en parejas.

Ignorando la humedad quemante en sus ojos, su mano frotó su brazo delgado, adorando su tacto, su suavidad. El calor de ella. Había recibido su aceptación, pero sabía que estaría aterrorizada cuando le revelara la verdad. Una verdad por la que el rezaba que fuera un error. Pero su sentido del olfato no mentía. No sabía como es que estaba seguro de que era ese el aroma, pero era la verdad. Era el aroma del renacimiento, como la luz y elusivo como la primavera.

Sakura gimió bajo y profundo, su mano se movió más abajo, peligrosamente cerca de la erección que palpitaba entre sus muslos. Él estaba más duro de lo que recordaba. Palpitando, desesperado por hundirse dentro de ella, por enterrar su miembro profundamente dentro de ella tan pronto como fuera posible antes de derramar su semilla.

– Sakura, – susurró su nombre, acercándola hacia el, su mano acariciando su mejilla, mientras la despertaba.

Sus ojos parpadearon y se abrieron, una sonrisa sensual se formó en sus labios cuando se acercó a él.

–Espera, – susurró, alejándola un poco. –Debemos hablar. –

–Más tarde. – Frotó sus pechos contra su pecho, sus duros pezones quemando su carne.

–No, querida, – negó. –Hablaremos primero. Tienes que escucharme. –

Él vio que frunció el ceño entre las sombras del crepúsculo.

–Bien, hablemos. Pero date prisa. – Su pierna lo acarició cuando se movió contra él, su respiración se volvió profunda, agitada.

–Sakura, si te hago el amor, concebirás esta noche. – Él fijó la vista en ella atentamente, observando como sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente.

– ¿Qué? – Le preguntó nerviosamente. – No puedes estar seguro de esto. –

Ella sacudió la cabeza, pero él olió su excitación más fuerte. El olor picante era un afrodisíaco en si mismo. Como si el pensamiento de procrear no fuera tan detestable como debiera ser.

–Estoy seguro, Sakura.– Permitió a su mano dejar de lado su mejilla, y acercó su pulgar a sus labios. –La necesidad que sientes sólo se pondrá peor, más dolorosa sin mi esperma dentro de ti. Pero debes saber que pasará cuando esto suceda. No puedo detenerlo, Sakura. No puedo protegerte de esto. –

Él quiso aullar de rabia, de dolor por lo que la estaba haciendo pasar.

–Tú no eres culpable, Shaoran. – Su sonrisa tembló, sus ojos brillaron con sus lágrimas. –Esto no es tu falta. –

Su carencia de cólera hacia él, destruyó su alma. ¿Cómo podía ella aceptar, querer a un hombre que casi le destruía la vida?

–Te amo, Sakura. Quiero que sepas esto, – susurró. –Eres mi alma y mi vida. Yo no podía sobrevivir sin ti ahora. –

–Sé eso. – Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos. –Lo se Shaoran, porque es lo mismo para mí. –

Él puso su frente contra la suya, respirando agitadamente, apartando la vista de ella mientras luchaba por enfrentarse a lo que vendría esta noche. Un niño. Él nunca había pensado la alegría que sentiría, el miedo.

–Te protegeré a ti y a nuestro bebé como mejor pueda, – le dijo ásperamente. –Con mi vida, Sakura. –

Su mano temblaba cuando ahuecó y acarició sus mejillas. Él podría sentir su miedo ahora, su incertidumbre. De repente las complicaciones crecían con cada segundo. Esto era más que solo sus vidas en peligro, era la vida de un inocente.

–Esto esta realmente mal esta vez. – Aspiró con fuerza cuando su cuerpo se estremeció de calor. –Me asusta, Shaoran. –

Él la acomodó sobre si, acercándose a ella, deseando que hubiera algún modo de hacer suyos sus miedos.

–Lo haremos bien, amor, – le juró, aunque no tenía idea de como. –De algún modo, de alguna manera, mantendremos a nuestro hijo seguro. –

Él bajó su cabeza, sus labios susurrando sobre los suyos, mientras luchaba por la necesidad de sumergir su lengua profundamente en su boca. Por poseerla de cada modo, hacerle tomar la hormona que conduciría su necesidad más alto, que haría su cuerpo arder, hacer que su cuerpo se relajara para que la hormona corriera rápidamente por todo su cuerpo y la condujera a la fertilidad. El Doctor Martin había estado seguro de que esta era la razón de existir de la hormona. Todas las pruebas que les había hecho a ambos, habían producido un solo resultado. La concepción.

Quería que esta noche fuera recordada, no solamente por el miedo de la concepción, sino por la belleza y el placer de su amor, Shaoran comenzó a juguetear con sus labios. Él no quiso tentarla con largos juegos previos. No la quería desesperada. Quería darle placer, hacer el amor con ella. La besaba con cuidado con sus labios, bebiendo a sorbos de los suyos; reflejándose en las profundidades de sus ojos mientras sus manos acariciaban sus hinchados pechos, sus duros pezones. Entonces su lengua rozó sus labios, se resbaló dentro de su boca y permitió que los efectos de la ciencia y la naturaleza comenzaran.

Ella aceptó la invasión, sus ojos se cerraron con un gemido cuando el gusto de la especia llenó ambas bocas. Esto comenzaría ahora. Y él temía donde terminaría. Pero no dejó de besarla. No podría. Quiso que el contacto durara por siempre en su mente. Que cuando recordara como le había dado a su hijo, recordara que la amó, la adoró.

Al cabo de unos minutos su respiración aumentó, la transpiración cubrió sus cuerpos, la lujuria onduló a través de ellos. Shaoran gimió cuando su mano bajó, probando la rica crema que la preparaba para él. Estaba suave y ardiente, lista para él. Se movió entre la extensión de sus muslos, rozándose a si mismo contra ella, colocando su erección en su entrada para el primer y duro empuje. Él sabía lo que le gustaba, y estaba seguro de que cada acometida sería hecha para ganar su último placer.

–Te amo, Sakura,– gimió contra sus labios mientras empujaba profundamente y con fuerza dentro de ella.

Sakura sintió el choque de su entrada, el estiramiento repentino de su vagina, el placer/dolor que eliminó todos los otros pensamientos de su cabeza. El calor inundó su cuerpo, estremeciendo su matriz. Sus músculos se apretaron sobre su miembro cuando él susurró sus palabras de amor contra sus labios.

Ella culminó en la segunda embestida, pero de todos modos el calor aumentó. Ella se movió contra él, sus caderas empujando su coño más duro contra la erección que la invadía, que bombeaba con fuerza y rápidamente dentro de ella. Shaoran gemía, su cabeza bajó hacia sus pechos, lamiendo ásperamente sus pezones amamantando a uno y a otro. Su pene mantenía un ritmo constante, duro mientras empujaba adentro y afuera de ella. Cada golpe la abría, la llenaba. Su cabeza se sacudía, su cuerpo se estremecía.

Entonces él se movió aún más rápido, más duro. Su boca fue a su cuello, a la pequeña herida que nunca parecía curarse, sus dientes cerrándose sobre ella, su lengua acariciándola hasta que ella comenzó a sentir la fase final de su posesión. El endurecimiento de la lengüeta que lo bloquearía dentro de ella, segundos antes de su liberación. La carne firme, tiesa que no permitiría ninguna retirada y aseguraría la concepción que la naturaleza exigía.

Ella gritó cuando la firme púa comenzó a ponerse rígida, acariciando su carne eróticamente cuando comenzó a palpitar dentro de ella despiadadamente. Ella podía sentir el aumento de calor en su estómago, contrayendo sus músculos. Su vagina succionó su pene, chupándolo, exigiendo su liberación mientras como ella empezó a sentir un orgasmo más fuerte que aumentaba dentro de su propio cuerpo. Sus uñas arañaron su trasero, mientras los profundos embates la tenían pidiendo la terminación a gritos. Él gruñía bajo, sus gritos hacían eco en la habitación, la lengüeta se alargó entonces, y en el último y duro embate se enterró en su sensible carne y la envió a una explosión con tanta fuerza y tan profundamente que gritó su nombre cuando sintió su semilla estallar dentro de ella.

Sus brazos temblaron bajo sus hombros mientras él jadeaba por respirar. Sakura se quedó rígida, intentando recuperar el aliento y frunciendo el ceño. Gotas de humedad gotearon sobre sus hombros. No muchas, unas pocas gotas frágiles. Ella sintió sus propias lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, sus brazos apretados sobre él, y ella deseó conocer, saber algún modo de aliviar el dolor dentro de este hombre.

–Me haces sentir humilde, – susurró, su cara oculta en su cuello, su voz ronca. –Me asombras, Sakura. –

– ¿Y cómo hago eso? – Le preguntó con cuidado, su enlazando sus dedos por los hilos castaños de su cabello.

Él sacudió su cabeza. –Tu amor. Tu aceptación. –

Su voz se reforzó, su emoción abandonándolo despacio. Él sacudió su cabeza, tomó un profundo aliento y se separó de ella. Ella lo sintió retirar su miembro de su cuerpo y suspiró de pesar. Lo mantendría allí para siempre si pudiera.

Se alejó de ella, sentándose en un lado de la cama, mirando fijamente la débil luz del amanecer que se filtraba despacio en la habitación. Ella lo miró, viendo la fortaleza de su cuerpo, la manera en que enderezó sus hombros, listo para afrontarse una nueva batalla que llegaría tan cierta como la luz del día se perfilaba en el cielo.

–Esto no será fácil. – Él miró fijamente hacia la ventana y a las gruesas cortinas que la cubrían. –No puedo hacer ninguna promesa, solo que siempre te amaré. No te abandonaré. Haré lo que pueda para protegerte. –

–No podría pedir mas de ti, Shaoran, – le dijo con voz suave. –No espero más de ti. –

–Deberías. – Dijo respirando con fuerza, pasando sus manos por el cabello. –Deberías haber huido de mí gritando cuando comprendiste que me deseabas, Sakura.–

Ella se sonrió suavemente, recordando el día en el que ella lo había visto masturbándose en el patio trasero de la cabaña.

–No pienso que eso fuera posible, – dijo con una sonrisa. –Estaba demasiado ocupada llena de admiración ante tu magnífico cuerpo. –

Él le dirigió una mirada rápida, avergonzada, luego la miró con el ceño fruncido severamente.

–Estoy hablando en serio, – la regañó.

–Yo también, Shaoran. – Sonrió. –No soy débil, tampoco soy tímida pero no puedo afrontar cualquier cosa que me depara la vida. Estamos juntos por una razón. Nos enfrentaremos a cualquier cosa que nos depare el destino como mejor podamos. –

Ella se levantó, doblando sus piernas bajo ella y apoyándose contra su hombro, mirándolo, mientras el miraba fijamente atrás hacia ella. Ella dejó sus labios acariciar sus musculosos hombros, sus manos acariciando su trasero.

Shaoran suspiró. –Nunca te esperé. – Él sacudió su cabeza estremeciéndose. – Eres una mujer peligrosa, Sakura Kinomoto –

– Naaaa, solamente una mujer decidida. – Ella sonrió abiertamente contra su hombro. –Conozco una cosa buena cuando la veo. –

Él enrojeció. Dirigiéndole una mirada de turbación mezclada con exasperación, sacudió su cabeza se giró y la tomó en sus brazos. La sostuvo apretada contra su cuerpo, agradándole su calor, el modo en el que ella se relajó contra él, tan confiadamente.

–Deberíamos tomar una ducha y comenzar a prepararnos para lo que nos espera, – le dijo suavemente, pensando en la rueda de prensa por venir, en los días por delante que estarían llenos de interminables pruebas, preguntas y peligros. Rezó porque el hermano de Sakura supiera lo que hacía, porque si algo le pasaba a ella, entonces Shaoran sabía que su rabia no sería satisfecha por nada menos que la sangre.

–Nunca devolviste el favor que me prometiste,– le recordó el, sus cejas arqueadas sugestivamente. –Cuando nos bañamos juntos la otra vez, tu tendrías que hacerlo por mí. –

Sakura enrojeció entonces. Ella sintió el calor cubriendo sus mejillas, pero también una llama de deseo entre sus muslos. Esto hormigueo de lujuria le recordó también la posible concepción que podría haber sucedido esta noche. Ella no podía decir que estaba cómoda con la idea de que eso hubiera pasado tan pronto. Ella habría preferido esperar, saber que ellos estaban a salvo antes de traer a una criatura a sus vidas, cuando menos los primeros años que compartirían.

–Veré lo que puedo hacerle por ti, dulzura, – contestó arrastrando las palabras, imitando la voz lenta y cansina del sur que se había acostumbrado a escuchar.

–Bien, tú solo haz bien las cosas, – se burló de ella en el mismo tono y Sakura tuvo que admitir que sonó mucho más auténtico que ella.

Se quedaron en silencio entonces. Abrazados el uno con el otro, mirando la luz que despacio se filtraba en la habitación que anunciaba el día por llegar.

–No quiero que se termine esta noche, – finalmente susurró con pesar Sakura. –Solamente deseo que pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre. –

Shaoran suspiró despacio, sus manos alejándose de sus hombros, hacia su espalda. Le besó la frente, una caricia suave de pesar y deseo.

–Vamos nos bañaremos y prepararemos el desayuno. Entonces tengo que ponerme en contacto con los demás. Esto se terminará pronto, Sakura. Entonces quizás podemos construir una vida para nosotros. –

Sakura tragó fuerte, combatiendo sus miedos y sus pesares. No había tenido bastante tiempo con él. El tiempo que ella necesitaba para almacenar sus recuerdos en caso de que lo peor pudiera pasar. No era tonta; conocía el peligro que estaba delante de ellos. Sabía de los peligros que afrontaba Shaoran desde el principio.

Él se levantó de la cama, llevándola con él y besando la coronilla de su cabeza nuevamente.

–Ve tu primero y dúchate, usaré el otro baño o no seré capaz de mantener mis manos lejos de tí. – La empujó hacia el cuarto de baño. –Ve. Tendré listo el desayuno cuando bajes. –

– ¿Qué, huyes de mi? – Le preguntó maliciosamente.

Él le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía que dudaba que eso fuera posible. Sakura entornó los ojos. Ella le mostraría. Se encogió de hombros en lugar de decir algo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, seguida de su indulgente sonrisita masculina.

Espero y les guste el capitulo

Nos leemos a la próxima…

Y si les gusta dejen reviews….


	26. Chapter 26

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Kinomoto es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del `frenesí copulador` les enzarce en una batalla de calor sexual del cual no hay escapatoria.

Decepción, sangre y el malvado Concejo Genético tras su pista. Shaoran utilizará su fuerza para salvarles a ambos... y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para conservar a su mujer en el proceso.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO VEINTISEIS

Ella le golpeó. Sakura rió disimuladamente y correteó hacia el cuarto de baño adjunto, oyendo a Shaoran entrar a la otra ducha. Se retrasó para entrar al baño, lo que significaba que el había hecho algo antes de que comenzara. Frunció el ceño. Él iba a tener que aprender a ser un poco más comunicativo con ella de lo que había sido hasta este momento.

Vestida con pantaloncillos de deporte y una de sus grandes camisas, se dirigió a la cocina. Al menos podría hacer el desayuno. Estaba hambrienta, y la mañana comenzaba a brillar intensamente fuera de las pesadas cortinas que cubrían todas las ventanas.

Un segundo de pánico la invadió al pensar en el día que tenía por delante. Esto no sería fácil, Shaoran frente a todo el mundo para anunciar quien y lo que era. Sabía como atesoraba la soledad de su vida, la paz que había encontrado, cuando no lo estaban persiguiendo. Él nunca tendría esa paz nuevamente.

Prendió la luz cuando entró en la cocina para disipar las profundas sombras que la cubrían, luego se detuvo abruptamente. Su corazón brincó de miedo ante el hombre que estaba frente a ella. Pero más terrorífica que el arma que apuntaba a su estómago era la ardiente rabia que parpadeaba en oscuras llamas en sus ojos negros.

–Yo sabía que él te traería aquí, – sonrió con satisfacción Dayan, su hermosa cara torcida con furia horrorosa mientras se acercaba a ella. –Él piensa que nadie conoce este lugar, pero yo si. Sé que él viene aquí para ocultarse, y yo sabía que él te traería aquí. –

Sakura lo miró acercarse, poniendo distancia entre ellos, retrocediendo hasta que entraron en la sala de estar adjunta, rezando para poder ponerlo en una posición donde Shaoran pudiera brincar sobre el cuando bajara las escaleras.

– ¿Quieres morir, cabrona? – Se mofó.

Ella sacudió su cabeza desesperadamente, mirando el arma nerviosamente.

– ¿Te estas reproduciendo? Las heridas intestinales duelen mucho puta y podrían matar a la abominación que probablemente estés engendrando ahora. –

Sakura cubrió su estómago con sus manos, una reacción instintiva que no fue capaz de detener cuando sus ojos siguieron la acción a sabiendas.

–Por favor -– susurró. –No hagas esto, Dayan. Shaoran te matará por esto. –

Dayan se burló. Querida, Shaoran va a morir también. No le dejaré destruir todo por lo que he trabajado desde que escapamos de los laboratorios. –

Sakura tragó fuertemente. Podía sentir el miedo que corría por sus venas al tiempo que su corazón latía rápidamente. Su pecho se apretó mientras luchaba por respirar por sobreponerse a su pánico, encontrar un modo de pensar claramente y ayudar a Shaoran. Dios, esto lo mataría. Dayan era su familia.

–Shaoran arriesgó su vida para salvarte, para mantenerte a ti y a los demás ocultos, – Jadeó Sakura. –¿Cómo puedes traicionarlo de esta manera? –

Sakura no podía entender la profundidad del mal que existía dentro de Dayan para hacer esto.

–Porque él nos traicionó. – La voz de Dayan se elevó con furia, sin ser consciente de ello. Sakura rezó porque Shaoran lo oyera. –Él se va hacer público, y los demás lo seguirán como los niños estúpidos que todavía son. Como él es el Rey. Como él es el que dice la última palabra. No sabe lo que hace. Ya se lo había dicho a aquella hembra estúpida Sonomi y no escuchó. Por eso tenía que morir. Casi lo convence el año pasado. No le dejaré hacerlo. No le dejaré destruir todo por lo que he trabajado. –

– ¿Qué sugieres que haga entonces, Dayan? El Consejo no se detendrá. – Ella se movió alrededor de la habitación, acomodándose con cuidado atrás de la dudosa protección de una silla. Si tan sólo pudiera proteger su estómago, proteger al niño que podía o no ser parte de ella ahora.

–Debieron haberlo atrapado, – rabió Dayan. –Yo podría haber conducido al grupo. Era mi derecho. Sufrí más que ellos. Yo debería haberlos dirigido y él debería haberse dejado capturar. –

Las furiosas palabras hicieron enfermar a Sakura. Recordó los informes que había leído de los laboratorios. Las bárbaras pruebas, el entrenamiento para condicionar a Shaoran para matar, para ser no más que un arma disponible. Las mujeres que les fueron llevadas para reproducirse, que luego fueron muertas, cuando él las rechazó. El horrendo dolor que sufrió por sus castigos cuando rehusaba cumplir sus órdenes. Sólo una mente torcida, malvada podría considerar que él debiera haber vuelto. Sólo un monstruo podría haber matado a la mujer que lo ayudó a tratar de que estuviera seguro, como Dayan había matado a Sonomi.

–Tu no eres lo bastante fuerte para conducirlos, evidentemente, – dijo Sakura entredientes. –Sólo un animal podría sugerir tal cosa. ¿Cómo se atrevieron a crearlos Dayan? ¿Cómo lograron finalmente tener éxito con las criaturas en que se convirtieron después? Quizás Shaoran debería haberte dejado atrás a ti Dayan. –

El dolor y la furia vibraron por su cuerpo. Shaoran casi había arriesgado incontables veces su vida para proteger a este bastardo, solo para que el mal nacido lo traicionara y lo engañara al dar la vuelta.

–Ah, ellos tuvieron éxito más allá de sus sueños mas salvajes, – rió Dayan. –Sólo que no tienen ni idea de cuanto éxito tuvieron realmente. Soy el niño de sus sueños, Sakura, y una vez que el grupo este bajo mi control, Tomoyo y Mei ling criaran a mis cachorros, entonces les avisaré. Estarán de acuerdo con cada demanda a cambio de los servicios que puedo proveer. –

Sakura le miró fijamente incrédula.

– ¿Dayan, qué te hace pensar que puedes hacer esto? La cría no es voluntaria; tu sabes lo que nos pasó a Shaoran y mí. Esto es hormonal. Si Mei ling o Tomoyo fueran tus compañeras, lo sabrías ahora. –

–No. – Negó con la cabeza, una risa maníaca cruzando su cara. – Ve, conozco algo que tú no sabes. Las mujeres de la camada no entran en celo como tú lo hiciste, Sakura. Ellas no necesitan un compañero como tu con Shaoran. Cuando están ovulando cualquier bastardo puede procrear con ellas. Tomoyo y tu hermano demostraron eso. –

Sakura parpadeó. – ¿Qué diablos tiene mi hermano que ver con esto? ¿Que hermano? ¡Caray!, tengo siete hermanos y cada uno de ellos desollará tu trasero y te clavará sobre la pared como un trofeo si no detienes esta mierda.

Esto es si Shaoran deja algo de ti. –

Él sonrío burlón, con la mirada fija en ella, sin dejar de apuntarla.

–Tu hermano Eriol era un soldado en los laboratorios, Sakura. Él fue escogido para violar a Tomoyo, cuando ella entró en celo por primera vez, y él hizo un trabajo admirable. Incluso plantó una cría dentro de ella, desde luego, tuve que librarla de esa abominación. No puedo tolerar la descendencia de otro hombre dentro de mi Clan. –

Sakura se tambaleó ante sus palabras. Sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban.

–Estas mintiendo, – jadeó. –Eriol no haría eso. Él nunca dañaría a una mujer inocente. –

Dayan sacudió su cabeza simulando compasión.

–Pero él lo hizo Sakura. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cómo sabía Eriol, sobre un experimento supuestamente secreto antes de que tu padre recibiera la caja de evidencia de Sonomi? ¿Cómo lo sabía cuando cada persona que se involucró con aquel laboratorio estaba muerta? Él sobrevivió a mi ataque de algún modo. Sobrevivió a mi rabia. Pero él pagará por ello pronto, para siempre–

–No te creo. – Creía que Eriol podría haber estado allí, pero no por los motivos que decía Dayan, y estaba tan segura como que existía el infierno que no habría violado a alguien. Conocía a su hermano demasiado bien para esto.

Él le miró con el ceño fruncido y la expresión oscura. –No tengo ninguna razón para mentir. –

–Tienes toda la razón para estar mintiendo, – le dijo con ira. –Eres un traidor para tu propia gente, Dayan, no hay honor en ti. No podría confiar en ti ni para dar el pronóstico del tiempo. –

–Tienes una boca muy lista, perra, – gruñó. –Si no estuviera determinado a matarte, te mataría solo por eso. –

–Y tú eres un macho de mierda con patéticas ilusiones de grandeza. – Ella vislumbró por la esquina de los ojos, la sombra de Shaoran avanzando lentamente por un lado. –Los demás te atraparán fácilmente. No serás capaz de ocultar el olor de la sangre de Shaoran sobre tus manos. Sus sentidos te revelaran como el asesino, Dayan. Ellos lo sabrán. –

Ella vio que una tenue luz de incertidumbre entraba en sus ojos.

–No lo sabrán, – gruño, pero su protesta no era tan fuerte como debería haber sido.

–Pueden oler la sangre. Ellos conocen el olor de los suyos, su ADN lo asegura. ¿Piensas que puedes quitar el olor de su muerte de tu cuerpo? ¿Realmente piensas que ellos no lo sabrán? –

–Sólo Tomoyo y Mei ling irán conmigo. – Contestó encogiéndose de hombros. –Mataré Kai y a Yamasaki yo mismo. –

Sakura se rió de él, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras Shaoran se acercaba. Ella tenía que mantener su atención sobre ella.

–Tu no pondrás acercarte a ellos ni a un metro de distancia, – le dijo burlonamente. –Son más listos que tu -–

–Shaoran no lo fue, – negó. –Atrape a su mujer. –

– ¿La atrapaste? – Preguntó, echándose hacia atrás, echándose al suelo cuando el rugido de Shaoran resonó a través del cuarto.

Sakura gateó alrededor de la silla cuando escuchó el grito que estalló en la garganta de Dayan. El arma voló cuando Shaoran lo enfrentó. Sakura gimió cuando esta voló en dirección a la silla. Respirando agitadamente, observó a los hombres luchando cautelosamente, y comenzó a gatear lentamente hacia la esquina de la habitación.

Gruñidos salvajes llenaron el cuarto, chocando muebles, volando puños. Dayan parecía un animal salvaje, pero Shaoran más aún. Con patadas y a puñetazos machacando la carne, los dos hombres lucharon alrededor de la habitación compitiendo por la supremacía. Cuando Sakura alcanzó el arma, escuchó un grito de dolor resonando en las paredes, que la hizo estremecer mientras seguía sentada sobre su trasero.

Shaoran había logrado someter a Dayan, posicionándolo delante de él, sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello. Mientras los ojos de Sakura se abrían desmesuradamente de horror, Shaoran dio un salvaje tirón final. El sonido del cuello del otro hombre al romperse, elevó la bilis de su estómago. Los ojos de Dayan se abrieron con sorpresa y derrota, el horror reflejado sobre su expresión de muerte mientras Shaoran le dejaba caer lentamente al piso.

Sakura levantó sus ojos asustados hacia su amante. Él la miró fijamente, con expresión fría, brutal. Nunca parpadeó, no ofreció ninguna disculpa, pero ella vio la miseria y la pena en el brillo de lágrimas no derramadas en sus ojos.

Estaba cubierto de sangre. Su pecho desnudo marcado con los rasguños de las uñas de Dayan más largas y afiladas. Traía puesto sólo un par de pantalones cortos salpicados de sangre. Sus pies estaban desnudos, sus piernas lastimadas con feos cortes y contusiones, estaba de pie con las piernas extendidas hacia ambos lados, los músculos todavía apretados, tensos ante el peligro que había sufrido su cuerpo.

Sakura respiraba agitadamente, su corazón galopando en su pecho, sus manos sosteniendo el arma olvidada.

–Joder, necesitas otra ducha, – susurró tragando fuerte, entonces gimió ante el necio comentario. –Oh Dios, Shaoran-–

Su mano se acercó su boca mientras luchaba por contener la bilis que se derramó en su estómago. Dayan le miraba fijamente, los ojos vacíos, abiertos, como si en el último segundo de horror, hubiera sido su imagen lo que vio. Dejó caer el arma, su cuerpo sacudiéndose con tanta fuerza que podía sentir sus huesos intentando repiquetear.

–Sakura. – De pronto Shaoran, se arrodilló al lado de ella, sin tocarla, su voz rota apenada, pesarosa. – ¿Te hizo daño? –

Agitó la cabeza desesperada, destrozada, luchando por contener las lágrimas.

– ¿Oh Dios, cómo puedo ayudarte? – Ella se giró hacia él, ignorando la sangre que mancillaba su cuerpo. La suya y la de Dayan.

Sus brazos se abrieron vacilantes cuando se lanzó en ellos.

– ¿Ayudarme? – Susurró, con voz ronca, tocando su pelo, su espalda, como si temiera tocarla. – Estas a salvo ahora, Sakura. Estás bien. –

Acomodó la cabeza contra su pecho, las lágrimas finalmente cayendo de sus ojos, humillándola con su debilidad ante el peligro. Era tan cobarde, había salvado las vidas de ambos, dejando una cicatriz en su alma, al haber tomado la vida de su hermano, y ella necesitaba que la confortara. Ella debería estar consolándolo a el en cambio.

–Lo siento tanto, tanto, – dijo entre hipos y sollozos. –Siento tanto ser tan débil, Shaoran. Soy tan débil. –

Ella se abrazó a sus hombros, demasiado débil para poder mantenerse en pie, todavía con la imagen de la pelea y el horror de la violencia inundando su sistema. Cuando Shaoran la abrazó, el sonido agudo de la puerta principal que se hacía astillas los desgarró.

Sakura gritó cuando la puerta voló hacia adentro. Shaoran la empujó hacia la silla, su orden de que se quedara quieta, se perdió ante su gruñido de rabia, mientras se lanzaba por el arma que Sakura había tirado al piso.

–Sakura. Shaoran. – La voz áspera de su hermano, la hizo volverse a tiempo para ver que Shaoran, con un movimiento ágil, lleno de gracia, sobre sus rodillas cargaba la pistola, sosteniéndola con ambas manos, su cara una máscara de rabia.

–Shaoran. – Se lanzó hacia el; aterrorizada de que no se detuviera a tiempo.

Se quedó quieto frente a ella. Alzando el arma y soltando rápidamente el gatillo.

Aturdida, respirando con fuerza por la conmoción y el choque, observó como la casa se empezaba a llenar con la presencia de más personas. Sus hermanos, su padre, incluso su tío, el Senador Samuel Kinomoto estaba allí, con una docena de hombres vagamente familiares cerca de Eriol. Kai y Yamasaki, Tomoyo y Mei ling y el Doctor Martin cerraban la marcha. Todos estaban ahí, pero el Senador y los demás hombres estaban armados hasta los dientes con las armas expuestas, los cuerpos tensos y listos.

–Dios. Hablando sobre la jodida testosterona sobrecargada,– gimió Sakura mientras se derrumbaba en una silla, mirando fijamente a su alrededor, como sus hermanos y el grupo militar de Eriol barrían el lugar de arriba hacia abajo, suponía que haciendo un cerco de seguridad. Mierda, ella no sabía lo que aquellos extraños vestidos de negro con ojos fríos y duros hacían, sin hablar de sus hermanos.

–No la toquen. – De repente Shaoran giró con los ojos furiosos, salvajes sobre quienquiera que hubiera desafiado moverse cerca de ella.

Sakura echó un vistazo a tiempo de ver a Eriol levantar sus manos y alejarse silenciosamente. Shaoran se movió salvando el espacio que le separaba de Sakura abrazándola con fuerza. Su cuerpo ardía, y sus músculos estaban duros por la tensión.

–Denle unos minutos para calmarse. – El Doctor Martin se movió entre los hombres ordenando. –Aléjelos de él. Lleve el cuerpo de Dayan a otra habitación lejos de él ahora. Apártense, o no recuperará el control. –

Sakura volteó a mirar a Shaoran. Su cara estaba ruborizada, sus ojos cerrados mientras la sostenía más cerca.

– ¿Shaoran? – Susurró.

–Yo podría haberte perdido, – contestó, su voz desigual, áspera. –Si hubieran sido soldados del Consejo, si hubiera sido alguien más, yo te habría perdido. –

Asiéndola cerca de él más fuerte. –Murmuró Dios me ayude, Sakura, no puedo perderte. –

Sakura soltó el aire. Luchando por darse la vuelta entre sus brazos, para quedar frente a frente, lo logró solo porque Shaoran deshizo su abrazo ligeramente. Sus brazos lo acunaron en su cuerpo y ella recostó su cabeza sobre su amplio pecho. Alrededor de ellos, la gente se movía, hablaba, hacían preguntas y exigían respuestas.

– ¿Cómo nos encontraron? – Se percató Shaoran de pronto, sus ojos ardiendo de sospecha mientras miraba a su alrededor.

– Eriol tenía un localizador en el teléfono celular de Sakura, – Contestó Tomoyo con serenidad. – Yo no lo sabía, Shaoran, hasta esta mañana cuando él intentó llamarte y su lectura indicó que el teléfono había sido destruido. –

Vagamente, Sakura se acordó de ver los pedazos rotos del teléfono sobre el escritorio de Shaoran. Dayan debía haberlo destruido, pensando que eso les impediría pedir ayuda. Shaoran no tenía ningún teléfono en la casa. Ningún modo de comunicarse con el exterior.

Shaoran respiró profundo, estabilizando el aliento. Sakura sintió que su control se reafirmaba lentamente. Su cuerpo se relajo ligeramente.

–Shaoran, tiene que lavarse. – Dijo Eriol, a cierta distancia de ellos. –Vamos a llamar la policía por este asunto, realmente tendremos que hacer un poco de control de daños del Tio Sam– señaló al Senador, –llegó a medianoche en su avión particular para escoltarle personalmente al Senado, para que cuente su historia sobre la alteración genética de su ADN. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante de nosotros. –

Shaoran se movió lentamente. Su brazo alrededor de Sakura, rechazando dejarla ir.

–Sakura puede quedarse aquí con nosotros, – dijo Eriol convincentemente.

–No lo creo. – Sakura no confiaba en la fría sonrisa que Shaoran envió a su hermano. –Sakura se queda conmigo, Eriol. Punto. Usted puede hablar con ella después de que ambos estemos limpios. –

Sakura se quedó junto a Shaoran, mirando a los dos hombres que no apartaban la vista el uno del otro, ambos con la intención de salirse con la suya. Parecían dos perros preparándose a luchar por el mismo hueso, pero para motivos diferentes. Eriol quería cuidarla, mantenerla como una niña, su inocente hermana para siempre. Shaoran quería a la mujer que él había hecho y estaba condenadamente decidido a conseguirla.

Eriol abrió su boca para contestar. Sakura sabía qué lo que saliera de ella sólo haría que la situación empeorase.

–No comiences, asno, – murmuró, viendo la intención destellar a través de sus ojos, una indicación de que algo estúpido se preparaba a salir de su boca.

Él la dirigió una mirada oscura. Sakura suspiró.

–Necesito otra ducha, de todos modos, y Shaoran también. Haz cualquier cosa que estos chicos tengan que hacer, no puedo tratar con todo esto ahora mismo. –

Su mente también estaba aturdida, por el choque el miedo y la furia que todavía corría por sus venas. La sobrecarga de adrenalina la convertía en una bruja.

–Al menos intenta apresurarte. – Dijo Eriol pasando sus dedos por su corto pelo con impaciencia. –Tenemos que construir una coartada aceptable juntos y debemos dejar las cosas listas aquí, Sakura. Los necesito para eso. –

La atravesó con una mirada autoritaria.

–Eso tendrá que esperar, – le dijo, aceptando el brazo de Shaoran que pasó sobre sus hombros al mismo tiempo que sus piernas temblaban. –No puedo con eso ahora mismo, Eriol. Solamente no puedo. –

Fue consciente de las miradas preocupadas en las caras de su familia. Debería haber sido más consistente para tranquilizarlos, pero también tenía que encontrar un momento a solas con Shaoran, calmar a la bestia que todavía luchaba por la liberación.

–Vamos. – Shaoran giró hacia las escaleras sin dirigir una mirada al otro hombre y salieron de la habitación.

Cuando alcanzaron la escalera, no la dejo subir andando. La cargó en sus brazos y la llevó al cuarto de baño del dormitorio principal. Seguía sin hablar, su expresión no se ablandó. Pero estaba duro. Su miembro era como un atizador, acero y fuego contra sus caderas. Sus ojos ardían de lujuria. Cerró la puerta del dormitorio detrás de ellos, luego con un simple tirón bajó sus pantalones y los de ella también.

–No puedo esperar. – Dijo apoyándola contra la pared, levantándola ligeramente al mismo tiempo que empujaba ambos pantaloncillos con un pie.

Abrió sus piernas entonces sumergiendo su pene profundamente. Sakura jadeó, tan lista para el, como el lo estaba. Su vagina apretó su erección como un ardiente puño, liso y apretado, mientras Shaoran se enterraba dentro de ella.

Su cabeza pegó contra la pared, mientras sus manos se sostenían a sus hombros sangrientos y rasguñados, al mismo tiempo que el enterraba su cabeza en su cuello y comenzaba a palpitar dentro ella. Él gemía roncamente de placer con cada empuje. Su erección estaba dura, caliente, quemante, conduciéndola a una pasión tan natural y profunda como el amor que se profesaban.

El calor y el fuego quemaban su cuerpo, el placer se precipitó sobre ella en una ola gigante de sensaciones, barriendo cualquier duda, cualquier residuo de miedo, que todavía perduraba en ella. Sus manos se sostuvieron de sus caderas, sus muslos se apretaron sobre él y su miembro se enterró una y otra vez dentro de ella. Estirándola, llenándola, quemándola con su necesidad. Esto no era ninguna demanda hormonal, ningún beso, ni caricias ni juegos previos, solamente pasión, dura y honesta.

Sus dientes mordieron su cuello en el lugar en el que la había marcado como de su propiedad. Su lengua áspera la acarició. Shaoran gruñó excitado cuando los gemidos de Sakura se elevaron de intensidad. Ella podía sentir su próximo clímax, el de ella preparándose por igual, el orgasmo sólo minutos de distancia.

Luchando por el aliento Shaoran incrementó el ritmo de sus empujes. Carne húmeda con carne unida, su coño recibiendo dentro de ella su miembro múltiples veces. Entonces ella tembló, sacudida por el placer y apenas logró contener un grito cuando sintió la lengüeta surgir, alargarse, endurecerse hasta que se cerró profundamente dentro de ella. Aquella caricia caliente la envió a nuevas alturas de placer. Su orgasmo la golpeó con fuerza y profundamente, tensando su cuerpo cuando sintió fluir su semen dentro de ella, a lo lejos escuchó a Shaoran, estremeciéndose con un rugido satisfecho repetido alrededor de las paredes del cuarto de baño. Cielos, Definitivamente Eriol tendría problemas con esto.

Abajó, el rugido sexual de Shaoran fué claramente escuchado. Tomoyo hizo una mueca cuando ocho hombres rojos de cólera, miraban hacia la escalera, sus cuerpos estaban rígidos de ultraje.

–Ella no es una niña, – Les informó a todos. –Harían bien en acostumbrarse a ello ahora. –

Fujitaka Kinomoto le echó una mirada feroz.

–Jovencita, ella es mi niña, – ladró.

–No, señor, ahora mismo ella es la compañera de Shaoran, – respondió con fuerza. –Su vida corrió peligro y su ADN exige que reafirme su reclamo. Acostúmbrese a ello, termínelo antes de que él regrese, porque si todos ustedes lo confrontan, su orgullo masculino se verá amenazado, y obligará a sus instintos a estar en guardia. Él acaba de reclamarla, deben acostumbrarse a eso, antes de tratar con su actitud posesiva. –

Tomoyo hizo caso omiso del gesto despectivo de Eriol. Había estado haciendo eso desde hacía un par de días.

–Tenemos otros problemas aquí, – dijo Samuel Kinomoto, tratando de aligerar el ultraje fraternal y paternal. Tenemos prioridades, y empezaremos desde ahí. Faltan cuatro horas hasta que se muestren a la prensa, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. –

Ay este es el final pero no se preocupen k ay epilogo….

Y me quedo con Dominada por el Deseo y

voy a subir la historia de Erior&Tomoyo


	27. Epilogo

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Lora Leigh, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Shaoran Li, es un experimento genético. Uno de los seis que luchan por su libertad y la supervivencia de su Orgullo. Sakura Kinomoto es la periodista que le tentará y le atraerá hasta que la furia del `frenesí copulador` les enzarce en una batalla de calor sexual del cual no hay escapatoria.

Decepción, sangre y el malvado Concejo Genético tras su pista. Shaoran utilizará su fuerza para salvarles a ambos... y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para conservar a su mujer en el proceso.

EPÍLOGO

– Wayne Dubrow, reportando desde el Senado de Washington, sobre ingeniería de ADN e investigación. Shaoran Li, el hombre presuntamente manipulado genéticamente, creado por un grupo de científicos que trabajaban con ingeniería genética modificada, apareció ante el comité del Senado esta tarde. Lo acompañaba, su prometida Sakura Kinomoto, hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto dueño del periódico National Forum, así como también una docena de doctores, científicos y especialistas de ADN que los esperaban desde hacía semanas para verificar su reclamo.

El Sr. Li, y cuatro miembros más de su familia, quienes también experimentaron estas horrorosas pruebas, dieron un conmovedor testimonio ante los miembros del Senado y de la prensa. –

El reportero estaba de pie majestuoso, sombrío ante el edificio del senado, con voz ronca y emocionada, detalló los testimonios dados, sobre todo por dos de las jóvenes. El mundo entero, estaba sujeto y embelesado por la rubia belleza tranquila, la debilidad tímida de la dorada morena. Pero era los hombres, sus rostros y ángulos perfectos, los que los golpearon con la verdadera historia de su vida.

Shaoran Li, el jefe de la familia, orgulloso y firme, su mirada ámbar directa y franca, informó a los Senadores y a varios legisladores de los horrores de los que habían escapado. Las muertes, las crueldades, las identidades de mercenarios, soldados, millonarios, figuras políticas y públicas complicadas. Aquellas figuras políticas estaban perceptiblemente ausentes.

Los científicos hablaron, entre ellos, el Doctor Martin, el especialista de ADN que había tratado a cada miembro desde su nacimiento y los había acompañado después de su atrevida fuga y la muerte de su propia familia. La propia familia Kinomoto, coopero con pruebas. Años de investigación y evidencia habían sido reunidas. Ninguna piedra se dejó sin levantar. La historia era horrorosa, provocando compasión internacional y el apoyo para sus orgullosos miembros que habían luchado por vivir sus vidas en paz.

Sumergido en la selva africana, un enlace satélite recibía la historia, una pareja sentada la observaba silenciosa. El macho, una versión más vieja de Shaoran, tranquilo, tenso. La mujer, una pequeña doctora de cabello oscuro lloraba silenciosamente. Contaban su historia. Este macho, Shaoran Li, había logrado la victoria, cuando ellos no la habían conseguido.

Se tomaron de las manos, y el macho, Hien Reed, sabía que ellos harían su propio viaje pronto, y se reunirían con el hijo que habían procreado treinta años antes. Quizás su hijo finalmente fuera libre de su pasado entonces, y del peligro por el que ellos se habían ocultado de él por tanto tiempo.

Profundamente escondido en las montañas de México, un escenario diferente estaba ocurriendo. Agentes mexicanos y estadounidenses estaban rodeando un laboratorio oculto, el fuego estalló cuando los científicos intentaron destruir la evidencia de pruebas y vidas cuando los encontraron. Los bebés gritaban, con sonidos tanto humanos como animales, los experimentos adultos cogieron a sus niños en la conmoción y huyeron hacia la salida. Luchando por salir entre el humo y el fuego, para evitar a los agentes de la ley que intentaban rodearlos, y a los soldados que intentaban matarlos.

Unos duros ojos grises inspeccionaron la escena mientras media docena de hombres y mujeres, y cuatro niños evitaron la destrucción y escaparon. Él los siguió rápidamente, podría ocultarlos mientras lo necesitaban. Se condenaría en los infiernos si dejaba que los atrapasen como animales.

El General Morris Goveny estaba de pie sobre el cadáver de su oficial de seguridad. Los agentes apuntaban sus armas contra él, los duros ojos de funcionarios mexicanos y estadounidenses lo condenaban.

Él era el orgullo del Consejo de Genética, su laboratorio era supuestamente el más secreto, los híbridos de lobo que habían criado eran especimenes más excepcionales aún. Y todo esto se derrumbaba alrededor de sus propios ojos.

Su oficial de seguridad había muerto de un tiro por los bastardos que asaltaron los laboratorios, el doctor a cargo había abandonado los laboratorios en la primera ronda de fuego. El General se consideraba mucho más listo. Levantó sus manos encima de sus hombros, mirando fijamente las expresiones de condena de los que habían venido por él.

–Ellos son animales. Herramientas y nada más, – refunfuñó mientras la televisión zumbaba detrás de él, el reportero listando los rasgos de los que él llamó Híbridos Humanos Genéticos. –No son humanos. No realmente. –

Inhumanos, animales, creados para servir, para obedecer los dictados de sus amos. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando, por los monitores de la televisión vio los jeeps saliendo del complejo. Desde luego, ellos se habían escapado. Sus creaciones, sus animales domésticos. De momento estaba derrotado, pero juró que llegaría el día en que ellos pagarían.

–General Goveny, esta usted bajo arresto. – Un alto funcionario estadounidense dio un paso adelante con decisión.

Los labios de Goveny se torcieron como si se burlara de la censura que vislumbraba en la mirada del otro hombre.

–Aprenderán que ellos no son animales domésticos de sociedad, – mordió entredientes. –Son animales. Salvajes, inhumanos. Deben de ser entrenados, confinados… –

–Usted, Señor, será el único que estará confinado. – Dijo esposándolo. –Debido a su indiferencia criminal y sus locas órdenes, los laboratorios están destruidos, así como cada una de las especies. Sus clases están muertas, pero le prometo que usted pagará por el crimen de su nacimiento. –

Él ocultó su sonrisa. Ocultó sus planes. Ellos no estaban muertos. Pero él se prometió que pronto desearían estarlo.

FIN

Se acabooooo jaja y pz espero y les haya gustado la historia

Nos leemos la próxima….


	28. NOTA

NOTA:

HOLA!

Y llegamos al final de "tentando a la bestia" jajaja, pero bueno espero les alla gustado, y pz espero y me sigan con "besos ardientes" que es el tercer libro de la saga de las castas de lora leigh y que viene siendo la historia de nuestros querido Eriol&Tomoyo

Espero y les guste asique les dejo el summary

Han estado esperando toda una década para poder estar juntos. Años llenos de un dolor y tormento insoportables que les ha cambiado. Y ahora las heridas del pasado dejarán al descubierto sus almas. Heridas que esperan una oportunidad para cicatrizar... solo si consiguen dejar de pelear entre sí el tiempo suficiente para conocer la verdad de su separación.

Por años Eriol ha peleado para vengar la muerte de la mujer que amo revelando el engaño y la crueldad del Consejo que creo las Castas. Pero Tomoyo nunca murió. Ella vivió, creyendo que el hombre que amo la abandono a ella y el niño que con el tiempo perdió.

En medio de la rápida espiral de violencia contra las Castas Felinas y las Fuerzas Armadas llegando a la vez para destruirlos, Eriol y Tomoyo se darán cuenta que hay algo mas que aparearse simplemente el "calor", lo mismo que allí hay aun algo mas para amar que simplemente el sexo.

Nos leemos la próxima


End file.
